The Threads That Bind Us Together
by xAkix
Summary: The sequel to the Mei Lhi trilogy. Please read pt. 1 if you haven't. EPILOGUE IS UP! The threads of fate have twined their horrid webs. Now it is a matter of what comes next. COMPLETE!
1. Silent Memory

Part Two of the Mei Lhi Saga…Started Tuesday November 30, 2004 at 9:19 PM PST.

The Threads That Bind Us Together

**A/N:** Well, here we are…another story…so…let's get this started…as of now, I don't know who want I to read the disclaimer, but, I'll figure it out eventually…probably after this author's note…But anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the sequel. Riku, Angie, Dragon Man, all of you other readers, get ready for it, because here it comes! And now to read the disclaimer, I'll just bring out Mei Lhi…

Mei: Hi…umm…I don't believe I've done one of these before…but, I won't bother you by talking a lot and taking an excruciatingly long time to say it. Firstly, this story will be pretty dark…and angst-filled. And Aki doesn't own… (Grits teeth angrily) Inuyasha…damn traitor…anyway…Chapter One…but first, some review answers to those who reviewed Ch. 45 of the previous story…

Me: Thank you, Mei-chan…now…where was I? Ah yes…

Dragon Man, yeah, that is true. I just kind of realized that, lol…I'm kind of slow, unfortunately…well, you won't be so upset about his choice later…a positive outcome will eventually happen…yes, Shippou is with Kaede watching over the village.

Angie, like omg…we already talked about this in email…post more, that I have done…as this is the only reason why this is here…

Riku, Sorry! I didn't mean to! Lol…ur so silly…well, how can an ending that ends with 'Tick, tick, tick…' _not_ kill you?! Well, I'm sort of realizing that Mei's angsty mood is kind of a bit much…but you'll notice a toned-down version of it now…seeing as it's been awhile since Inuyasha actually left. Never as in Mei not going back to the Feudal Era? Well, from then to the present time now, yes. She hasn't gone back. But…for a small snippet of a hint, that will change soon…Well, let's just say I've read several great fics that just happened to include those scenes (cough)Dragon Man(cough) and the other one was this girl whose pen name is 'kira' or 'kirayasha' and her work is very good. My favorite by her is 'Bishies without Shirts or the Day Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Lost Theirs'. Tsukimaru…well she's named after Sesshy, 'Tsuki' meaning 'moon', and 'maru' just the suffix added to Sesshy's name…I think it means circle or something…(looks it up in dictionary) Hang on…yes, 'maru' means circle. And I just looked up 'Tsurugi' and I just learned that I picked the absolute perfect name for Sesshy's son. It turns out that 'Tsurugi' means 'sword'. That's totally awesome! Anyway…Thank you. I like the epilogue a lot myself. Yes, funnily enough, the title came to me as I was reviewing the last chapter of Dragon Man's fic. Lol…inspiration just hit me! Literally! Wow, I guess nobody really likes us Inuyasha otakus. They all try to prevent us from painting our beautiful masterpieces upon our silk canvases…ok…anyway…enjoy this stunningly amazing first chapter. (The rain in the beginning, it's all KH 2 preview based. So yeah, the rain and all that fun stuff we got to see in the secret trailer at the end, that's what the rain over in Tokyo is like.) Yay, more chappies! (dances around happily)

Enough talk! Let's read! :)

* * *

Chapter One: Silent Memory

The thunder rumbled in the sky, the rain fell in sheets. Lightning forked across the gray-indigo sky, illuminating the grounds of the Higurashi Shrine. A lone figure sat outside in the rain, under the branches of the Goshinboku Tree.

'_Two and a half years…almost three now…'_

A fifteen year old Mei Lhi looked up at the sky, not really caring or noticing that she was soaked to her skin, or how cold she was. The door of the main house slid open.

"Mei! Get inside, hurry! You're going to get sick!" Kyo called out to her.

Kyo sighed, seeing the girl seemed to not hear him. He slipped on his sandals and walked out into the pouring rain.

"Mei, please, come inside…" He said, sitting next to her, lightly reaching out to touch her arm.

At last, Mei Lhi averted her gaze from the sky to him, and nodded silently, she stood and walked away, Kyo following her as the two of them went inside.

Once inside, a seventeen year old Kagome rushed over to them with her mother, wrapping blankets around them, shoving warm tea into their hands.

"Mei-chan, you know that sitting out in the rain isn't good for you…" Kagome chided lightly.

"…I know…but…I just can't help it…I love the rain…it's so…soothing…and so calm, so nice…" Mei Lhi replied.

Kagome nodded understandingly.

"Why don't you go upstairs and have a warm bath? You were outside for quite a while…we don't want you getting sick, ne? Just hurry and finish your tea."

Mei Lhi nodded, quickly draining her tea mug, trudging upstairs. Once she was out of earshot, Kagome turned to look at Kyo.

"She was out there thinking about him, wasn't she?" She asked.

"Hai…you can always tell she is…that look she gets in her eyes…I'll never forget it…it's the same look she had when she realized where he was going with Kikyou…" Kyo replied.

"But it doesn't seem as cold…it's almost…I dunno…anno…warm?"

"Hai…She's just remembering the fun times…before 'that day'."

Kagome nodded and sighed.

"Nearly three years to the day…I can't believe it…it's just gone by so fast…"

"Yeah…it has…" Kyo paused for a moment, thinking. "Hey, didn't you say you were going to invite Yuka over?"

"Oh yeah…arigatou, Kyo…demo…I don't think she'll want to go out in this kind of weather…just to see me…"

Kyo nodded and glanced out the window at the sky.

"Hopefully it's not raining over in the Sengoku Jidai…"

"Yeah…Sesshoumaru and Hana's pups will be hit hard if it is…they're most likely holed up in the castle or in Kaede's village, with Sango and Miroku…and their son too…"

"Well, if you want, I can go check on them…and I'll bring some sweets for Shippou, don't worry…"

"Well, it's raining as it is, and I don't want you to get sick either…so you can go when the rain lets up, ok? Besides, Mei-chan's been awfully quiet. I don't even hear the water running…would you go check on her for me please, Kyo?"

"Hai…"

Kyo walked up the stairs and approached the closed bathroom door. Sighing, he rapped his knuckles lightly on the door.

"Mei…you ok in there?"

The door opened a few moments later, Mei Lhi now in a bath robe.

"What?"

"Kagome asked me to check on you…"

"Well I'm fine, Kyoshi-kun…you don't have to worry about me…"

"I know…it's just that Kagome is really worried about you…"

"Yeah…but really, I'm alright…"

"Ok…if you say so…just don't drown…"

"I won't…"

The door closed softly in front of him. He turned and sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

'_I miss her ears…those inu ears were so adorable…I've forgotten what they look like…it's been so long…'_

He walked to Souta's room where he had been sharing the room with the young boy for a while, sitting down on the futon he usually slept on; he sat deep in thought, remembering when he had first found Mei Lhi after she had run away from the Goshinboku and away from her brother.

Flashback

_He ran through the trees, listening for her silent sobbing. He found her crying her eyes out, her hair had darkened; her form had taken its Ningen state. He approached cautiously and quietly, gently, he reached out his arm to lightly touch her shoulder. She faced him with her tear stained face and threw herself at him, burying her face into his chest, she cried, all the while he held her in his arms. Soon her tears ceased to fall, and she looked up into his eyes._

"_Thank you…" She whispered._

"_Don't worry about it…everything will be fine, Mei…I promise…" He had replied reassuringly._

End Flashback

The door to the room opened and an older Souta walked in.

"Nee-chan says that dinner is ready. And that we can't start eating until Inunee-chan is ready…"

"Souta-kun…please…don't call Mei by that name…you know perfectly well as I do, she's not inuyoukai anymore…besides…it'll bring back bad memories for her…and your Nee-chan too…even for me…"

"Hai, Kyo-san…"

Souta turned on his heel and left, heading back downstairs. Kyo remained sitting on his futon in deep thought.

When the door opened again, some twenty minutes later, the Ryuuyoukai expected it was Souta coming in to whine again, without even looking at the one who had entered.

"Souta-kun, just stay downstairs and wait patiently…Mei will be out soon…"

"Kyoshi-kun…were you all waiting for me?" Mei Lhi asked.

"Oh, gomen, Mei…but…Kagome said dinner's ready…and that she wanted to wait to start until you were ready."

"Tell her to just save me a plate…and send it up…I'm too tired…I just want to go to sleep…"

"Sure…I'll let her know…"

"Arigatou, Kyoshi-kun…"

-

The next day Kagome, Mei Lhi, Kyo, and Souta all got ready for school, each one taking their lunches from Higurashi-san. They all put their shoes on and exited the main house, crossing the courtyard, each of them glancing at the well house, before quickly looking away to continue walking. Higurashi-jijii wished them all a good day, and then after that, they were off.

Together they walked to school; Souta spotted his friends and ran off to walk with them. So the three of them continued on, the bell chimed and they all went their separate ways.

Kagome was joined by Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi with Hojo not far behind. Kagome waved at Mei Lhi and Kyo as she walked off with her four companions.

"Hey…you two going to stand there all day?" Asked the voice of Tenshi Miyazawa.

Mei Lhi turned around and waved.

"Ohayo, Tenshi-chan." She said.

"Ohayo, Miyazawa-san…" Kyo greeted.

"Well what're you waiting for? Let's go inside! The auditions for the play are today! You know just as well as I do how much you want to be in it!" Tenshi chirped.

The three of them rushed inside also, making it to class just as the late bell chimed.

-

"Today we will be having auditions for the school play. Now as you know, it's taken over a year of production to get all the scripts run, sets built, and costume designs made. But we are now ready to let the auditions to begin. So if you have signed your forms, please bring them to me and I shall dismiss you to the theatre."

Tenshi and Mei Lhi along with a handful of other students stood and walked to their sensei's desk.

Kyo remained in his seat, hands clasped together, fingers intertwined, and eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Oda-kun isn't auditioning?" Tenshi asked.

"Iie…he told me that he doesn't like to be in plays…or perform publicly…he just prefers to watch…" Mei Lhi replied.

"But you two would've been perfect for the parts of Ami and Van…"

"Tenshi-chan, the play is a tragedy…we all know that Ami kills herself out of spite for Van."

"Yeah, and you're auditioning for Ami."

"Only because you twisted my arm into doing it…"

"Yeah, but I twisted your arm into doing it because you only fit the part exactly!"

"Whatever…ja, Kyoshi-kun! I'll see you soon!"

Kyo looked up finally.

"Hm? Oh…Ja, Mei! Ja, Miyazawa-san. Good luck!"

"Arigatou!" The two girls chorused as they left the room with the rest of the students.

Kyo sighed.

"_Kyoshima…you must take great care to watch over her…the Lady of the Western Lands…something is planning to strike, and soon…word of her existence has reached the ears of many youkai here…particularly, the males…you know what this means, Kyoshima…do well to protect her…her heart is so fragile…and she is so weak on the inside…she is Ningen now…she can be so easily lost to the darkness…human hearts do tend to sway like that…_" Megumi's voice whispered in the soft tongue of the Ryuuyoukai.

The Ryuuyoukai boy nodded solemnly, taking a calming breath, he looked up at the blackboard and began working on the assignment the teacher had just finished writing up.

-

"Next! We need it to be perfect acting here people!" The director of the play called.

Mei Lhi stepped up.

"Name?"

"Higurashi Mei Lhi."

"Part you're auditioning for?"

"Hyuuga Ami."

"Oh? Well, you're the fifteenth person to say that…you'd better show up all the other girls…"

"Hai…I will try my best…"

"Alright, here's the script, page twenty-four, line eighteen. Go."

Mei Lhi took the script and flipped through the pages and skimmed the lines until finding her place.

"'You! How could you just leave me like that?! Do you know how much it hurt me?! Why are you even here?! I can't believe you would actually have the nerve to show your face again! After what you've done! I can never forgive you!'" Mei Lhi read, the words sounding familiar in her mind.

"'But, Ami, please…listen…'" The director followed along.

"'No! I've had enough of your lies! I've had it with you, Van. Your words are nothing more than false promises, all lies! Lies! No, Van…you had your chance to speak…you spent it unwisely. There is nothing you can do to change it…I hate you, Van…'"

"'Ami, please!'"

"'Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it, you traitor! Just go away you bastard! I hate you! I hate more than anything in this world!'"

"And…end scene." The director finished.

It was only then that Mei Lhi realized she hadn't been reading the script at all, but instead saying what she had wanted to say to someone else for quite some time now.

The director's face broke into a grin.

"Congratulations…you made the part." He said simply.

Behind her, Tenshi yelled excitedly.

"YES! Go Mei-chan!"

"Alright, excited hyper girl behind Higurashi, you're next."

"Name, Miyazawa Tenshi. Part I'm auditioning for, Izumi Kanoe."

The director handed her the script and pointed to where she was to start reading.

Tenshi read her lines proudly and with spirit. She too, was also cast.

The two girls smiled happily at one another.

-

"Kyoshi-kun! Guess what? Guess what?!" Mei Lhi said excitedly.

"Nani, Mei?" Kyo asked.

"Tenshi-chan and I both got cast in the play for the roles we auditioned for!"

"Really? That's great! So, when's the play gonna be so I can see you with your divine acting abilities?"

"Kyoshi-kun!"

Mei Lhi lightly hit him in the arm.

'_Well, she's happy when she's not thinking about her brother…these are the rare moments I come to cherish…when she's like it was before…how it was before any of this came and got in the way of things…how I wish that the past could be changed…I should be used to her emptiness by now…but…it's just not the Mei I know to be that way…I have always remembered her to be so happy all the time…so…full of life and joy. But now she's so hollow inside…and I guess, now is a time when she's slipped back into her old self…but I already know the mood won't stay long…the play is literally based on how I know she feels about everything. Once the euphoria of getting the part dies away, she'll be back to being dark and moody to everyone but me, Miyazawa-san, Kagome, Souta-kun, Higurashi-san, and Higurashi-jijii…I dunno if Buyo counts…'_ He thought.

"Oi…Oda-kun, get out of la-la land!" Tenshi said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hm?"

"Are you going brain dead or something, Oda-kun? Going deaf, maybe?"

"Iie…I just…have a lot of things on my mind…"

'_I wish we could be us again…how we used to laugh, and smile together, talk and share our feelings…and how we would rest in one another's arms…I still won't forget that trick she pulled on me at Sesshoumaru's castle…even if it was her heat phase getting the better of her…but…I got her back…and…then she got me back again by putting all those ribbons and Sakura blossoms in my hair…and…I got back at her again by chasing her up and down the hall, waking everyone up…but then you stopped us at that time, Inuyasha…got back at both of us, as it were…heh…'_

"Hey, baka kusotare, can you quit day-dreaming and try and listen? Mei-chan's trying to say something to you, but your eyes are all glazed over…"

"Oh…gomen nasai, Mei…"

"Ummm…Kyoshi-kun…let's…anno…take a walk?"

"Oh…hai…"

Together the two left Tenshi behind, who was very confused, and walked away.

"Kyoshi-kun…I know you've got something you want to say…so go ahead and just let it all out…"

"Mei…I…can't…"

"I don't care…whatever it is; just…say it…even if…it has to do with 'that day'. Just say it, Kyoshi-kun…"

"…I wish…things could go back to how they were…how we were before…so happy…but, I mean, I don't mean to be so blunt, but, it was two and a half years ago…things just need to be let go of…and you hold onto it so strongly…and yes, I understand, you feel that he betrayed you and Kagome by leaving like that, but it was his choice, none of us had a say in it, he promised to go through with it, and he kept his promise. There was nothing we could do. We came after the fact, after the vow had been made…after he had made up his mind. Mei, I just can't help but feel hurt that you're like this…so sad, and so…emotional inside, but so empty on the outside."

Mei Lhi stood there before him in silence, letting his words sink in. She looked down at the ground, and bit her lip.

"I know…" She whispered.

She sat on the grass outside, leaning against a tree, she motioned for him to come and sit with her. She held the Ryuuyoukai close letting him rest his head on her chest.

"I remember…when I held you like this…when you were hurt…it was Hakaru's attack on the Ryuu Order…Hana-chan had to seal your wound…all of us had to help you endure it all…"

"Hai…I remember that…"

"It was nice having you so close…back then…and it's still that way now…"

They sat that way for a while.

"Mei…It's going to rain any minute now…"

"Nani?"

"The clouds are gathering. I can smell the water…it's going to rain a lot…Jun and Taka are flying in the air…I can see them…Harukichi is returning to the mountain. Megumi is even preparing for the downpour…I can sense her movements in the earth. I myself have to make the wind colder…it's all coming together…so we should hurry…"

Mei Lhi nodded and waited as Kyo stood, then she stood up as well, the both of them running inside just as the bell signaling the end of the day chimed and a giant torrent of rain came down.

Tenshi ran over to them struggling as she carried her things, Mei Lhi's things, and Kyo's things.

"Wow…you both seriously have a lot of crap…honestly…do you keep bricks in those or something?"

"Iie…you just have weak arms…" Kyo teased as he took his things.

"I'll have to agree, Tenshi-chan…" Mei Lhi also teased, relieving her friend of her immense burden.

"Looks like we'll have to wait this one out, Mei…I forgot my umbrella…"

"Me too…" Tenshi mumbled.

"Me three…" Mei Lhi also muttered.

"Luckily, I didn't and I brought yours." Kagome's voice said behind them. "I've been looking for you both…I was wondering where the two of you went! I thought you'd melted out there or something!"

Mei Lhi and Kyo gratefully took their umbrellas from Kagome and opened them before stepping outside once more.

"And so, I, Tenshi Miyazawa am left alone once again…"

"Oh you baka kusotare…you can come with us to our house and just call your Okaa-san from our phone…jeez…" Mei Lhi said over her shoulder.

Tenshi ran and huddled under her friend's umbrella and the four of them were off.

"Kyo…it's raining awfully hard and at an unusual time for the current season…because really, it's October now…it really should be near snowing…you wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes, actually…" Kyo muttered.

"So…what's going on?"

"There's a few of my kin that aren't too happy with me…they're doing it on purpose…"

"But…why?"

"Well…Megumi told me something recently…but I'm sworn to secrecy…so I really would tell you if I could…but the Order is already pissed off enough at me already…it'd only give me more aggravation and more annoyances than necessary."

They reached the shrine steps and began climbing the never-ending stairs, finally reaching the top. A man stood leaning against the Goshinboku, looking up as they arrived with his fiery orange eyes.

"Hello Kyoshima…"

* * *

**A/N:** Review!!! :)


	2. Cry For Help

**A/N:** Hello again! Well, I've currently run out of "Inuyasha" characters to do the disclaimer…my brain is literally fried rice…I've been doing these long-ass essays in school for the past 3 weeks or so, and it's STILL not over yet. I've just done most of them now…anyway, let's get the bandwagon rolling! The disclaimers will now be done by "Naruto" characters! Anko, you're doing the disclaimer, hurry up!

Anko: Aki doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto. She's just getting really old and senile.

Me: Hey! I'm not THAT old! I only just turned 14 like, 3 almost 4 months ago!

Anko: Well you keep complaining about it.

Me: Shut up and go away. I have a story chapter that people need to read. But really quickly, reviews!

Dragon Man, (it's funny how you always seem to review first…you really like my work don't you? Lol) Hehe…ummm…wow…you are like, psychic…but they won't really fight…but hey, if you read below, and remember a certain person's description from the first fic, you will know instantly who it is. Anyway…no…she won't change back…not yet, anyway…still trying to plan out how I'll do that… (Grumbles) No, they're kind of still at cuddling stage. But all in due time, everything will be on the upside once again.

Bluespiderman57, hello! I don't believe I've seen you before! But thank you, I do hope that this one will be just as good as or better than the first one. (Hopefully you read the first one, so you won't be ridiculously lost and confused) Anyway, please enjoy the second chapter.

Angie, you are so weird…but, of course you'd absolutely LOVE Tenshi Miyazawa…lol…well, you can't not love Inu-kun. Or Sesshy. Both of them are so hot! Anyway, enough of my rabid fan girl-ness. Onward, to the chapter!

Ohiowriter, Thank you! Well, do you really think that I have talent? I just paid a slight bit more attention in English class in eighth grade that's all…lol…

Blackcrimson, where ever you are, hopefully you've caught up. Thank you so much! No it is not pathetic! I have this one Inuyasha fic that I have read at least 5 times and it STILL makes me cry. And besides, writing the end of the first one almost made _me_ cry. Now _that's_ pathetic…when the author nearly cries over their work!

Riku, where ever you are also, I had planned on posting Ch. 2 when you reviewed, but I've already finished up to Ch. 4 of this fic already…lol…I've been working a bit overtime…but hey, more for you to read when you get back! Lol…and if you didn't catch it the first time, Tsukimaru means 'moon circle' or I guess, it could mean full moon, but then the word for that is mangetsu…oh, whatever…and Tsurugi means 'sword'.

On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two: Cry for Help

Kyo looked up, storm clouds meeting fire. They quickly broke eye contact, and Kyo turned to his companions, telling them to go inside, and that he would be coming shortly.

"What do you want, Harukichi?" Kyo asked, once the three girls were out of earshot.

"That is no way to speak to me, brat. Show some respect for your betters." Harukichi replied coldly.

Kyo sighed and keeping his gaze at the soggy earth, he rephrased his first question.

"What is it that you ask of me, Harukichi-sama?"

"That's more like it…now, I have no time to linger, so listen to me very carefully. I have come to discuss you."

"Me? What about me?"

"You are of age, in the Sengoku Jidai, to take a mate…"

"Yeah, and?"

"Regrettably, I do not approve of your choice…a hanyou bitch, Kyoshima? You picked _her_ out of all the women there are!"

"Don't call her that…"

"Call her what?"

"Don't call her 'mesuinu'…"

"Hmph! You've gotten so soft…you are weak…you fool. I call her a bitch simply because it is exactly what she is, and you know it!"

"So what, if my heart has grown kinder? I don't care! I don't care if I'm weak or a fool, because at least I have her!"

"I will not allow such a union between you both! I will be dead before I see the Ryuu clan's finest blood mix with such a low level blooded female of the Inu clan!"

"Hinoki-sama will allow it!"

"Hinoki-sama is unable to manage everything at this present time!"

"You bastard! What did you do to Hinoki-sama?!"

Harukichi growled and drew back a fist and hit the young Ryuuyoukai boy with incredible force. Kyo had been lifted into the air from the force, but once he landed, his eyebrows narrowed considerably as he wiped away a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"I have done nothing, brat. But know that she has left me in control, and also if she is to die, that I receive her full power."

Kyo did not respond, he just simply glared at Harukichi.

"You are lucky…I'm being very lenient with you, Kyoshima…if you had had another father…you would not still be alive…you are so lucky that your father was who he was…"

"…then for that, I guess I'm thankful…"

"Hmph. Now you'd better listen to me…as I was saying…before you interrupted me…and there had better not be any interruptions. Let me say my piece, and I will allow you to voice your opinion. Where was I? Ah yes, you are of age to take a mate, and although I will not allow you to take the hanyou for your wife, you may have her still, but only as a concubine. I will find you a suitable mate. That is my final word. There, now I am finished. You may speak now."

The moment Kyo was allowed to speak, a great angry torrent of words came through, letting his heart speak for him, his mind not even comprehending what he was saying.

"That's not possible, Harukichi-sama! How is Mei not suitable for me?! I love her with everything I have! I don't care if she's hanyou! I'd love her even if she were Ningen!"

"She _is_ Ningen, Kyoshima. Well, at the present time, anyway…she is not suitable for you because you are a Ryuuyoukai of the Spirits. The highest royalty one can have in our clan. She is a lowly, not even full, Inuyoukai. A female of her ranking of nobility is far below your own, Kyoshima. Yes, I understand how you feel about her…"

"No! You don't, you've never had someone like Mei to love! She's not lowly, Harukichi-sama. And you know this!" Kyo paused for a moment, before realization dawning upon his face. "You want to keep all lines of Ryuuyoukai pure, don't you? You haven't let anyone choose their own mates unless if they were of our kind, didn't you?! You aren't allowing anyone of us to love! You're just arranging it! Why?!"

"I am simply keeping us alive! We are growing smaller in number, Kyoshima!"

"But not as small a number as the Inuyoukai! There's only, what, seven of them left!"

"Six, Kyoshima, the girl's excuse for a brother has long gone…he is no longer among his kind."

"Inuyasha will come back."

"You live more foolish dreams than one…but, your assumptions are correct…I am only letting Ryuuyoukai take Ryuuyoukai mates…to keep the line of our pure blood going on generation to generation."

"I should be allowed to choose who I want to love. You shouldn't choose for me. You shouldn't choose for anyone! Why is it all of a sudden forbidden to mix bloodlines?"

"Because Kyoshima! The whelp that would grow within that hanyou bitch's womb would be an abomination! Three-quarter youkai! A mixed breed! An heir to both lines, Inuyoukai and Ryuuyoukai! I can allow no such thing to happen! Now listen to me, the hanyou will be your concubine, and I shall find you a suitable mate. And if you do anything, and I mean anything at all behind my back, like mating the bitch, I promise you, I will kill her without hesitation."

Harukichi disappeared and the rain stopped. Kyo breathed hard, a low growl coming from his throat. He walked up to the main house of the shrine, throwing open the door, kicking off his shoes, and slamming the door shut. Everyone looked up, Mei Lhi running over to him.

The girl approached him, sensing that something was wrong. Calmly, she took Kyo's face into her hands, and looked at his face.

"Oh Kami, Kyoshi-kun! What happened?! Daijoubu? The man from outside, did he do this?! Please, tell me…" She said to him, concerned.

Kyo looked into her eyes, passively shaking his head as he brushed the matter off.

"Kyoshi-kun, your clothes are all wet…and…anno…you're getting me all wet too…"

"Mei-chan, Kyo, go upstairs and change into warm clothes, ok?" Kagome said, observing the two of them.

The two nodded turning and walking away to the second floor.

-

Kyo and Mei Lhi were in the upstairs bathroom, drying off.

"Kyoshi-kun…will you tell me who that man was? And what happened? No one will know you said anything…please tell me…"

"Hai…"

Mei Lhi tightened her bathrobe on her body, waiting patiently. Kyo walked over to the doorway and paused.

"Here…we can talk in Kagome-chan's room…" Mei Lhi suggested.

Kyo nodded, and followed Mei into the girly-pink bedroom.

"What happened, Kyoshi-kun?"

Kyo sighed, and breathed before going on.

"The man you saw…that's Harukichi…Ryuuyoukai of the Sun. He's the second most powerful Ryuuyoukai in our clan…with five markings on his forehead. Our most powerful Hinoki-sama has six markings…but she has suddenly taken ill, and I'm pretty sure Harukichi had something to do with it…"

"That was your leader…?"

"Hai…I don't like him much…but…he came and talked to me…"

"What did he tell you?"

"He talked to me about you, Mei…"

"About me? What did he say?"

"Nothing very nice…"

"Like what?"

"Long story short, he thinks that you're unworthy of my 'superiority'…but I told him I didn't care…and then he got pissed off and hit me…so yeah, you were right when you guessed that he had hit me."

"What do you mean?"

"He won't allow me to take you for my mate…he said you could be my concubine…but…I refused…I won't let him choose my life for me…"

Mei Lhi sat silently on Kagome's bed, mulling over Kyo's words. She closed her eyes with thought.

'_The Ryuuyoukai are such a strict clan…poor Kyoshi-kun…if only…wait…that's it…I'll make that Harukichi eat his words!'_ She thought.

"Kyoshi-kun…" She said softly.

"Hai…?" He replied.

"If…if I offered myself to you…and let you take me as I am now…would it make any difference…?"

Kyo's face flushed suddenly, and he looked up at her to see her biting her lip, blushing lightly, her slender hands moving to loosen the bathrobe around her body.

"Mei…" He said lightly, reaching out and stopping her hands.

She looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat.

"K-Kyoshi-kun…"

"Even if…I did…it would make no difference…besides, you aren't breaking that promise are you? You said fifty years, so until then…"

"But why? Why won't it do anything? I'll already be yours and Harukichi won't be able to do anything!"

"Because…he told me…before he left…that if I did…he would find out…and…he said…he said that he would…kill you…"

Kyo's body shuddered as he fought back the wave of sadness that washed over him, fighting back his emotions that were trying to force tears from his eyes.

Mei Lhi watched him as he fought everything back, gritting his teeth, determinedly looking away. She reached out to him, and held his face in her hands to he face her. But still he refused to meet her eyes.

"Kyoshi-kun…onegai…"

He finally made eye contact, and the moment he did, Mei Lhi leaned forward and placed a small, soft, sweet kiss onto his lips.

"It'll be alright, Kyoshi-kun…you'll see…"

"Hai…" He agreed softly.

She held him for a few minutes in her arms as he calmed down. When she was sure he would be alright, she stood quickly and grabbed her school uniform and changed into it before rushing outside, where it was again pouring rain.

"DAMN YOU!" She cursed into the night. "DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU BASTARD! WHY?! DAMN YOU INUYASHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks for the first time in over two and a half years, her tears mixed with the rain and fell into the earth below the Goshinboku.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?!!!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!"

-

Kyo listened in silence as he heard the name of the man that he knew Mei hated leave her lips.

"Well…she wouldn't do that…unless she really cared about you, Inuyasha…" He said aloud to himself.

-

Kagome had been in the kitchen, and she watched through the window as her friend cried and shouted curses at the man she loved.

'_Wait…that's…the first time she's ever said his name…since then…'_ She thought, bewildered.

Silent tears made their way down the young miko's porcelain face.

-

"They are calling for you…can you hear them…? They need you…more than I do…"

"Hai, I can hear them…"

"Go to them…you kept your promise to me…now keep yours to them. I no longer need you by my side…go to them…it is now that they need you the most…"

"Hai…"

"I will use my power to allow you to escape…but you must hurry…I do not know if I will be able to hold off the fires of hell for long…do not fail me, do not fail them…"

"I won't…I promise."

"Go on to your destiny, Inuyasha!!!"

Bright miko light pierced through the dark depths of hell and in a shower of earth, it created an escape passage. A red and silver blur streaked through as the hole resealed itself.

"Arigatou…Kikyou…"

Once again back in the living world, Inuyasha took deep breaths of the clean air of his familiar Sengoku Jidai.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps reached his inu ears.

"I…I don't believe it!" Sango exclaimed, coming to a halt.

"You came back!" Shippou cried.

"My old friend…it's nice to see you again…" Miroku said.

"Inuyasha-san…" Kohaku acknowledged.

The hanyou turned to look at where moments before had been the opening in the earth he crawled out of to see the shrine, the ground around it overrun with gifts from his friends. Growing at the base of the shrine was a small patch of white lilies.

He smelled the air, letting himself get used to all of the other scents in the world, other than rank death and burning acid. The fragrant scent of the lilies caught his nose.

'_Imouto-san…your scent…you brought these to me…'_

Ignoring everyone, he shot off to the Bone Eater's Well and jumped through.

"Kagome, Mei Lhi…I'm coming…please, wait for me…"

Colors whirled around him as he crossed through countless ages of time and reached the other side of the well.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know, much shorter. It _was_ going to be longer, but then that would kind of make Ch. 3 and 4 reduced to almost nothing. And I know you all prefer chapters with actual length, and not just a clump of a few words. So, now review, my loyal people! Chapter Three will begin…very soon…And let us all have a harmonious cheer! Inuyasha is back! YAY! Yes, I pulled it off. Never though I could do it, did you? Now you know! (Evil laugh) Review or face your doom! Um…not really…wow…Lucky Charms cereal does really weird stuff to you…lol… 


	3. Preparations

**A/N:** Well, and again we are here! Argh…I need a list of Naruto people…too many of them to remember…Asuka? No wait, isn't that from Evangelion? ARGH! I've read and watched too much anime or manga, and now I'm all confused. Well, there is an Asuka in Naruto, isn't there? Isn't he that jounin, the one that always hangs out with Kurenai? Yes, I believe so…but anyway, if I'm wrong, then uh…just pick a random character and pretend it is.

Asuka: Aki doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto. But then again, she's not even sure if I exist. But oh well. I'm just some figment of Aki's disorganized mind.  
Me: Thank you, and yes, it's all very true! Reviews!

Dragon Man, lol, that's ok. I'm broke. I haven't done Christmas shopping at all. Except for like 1 person. That's all I could afford. Yes, he's back! That is a good idea…hmmm…I'll keep that in mind… (Suddenly another great idea hits me in the head) Why is it that I always get the greatest ideas whenever I'm talking with you? You seriously have some sort of weird Author-Idea-Inspiration Thing on you don't you? You literally gave me the title of this fic. I was reviewing your last chapter…and then the title just hit me. Lol…and now, I have another idea that just hit me. Which I refuse to tell to anyone! (Evil laugh) Yes, it's true. Harukichi is up to something very nasty…

Angie, Guess who's back? Back again? Guess who's back? Guess who's back? Ok, no, I am NOT Eminem. So therefore, I do NOT own that song. Anyway, yes, he's back!

Riku, for your thoughts about Ch. 1, yeah, I guess so…but in reality, I really need to post more. I've already started Ch. 5…and this is only, what, Ch. 3? And you see, since I'm on vacation from school, I have nothing to do, and so I only just spend about 5-6 hours typing…If anyone's ranting it's me. Oh really? What other KH elements or phrases did you happen to notice? I read through it earlier, but I don't think I really caught on…but then again, I was half-dead too…lol…ouch…work sucks…it's ok, I don't mind… (Nervous Laugh) Um…it was only Ch. 2…I was trying to get it to work properly…I removed it, re-posted it, did a test chapter, which would be considered Ch. 3 in this site's system, when it really wasn't, and I was just pissed beyond reason yesterday, trying to get Ch. 2 to work…the drop down bar to display the next chapter that is supposed to be on Ch. 1, isn't there. The site knows I have a second chapter, but the story doesn't seem to recognize it, so there's no drop-down bar thing or button to click for the next chapter. See, it's not a problem for people who have me on Author Alert, because you just get a direct link to the chapter, while people who don't are all, like 'Wtf? Where is it?' So…um…yeah…Hopefully you can read Ch. 2…it's a good one. My personal favorite is Ch. 4…even though it's the absolute longest one so far.

Everyone else, I need to catch up in posts, I've got too many un-posted chapters that I've been finished with for what seems like eternity.

And now, let's go!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Preparations

"Mei-chan, daijoubu?" Kagome asked, standing by the girl, holding an umbrella.

"Hai…daijoubu…" Mei Lhi replied, brushing away tears from her eyes.

"Mei-chan…it's ok…I cried too…"

The girl nodded, and broke out into a fresh wave, the young miko there by her side to help ease her pain.

"I just…can't get over it…and now, I've got even more to worry about…Kyoshi-kun's own clan doesn't seem to approve of me all that much, and…Kagome-chan! It's just so typical of him to leave when I needed him so much!"

"Hai, I know…come, let's go inside now…or else we'll get sick for sure…"

The two of them made their way back into the main house, never noticing the figure clad in red standing in the doorway of the entrance into the well house.

-

Kyo's head suddenly snapped upward.

"He's here."

The Ryuuyoukai became the wind and traveled down to the ground, right in front of the well house where he reappeared.

"Oi…Inuyasha…" He said.

The hanyou looked up.

"Feh…Kyo…"

"You know…I was wondering when you were going to get here…"

"Nani?!"

"For a while now…something's been telling me that you'd be back…and now that you are, there's a bit of a problem that we've got…"

And so Kyo quickly explained everything that had happened while Inuyasha was gone, and the conversation he had had with Harukichi. When he had finished, the hanyou was smirking.

"Keh! This guy…Harukichi…I don't like him…it's been awhile since Tetsusaiga's tasted blood…"

"Iie, Inuyasha! Seriously, if you really value your life you don't want to cross Harukichi."

"Feh! I could kick his sorry ass any day!"

"Damare! He'll hear you, and I'll get into even more trouble than I already am! Besides, one thing you should know, and you'll be the first one I'll tell this to, but earlier, Megumi warned me that the male youkai have learned about Mei…"

Inuyasha winced and paled considerably.

"Nani?! You don't mean that they plan on-!"

"Hai, they will hunt her down, and try to gain power over the Western Lands by marriage."

"Looks like Sesshoumaru's going to have a problem if that happens…"

"Nah…he's got himself, Hana, Rin, _and_ two lovely little children, all of them quite capable of defending themselves."

"Keh…whatever…"

_Crash!_

Both Inuyasha and Kyo turned around to see Kagome standing before them. She had her bike with her, but it appeared that as she glanced at the well house, her grip on it went slack and she dropped it and fell off the seat and hit the ground.

"Inu…ya…sha…" She breathed.

"Kagome…"

The miko girl found that Kyo had gone, she suddenly leapt onto him and started to cry.

"Inuyasha! I missed you so much! And you're back now! Oh Inuyasha, I went as much as I could to your shrine and I told you everything about anything, and I just hope you could hear me! I left gifts for you each time I went, and I always prayed for you! I had dreamed that this would happen, but I never figured it would come true!" She sobbed into his chest.

"I did hear you…everyday I waited and hoped that it would be that day you would visit me…now, don't cry Kagome…" He said quietly, embracing her. "Don't tell Imouto-chan that I'm back yet…"

"Inuyasha…Mei-chan has been Ningen these past two and a half years. I'm worried she won't transform back to her normal self…"

"Two and a half years…? Is that how long it's been, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded.

"You remember what Hana-chan told us…that if Mei-chan becomes Ningen because of emotional trauma or pain, and if she stays that way too long, she can be stuck that way right?"

"Nani? You don't think she's stuck as a Ningen forever, do you?"

"Ma…it's been this long, so I'm thinking that…"

"I guess I'll have to hide out somewhere…"

"You can stay at my mother's house…" Kyo said, reappearing, watching as the hanyou and miko disentangled themselves from one another's arms.

"Nani? Your Okaa-san isn't dead?"

"No…my Kato-san…well, he's kind of unknown right now…nobody knows where he went…my mother was with me all along…"

"So…who is she?"

"You're going to laugh, Inuyasha…"

"Keh!"

"Alright, it's Megumi…"

Instantly the hanyou keeled over and started laughing.

"Wow, Kyo, you're stupider than I thought! You really are a baka kusotare aren't you?!"

Kyo growled and his brows narrowed in annoyance.

"Well, it's either here in this time with my Okaa-san, or you go back to the Sengoku Jidai."

"Fine! Where is it?"

"A few blocks south of here. It'll be the house with the big gates around it…but not the one with stairs…that, unfortunately, is Harukichi's place…and you had better not go over…because I'll be going with you…because I know you have little to no sense of direction."

"Thanks a lot…"

"Anno…Inuyasha…Mei-chan is going to be in a play…she's been cast as the main character, and if you want to go and see her…well, maybe then you both can meet up again…" Kagome interrupted the two youkai.

"Hai…I will look forward to that…Ja, Kagome!"

"Ja…Inuyasha…"

The two youkai left, Kagome was now alone; the girl's mind had gone blank, now wondering why she had been riding her bicycle in the rain in the first place.

"Oh right…Mama wanted me to go to the convenience store to pick up some cold medicine…Mei-chan's been out in the rain too much today, so it's catching up on her…"

She picked up her bike and deciding not to mount until she reached the bottom of the stairs, she made her way to the store, her heart unable to help itself from feeling happier.

He had come back. He came back for her and everyone he had left behind.

-

Mei Lhi was once again inside, only now laying on the couch, wrapped in blankets to keep warm, her body burning with fever.

Tenshi Miyazawa sighed at her friend's stupidity as she watched over the girl, replacing the damp cloth on her forehead.

"You are such an idiot…and who the hell's that Inuyasha guy you were yelling about?" She thought aloud.

-

The rainfall had lightened up a bit, finally showing signs of a light-falling snow. Mei Lhi still lay curled up in blankets on the couch. Tenshi had been long gone now. It was very late at night.

The window slid open, Inuyasha slipping through, closing it quickly, following his sister's scent in the darkness. He stopped before the couch where she lay and sat with his back resting against the front side of the furniture, stuffing his fists into his haori sleeves.

"Imouto-chan…please, forgive me…I didn't mean to leave you like that…please, understand…" He whispered into the night.

"…why did you leave like that…? I needed you…I was scared…and so lost…why did you have to leave us like that…?" She mumbled in her sleep.

"I made that promise to Kikyou to go with her a long time ago…I had to keep my promise…because, well, you know me, I never like to eat my words, or break promises with people I care about…"

"But…you didn't love Kikyou…like you loved Kagome…I don't understand why you went with Kikyou…"

"I was just as confused and scared too, Imouto-chan…I didn't know what to do either…I never really had any plans to do anything after Naraku was defeated. Except go with Kikyou…I figured that Kagome and the others would understand why, but I never planned on seeing you again…and you started to change my mind about what I should do…and when the time came for me to make that choice, I just…wasn't ready to make it, and…I made a mistake, I guess…"

"…It's ok…Nii-chan…I understand now…"

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you coming back now…?"

"Hai…I will see you again soon…good night Imouto-chan…"

"Good night, Nii-chan…"

-

Sleep took the hanyou boy, not what he had intended, but he felt more at ease to be here, in the Higurashi household, in a way guarding everyone, protecting them, as they rested through the rest of the night.

-

The sun rose, and streams of light filtered through the window, one of which shining on the hanyou boy's face, rousing him awake. Another sunbeam rested on Mei Lhi's face.

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes a crack, seeing a familiar pair of dog ears and silver hair.

"Inuyasha…?" She wondered, now rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her hands.

The hanyou's eyes suddenly took in the fact that morning had arrived, and that he had fallen asleep. Quickly he scrambled to his feet, opened the window and jumped out onto the roof.

Mei Lhi looked around, seeing nothing.

"Damn…must've been seeing things…again…" She muttered.

She yawned and stretched, feeling a little better than she had been the previous day.

Kagome came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Ohayo Mei-chan. Do you feel any better now?"

"Hai, arigatou Kagome-chan."

"Don't you have to go to the rehearsal practice today?"

"Hai…don't remind me…"

"Gomen…well, it's getting colder out there since winter's coming, so take your winter uniform, ok?"

"Yeah…can you go get it for me…?"

"Hai, hang on…"

Kagome went back upstairs and retrieved the uniform and handed it to her 'cousin'.

The girl hastily put it on, and ate a quick breakfast before rushing out the door with her nearly-forgotten book bag, and into the lightly falling snow.

-

Inuyasha silently and stealthily followed her, and after a few minutes of following, Kyo appeared next to Mei Lhi, obviously catching up with her by turning into wind.

"Why are you coming? You don't have school today…" The hanyou heard his sister ask the Ryuuyoukai boy.

"Well, I just want to support you that's all." Kyo replied.

"What you're going to do is embarrass me…"

"Oh come on, Mei! You won't even know I'm there!"

"Haha…I highly doubt that…but yeah, you can watch me screw up my lines…"

The girl and Ryuuyoukai reached the school, Inuyasha doubling back to go back to the shrine, knowing that his sister was safe and that Kyo would take care of her if anything happened.

-

"Alright, who's here?" The director asked, taking out a roll sheet.

He glanced at the sheet for each name, and then looked for the actual person to whom the named belonged. In a few minutes, he was finished.

"Is Miyazawa not here today?" He asked.

As if on cue, the theatre door flew opened.

"Sorry I'm late! But I'm here! Like I say, better late than never, right?" Tenshi said.

"Alright…everyone is here…let's begin…"

Long hours of practice, acting, rehearsing, and getting fitted for the costumes wore out everyone, but when it was all over, all who were there we very happy.

"Please come back tomorrow." The director said.

Everyone groaned and sighed, nodding to say that they would return.

So they all left the theatre and returned home.

-

Many days continued that way. In fact, two weeks of it continued that way, along with normal school days. Everyone in the play was starting to feel the strain. Especially Mei, who thought she was having hallucinations of seeing her brother due to lack of sleep, food, energy, or sanity. Yes, sanity. All of the work was driving her insane.

Kyo was being very supportive, which truly helped Mei in the long-run. But all the work had turned out to be worth it. Because after those two weeks of misery, the play was ready to be publicly performed. And the best part, they were all way ahead of schedule, meaning they would have no more work for some time.

-

"Inuyasha, the play will be tonight. You are still going, aren't you?" Kyo asked.

"Keh! Of course I'm still going!" The hanyou replied irritably.

"Kyo!" Kagome called from upstairs.

"Yeah?" Kyo replied.

"Can you take Mei-chan to the theatre? I'm not quite ready to leave yet…"

"Hai!"

"What the hell is Kagome talking about?" Inuyasha inquired.

"She's talking about you. She has to get you ready for the play. Probably get you a hat or something…anyway…oh shimatta, Mei's coming downstairs…hurry, get in the closet!"

"Nani?! Wait, don't stuff me in!"

Kyo had already shoved the hanyou into the closet and had closed the door; Inuyasha's muffled protests still heard from behind the door.

A few seconds later, Mei Lhi did indeed come downstairs.

"So we're going now?" She asked.

"Hai…let me get our coats…" He replied.

He opened the closet door again.

"Inuyasha…can you get me Mei's coat and mine?"

"…which ones are they…?" The hanyou grumbled.

"The small black one is Mei's, and mine's the one right above your head."

The hanyou grabbed them and shoved them into the Ryuuyoukai's hands.

"I promise you can come out once Mei and I have left."

"Yeah, fine…just get out of here…"

Kyo shut the closet door again and handed Mei her coat and put on his, the girl putting on hers as well.

"So…let's get going…don't want to be late, do we?" Kyo said to the girl with a small smile.

Mei Lhi nodded; the two of them put on their shoes and walked out the door.

The moment they had gone, Inuyasha burst out of the closet.

Kagome had come downstairs to see what the noise had been and started to laugh, seeing the fallen coats on the floor and the open closet door that looked near breaking.

"He stuffed you in there didn't he?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded, not finding it very funny.

"I have your hat…we can fix the coats later, so don't worry about it…let's go…we need good seats…"

The two left the shrine and quickly made their way to the school, Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back just like how she did a long time ago.

'_Just like old times…'_ She thought with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, bad ending point, kill me later. Anyway…Chapter Four will be long. But it will have some actual action…no more of this dragging slow-ness! Now, do we really need a dictionary for my Japanese words? I dunno…anyway, 'Ohayo' means 'good morning'. Anyway…expect Ch. 4's arrival. 


	4. Haku no Yuri

**A/N:** I'm excited and eager…let's get going! Next to read the disclaimer, Chouji!

Chouji: (Munching on chips)

Me: Oi! Read the disclaimer or else no barbeque for you!

Chouji: (Stops eating and clears throat, reading very fast) Aki doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Please don't bother her, you evil lawyers! Or else you will have to face the doom of her ultimate ninjutsu! Can I have my barbeque now?

Me: Yes, Ino and Shikamaru are waiting for you over there now…your sensei is going to be treating you to it. I bribed him into doing it…anyway, reviews!

Angie, lol…ok, enough with your repeating…yes, I know Eminem rules…for you…Do As Infinity and Hamasaki Ayumi all the way for me! Yes, Tenshi-chan, it's you…well, it's my story so too bad! (Sticks tongue out at you) So they'll have conversations in their sleep like that and there's nothing you can do about it! (Laughs evilly and starts my evil scheming) Oh…yes, that's evil…ooh, that's really evil…lol…yes dramatic entrance for you and poor Inu in the closet…just trying to lighten the mood with a little comic relief…Post more? Then what's this, if not a post? Lol…

Riku, yay! You made it! Yes, I know it's slow…but I swear things will speed up here…not very boring…maybe the play will be a little boring, but I fast forwarded through it much as possible, just leaving a few scenes for it…yeah, I had a visual on that one too. I thought it was cute also…but how can it not be cute? Lol…yes, if I hadn't fast forwarded, this story would be so excruciatingly slow and boring and I didn't really want that. Yes, if you do that, I will personally gun you down. Alright, that's fine. Get some sleep, Riku-chan…just read this when you wake up…lol…enjoy!

Ohiowriter, you're welcome! Awww, well there's always next time. Laugh and be happy to you too! Update, that I will…

Now Ch. 4!

* * *

Chapter Four: Haku no Yuri

Mei Lhi sat backstage with Tenshi at her side, both of them getting their makeup done.

"Good luck, Mei-chan." She said to her friend.

"You too, Tenshi-chan." The girl replied.

"Alright, you're done." The makeup person said to the girls.

The girls stood from their chairs and were suddenly approached by the costume designers, who were busy tweaking their costumes, adding or taking things away, making things have a better fit and all that sort of thing. Mei went to the curtain and peeked out, spying Kyo who had gotten a front row seat, and saving five extra seats.

'_Five? But there's only going to be Kagome, Souta, Higurashi-san, and Higurashi-jichan…'_ She thought. _'Maybe Kyoshi-kun is bringing Megumi?'_

"Alright people! Hurry, everyone come here! The play is about to begin, so I have a few words to say before we get this show on the road…" The director began. "We all worked really hard for this, and I'm going to wish everyone to do a good-no _great_ job, and I want to wish you all good luck. I also want you all to know that I truly appreciate all your hard work and I personally know that it has all paid off. So let's rock the house!"

With those words said, all around cheered joyously.

The director then went and stepped outside the curtain.

The audience went silent.

-

"Welcome everyone to this year's school drama play production. We are focusing on the familiar tragic story of Hyuuga Ami and her lover Hatake Van. We have been planning this play for a while, and now we finally gained the funds to put it into motion. Without further adieu, let the journey begin…"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the Higurashi's slipped into the theatre and took their seats.

The curtain opened, Mei Lhi and Tenshi walking out onto the stage.

"So…Ami-chan…how's life for you?" Tenshi said.

"It's good, Kanoe-chan…how about you?" Mei replied.

"Ne…Ami-chan, you wanna talk about the new guy?"

"Who?"

"You know, Hatake-kun…"

"Oh _him_…"

"What? What's the matter?"

"He is the biggest jerk I have ever seen in my life."

"But he's really hot though, isn't he?"

"Ha! Yeah right…"

"I know you like him, Ami-chan! Admit it! You only get all defensive like this when you like someone! Besides, we're childhood friends. I've only known you nearly all my life!"

"If I tell you what I think about him, will you shut up and leave me alone?"

"I swear it! On my honor!"

Mei rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright…yeah, I do…Kami Kanoe-chan…you know me so well you can read me like a book…sheesh…"

"Well, in that case, we should hook you up with him!"

"I highly doubt he'll even want to go out with someone like me…or even know me for that matter…"

-

Forty-five minutes of acting passed by, but not once did Mei Lhi look at the audience.

Finally, it came to the part of Van's betrayal to Ami.

"Ami, please, listen to me!" The actor for Van cried.

_Smack!_

Mei had raised her hand to him, making the almost completed slap look so real.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You've been spewing lies all this time! Never once were your words true! I gave you everything I had, and you just took it all and destroyed it, and by doing so, you destroyed me! I can never forgive you!"

"Please, Ami, koishii, give me a chance! Just one more chance, I swear to you I'll make things right again!"

"I have given you more than enough chances to fix this! But it's too late now! I hate you! Get away from me, or else!"

"But, koishii-!"

"Don't even _dare_ to call me that again!"

"But-!"

"LEAVE! NOW!"

Van retreated from the stage.

Mei fell onto the stage floor, giving the impression of crying.

"…you bastard…I hate you…" She said quietly.

Tenshi came on stage.

"Ami-chan, daijoubu?"

"Iie, Kanoe-chan…"

"What's wrong, Ami-chan?"

"It's…Van…that jerk was just using me!"

Inuyasha sighed, somehow feeling that her words weren't completely directed at the 'Van' guy, but more towards him, except for the whole thing about the 'using' which he didn't understand.

Mei's eyes skimmed the audience, she saw everyone there, but what immediately drew her eye was the fifth seat that had been saved where a boy with silver hair sat next to Kagome. She met his eyes, only then realizing that she was looking at her brother's face. She shut her eyes to make it go away, praying she was seeing things again. She looked at the seat, and found it empty.

'_Thank Kami…I know it's only because this stupid play is almost exactly how I feel now about him…that's the reason why I keep seeing him…or rather, my mind invents him being around…'_

"I _said_ maybe he didn't mean to!" Tenshi's voice said, interrupting Mei's thoughts.

"Oh…anno…how could you say that?! Are you blind?!" Mei finally responded.

Tenshi gave her a look that read 'about time you said something'.

-

Finally, after another hour or so, the play reached its closing. The last scene, Mei stood with a fake katana with the actor playing Van standing by.

"I hope because of this you will know the pain that I have felt all this time!" Mei shouted.

Mei then raised the sword to stab herself, when the curtain closed and reopened to reveal her looking rather dead. The boy playing Van took Mei into his arms and cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled into the theatre.

The curtain closed and opened once more, the entire cast now appearing. The less important characters walked up to centre stage and took a bow, followed by Tenshi who received applause, then finally Mei and the guy playing Van.

The audience roared with an amassing applause for the two.

"Thank you for attending tonight. We all wish you a happy and safe journey home. Happy holidays, and good night!" The director said.

The audience began to exit, and soon the theatre was empty except for Kyo.

"Mei you were awesome!" He said, smiling.

"Thank you! You know…I don't think I could've actually made it this far without you…" She replied.

"Mei-chan, Mr. Director isn't going to be happy if he has to wait for all the costumes to be returned. Besides, don't you want to take off all that fake blood?" Tenshi asked.

"Oh right…I'll be back in a few minutes, Kyoshi-kun…"

Kyo nodded and waited.

Mei was back a few minutes later, in her normal clothes and in her coat.

"Well, let's get home…Kagome has a surprise for you…" Kyo said.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tenshi yelled after them, nearly falling off the stage and tripping as she hurried to catch up with them.

The girl and Ryuuyoukai boy shook their heads and sighed, stopping and waiting.

Tenshi caught up and together the three of them walked out into the snow, soon reaching Tenshi's home, where they parted ways.

Mei Lhi and Kyo continued walking on into the cold night.

-

'_Something doesn't feel right…almost as if…I'm being watched…'_ Kyo thought, as they passed a dark alley.

"Aghh! Kyoshi-kun!" Mei Lhi screamed as she was pulled into the alley.

"Mei!" He exclaimed, running in.

"Going somewhere, brat?" Harukichi's voice sounded from behind the boy, as he latched his clawed hands onto the Ryuuyoukai boy, preventing him from moving.

"Harukichi! You set this up!"

"Yes…now you will not have to worry about her…I have hired these men to take care of her for you…you will no longer have to have your thoughts troubled by this disgusting half-breed. I'm even allowing you the privilege of watching her die…humans are so easy to dispose of. They die everyday…she will not be missed."

"You…" Kyo began.

"Ah, I'm afraid to say, but you can do nothing…you do recall what happens when one defies their superiors, do you not?"

Kyo growled angrily.

"Perhaps you need a little light so you can see what's happening, Kyoshima? I would hate for you to miss the show…"

A few beams of light filtered into the alley, and Kyo saw Mei backed into a corner, with at least six men surrounding her.

"Do what you want with her. I have no use for her. But please do make her suffer…it gives me utmost joy to observe human torture…their cries of pain equals my delight…"

"You're sick, Harukichi…you're such a sick bastard…" Kyo spat.

The men pulled out weapons of their own; Kyo looked away, at the ground, only to have his chin be turned, forced to look at the scene by Harukichi's clawed hand.

"Let the show begin!"

-

'_Kuso…Kyoshi-kun can't do anything…and I'm kind of out of luck…let's see…there's no one around to hear me if I scream, and besides, someone should've come by now…oh please…let someone come! ANYONE, please, help me! I have to hold them off somehow…oh shimatta…how much I wish I had my youkai blood…then I could take them all easily…but I don't have that option unless I can figure out how to transform in the next five seconds…but I don't think that's going to happen…shit…what can I do? Wait…of course! Kyoshi-kun! I love you so much! You are in a way still helping me! The wakizashi! I'm such an idiot!'_ She thought, as she found the sheath and drew the blade.

Kyo felt a small bit of hope upon seeing that Mei had a weapon.

'_That's…the one I gave her…good Mei…you really did keep it…'_ He thought, relieved.

She raised the small blade and rushed forward, succeeding in wounding one of the men, and escaping the alley. The other five unharmed men came after her, looking much more ferocious.

"Get her! All at once! Surround her!"

They approached from all sides, Mei blocking strikes from one of the men in front of her, only backing up into another man that stabbed her in the back. She twirled the blade to it was directed behind her, took a swing and missed, landing hard on the snow-covered concrete, white becoming crimson. She quickly got to her feet, turning around to face her attackers, only to get stabbed in her left shoulder and a quick swipe across her stomach.

Her actions were slowing down as she lost more and more blood. Her vision was fogging up and blurring. She only had one thought in her mind, 'keep fighting'. Again she ran to attack, only to have her weapon knocked from her loose grip, and be thrown several feet away, hitting a nearby wall.

"M-Mei!" Kyo choked.

Already the Ryuuyoukai could see many bruises that were beginning to form.

'_She's going to die at this rate…kuso…'_ He thought.

-

"They're still not back yet, Inuyasha…" Kagome said. "I'm worried…can you go outside and see if you can smell them coming?"

"Hai…" The hanyou replied.

He walked outside onto the snow-covered earth, sniffing the air, but sensing nothing.

-

Kyo became aware that Inuyasha was outside of the main house of the shrine.

'_Please let it reach him…'_ He thought.

A small almost unnoticeable breeze picked up, resting over Mei to take the scent of her blood, and it blew away, traveling all the way to the shrine.

-

Inuyasha smelled the air once more that had been brought in by the breeze that had come from nowhere.

'_Imouto-chan's blood! Kuso!'_

"Kagome! They're in trouble!" He yelled.

"Nani?! What do you mean?" Kagome shouted back, coming outside.

"I smell it…her blood…"

"Mei-chan's…?"

Inuyasha nodded and without saying a word took off, following his nose.

-

"Someone…please…I…don't want to die…not yet…" Mei Lhi whispered.

"Oh isn't that sweet? She's pleading for her life!"

'_Come on, get up! Get up! You have to get up! PLEASE! GET UP!'_ The girl's mind was screaming.

One of the men grabbed her by her throat and started to cut off her already lessening air supply. She was choking, and tears were forming in her eyes.

'_I'm really going to die…no one's coming…but, I just…I don't want to die yet!'_

The hand that held her at her neck suddenly released itself and dropped her onto the snowy-soft ground.

She gasped for air, trying to breathe.

Someone had come to help her. They had knocked away the man that was choking her. The sound of a sword unsheathing reached her ears. It was so familiar, but yet it seemed foreign to her. She found little strength to keep her eyes open, and so they closed.

"You bastards had better leave her alone! Your opponent is me!" A familiar voice growled.

"Ha! What're you going to do about it, runt?!"

"I'm sick and tired of being called a fucking runt! You'd better take that back if you want to live!"

The men all started laughing.

"You died! You are not supposed to be here!" Harukichi yelled angrily.

"Oi, Kyo…I'm gonna get you free from that asshole behind you, then you go make sure that nothing hurts Mei Lhi…alright?"

"Hai!"

"Eat this!"

The sword was swung, about to reach Harukichi but the Ryuuyoukai of the Sun disappeared and fled. Kyo, now free, ran over to Mei where she lay unmoving in the red-stained snow.

"You fucking bastards! Picking on her like that! You're gonna regret every minute you've lived your lives!"

Inuyasha raised his sword once more.

"You all deserve to die…if I can't kill that bastard that hired you, the six of you will be good enough in that bastard's place…"

Mei Lhi's eyes opened a little, trying to discern the colors and shapes around her.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

'_Kaze no Kizu…? That voice…no…it's not possible…'_

The men were killed instantly by the Wound of the Wind. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and rushed over to where his sister rested in Kyo's arms, very much like how she had looked earlier in the play.

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she fell silent, losing the battle of her conscious mind to the unconscious.

The hanyou picked up his sister carefully, Kyo grabbing Mei Lhi's fallen wakizashi. The two of them quickly set off for the Higurashi shrine, reaching it in record time, rushing through the front door.

"Inuyasha! Kyo!" Kagome exclaimed.

The miko saw Mei Lhi.

"Oh Kami, what happened to her?! I'll go get the first aid kit…Mama! Can you get some blankets?!" Kagome yelled frantically.

The miko returned, carrying the kit, and began dressing the wounds.

"They're pretty deep…and she's human…Inuyasha, I'm not sure if she'll make it…We might have to 'borrow' Tenseiga…" Kagome said.

"She'll make it…" Inuyasha replied.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Kagome, if I know her as well as I think I do, she won't give up. Just like me."

Kagome nodded, and finished bandaging the younger girl's wounds.

"She'll need to rest for a while. If she wakes up, make sure she doesn't try to move around…she could easily start bleeding again…the blood's only just stopped…and let her have what she wants if she asks, alright? I'm going to wash off all this blood. Inuyasha, you can give your haori to Mama…she'll wash it for you…"

The hanyou nodded, handing his fire rat robe to Higurashi-san, who took it and went off with it. Kagome went upstairs; Souta had been told to stay in his room and still remained there. Higurashi-jichan had gone outside to shovel snow off the shrine steps and walkways. Inuyasha and Kyo both remained sitting in silence.

-

Mei Lhi's eyes opened a small bit as she stirred.

"How long…was I out…?" She asked.

"Not long…just a few minutes…" Kyo's voice replied.

The girl opened her eyes fully, seeing her brother's face above her with a worried expression.

"Thank you…" She said softly to him, her eyes aglow.

Inuyasha nodded as he replied, "Keh. It's nothing really…I should've expected you to be in trouble from the beginning…"

Mei Lhi lay on the couch for a few seconds, before her brain clicked with something.

'_He's back. He's come back, only now. And he was gone all that time, leaving me alone! That bastard!'_

Her eyebrows narrowed, she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

Inuyasha staggered slightly from the force of impact. Keeping his gaze to the floor, he sighed.

"I understand…" He said.

"And…here come the fireworks…" Kyo muttered to himself.

"You are such a bastard! You left, just like that! I was only just getting to know you! Do you even realize how much I had depended on you back then when we met?!"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Well, I needed you so much! A lot more than that dead bitch could ever need you! Yet you still went to her, even though you loved Kagome! Do you know how much it hurts to be turned down for someone who's dead and doesn't love you? We both loved you, Kagome still does. As for me, I don't know…but what I do know is that I'm going to get away from you, traitor…"

The girl managed to sit up, and staggering, she stood.

"Iie, Mei! You're not supposed to be moving!" Kyo said suddenly.

"I'll live…"

"…don't be so stubborn! You're acting just like-!"

"Go on, finish the sentence, Kyoshi-kun…"

"You're acting just like your brother!"

Mei Lhi laughed, as she started walking away.

"Kyoshi-kun…what do you expect? We're related."

The girl didn't get far before she collapsed on the floor and passed out again.

-

"Oi, Kyo…you go get some rest…you've got enough problems already…I'll look after her…besides, I'll be having to do a shit load of ass-kissing anyway to make it up to her…"

"Yeah, I warned you…she was pretty mad at you…"

"You don't think she's going to want to yell at me some more?"

"In the future, maybe. But not now…she basically summarized everything and yelled it right at you…"

"Keh…aren't you just helping a whole lot? Go to bed."

"Yeah, yeah…"

The Ryuuyoukai boy headed upstairs, sighing.

'_Hopefully he doesn't screw up…because seriously, all chance of things being normal again, everything's all on him now…'_

_-_

"Oh god, not again…" Mei Lhi groaned.

"Keh. It's your own fault." Inuyasha replied.

"Thank you Captain Obvious…"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind…why are you here anyway?"

"Feh. I don't need to tell you shit."

"Oh I think you do…you owe it to me…"

Inuyasha defensively crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh fine, be that way you jerk!"

"Now you're starting to sound like yourself…"

"Spare me. Now answer my question."

"Feh, fine! 'That bitch' as you say, let me go."

"Is that the only reason why?"

Inuyasha was silent.

"Answer me."

"…no…it's not…"

"What's your other reasons, then? If you actually have any…"

"I heard you…I heard you call out to me…and…I felt your tear drops…and Kagome called out to me too…and she cried for me…and when she would go back to the shrine through the well, she would talk to me, and I would always hear her, and I would always listen, I wished so much that I could answer her back…but I couldn't my voice couldn't reach her…it didn't take long for Kikyou to realize that she had made a mistake by making me promise to go to hell with her. She soon realized that I had so many people who cared about me, who loved me. So…she decided to help me. She used her power and opened the gates of hell to the living world, and I escaped…"

Mei Lhi sat silently.

'_Is it all really true? Is it possible…?'_

"Thank you…" The hanyou whispered.

"For what?" The girl asked curiously.

"The lilies…"

"But…I only gave you one…the day there was the ceremony at the shrine. I gave you one lily."

"There's a patch of white lilies growing at the base of the shrine…"

"They grew? But why?"

"I don't know…Miroku had said…that they grew out of love…the purest possible love known to live and thrive…"

Mei Lhi was stunned.

'_Since when could he be so nice? I feel in my heart, like something has shattered a glass cage that I have kept my heart locked away in…can he really do so much with so little words?'_

"Anyway…I'm keeping you awake…you need to sleep so you can heal."

Mei Lhi agreed, silently.

Inuyasha pulled the blankets up to the girl's chin, and tucked her in. He turned away afterward, making his way towards the tree outside.

Mei's hand reached out and caught his wrist.

"Stay with me…"

He nodded and complied, sitting down in front of the couch, leaning his back against it.

"Good night…" She called out into the darkening night. "…Nii-chan…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"…Good night, Imouto-chan…"

"…I love you…"

"…so do I…"

Soon he heard the sound of his sister's breathing even out as she fell asleep. Sleep soon took the hanyou as well.

And then, there was silence. Nothing dared disturb the peaceful night.

* * *

**A/N:** I have now made everything almost normal. Please review. Now, I know you're going to ask, "What the hell does the chapter title mean?!" 'Haku no Yuri' I am going to translate it as 'White Lily' or we can just go all-out formal and say 'Lily of White'. And a wakizashi is a short sword. Please review. I know you're going to kill me because of the length of this chapter…it's another Ch. 39! (Screams like the typical scream from a horror movie) Except this one turned out to be 11 pages in Word…oh the horror! I hope your eyes didn't die…I'll try not to make my chapters so long! I didn't know it'd take so many words just to put in a bit of the play, a battle scene, and the normality slowly seeping in. Anyway, review! Look forward to Ch. 5! 


	5. The Lands of the West

**A/N:** And back again we are…disclaimer…uhhh…oh who cares…I can't think…um…oh hell, I'll do it myself…since all those lazy bum Naruto people are lounging in the hot springs…with a certain cast of characters that this story is actually about!!! (Clears throat)

Me: I don't own Inuyasha, Naruto, or whatever it is I may have the possibility of stealing from you people out there! I just write this junk because I'm bored, I have no life, and it's entertaining to me as well as others. So you have no right to sue! Muahahaha!

_Angie_, (Cough)Howaboutlateron?(Cough) Sorry…the End-of-the-World type rain here is affecting me…Yes, I know…hopefully this chapter won't be too boring, as it's a filler chapter to get me to Ch. 6 where something semi-interesting happens…

_Dragon Man_, lol…that's nothing! This chapter is 14 pages in Word. But anyway, drama/romance…sounds good! Can't wait for it! (Grins very Naruto-like) Hinata and Naruto-kun are so CUTE together! Oh that's alright, I needed time to chill out and work on my other story which has been completely ignored and has been a work in progress for over a year…Actually, I've been having problems with visualizing scenes in my head about Mei. I keep seeing her as a hanyou, but then I have to remind myself, "No, she's still human!" And it's been aggravating me. So, a little secret, I got so tired of it, and before I knew it, the story couldn't progress if she didn't change back. And so the secret is…this chapter…she's back to normal. Lol…yes, that's a classic moment. Yes he does! And in due time Harukichi's parade will be rained and trampled on like no tomorrow. The way I have plotted his demise is so cool! But I won't spoil it for you…unless you _really_ want me to…lol…Yes, you inspire me so magically very much! In fact, I'll have to read your next chapter now, and I'll get inspired yet again! You're just like a magic person! I get inspired and I get the most amazing ideas whenever I'm doing something associated with you! Reviewing your work, reading your work, reading a review from you about my work…yeah…I think you get it. HELLZ YEAH! (Imitation of Sakura) NEJI IS THE BEST!!! Oh and you're included in the Ch. 6 disclaimer…Sasuke's reviewing that one…you happen to magically appear…lol…I can't wait to read about Neji's new kick-ass move! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

_Riku_, lol, that's ok, I don't mind. Yeah, I wanted to change the play to something else, but then it was too late. (Sighs) Oh well. I'm glad you enjoyed Ch. 4…this one is probably longer. Yes, it is, actually. Eh…well you didn't miss too much…lol…

Yes, it thickens and grows thicker yet! You and Dragon Man may feel free to go do so now…he's sitting over in the corner sipping tea. Besides, it's not like he can go anywhere. I made him up, so he'll be forced to sip tea through his bludgeoning of DOOM! (Laughs evilly) lol…that damned C2 again…rofl…Yes, it is very sad that he wants to kill poor Mei. But he's just another one of those assholes who don't like hanyou. Are my details that good? Perfection? Ha! I had to work like a slave to complete it. I had something written, then I was like, "Oh god, that is utter crap!" and I got rid of it until the image was at last clearly in my mind and it went smoothly. Hang on…that was the play…the fight scene was in my head perfectly. Damn school. You've confused me beyond reason! Yes, it was complete agony for him. He's in therapy right now trying to get over it. He read the scene and he fainted. Poor thing…he thought that it actually happened when he blacked out on New year's…but really he had too much sake…

Huh? It was always that long…maybe this site was being stupid and didn't display it? I dunno…

Yes, I'm trying to make Mei less of a bitch…lol! She can't help that! She is one!

Mei: (Eye twitch) _Excuse_ me?! You wanna repeat that for me?

Me: No…that's ok…

Mei: Thought so…

Anyway, I tried to make her less annoying. And she is in this chapter…well, I kind of think I'm unnecessarily prolonging her agony from injuries. But it was yet again one of the few ways I could get to point A to point B…and I rant on this at the end of this chapter I believe…anyway…Yeah your angst does beat mine…very muchly.

Ah, that's good. Oh wow…C2 makes you lose brain cells…and combined with TV…oh my, I've completely forgotten what I was saying…Oh right…well, write longer chapters! I need more to read! Remember Riku-chan, I have no life…

Don't worry. I won't hurt you…I need you alive to write more of your story. But Inu-kun will threaten you from time to time when you've been lacking in posts…I'll keep Inu-kun under control, so don't worry. Yes he is loyal…just… (Snickers) Like a dog. (Falls over and out of my chair in front of my desk laughing) Thank you Inu-kun! (Gives him huge bowl of ramen) Yes and I read it! It was great! Well, chapter five is here for you and everyone else! I haven't updated in a while…lol…I'll shut up…

_Ohiowriter_, thank you that I will! Here's more to read!

_Sammi_, why thank you! Oh your friend must've been the one that asked if I could email her…anyway…well, thank you. But I personally think Riku and Dragon Man are awesome writers. But I accept your compliment! You have no idea how good it feels to have people tell you that they enjoy your work…I just try to stay cool about it and not get big-headed about it, lol…next chapter is here, and I hope you enjoy it!

_John Bellamy_, thank you so much! Wow, you really like my work…Ok, calm down…I can't get hyper-crazy now…not yet…I'll have my happy-crazy-hyper screaming session after this chapter…lol…I'll try and hold out until then…lol…anyway, enjoy Ch. 5…

On to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Five: The Lands of the West

"Sesshoumaru, what brings you here?" Miroku asked.

"…are the rumors true…?" The taiyoukai asked.

"What rumors do you speak of?"

"Chichiue means the rumor of Inuyasha-ojisan coming back from jigoku!" A happy voice said by the demon lord's knee.

"Tsukimaru…iya…not now…"

"Gomen, Chichiue…"

"And to answer your question, Sesshoumaru…the rumors are true. He left for the world beyond the well over two weeks ago." Miroku replied finally.

"…sou ka…we shall meet again soon, Monk…Tsukimaru, let's go…"

"Hai, Chichiue!"

Sesshoumaru turned and left, lifting his daughter onto his shoulder.

"Did you find anything useful, anata?" Hana asked.

"…not anything I could have easily figured out on my own…" He replied.

"Ma…we should be heading back home…I don't want Tsurugi to be out in the cold this long…"

"Hai. Jaken! We are leaving, get Aun!"

"Chichiue…can I…visit Shippou?" Rin asked.

"Iie, Rin…not today…some other time…perhaps when Inuyasha returns…"

The toad demon finally arrived, bringing the two-headed dragon along with him.

Hana, Rin, and Tsukimaru all got on its back. The miko-youkai brought her son closer to her body to keep him warm.

'_It would not bode well for his only son and proper heir to get sick…and being this young…he could die…demo…I know Sesshoumaru would bring him back with Tenseiga in a heart beat…'_ She thought.

Aun took flight, Sesshoumaru alongside, together they left Kaede's village, setting off for the Western Lands.

-

"Inuyasha, check on Mei-chan, please." Kagome said.

The hanyou nodded and approached his sister.

She had been sleeping for the most part of three days.

"…Onii-chan…I'm hungry…" Mei Lhi murmured.

"Hai…hang on a minute, ok? I'll ask Kagome if it's alright for you to have some ramen…"

"…Baka…it should be fine…it's not like I have the flu…"

But the hanyou asked anyway, and in a few minutes time the smell of freshly-made ramen wafted through the Higurashi household.

"Kyo! Help Imouto-san so she can eat!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

The Ryuuyoukai came at once, tending to the matter.

Inuyasha made sure that Kyo was too distracted before turning to Kagome.

"Kagome, I was thinking…maybe she'd have more rest and peace if she were in our time? Because both of us have friends and family we haven't seen for a while…" He said.

"I know, but I'm worried that it would be too soon for her to go through the well…" The miko replied.

"Well…wouldn't it be easier for her to recover over there? We could just ask Hana-baba to seal her wounds for us. She did it for Kyo…"

"Oi, just because I'm not looking at you doesn't mean I'm deaf, Inuyasha!" Kyo called. "And as much as I like your idea, it doesn't matter what era we're in. There's still going to be danger, youkai in one time, and Harukichi's men in the other. There's no big difference really."

"He has a point…" Kagome agreed. "And so do you, Inuyasha…"

The hanyou nodded.

"Well…when she can walk without hurting herself we'll go back…"

-

Later that afternoon…

"Inuyasha…" Mei Lhi said.

"Hm? What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to go back…I want to see the lilies you told me about…I want to see Hana-chan's pups that Kyo and Kagome told me about…maybe bother Sesshoumaru a bit too…"

"We'll go back soon…when you're better…"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha…"

"Feh, whatever…"

"I'm _fine_."

"Keh. Just don't complain on the way…"

Mei Lhi smirked.

"Me? Complain?"

Inuyasha smirked, turning and walking away.

-

"Oi…get up! Put something warm on and take your sword." Inuyasha said, shaking his sister awake.

Mei Lhi opened her eyes, hitting her brother on top of his head.

"You baka! It's so early it's dark! Are you out of your mind?!" She demanded.

"The sooner we get out of here, the more time we have to go around and visit everyone. I'd like to get to Sesshoumaru's before sunset."

"Well we've got plenty of time for that! It's not even sunrise! The sun has to actually rise before it can set, if you didn't know…"

"Shut up! I'm not stupid! It's going to take us a long-ass time to get to the damn Western Lands. That bastard Sesshoumaru just _has_ to live so fucking far away!"

"I'll get up when Kagome does."

"She's been awake for awhile. She's packing food for all of us."

"Wouldn't it just be faster if Kyoshi-kun flew us there?"

"Baka! Don't you think I would've asked him that already?! He's left to go visit with somebody…probably his damn mother…but he said he'd meet us at Sesshoumaru's."

"Fine…I'll get up…you're so fucking annoying…"

Mei Lhi rose from her futon, ungracefully shoving her brother out the door of Kagome's bedroom and slamming it in his face.

She went into the closet, her hands brushing past her fire rat fur clothes. She smiled slightly, the familiar feel against her fingertips. She grabbed a bag, throwing them into it, along with a silken kimono, before finally dressing in jeans, a simple shirt, and a thick warm tan coat, the neck, wrists, and hem of the coat lined with fake white fur. The coat went down to her knees and had a fur-lined hood along with it. She slowly made her way downstairs, her wounds still not completely healed.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Mei-chan, just take your time." Kagome said, shoving some food down the hanyou's throat to keep him quiet.

Mei Lhi smiled slightly, reaching the bottom of the stairs and making her way to the kitchen table to eat her breakfast.

-

"Oi, you both ready?" Inuyasha asked over his shoulder.

"Hai!" Came two female voices.

"Kagome, do you have the Shikon no Tama?"

"Hai, Inuyasha…I do."

"Alright, then let's go!"

All three jumped into the well, colors swirling around them as they crossed through time, into the past.

-

Shippou sat outside Sango and Miroku's hut, taking a nap. His small nose twitched, catching some scents on the wind. Kirara mewed, nudging the kitsune youkai, trying to wake him up. Shippou opened his eyes and yawned sleepily, taking a long breath, his eyes widening.

He scrambled to his feet, rushing inside the hut.

"Sango, Miroku! Inuyasha's back! And Kagome's with him!" He exclaimed.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked curiously. "Kirara, let's go!"

Miroku nodded, the monk eager to see his friend again.

Kirara transformed, the houshi and taijiya mounting the nekoyoukai's back. Shippou sat on Sango's lap, and at last Kirara took to the air, flying towards the Bone Eater's Well.

-

"Hey! Inuyasha no baka! Some help would be nice, you know! I can't exactly climb my way out of here! I'm still recovering!" Mei Lhi yelled up to her brother from the bottom of the well.

"Yeah, hang on…let me get Kagome out first! I'll get you in a minute!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

Mei Lhi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning against one of the walls of the well, waiting impatiently.

"Inuyasha! Kagome-sama!" Miroku's voice greeted.

"Miroku-sama! How are you?" Kagome replied cheerily.

"I'm well, thank you…"

"Kagome-chan!!!" Shippou exclaimed.

"Shippou-chan! You're so big now! I hardly recognize you!"

"Kagome-chan, it's so good to see you again…" Sango said.

"You too, Sango-chan…I missed you!"

"INUYASHA, YOU IDIOT! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME DOWN HERE?!" Mei Lhi yelled, shattering the moment.

"Oh kuso…" Inuyasha muttered, clamping his hands over his ears in pain.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all looked towards the well, not expecting a third visitor.

Inuyasha jumped into the well, and came out again, his sister on his back. He set her down without a word, noticing that all the others were staring at him in shock.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Mei-chan…you came back?" Sango asked, shocked.

Mei Lhi nodded.

"So you're not mad at Inuyasha anymore?" Shippou asked.

"Ummm…he's off the hook…for now…" She replied.

"Anno…would you all like to meet Minoru?" Miroku suggested.

"Hai, good idea, Miroku-sama!" Kagome agreed.

Miroku led the way, all of them returning to the village. Kaede stepped outside her hut, observing the new visitors.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? Ye are back…and…Mei Lhi? Nani?" She said, bewildered.

"Oi, Kaede-babaa, about how long do you think it is to go to Sesshoumaru's place on foot?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ye are going to the Western Lands on foot? It will take ye several days. Perhaps it may even take ye a week…" The elderly woman replied.

"Inuyasha, that reminds me…Sesshoumaru stopped by earlier…he was looking for you." Miroku said.

"Nani? That bastard missed me?" Inuyasha exclaimed in shock.

"If you're going to see Sesshoumaru, then we have to go too. We'll take Kirara." Sango said, holding a toddler boy in her arms.

"Keh! Your pup won't make the journey!" The hanyou scoffed.

"Inuyasha…don't be so negative! Minoru is a strong pup. He's the son of a houshi and taijiya. He'll make the journey just fine." Shippou commented.

"Keh…whatever…"

"So does that mean they're coming along with us?" Mei Lhi asked.

"I guess…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Good…because I need to sit down for a minute…"

The girl sank to the floor exhaustedly. She coughed, feeling warm liquid on her palm, seeing crimson blood on her hand. Her brother noticed immediately, taking her wrist with the blood-covered hand, pointing and making a demand.

"How long have you been coughing like that?!" He inquired fiercely.

"A few days after I was attacked…" Mei Lhi replied.

"Baka, do you know what that could mean?!"

"No…what? Please educate me, oh all-knowing one…"

"You could have internal damage!"

"Uh-huh…oh well…"

Inuyasha lightly hit his sister over the head.

"Baka! You're as stupid as Kyo! Don't just say, 'Oh well' because you could probably die!"

"No, I'm not stupid, neither is Kyoshi-kun. I just happened to inherit more of your genes than I would have liked…"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that she's more like you than she thought." Kagome replied.

"Anyway, if it's annoying you _that_ much, we can all go visit Sesshoumaru, we'll ask Hana-chan to use her powers and then we can all be together and enjoy one another's company…" Mei Lhi said.

"Keh! Then get up…let's go…"

"Get up? You baka kusotare! Help me up, stupid."

"You said you wouldn't complain!"

"Well, you're making it hard not to!"

"Gomen, but if we are to go to the Western Lands, I advise we begin now…the sun has risen. It will take us some time to get there." Miroku said.

-

A few minutes later, everyone was outside, wishing Kaede farewell before taking off.

The now-reunited group covered a lot of ground and put several miles between their current position and Kaede's village.

On the horizon, you could make out a dark blur in the distance. It was the Western Lands.

They were getting close.

"There are plenty of stray youkai in this area, Inuyasha. Be careful." Sango warned.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the taijiya, nodding in understanding.

He faced forward once more, a stoic expression on his face. His sensitive ears could pick up Mei Lhi trying to stifle her coughing. He could smell more and more of her blood. All that he cared about at that moment was to reach his half-brother's home, and have Hana tend to his sister's wounds.

He pressed on, quickening his pace.

-

"Sesshoumaru-sama…our lookout…in the tower…" A soldier began.

"Hai…and?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Our lookout has spotted a strange group of people. There destination appears to be here, at the castle. Shall I alert the armies?"

"…did you see what this strange group looked like?"

"Iie, Sesshoumaru-sama…we have been unable to see the intruders clearly. Their pace however, is swift. They will arrive in a few hours."

"Once you can see what these newcomers look like, alert me at once. Then I shall decide which course of action must be taken."

"Hai! It is understood Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The soldier saluted and bowed, leaving the room.

Sesshoumaru paced his study once again. The taiyoukai had many things on his mind. His lands were constantly being plagued by young male youkai, all of them looking for his half-sister. The demon lord had been attempted to be murdered four times in the past two and a half years by youkai assassins. Each of the four times he killed the one who had come to kill him. He had received many death threats already, and other youkai tribes were attacking some of the bordering villages in his lands. But the death threats weren't only directed at him…but at his family as well. Each of their lives had been threatened.

He left the study, deciding to take a short walk. As he looked to the sky, he noticed that it was midday now.

He watched amusedly as his daughters ran past him, playing a game of chase. Hana sat under a nearby Sakura tree, smiling happily.

"Daijoubu, anata?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Hana-chan…" Sesshoumaru replied. "…We will be having some visitors soon…"

"Who's coming? When?"

"The lookout expects them to be here in a few hours. It is a small group of unknowns. The lookout is currently unable to see who it is exactly that's on their way here. However…one of the soldiers informed me that this group is moving with haste. Be prepared…once they have reached the five mile mark, you will have to take the children to Jaken."

"Hai, I understand."

-

'_Almost there…just a little bit more…hang on, Imouto-chan…just another hour or two. I know you're strong…just hold out until we can see Hana-babaa…'_

Inuyasha sped along the dirt road, leaping into the air and touching down on the ground before taking off again. His sister's coughs were more frequent now, and the color in her cheeks was waning. Her breathing was shallow and ragged.

Again, Inuyasha quickened his pace. Kirara was starting to fall behind.

"Inuyasha, slow down! Please wait for us!" His companions cried out.

Their cries fell on deaf ears. The hanyou ignored them, continuing forward.

He could see it. He could see Sesshoumaru's castle just over the horizon. They would be there soon. He had hope. He had to make it to the castle. He had to make it…for her.

'_If I can get there…she'll be alright. She'll be safe. If I can only just get there…'_

_-_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, the intruders have increased their speed!" The soldier exclaimed, rushing out onto the sloping lawns where the Lord of the Western Lands sat with his mate and pups. "They'll be arriving sooner than expected. They've just crossed the five mile marker! They should be here within the hour."

"…Has the lookout been able to see who they are?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, they're moving erratically, so it's very difficult for him to find them. He's just been able to see a red blur and a yellow blur coming towards the castle."

"…Sou ka…you may leave now."

The soldier saluted and bowed, rushing off. Sesshoumaru looked to Hana, who nodded, understanding.

"Rin-chan, Tsuki-chan, come on…let's go visit the kitchen and get some snacks and you can go play with Jaken-sama!" She said, calling her children to her.

The two girls followed their mother obediently and entered the castle.

"…Red and yellow blurs…? This Sesshoumaru wonders…can it be…?"

-

"Oi! Sango, I know Kirara can move a hell of a lot faster than that! Come on!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, Kirara hasn't traveled this quickly and this far for a very long time! She isn't used to it anymore!" Sango yelled back.

"All that happened is Kirara's just gotten lazy and domesticated!"

Kirara growled and quickened her pace, trying to prove the hanyou wrong.

"Kirara, please, don't push yourself." The young taijiya whispered in her pet's ear.

Kirara nodded, growling as she matched Inuyasha's speed.

Inuyasha glanced at his sister from the corner of his eye. He knew he had to hurry.

Sesshoumaru's castle loomed tall overhead. They would be there soon. Just a few minutes longer…they would make it.

-

"Hanajima-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, they'll be here in just a few minutes! Shall we send archers to guard the wall?" The soldier asked.

"Anata, I will do it." Hana said instantly.

"Iya, it is putting you in danger." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Anata…you said that Inuyasha has returned from hell. Perhaps it is him that is coming? If it is him, you needn't worry about the danger. And even if it isn't, you know that I can handle on my own. Ningen or youkai, I can kill them if they are intruders. Besides, I would be on the wall. No harm could come to me…and I would have the archers up on the wall with me." Hana said reassuringly.

"…Fine…you may guard the wall and give orders to the ranks. You are in charge of the forces for now." The taiyoukai obliged at last.

Hana nodded, and asked the soldier to retrieve her bow and quiver of arrows.

The soldier reappeared, bearing the miko-youkai's weapon. Hana relieved the soldier of his burden, slipping the quiver over her shoulder, taking an arrow and notching it to the bow, prepared to fire at a moment's notice.

Sesshoumaru stood back a few paces, prepared to step in if necessary.

-

"I can see the gate! We're almost there!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, I'm sensing a lot of youki! I think they're expecting an attack!" Miroku and Sango yelled.

"I'm sensing two very powerful auras, Inuyasha. One of them is pure, and the other is Sesshoumaru's!" Kagome added.

"Good! The bastard and Hana-babaa are waiting for us on the wall! We'll have no trouble at all!"

"Inuyasha…I don't feel well…" Mei Lhi said quietly.

The hanyou glanced back at his sister. She was very pale and looked very tired.

'_Kuso…she's coughed up too much blood…and she's lost too much…'_ He thought.

"Just hang on, Imouto-chan. We'll be there really soon, I promise."

"Hai…I'll try…"

A bright glowing object streaked down towards them.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome exclaimed.

The hanyou dodged the object, which turned out to be a purifying arrow.

"Oi Hana-babaa, don't shoot!" He yelled.

Hana lowered her bow.

"Then say something that only Inuyasha would!" She said, knowing perfectly well that the hanyou could hear her.

"What the hell would you need proof, Hana-babaa?! You have a nose, don't you?!"

"Inuyasha, I don't think that's working very well." Kagome said.

"Shut up, wench!"

Mei Lhi clumsily dismounted from Kirara's back.

"Hana-chan, it's us…it is…" She called up to her friend, walking closer to the gate, making the archers along the wall tense as she approached.

Hana gasped, catching the scent of Mei Lhi's blood.

'_Shimatta…what happened over in Kagome's time?'_ She thought.

"Let them in! Open the gate at once! Hurry, open it!" She yelled at the soldiers.

"But who is it that has come?" A nearby soldier asked.

"It is the second son and first daughter to the Western Lands and their companions. You will open that gate and let them through. That is an order!"

"Hai, Hanajima-sama!"

The gate opened, and Mei Lhi fell into the snow, weakened and unable to move.

Hana dropped her bow with a clatter, rushing down the steps and coming through the open gate.

She rushed over to the girl she had once looked after.

All the others had gathered.

"What happened to her?" Hana asked.

"Harukichi…he hired some men to kill her. She got wounded pretty badly. I don't think the trip here was very good for her, either. She was still recovering." Kagome replied.

"She's Ningen…shimatta! When was she last in her hanyou form?"

"The day Inuyasha left and went to hell with Kikyou. She's been Ningen ever since and hasn't changed back."

"Sou ka…this is bad…help me get her up…we have to get her inside."

Inuyasha easily picked up his sister and carried her inside, the rest of the group following as the gate closed behind them.

-

Everyone sat inside the castle sipping tea. Mei Lhi lay on a futon nearby.

By now Inuyasha and Kagome filled Hana and Sesshoumaru in on everything that had happened in the past couple of years.

"…so you want me to completely seal her wounds?" Hana asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"You did it to Kyo, and he was fine." He said.

"I can't do it."

"Nani?! Why not?!"

"Don't you remember what all of you had to do for me so I could do it?! And don't you remember how much pain he was in?!"

"Keh. So?"

"Kyo is a youkai…a Ryuuyoukai. Even when I was sealing his wound, he was experiencing a lot of pain. And youkai are usually able to tolerate a lot of pain. But this pain was of such intensity that even Kyo couldn't withstand it."

"Kyo's just a wuss…kind of like you, Sesshoumaru…you both are pansies…"

"No he's not, Inuyasha. And neither Kyo nor Sesshoumaru are weak or pansies as you call them. A Ryuuyoukai's skin, even when in their human forms, is virtually impenetrable. Since the wound he received was inflicted by a member of his own clan and a family member no less, it was able to penetrate and cause a lot of damage to him. And that wound was deep and quite large. And even after I had sealed it, he was still sensitive in that area where the wound was afterward. As we all saw when Mei Lhi hit him. And you of all people should know how painful it was for him. You and Miroku were holding him down! I know you heard him, as he yelled and cried out from the pain."

"Yeah…so what's all this got to do with Imouto-chan?"

"Mei Lhi has received three wounds, possible internal damage. The wounds were deep, as Kagome had described to me. Mei Lhi is in her Ningen form at this time. Therefore I cannot seal her wounds. Kyo is a youkai, he had only one wound, and it hurt him greatly."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"…It means, little brother…that if Hana-chan seals her wounds, it will kill her." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, I still see Tenseiga on you…so that shouldn't matter if she dies."

"Baka! Don't you see? If she were to die, wouldn't you feel anything of her passing? Even if with the knowledge that she would be able to come back once more, wouldn't you still feel sorrow of also knowing that she has given up?"

Inuyasha was silent.

Hana sighed.

"I can still seal her wounds…but it can only be possible in one way…" She began.

Inuyasha looked at her, silently urging her to continue.

"…I must force her to transform…I must force the youkai blood to awaken once more. It's very bad that it has been slumbering for so long. She may be stuck like this…and that is possible. But if she's not stuck as a human forever, it will work, and she'll be forced to revert to her hanyou, or even full-youkai-like form. Either form is fine, although I'd prefer the less violent of the two…" Hana explained.

"Hana-sama…how would you do this?" Miroku asked curiously.

"With an ofuda…Miroku-sama." Hana replied. "Just simply have the ofuda's effects make her body only _think_ she's endangered, her instincts of self-preservation will cause the youkai blood to awaken so she can protect herself…so she can protect her own existence."

With those words said, Hana took out an ofuda from a pocket in the skirt of her kimono.

"Inuyasha, all of you stand back." She said, walking over to the young girl.

Hana began chanting, and the ofuda began to glow. She brushed Mei Lhi's hair from her forehead with her free hand and placed the ofuda on the girl.

Hana jumped back as several branches of electricity cracked around Mei Lhi's body. It cracked fiercely and ferociously around her, and the branches of electricity grew immensely in number.

'_Come on, Mei-chan…you can do it. Transform…come on…I know you can! Don't fight it back! It needs to come back again. Please, don't stop it!'_ The miko-youkai thought.

Hana watched Mei Lhi, and suddenly noticed something. It was faint, but it was definitely there. Coming from the girl was a very faint and very weak youki.

"Just a little more…" She whispered.

_B-bmp…_

_B-bmp…_

_B-Bmp…_

The youki was strengthening.

_B-Bmp._

_B-Bmp!_

_B-Bmp!!!_

The ofuda vanished, but its glow spread over Mei Lhi's entire body.

_B-BMP!!!!_

The electricity stopped, and out of nowhere, a powerful youki appeared. The glow faded, and slowly, everyone took a step forward, curious as to what had just occurred.

Sound asleep on the futon, a silver-haired, inu-eared Mei Lhi met their eyes. One of her soft white velvety ears twitched as she took notice of their approach.

Hana smiled.

"Sealing her wounds will not be necessary. Her transformation has made her heal herself." She said.

Mei Lhi stirred and woke up, rubbing her eyes with clawed hands and yawning, exposing long canine fangs.

"…why's everyone staring at me? Did I pass out on you or something?" She asked sleepily.

Kagome pulled her hand mirror from her pack and gave it to the girl.

Mei Lhi thought nothing of it and opened the mirror and gazed at her reflection. She was so shocked and so surprised that she did the only thing that she could think of. Scream.

"Mei Lhi…your brother wanted me to seal your wounds, but I told him that it wouldn't work. So in order for it to work, I had to force you to transform with a special ofuda, and it turns out you healed yourself." Hana explained calmly.

Mei Lhi remained silent and without saying a word, she promptly left the room.

'_It's been so long…since I've been…normal…well, myself…I mean, it's great and all to have my youkai blood back, but still, it feels so…strange…I bet Kyoshi-kun's gonna flip! I'll probably give him an aneurysm…or an ulcer…well, maybe not an ulcer…it'll either be an aneurysm or a heart attack…speaking of Kyoshi-kun…Inuyasha said he was supposed to meet us here. I bet he forgot…idiot…oh well.'_ She thought. _'I wonder where he is right now…I hope he's alright…'_

_-_

"Kyoshima…deliver this to the Western Lands. Give it to Sesshoumaru himself. Don't stop to speak with the girl. I know your intent to see here there. She and her companions have already arrived. Just get back here as soon as possible. Harukichi-sama willnot approve if you are gone for a long time." Megumi instructed.

"Hai, Okaa-san…I'll be back very soon." Kyo replied.

Megumi nodded, and Kyo transformed into his Ryuu form, spiraling upward into the cloudy sky, heading southeast.

A few minutes of travel, and Kyo could already see the castle where Sesshoumaru resided.

He landed in front of the front gate, still in his dragon form. The guards on the gate wall tensed, not knowing what to do.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What are we to do?! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!" The soldiers yelled.

Kyo returned to his human form, the wind surrounding him, bringing all the scents in the area to his awareness. He felt his body stiffen when he recognized one as Mei's blood.

"Kaze no Ryuu…what have you come for?" Sesshoumaru's voice asked from above.

"I would like to go inside and have a word with you." Kyo replied.

"…Let him in…"

The gate opened once more, and Kyo walked inside. Sesshoumaru jumped down from the gate and met the Ryuuyoukai at the entrance. Without either of them speaking, they walked towards the castle and stepped inside.

They entered the taiyoukai's study where the two of them had a seat and waited for the other to begin the conversation.

"…I've brought an invitation from Harukichi-sama. I am representing my clan. So…we, the Ryuu clan cordially invite you, the Inu clan to attend the youkai banquet in the Northern Lands. This banquet is simply to be a way for all the clans to unite and have a good time and not worry about anything. Basically, it's just a place to get away for a few days. All clans of youkai will be invited to attend and the youkai festival will be held at one particular clan's domain which will be chosen at the banquet…The banquet will be held this week, two days from today." Kyo explained.

"…Sou ka…" Sesshoumaru said after a few seconds of thought.

"I noticed that Inuyasha and his friends have arrived. I forgot to mention that the Ningen are allowed to attend. But since there's so many of them, representatives from each village will have to be sent. And everyone can go…even the children. But all members of a noble family are urged and sometimes, depending who exactly the family is, is required to attend."

"…where does this Sesshoumaru stand? Am I required to attend, or may I decline?"

"…You have to go…since you're the Lord of the Western Lands. Will everyone be joining us?"

"It appears this Sesshoumaru has no choice…we shall attend this banquet in the North."

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama…I shall see you there. Sayonara."

Kyo became the wind and disappeared.

Sesshoumaru rose from where he had sat in his study, deciding to tell everyone of the invitation. The taiyoukai didn't like the sound of the banquet. Already, his mind was working to try and discover the purpose of Harukichi proposing to have this event. He could tell something was up, it reeked of treachery.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it's so long. But at least lots of fun stuff happened. Yay, Mei's back now! I was originally going to have something else change her back, but I didn't know how to work it into the story…besides it was easier to have Hana do it. It made more sense anyway. Although it would only work best if I prolonged Mei's agony…although to me it seemed a bit drawn out and stretched out too far…so it sort of annoyed me. But anyway, my thoughts are occupied with many things…so excuse the completely stupidly idiotic bits and places in this chapter…to be honest; this chapter's just a filler. The next one actually has a purpose…so this pretty pointless bit of writing is a way to get from point A to point B. Anyway, review this chapter. Dragon Man, you need to write more…I need more inspiration…lol…and to all you other people, NO I am NOT stealing Dragon Man's ideas. I just suddenly get inspired to write more for this fic when I review his chapters, or when he reviews mine, or when I read his work. It's weird…lol…anyway…going away now…

Do I _really_ need a dictionary now? Well, I'm really tired right now, and my entire left arm hurts like hell and I'm getting hungry…I've barely eaten anything today…I've been working all day, a slave to my desk…typing this chapter for you all. So if you need a word or two translated, just leave it in your review, or email it to me, and I'll tell you what it means in the author's note at the start of Ch. 6, or I'll reply to you in email and let you know. Ok, until next time, ja!


	6. A Banquet, A Festival, and Many Lectures

**A/N:** Hello one and all! I'm baaaaack! And ready to annoy and conquer! Well, not really…Disclaimer will be read by…now this is random…SASUKE!

Dragon Man: Wait, didn't he go to Timbuktu to kill Itachi?

Me: Yes he did…but uh…he came back…because Itachi wasn't there…

Sasuke: You…Stole…My…SHURIKENS! (Sharingan eyes)

Me: Sasuke, calm down or else I'll send Neji-kun after you! Read this disclaimer and I might give you back your shurikens, alright?

Sasuke: (Grumbles) Fine… (Reads paper that is given to him by a nearby shinobi) Aki doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto. She just writes crap for Inuyasha because she's just another one of those obsessive fangirls of the series. Also, any of the words Dragon Man just said in this author's note is not his, and Aki doesn't own him either. Dragon Man is therefore copyright to himself.

Me: See? That wasn't so hard! Now…reviews.

Dragon Man, believe or not, reading your updates helped A LOT! In fact, it made me get off my lazy ass and get my Naruto fic out of the planning stage and finally typed out. So Ch. 1 is ready. It won't go up for a while. I've been super busy…I've already got two fics in the works and sending a third would probably kill me…lol…anyway…lol…I'm getting a mental image of all the youkai clans being blown up, with all their guts in little bits flying everywhere…it's kinda funny…rofl! _Now_ I'm getting something hilarious! I can seriously picture Inu and Sesshy shoving their swords up Harukichi's- Not in front of the innocent children! PLEASE think of the children- Um, anyway, and Mei kicking him right in the family jewels like you said. ROFL! So FUNNY! Yes, well he does deserve such torture…but in the next chapter he'll have karma bite him in the ass. So don't worry…Yes, I read that…that's awesome with Naruto and Kyuubi…you're so creative, Dragon Man! I adore you for that! Yeah…it took me a while to think of…but hey, I just read a few words of your fic and BOOM! There it is! The idea hits me again! (Has cute fluffy image of Mei being very motherly and playing with all the children…) Kawaii! (Fangirl squeal) Anyway…moving on, away from my craziness…But I LOVE your work! And I review! If no one reviews your chapters, I WILL! Just know that you have a loyal fan…me. Lol…I can totally imagine Gai and Lee…enjoy this chapter! Little snippets of fluff, and SESSHY DANCES! Muahahaha!

Angie, lol…you're so silly. It was entertaining to know…lol…you should practice doing stuff one-handed. You never know. Someday in the future, you could lose an arm, and you'll have to live like Sesshy. So keep practicing! (Grins)

Riku, this one is seventeen pages. It was originally over thirty. But I decided to be nice. And I did major editing, and cut lots of crap out, and split the chapter up. I hope you're still not suffering from that case of insanity…lol…well, I guess for a filler chapter I did alright…now Ch. 6 has been completed under little sleep, so if stuff doesn't make sense, then my brain obviously quit, and that's about when I was at 'ready to collapse on my keyboard' point, in which I sent myself to bed. I told him to behave! But he's not listening, I'm afraid… (Sighs) SIT! (Slam is heard in the background) There…he should leave you alone this chapter…lol…I'm sorry…but they've also been preventing me from sleeping also…but yes, that should suffice. They've been chaining me to my desk, making me write to get this next chapter up…so if anything, we'll suffer together!

Kitten (Sammi), why thank you! It must've been. Oh I know ghostchick! It definitely rings a bell. She's reviewed a couple times on the old fic. But my memory and brain cells are lacking, so I don't remember if she's reviewed this one…but anyway, if you hear from her, let her know I say hello. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too. Anyway, I'm rambling…I'm keeping you from reading this long-awaited update, so I'll just shut my yap…

And now let's go!

* * *

Chapter Six: A Banquet, a Festival, and Many Lectures

"Nani! A banquet!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hai…which means some of you need to be educated in proper behavior for such an event." Sesshoumaru replied. "Hana-chan, you will instruct the females…and unfortunately, this Sesshoumaru must deal with you, Inuyasha…"

"Keh!" The said hanyou scoffed.

"We have little time before the banquet. Begin with your instruction now."

Hana led Mei Lhi, Kagome, Sango, and Rin away, holding onto Tsukimaru and Tsurugi's hands as she walked on.

It would be a very long two days.

-

"Mei-chan, you are now officially forbidden to wear any form of hakama. Not even the kind from Kagome-chan's time. Sango-chan, Kagome-chan, this doesn't really apply too much to you, but until all these events are over, the two of you can't wear any hakama either. Sango-chan, since you're a taijiya, you have an exception. Rin-chan, you know this already, so this doesn't apply. Tsuki-chan and Tsurugi are far too young to understand or even properly dress themselves, so they needn't worry." Hana began. "Mei-chan, you're going to have to get used to the many-layered kimono. And you need to change anyway…your clothes are currently inappropriate for a Lady of the Western Lands."

Mei Lhi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hana-chan, you explained this to me a long, long, time ago…" She said.

"And it seems you've forgotten…now quickly, come with me, I'll assist you…we'll start simple with a five-layered one…it's winter now, so I need to get you adjusted to wearing at least five at once, but somewhat familiar with twelve."

The hanyou girl sighed once more and followed her friend off to a smaller side-room.

In a few minutes time, Mei's clothes from Kagome's time were packed away and the hanyou girl stood before all her friends wearing a very beautiful everyday kimono.

"What do you think?" Hana asked.

Rin, Kagome, and Sango applauded to show their approval.

"Good…now you get to wear that from now on…well, not exactly that, but you'll have different ones to wear…Kagome-chan, Sango-chan, your rules are simple. You just need to behave, speak when spoken to, you can of course converse at meals, but I don't recommend conversing with the other youkai…unless you know them. Now another thing is not to get in anyone's way, since you're Ningen and mostly everyone else is youkai, so there could be lots of conflict there. Rin-chan, your rules are slightly more complicated, but I'll have you be near me as much as possible. Enemy clans are probably going to be there and they'll most likely try to get to your father through you. Besides, other youkai women can be pretty rude to young youkai children like you. Mei-chan, I'm sorry to say this but the rules for you will be toughest of all. Not only are you the only daughter of Inutaisho, but you're the only chance that any youkai males have at taking the Western Lands. You're of marrying age now, and you're still untouched, which makes you very available and highly desired by many of the males. Sesshoumaru has had to send them off during the past few years that you've been gone. It won't be long before they get word you have returned. It was bad enough when they learned of your existence…" Hana explained.

-

"…Inuyasha, you are trying my patience!" Sesshoumaru said, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Keh, and you're a bastard, what else is new?" Inuyasha replied smugly.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"…Just that the youkai males here wish to claim your sister as their mate by any means necessary just to gain control of Chichiue's lands."

"Nani!"

"Oh…this is the first you have heard of it? Well if you wish to learn any more, you will have to do as I say."

Inuyasha growled.

"Fine…" He ground out, still growling.

"Lesson one, no growling at your elders, or higher ups in youkai authority."

The hanyou stopped growling, giving his half-brother an evil stare.

"Good koinu…you should get a treat…" Sesshoumaru teased. "…Hmm…the youkai males have been inquiring about your sister since they first heard of her…I have been having to fight them off…which is why you were almost attacked at the gate…Now, lesson two…since you always seem to never stop eating, proper manners. You are not to use your hands or anything other than your utensils."

Ramen arrived for them to eat along with two pairs of chopsticks.

"Do not touch your food. Allow this Sesshoumaru the proper way to demonstrate how to act at meals."

Inuyasha's glare grew fiercer.

"Lesson three, no menacing or ill-intended looks or glares directed at elders, higher authority, or others you do not know…"

Inuyasha looked downward, sulking.

"…That includes sulking, by the way. Your emotions, if you show any, should be optimistic. Keep your expressions limited."

"So I have to act like an emotionless asshole like you?"

"Lesson four, no insulting or name calling of elders, members of higher authority, or colleagues. That can only be done when taunting an enemy…but only the truly foolish people do so…now allow me to continue my demonstration…"

Sesshoumaru took his chopsticks in a somewhat ceremonial way, giving a short bow before slowly eating, occasionally slapping Inuyasha across his knuckles with the chopsticks when the hanyou attempted to eat a noodle.

This was literally the start of a nightmare.

-

"Alright, we'll have to teach you to dance…Kyo, thank you so much for coming on short notice." Hana said.

The Ryuuyoukai boy grinned.

"It's…no big deal, really…" He said.

"Well, if you say so. Now, should we begin?" The miko-youkai inquired.

"How are we supposed to begin when we don't know what we're doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was oddly polite…" Mei Lhi commented dryly.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped.

"…Dear Little Brother…what did I say…?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice taking on an odd sort of almost happy tone.

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow. Was it possible? Did Sesshoumaru actually manage to get a leash on Inuyasha? Was the angry, foul-mouthed, rude hanyou finally tamed?

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, mumbling an apology to his sister.

"…Good…you truly are not as hopeless as I had thought…" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

Hana cleared her throat.

"Anyway, you need to learn how to dance, since there's most likely going to be a sort of thing like that during the festival. So, let's get started…Inuyasha, take Kagome's hands, Miroku, take Sango's, and Kyo, take Mei Lhi's. Now, pay attention, Sesshoumaru and I will demonstrate, and Kyo, I know that you know all this, but please don't get too bored, alright?" Hana said.

Kyo nodded, smiling slightly.

'_I don't believe this! Sesshoumaru's actually going to dance! I think I'll end up cracking a rib…'_ Mei Lhi thought.

Sesshoumaru and Hana joined hands; Rin smiled watching her parents with amusement. Hana did a small curtsy, Sesshoumaru giving a short bow.

A still silence settled into the room, the only sounds were everyone's steady breathing and moving fabric as it skimmed across the smooth and glossy floor.

The taiyoukai and miko-youkai danced to their own tune, and wove a story with their movements, until finally coming to a close. Then the two parted with an unforeseen grace, their captivated audience in complete awe.

"…well, anyway, to be honest, the dance has no real motions…it's based entirely on emotion…it should just come to you naturally…" Hana explained. "…Now you try…minna, just follow your heart and your instincts."

"You're joking, right, Hana-chan?" Mei Lhi asked.

"No, I'm not…and what did I say about random unnecessary questions?"

Mei Lhi sighed, shaking her head.

Kyo took the hanyou girl's hands, and led her to where Sesshoumaru and Hana had been dancing moments before. Both bowed, and began their dance.

Their eyes locked and remained that way, enjoying one another's presence so close by. The story they wove with their movements was bittersweet, but beautiful nonetheless. Hana applauded enthusiastically, very proud and impressed that the two had mastered the dance. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome stepped forward next.

After a ceremonial bow, they began. The perverted monk's wandering hands innocently copped a feel on the young taijiya's backside, making her flinch.

"Miroku-sama…that's not very appropriate to do." Hana scolded. "Try and behave, please."

"Hai, Hana-sama…" Miroku replied with a sigh.

-

Inuyasha's senses felt somewhat dulled somehow. It had been a while since Kagome had been so close. Instinctively he drew her closer, his senses tingling, in a state of euphoria at the feeling of the miko girl in his arms, her scent washing over him in gentle waves, the warmth of her body against his, the gentle sway of her motions, the way her clothes hugged her feminine figure so perfectly.

The only thing the hanyou could sense was the presence of Kagome in his arms. Everything else was blocked out somehow. It was as if the entire universe existed of only the two of them…at least, that's what his instincts were telling him…but his conscious mind knew that there were other people in the room. But suddenly at that moment, he didn't care. He just wanted nothing more than to be with Kagome forever.

Instinct took over reason, and he lost the battle of his conscious mind to his lust.

"Kagome…" He growled in a husky voice.

The miko girl looked up at him questioningly.

"Hai, Inuyasha?" She replied softly.

The hanyou nuzzled his face into the girl's neck, sensing the warmth in her blood increase.

"…Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked, confused.

He nuzzled closer into her neck, pulling her even closer. His eyes were drawn the white flesh of her neck. Tilting his head, he nipped her lightly, licking Kagome's blood from his canines.

"…mine…" He murmured.

-

"…Oh…shit…" Mei Lhi said, her eyes widening.

"Mei Lhi!" Hana exclaimed angrily.

"What? We have to get him away from Kagome, and fast!"

"Nani? What are you talking about!"

"Hana-chan, please take note that you have youkai senses, so use them…"

The miko-youkai rolled her eyes at the hanyou girl, inhaling the air around them. Her eyes grew wide as the scents registered.

"Anata, I'm sure you've noticed by now…I apologize for my lack of attention…"

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked up to his half-brother and pulled him away from Kagome. Inuyasha growled, making a move to strike at the one behind him. The taiyoukai hit the hanyou over the head with a closed fist, knocking Inuyasha down.

"…Baka kusotare!" The taiyoukai muttered.

"Kagome-chan, subdue him! Hurry!" Mei Lhi and Hana exclaimed.

"Naze? What's wrong?"

"Just do it, Kagome!" Mei Lhi yelled.

Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

"AGHHH!"

The hanyou landed face-first into the marble floor. Immediately, he was back to normal.

And after that little incident, everything went smoothly.

-

It was the day of the banquet. Hana, Tsurugi, Tsukimaru, Mei Lhi, and Rin sat on Aun's back; Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Minoru were on Kirara, while Sesshoumaru ran along the road below with his half-brother.

Hana was giving directions, and they pursued their course north. Many other youkai were in smelling range in the area, all of them headed for the banquet.

"Oi, Inu-kuro!" A familiar voice yelled.

Kouga was behind them…and he wasn't alone. Ayame along with a few wolf pups was accompanying him.

Inuyasha ignored him and sped up.

More youkai were occupying the skies and the road. Clans from everywhere were joining alongside them. Toriyoukai, Nekoyoukai, you name it; they were either in the air or on the road.

The mountains were drawing closer, the scent of Ryuuyoukai and the feeling of incredibly powerful youkis emanating from them.

"Oi, baka, I'm trying to talk to you here!" Kouga yelled irritably.

"Kouga, be nice! Especially in front of the children!" Ayame snapped.

Inuyasha snickered but promptly stopped when several of his companions shot him a look.

In a still silence, they journeyed on, finally stopping on a large, flat, gray stone platform that rested before a set of enormous doors with intricate detailing on them. Everyone dismounted and stood before the doors in awe.

"Who approaches?" A Ryuuyoukai guard asked.

"We have come for the banquet. We were invited by your Lord." Ayame replied.

The doors opened and all stepped inside, into a vast world unknown to them.

-

"You are all here and accounted for. It is a great honor that the Ryuuyoukai clan feels to see all of you here with us. Now, you have time to linger. Feel free to roam about our halls, but please try not to get lost. But just be sure to return in time for the grand feast we will be having in your honor. That is all." Harukichi announced to the youkai clans about an hour later.

The clans of youkai dispersed, each of them going off in their own directions.

Sesshoumaru, Hana, Rin, Tsukimaru, and Tsurugi had gone off somewhere, just as Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Minoru had also disappeared as well. Kirara and Aun were resting from their journey, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mei Lhi alone.

Mei Lhi sighed, obviously from boredom.

'_I wonder where Kyoshi-kun is…I haven't seen him since yesterday…and before that, even less…It's been so long it seems…since we were last together…I hope he's alright…He hasn't been around as much…since Harukichi went and stepped in…'_

She sighed again, sinking into a nearby chair.

"Mei-chan, daijoubu?" Kagome asked.

"Hm? Oh…hai, I'm fine…" The hanyou girl replied passively. "Just really bored…that's all…"

Kagome laughed lightly and nodded understandingly.

"Sesshoumaru is coming back…"

"Oh? That's interesting…"

The taiyoukai approached, everyone else behind him.

"…Harukichi is planning something…" He said.

"I think we kind of figured out that one, already…Tell us something we don't know." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshoumaru shot his half-brother a warning stare before continuing.

"…At the evening meal tonight, every clan with every member in it will be announced. Harukichi is simply alerting all the young males that our dear sister has returned, is untouched, and certainly ready to be married off."

"That's just great…can't I just pretend I'm someone else?" Mei Lhi asked.

"Iya…your scent would be too noticeable…"

"Well…what're we going to do?"

"Mei Lhi…you must never be by yourself at any time. Always stay with company who can defend you."

"I can defend myself."

"…Hai, I know this…but you must act properly while we are here."

"Well, this just keeps getting better…I can't be alone, I can't defend myself, and I can't act unladylike…what else can I add to my list of can't do's?"

"…Many things, unfortunately…"

Mei Lhi sighed.

She rested her chin in her hand, staring at the marble floor, waiting for dusk.

-

"Who is it that we may make the acquaintances of this fine evening?" A Ryuuyoukai asked Sesshoumaru.

"…The Inu Clan…" The demon lord replied.

"Your names, titles, and father's name's, if you wish to say them, please…"

"…Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, first son of Inutaisho."

"Hanajima, Lady of the Western Lands…"

"Rin, first daughter of Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Tsukimaru, second daughter of Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"…Tsurugi…first son of Sesshoumaru-sama and heir to the Western Lands…"

"Inuyasha, second son of Inutaisho…"

"…Mei Lhi, first daughter of Inutaisho…"

The Ryuuyoukai nodded in understanding and soon the doors opened.

"Announcing the Inu clan! Lord Sesshoumaru, first born of Inutaisho. He is accompanied by his wife, Lady Hanajima and their three children, Rin, Tsukimaru, and the only heir, Tsurugi!" The Ryuuyoukai announced in a clear voice.

Sesshoumaru, Hana, and the three pups stepped through the doorway, all in the room sank to polite bows before rising once more as the newcomers took their seats.

"Lord Inuyasha, second born of Inutaisho. He is accompanied by the Lady miko Kagome."

Inuyasha and Kagome made their approach forward, receiving polite bows, at last taking their seats nearby Sesshoumaru and Hana.

"And finally, Lady Mei Lhi, third born of Inutaisho, the only daughter to the Western Lands."

Mei Lhi took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Many of the youkai males were stealing glances at her. She could feel several pairs of eyes watch her every movement. All of the younger males sank to low and respectful bows, while the elder youkai males remained in a polite bow. Mei Lhi took her seat next to Kagome, breathing a sigh of relief that the ordeal was over.

-

Everyone had been introduced and all sat at the enormous table in the dining hall. Small conversations were held during the meal, a very peaceful setting…until Harukichi ever so conveniently brought up the subject on many of the guests' minds.

"Sesshoumaru, if I am not mistaken, Mei Lhi is of marrying age now, is she not?" He asked loudly so all could hear.

All eyes and ears turned towards the taiyoukai, expectantly awaiting an answer.

Sesshoumaru glanced briefly at everyone's curious faces from the corner of his eyes before giving a slight nod.

"Have you chosen a suitable mate for her yet?"

"Iie…demo…I believe that she is the intended of another…am I not correct?" The taiyoukai replied with his signature smirk in place.

Harukichi's grin fluctuated before he forced a nasty sneer onto his face.

"Hmmm…yes, I have heard of this…but you needn't worry about that now…the problem has been addressed and the matter has now been put aside."

Kyo glared at Harukichi with a look of pure hatred before quickly regaining his composure and eating his food.

After that, dinner was long and almost unbearable. It couldn't have gotten any worse, could it?

-

Dinner had ended, and now everyone had dispersed to rooms to rest for the night, awaiting the morning of the following day when names would be drawn, deciding the location of where the festival would be held.

"Kuso…" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Nani?" Kagome asked.

"Iie…nan demo nai…"

"Please, you can tell me…"

"Fine…I'm just…so fed up with all this shit."

"What do you mean?"

"All this shit about Imouto-san, about how everyone's trying to get Oyaji's lands, and then there's Kyo…and all this shit with the Ryuuyoukai…fuck! With all of this to worry about, I'll die before my fucking time! Sesshoumaru's gonna live longer than me at this rate!"

Inuyasha continued on with his tirade before he was abruptly cut short and caught off guard when he felt Kagome's mouth close over his.

The hanyou returned the kiss and cupped the back of the miko girl's head. All other thoughts in his mind were forgotten, for now Kagome overwhelmed them all.

"Kagome…" He whispered, breathing deeply, bathing himself in his beloved's scent.

They broke away, Kagome smiling at him.

"Feel better now?" She asked him innocently.

Inuyasha smirked. Kagome continued to smile.

"Come here…" He growled.

Kagome complied, her smile widening.

"Uh-oh…am I going to be punished?" She teased.

"Yeah…and you're going to suffer…" Inuyasha replied in a low voice.

The hanyou pulled Kagome into his arms and started tickling her.

Soon the miko girl was screaming with laughter, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I'll get you back for that one…" She said, once the tickle-fest had finally come to a close.

"Yeah, whatever…"

Kagome yawned.

"I'm so sleepy…good night, Inuyasha…"

"Good night…Kagome…"

The miko girl sighed softly, falling deeper into Inuyasha's embrace, sleep overcoming her.

The warmth of Kagome in the hanyou's arms, and the sound of her leveled breathing brought a sense of peace to Inuyasha. And he too, was able to sleep.

-

"Good morning one and all. I trust each of you have had a good night's rest?" Harukichi said at the table in the dining hall the following morning.

The youkai and the few Ningen in the room nodded.

"Now it is time to announce where the festival shall be held…a drawing was held earlier this morning, and we did indeed draw a name…"

Everyone looked towards Harukichi curiously.

"Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands was who was drawn…which therefore means, our festival will be held in the Western Lands. We leave as soon as possible. Sesshoumaru, you will lead us, as I'm sure many of those present here most likely do not know the way. Is this alright with you?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Harukichi briefly, but averted his gaze to Hana for a few seconds, before turning away and staring at no one in particular, not saying anything.

"…I see no reason why this Sesshoumaru should be troubled by a festival…however, if this event is to take place, then the guests must obey my rules…" The taiyoukai said finally in a level voice.

"But of course Sesshoumaru! Even we, the Ryuu clan will gladly obey your laws…as it is, after all, your lands…is that not the youkai order? Any high clan in the territory of another high clan must obey the laws of the head of that domain. That is the rule, is it not?"

"…Hai…then this Sesshoumaru will not have any reason for the festival not to be held…"

"It is a good opportunity for you as well, Sesshoumaru. Perhaps you can find a nice young male that would make a suitable mate for the girl…?"

"…One has already been found…by the girl herself…"

"…Sesshoumaru, you know that no such union can take place…the girl cannot have the one she has picked…"

"This Sesshoumaru believes it is not my responsibility to find a decent male for the girl to marry. She truthfully is not of my concern. The choice of who the girl marries should be made by someone else…like her brother, for instance…"

"Are you not the girl's brother as well?"

"The girl is simply half-related to me…because her Chichiue's blood is the same as mine…however, the girl's Chichiue and Hahaue are the same as Inuyasha's…"

"Hmmm…sou ka…well, my apologies my dear guests…this is why times when a woman is to be married off it can be a difficult time…different clans have different viewpoints…Sesshoumaru, we shall discuss this some other time…but until then, let us enjoy this glorious meal!"

-

Mei Lhi had been silent during the entire meal, and even after that, when the animals were being brought from the stables and prepared for travel. Her silence lasted the entire journey from the North to the Western Lands, where she finally had to speak to greet guests and welcome them. Now she stood in the courtyard, still greeting them, her brother at her side, which she was very thankful for.

"Good day to you, my Lady…" A young Yamainu youkai male greeted, bowing, taking Mei Lhi's hand into both of his own.

"Good day you, young Lord…" She replied, innocently pulling her hand away.

Inuyasha glanced at her, she shook her head.

"Don't worry…Kagome brought the hand sanitizer…I'll be scrubbing my hands raw with it…" She said jokingly.

Inuyasha coughed to cover up the small sarcastic laugh that managed to escape, a smirk on his face.

"Don't scrub too hard. You don't want your hand to fall off. Because then all the males will be so sad that they won't be able to hold them both." He replied.

Mei Lhi laughed, but quickly stopped as another young youkai male approached.

"Your laughter is such a sweet melodious song to my ears…Good day, my Lady. How are you?" He asked.

"Anno…thank you? Good day, young Lord. I am doing well, thank you for your concern."

"_Keh! Where'd you get that kind of answer from? One of Kagome's weird books?_" Inuyasha asked in Inuyoukai.

"_No, actually…I thought of what Hana would say…_" Mei Lhi answered, also speaking Inuyoukai.

"_It sounded more like the bullshit Sesshoumaru spouts…_"

"_Inuyasha…I am quite capable of understanding what you both are saying…_" Sesshoumaru interrupted them.

"_Sorry, Sesshoumaru-Onii-san!_" Mei apologized.

"'_Sesshoumaru-Onii-san'! Where the fuck did that come from!_" Inuyasha inquired.

"_Inuyasha! Your manners! Has everything I taught you two days ago already leaked out through your empty head? Mei Lhi-Imouto-san, I accept your apology._"

"_What the hell! Since when have you two suddenly started giving each other proper titles! Sesshoumaru, fuck off! I didn't forget shit! Nobody knows what the hell I'm saying except for you, Hana-babaa-_"

"_Hana-chan is not_ _old!_"

"_Whatever…anyway, nobody knows what I'm saying except for you, Hana, Imouto-san, and your whelps. So I can talk the way I want and there's nothing you can do about it!_"

"_I can put your sister's room near the guest rooms that the youkai males will be occupying…_"

"_Forget I ever decided to be respectful towards you, Sesshoumaru!_" Mei Lhi said angrily.

"_Mei Lhi-Imouto-san, I'm simply trying to scare your idiot brother into behaving…_"

"_For once can Kagome-chan be the victim of your evil ways to get Nii-chan to listen to you instead of me?_"

"_Hai, I suppose…_"

"_Don't even THINK of touching Kagome. Leave her out of this! Leave Imouto-san out of this!_"

"_Then behave, and I will._"

"_Grrrrrr…_"

"_Don't snarl at me…you know better than that…_"

"_FINE! Just leave Kagome and Imouto-chan alone!_"

"_Good…now keep greeting the guests…_"

Inuyasha turned away from his half-brother, and didn't say a word for a long time.

-

It was later that day; Mei Lhi was being tended by her handmaidens. The five of them were working quickly, helping their mistress into a brand new kimono. The kimono itself was quite extravagant. It was of course, traditional style, but with a bit of a Western touch to it. Mei had grown quite fond of it immediately.

The kimono was black, and consisted of a black yukata, with the elegantly embroidered kimono itself. The sleeves were long and very beautiful. The pattern was the same floral pattern as Sesshoumaru's, only instead of a red pattern, the pattern was a deep silvery-gray.

Tanrei and Hisui were tying the obi, which was made of red silk. Saiki came and helped the two handmaidens with the incredibly large obi, the three of them tying it into a large bow with a butterfly-like shape.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has requested that the youkai markings be present, and you personally, my Lady should look the absolute best you can." Momo said.

Kai had already fetched the calligraphy brush and held a small box with small corked bottles inside.

Saiki took the box and brush from Kai, uncorking two bottles.

"Grab that white sheet and cover Mei Lhi-sama so the paint won't get onto her new kimono." She said to Hisui.

Hisui did as instructed, deciding to make sure the sheet didn't slip. Saiki took the brush and placed it into one of the opened bottles.

Mei felt the brush place thin lines, one under each eye, and she felt the brush make an arced motion on her forehead.

"Saiki…why did do you place the crescent moon? I am not a higher youkai like Sesshoumaru-Onii-san." The hanyou girl said puzzled.

"Are you not betrothed to that Ryuuyoukai boy…Kyoshima-sama? It automatically raises you in the hierarchy…You are a Hime-sama in his clan, are you not?" Saiki replied.

Mei Lhi flushed a little at her handmaiden's response.

"Hai…I guess so…" She said finally.

Saiki finished a few moments later.

"Shall I get…?" Tanrei began.

Saiki nodded, and Tanrei rushed off, returning with a long white fur that looked exactly like Sesshoumaru's tail.

"It is Sesshoumaru-sama's own fur…it is his gift to you. We have been spending a long time weaving it all together. But now we have finally finished, and just in time for the festival. He says that now you have acquired something similar, anno…almost exactly like his anno…tail…you are to wear it with everything." Tanrei explained.

"Sesshoumaru-Onii-san did this?" Mei asked.

Tanrei, Saiki, Hisui, Momo, and Kai all nodded.

"It's very beautiful…I shall thank him for it tonight…he's very silly though…making it an order to make me wear it…I'd wear it no matter what! This is such a generous gift!" The hanyou girl concluded.

"There's something else…Kyoshima-sama sent something to you also…" Hisui said.

"Kyoshi-kun did? What did he send?" Mei asked curiously.

Hisui pulled out a pair of black slippers, with many colored beads, sewn into slipper to form a dragon on each slipper.

Mei's eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"I shall have to thank him too…they're so pretty…both of the gifts are…" She said.

Tanrei draped the fur over Mei's right shoulder, letting it hang down nicely on to floor so when she walked, it followed her like a train. The top had been lightly placed to encircle the back of her neck and rest softly on her left shoulder. Momo and Kai helped their lady put on the slippers, and afterward, they combed through Mei's silver hair one last time before she stepped out of her room and joined Kagome and Sango, who she would enter with.

"Mei-chan, you look so beautiful!" The taijiya and miko commented.

"Arigatou, I can easily say the same to the both of you. Inuyasha's going to be floored when he sees you Kagome-chan. And Miroku, well, we all know what he's going to do…" The hanyou girl said.

The three girls laughed and a door to their left slid open. Hana stepped out and joined the three of them.

"Konban wa…" She said. "Mei-chan, you look lovely…and I see you got your gifts…"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-Onii-san is most kind." Mei Lhi replied.

"Ma…we're all here…Rin, Tsukimaru! We're going."

The two girls stepped out, looking just as beautiful as their mother.

"Hanajima-sama…Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, and Miroku-sama are ready now. Tsurugi-sama and Shippou-sama are also ready." A servant informed them.

"Let's go…it would be ill to keep them waiting…"

The girls followed the servant down the hall, meeting up with the men.

Sesshoumaru politely greeted everyone, turning to his half-sister, a single name crossing his thoughts.

"…Izayoi…" He thought aloud, without realizing it.

"Sesshoumaru-Onii-san…what was that name you called me just now?" Mei Lhi asked.

The taiyoukai smirked.

"Inuyasha…look upon your sister. Does she look familiar to you?" He said.

The hanyou studied his sister, realizing what it was that Sesshoumaru saw.

"…You see it…?"

"Hai…"

"Her name was Izayoi…your mother…I still remember her face…it seems she lives on still…within Mei Lhi-Imouto-san…"

-

"The Lord of the Western Lands has arrived with the rest of the clan and with the representatives of the Ningen clan of this domain." A soldier announced.

The numerous youkai clans fell silent, their gaze fixated on the doorway where the soldier stood.

"Bow to the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru-sama and Hanajima-sama!"

The taiyoukai and miko-youkai walked through the doorway.

"The Heiresses, Rin-sama and Tsukimaru-sama, and the Heir, Tsurugi-sama."

The three children followed behind their parents.

All five received a respectful bow.

"The second heir and second son of Inutaisho, Inuyasha-sama with young miko Kagome-sama and Kitsune child, Shippou-sama."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou stepped through, received their bows, joining their five predecessors.

"The third born and first daughter of Inutaisho, Daughter and Lady of the Western Lands, Mei Lhi-sama."

Mei Lhi walked through the doorway, and a stunned silence settled throughout the room as she crossed the room.

All the young youkai males sunk to their knees in a mystified stupor, dropping to low and respectful bows.

Mei quickly crossed the room, standing near her brothers, keeping her gaze downward to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks.

Sango, Miroku, and Minoru had been introduced, and there was a long procession of youkai exiting the castle and moving out onto the courtyard.

The exterior landscaping was amazing. It was like a dream. The servants had done an excellent job. Silk-wrapped flowers, Sakura blossoms strung from all directions, it was just so beautiful and extravagant.

"Thank you so much for your kind hospitality, Sesshoumaru! Let the festival begin with the ceremonial first toast!" Harukichi said.

Servants came forward with sake, pouring for everyone present.

Everyone raised their sake cups, awaiting the toast.

"A long youthful life to us all and our next generations, and a safe, happy marriage for the Daughter of the West!" Harukichi announced, downing his sake.

The others followed suit, Mei Lhi pretending to drink to the Ryuuyoukai leader's toast.

This festival was going to be excruciatingly unbearable…

-

"Mei Lhi-Imouto-san…" Sesshoumaru called.

"Hai?" She asked.

"…Be on guard…the males will be trying to win you over…all of them will be fighting for your affections and your attention. It could get violent. Be careful."

"Hai…thank you for the warning…"

"Mei Lhi-sama…" A young youkai man said. "I am Yuji from the East, from the Toriyoukai clan. May I have the pleasure to dance with you?"

Mei Lhi looked to Sesshoumaru for instruction, who nodded.

"Hai, you may…" She answered.

Yuji took her hand and bowed, Mei bowing back.

The war for Mei Lhi had just begun.

-

Mei Lhi sat on a blanket in the snow of the courtyard, very tired after so much dancing. Her current count was nearing forty different people she had danced with. Her handmaidens were sitting with her, tending to their mistress's needs.

"Would you like some water, my Lady?" Hisui asked.

"Iie, I'm fine…" Mei replied.

"Alright then…"

"Will you be needing anything?" Tanrei asked.

"Iie…I'll be fine, thank you…"

-

"Oi…so what do you think…?" A young youkai male asked.

"Of what?" Another young youkai male replied.

"Of the girl…of Mei Lhi…"

"…she's nice…_real_ nice…she's very beautiful…"

"Would you mate with her…?"

"Sure, why not? The Lands is just an added bonus…what about you? What do you think of her?"

"I agree with you, yeah, she's very beautiful, and she also seems like the type that doesn't like to be pushed around. I like that in my women. I'm getting the shivers just thinking about her…"

"So…how about you? Would you mate her?"

"Of course! Do you know how long my family has been trying to get these damn lands! I'm incredibly lucky to even _be_ here! But anyway…now that I think about mating…wow…if she's as good in bed as she is pretty, I'll be happy for life!"

"She's always surrounded by people…it's either her brothers or those damned maids! How do you think we can get her alone?"

"We'll need lots of help…we should talk to our friends…here, in places and times like this, they're the only ones we can trust…"

The two walked away, Kyo looking up from his cup of tea. He had heard everything…and he didn't like a word of it.

The young Ryuuyoukai glanced at his beloved Mei Lhi from the corner of his eyes.

'_I should warn her…'_

He set down his tea, stealthily slipping away from Harukichi's watchful eye, approaching the hanyou girl he so dearly loved.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so freaking long to get this up. I've been super busy with finals exams and school crap…You all got super lucky. I had to do LOADS of editing cuts to this chapter. The original version was over thirty pages in Word. And I decided to be nice and only give you seventeen to read. The beginning of Ch. 7 is actually beginning with the last pieces of the original version of Ch. 6…I tried to cut out as much un-needed stuff as possible, but it's almost midnight as I type this, so if anything sounds weird, let me know, and I'll explain what my tired brain meant to say. Anyway, as always, review and let me know your thoughts. Oh, Dragon Man, I _am_ going to do a Naruto fic. I have Ch. 1 finished. But I need the names of Neji's and Sasuke's jutsu and some of the Yondaime's jutsu too. Anyways…I'll be going now…to get some sleep. I got back from the movies about an hour ago…I saw "Boogeyman"…it was good…I'm such a wuss, and I screamed a whole mess of times…but so did the rest of the theatre…so I can't be _that_ much of a sissy if everyone else was doing it…anyway, I'm rambling, I'll shut up and go away now… (Sweat drops) 


	7. Ryouji, Noble Ruler of the Sand

**A/N:** Ok, here's the next chapter. Disclaimer! Naruto, go for it!

Naruto: Aki doesn't own Inuyasha or me! Because I will be Hokage! No one can own me! Or my series!  
Me: Sure they can…Does the name Kishimoto Masashi ring a bell? (I'm sure I spelled something wrong in there…hopefully not…)  
Naruto: Damn. Shut up! Anyway, how could you let Sasuke do the disclaimer, and let him walk away like that! You didn't even make him stick around so I could kick his ass!  
Me: Look, he went to the Sound Village. I need to answer reviews and get this chapter going. I don't have time to argue with you right now…Anyway, whilst Naruto is occupied, I shall answer my faithful reviewers…

Dragon Man, Naruto Chuushin is one of my favorite places to go. And thank you for a part in your story! I'm so happy! This chapter's for you, dude! Lol…no, Sesshy is too preoccupied with paper work to look into pets at the moment…I got a mental picture on that one! (Thinks about how friggen useless and weak Inu and Mei seem to be in this chapter) Well…uhhh…they'll both hopefully be out of their OOC-ness by the next chapter…Your ideas for everything are just so imaginative! I'm getting more mental images…Yes, fluffies are GOOD! Your chapters are amazing, keep them coming! Please enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it'll make sense. I wrote it on speed-demon mode, just kept the ideas coming out and poured them out.

Angie, lol, you're lazy mostly all the time…lol no it isn't. I'm glad you liked it. Sorry this took so damn long. Well, Miroku, Naruto, and Sasuke can help make your foot better. (Grins) Yes they broke up. But they got back together…AGAIN!

Ohiowriter, Yay! Well here's part two! Oh thank Kami it made sense! I hope this one does too! (Sweat drops)

Sammi, yay! I'm in her faves? I feel so honored! Of course I want the review! I need all the reviews I can get! Here's the long-awaited update!

Ghostchick, why thank you! Lol…it took me a little thinking in order for me to decide…but I decided she needed one…lol…you're so silly! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!

Riku, lol now, now, there's children out there…we gotta keep it "G" Rated! I'm glad you liked it! I never knew that I was that deep with her character. Lol…yes, Inu/Kag scenes are always good. No I'm not! I'm not _that_ good! You'll never be out of place with me! I don't mind that you took a while. I'm sorry _I_ took so long to post! Lol…thank you Jaken! And you should thank Dragon Man. He motivated me to post! Lol…poor Riku! (Beats Jaken away from you with a stick) Lol…that may very well work. Kagome will definitely keep him in line…she only has to say a single word, and he'll obey! You're welcome for the review! I was simply saying what I felt, you know? Please enjoy this chapter, in its possible complete nonsense-ness.

Kagome's Pup, yes, Mei's back. I just couldn't leave her out. Most of this story is about her. Thank you very much; I try to make this story as good as humanly possible…and thank you for so loyally reading it all through the night! Lol…she will…yes, they both have beads. Oh you see, Kagome has to say the name of who she wants to "sit". And if she doesn't say a name, then they both get "sat". And for the review answers, I tried to make them shorter this time. (Grins) Enjoy Ch. 7!

Finally, Ch. 7! (Or also known as, Ch. 6 Part B…)

* * *

Chapter Seven: Ryouji, Noble Ruler of the Sand 

"Mei…" He said quietly.

"Kyoshi-kun!" She greeted with a genuinely happy smile.

"Listen, I can't stay long…Harukichi's most likely going to get on my case when I get back. He probably knows I'm gone already."

"Ok…"

"I just heard something, and it's really important that I thought I had to tell you right away."

"What is it?"

"There's some youkai, obviously about both our age, they're planning something. And it's not good. They were talking about you. They plan to get their friends involved. I just came to warn you to stay close to company."

"Arigatou, Kyoshi-kun…"

"Hai…please, be careful…"

"I will. I promise…"

She reached out for him and hugged him, feeling his body close to hers once more.

"Mei…everyone can see us…I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Hai, I know…But I don't care! Let them see! Maybe they'll leave me alone! I miss being with you, Kyoshi-kun! I don't care what anyone else thinks! I don't care about Harukichi! I don't care about anyone but you! And it's so hard, Kyoshi-kun! It hurts, each moment we're away from one another! And I…just hate having to pretend all this time…that we mean nothing to one another! I hate having to lie! I hate having to go with the act! Please…I don't want to lie anymore…"

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. She found herself leaning towards him, just as he found himself leaning towards her. In the middle, they found each other, sharing the first kiss the two had had in what seemed like an eternity. At last, they parted, although it was very reluctant.

"…I love you…" The hanyou girl whispered in Kyo's ear.

"I love you too…" He replied softly.

Mei Lhi continued to hold onto him, as if afraid in that moment he'd be gone forever.

"…Kyoshi-kun…"

"…Hai?"

"…I…want to break that promise…that we made each other…to wait fifty years…I want to break it…"

"So…what's the new wait time going to be, then?"

"It doesn't matter to me anymore…I just…want to be with you…"

"Hai…I know…so do I…"

She leant her head against his chest, his head resting lightly on top of her own. She shifted her head so she only saw the fabric of his pale blue haori and part of his neck. Half-tempted, half-instinct, she moved closer to his neck, and bit down lightly. She felt his body tense with shock as he realized what had just happened.

"You're sure…?" He asked.

"Most definitely." She replied.

"My son…you should return now…" Megumi's voice interrupted.

Kyo jumped away from the hanyou girl in surprise.

"Okaa-san! What're you doing here?" He asked.

"My boy…so foolish…you're lucky nobody saw a thing…you should be glad I was walking over and when I saw you two, I transformed into a tree!"

"Nani? You did that, Okaa-san?"

"Hai. I don't want you in any more trouble than you already are with Harukichi-sama."

"Arigatou…Okaa-san…"

"You're most welcome, my son…now, we must hurry back to where the others are…"

"Hai…goodbye for now, Mei…just remember what I told you, ok?"

"Hai! I will! I promise!" She said.

The mother and son walked away, the hanyou girl suddenly feeling alone.

"Saiki, tell Sesshoumaru-Onii-san that I'm going inside…Tanrei, Hisui, please, come with me. Momo, Kai, please have some tea sent up to my room." She said.

"Hai!" Five female voices replied.

-

The rest of that day faded into the next, the second day of the festival.

Harukichi had managed to extend it to five days and four nights.

On this second day, not much happened, except all the guests stayed up late and drank sake until they passed out. Servants had to drag each guest back to their room. Sesshoumaru found the most pleasant place other than his sleeping quarters was his study. And another day passed.

On the third day, Inuyasha and Kagome were seen together the entire day. Not many of the guests were around. Most were either sleeping off all the sake from the previous night, or paying for it dearly by retching up anything they tried to eat. The servants were very busy that day.

The fourth day was also just as eventful as the second. The guests became intoxicated again, but Inuyasha and Kagome were more and more frequently seen together, publicly displaying their affection for one another. Servants again, had to drag guests back to their rooms.

It wasn't until the fifth day that something actually happened.

-

Breakfast was uneventful, since Sesshoumaru had officially banned sake. The servants finally had a break.

"Ma…it has finally come to our last day here…we shall make it worthwhile, ne?" Harukichi said.

The guests nodded in agreement.

Mei Lhi was happy everyone was leaving, but saddened she would not see Kyo very much. She sighed, letting her mind wander.

"Daijoubu Mei-chan?" Hana asked.

"Hai…I'm fine…" The girl replied.

'_Nothing's happened…Kyoshi-kun warned me…but so far, during the entire festival…nothing's happened…but…I've been with lots of company each time…I dunno…I have so much to deal with at the moment…_'

-

A few hours later Mei, Sango, Kagome, Hana, and Inuyasha were all sitting inside sipping tea on the cold day, watching as guests began to make their way out of the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru arrived a few minutes later.

"It would be polite if we saw off all the guests…but it is your choice whether you wish to do so or not…" He said, departing as quickly as he had come.

All nodded in understanding, setting down their tea, stepping outside into the snow.

-

The youkai said their farewells, thanking the lord and lady for their hospitality and quickly departed.

The many of the youkai clans had already left, however the Ryuu clan, Tora clan, Yamainu clan and a few others remained.

The Yamainu clan approached the group of Ningen and Inuyoukai first.

"See you, Inu-kuro…" Kouga said.

"Take care of yourselves." Ayame added.

The two took off, their wolf pups in tow, the rest of the clan being left behind as usual. They said a quick goodbye before taking off after the young wolf prince, yelling loudly, "KOUGA! WAIT!"

The Torayoukai approached, the elders bidding their farewells.

It wasn't until the young males approached that Mei noted Inuyasha had gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt, prepared to attack at a moment's notice.

Sesshoumaru also appeared to be on guard, as well as everyone else around the hanyou girl.

The first two males, taking note of the killing intent radiating off everyone politely bowed and ran off as quickly as possible.

It wasn't until the third one had decided to not use his senses and try something, the very thing Mei had been expecting for days.

"Good day, My Lady…I hope we shall meet soon…" He said, bowing low.

Mei Lhi returned the gesture, also bowing low.

But as she was straightening herself up, she found her head pulled forward roughly, her eyes widening as she realized her mouth was connected to the Torayoukai's before her. In a second she shoved him off her, forgetting completely to be lady-like.

"What the hell is your problem!" She screamed at him, raising her claws in defense.

Inuyasha had drawn Tetsusaiga.

The hanyou grabbed the kimono front of the young boy, holding him up in midair.

"Go ahead…try it again…see if you live to see an hour from now…" He growled. "Don't you even _dare_ touch my sister again, bastard!"

"You don't scare me, half-breed." The younger youkai spat back.

A few of the youkai's friends appeared, pulling the hanyou off their companion. They turned towards Mei, who took a defensive stance.

One grabbed her and forced her down into the crispy cold snow, clawing at her kimono.

"NII-CHAN! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

The other Torayoukai lunged at the hanyou boy before he could make a move to do anything. Several sets of claws embedded themselves in Inuyasha's abdomen at once. The hanyou grunted, plunging the tip of Tetsusaiga into the snow to keep himself upright.

"Fucking bastards…you're going to pay…right now…" He snarled at them.

"Try your best shot, half-breed!" They taunted back.

Inuyasha growled, taking a quick glance at his sister.

Mei took a swipe at her attacker with her claws. He growled angrily and slammed her down harder into the snow.

"God damn it, she won't stop struggling! Hold her fucking arms down!" He roared over his shoulder at one of his friends.

One of the Torayoukai came to his aid and pinned the hanyou girl's arms at the wrists.

By now, what was going on had drawn many of the lingering youkai's attention. Mei Lhi's handmaidens arrived and screamed in horror, rushing to their lady's aid.

"Leave Mei Lhi-sama alone, you wretched scum!" Tanrei said shrilly, flinging herself onto one of the youkai attacking the girl.

He threw her off easily, only to have the other four handmaidens come after him next. He threw each one off with such ease, as if he were doing something as simple as brushing away a stray hair.

-

Many youkai were watching, Harukichi turned and watched, somewhat amused.

"Serves her right…she'll be bedded in public like the whore she is…" He said in an amused voice.

"She's _not_ a whore, Harukichi…" Kyo growled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch how you were addressing me, Kyoshima…" The Ryuuyoukai of the Sun said, turning to the young kaze Ryuuyoukai.

"You sick bastard…"

"…_What?_" Harukichi asked in a dangerous voice.

All of the Ryuuyoukai in hearing gasped in surprise.

"You heard me, Harukichi…"

Kyo turned quickly, vanishing into the wind.

Harukichi seethed silently, his lip curling.

-

Inuyasha struggled to beat back the Torayoukai, trying to reach his sister before the inevitable happened. He wouldn't let this happen to her. It was unjust and just plain wrong.

'_I can't kill them or else Sesshoumaru's going to have a fit and complain about me starting a war…fucking rules…_' He thought.

He was beginning to slow down. He was losing a lot of blood. The once white snow around him was stained a deep crimson.

'_I can't let go of Tetsusaiga…not now…I could revert to my youkai form…_'

He swung his mighty blade, his attackers receiving shallow wounds in the process. He shoved them away and ran towards his sister, only to have his progress hindered as one of the Torayoukai attacked him from behind.

The hanyou coughed up his own blood, and fell forward onto his knees, struggling to stay upright.

Kagome ran to him, screaming his name. Mei Lhi watched stunned as her only chance of salvation fell. She clamped her eyes shut, not wanting to see anything in the world for a moment longer.

It took her a second to realize that she wasn't being held down anymore, and she felt someone drape something warm over her body. Slowly opening an eye, she looked at her surroundings.

Her brother was on his feet again, with Kagome's help, sheathing Tetsusaiga. The Torayoukai that had been attacking her lay defeated several feet away.

"Daijoubu, Mei?" Kyo asked, crouching in front of her, looking worried.

The hanyou girl nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

She noticed that he had taken off his haori and wrapped it around her. She smiled slightly before leaping onto him and holding him tight, ignoring the fact that there were other people around. Kyo softly returned her embrace.

Quick, heavy footsteps approached, Kyo turned and laid a protective arm on the hanyou girl, his gaze meeting Harukichi's burning stare.

The Ryuuyoukai of the Sun roughly seized the young kaze no ryuu's arm, dragging him to his feet. Harukichi's stare was fixated on Mei Lhi, his eyes boring into her golden ones.

His eyes rested on a place on the hanyou girl's neck, spotting small puncture wounds. His eyes narrowed, and he pulled the girl up, yanking the collar of the hanyou girl's kimono down.

"What is _that_!" Harukichi demanded angrily, knowing full well what the marks were, all the while growling at Kyo.

"They're exactly what you know they are." Kyo replied, his eyebrows narrowing.

"When was this done?"

"Long before you got in the way…"

Harukichi growled again, greatly angered by Kyo's blatant disrespectful attitude.

Kyo turned his head nonchalantly, making a quick observation of everyone that was watching.

Harukichi's anger reached boiling point, now seeing the mark on Kyo's neck.

"Kyoshima…it appears you have one as well…and it appears to be no more than a few days old…" He said in a soft dangerous voice.

Mei Lhi flushed slightly, which Harukichi caught out of the corner of his eye. He shoved Kyo away, rounding on the hanyou girl.

"You bitch…" He spat, the hand that held the girl's wrist tightening its grip.

He raised his free hand to strike, only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"…Let her go. She has suffered enough today. Then kindly vacate my lands…" The taiyoukai said in a level warning voice.

"Took you long enough to do something, Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha growled. "You didn't do anything. You just stood there and watched everything like it was a show! What the fuck took you so long!"

"Damare, Inuyasha!"

Harukichi lowered his hand and released Mei Lhi, quickly regaining his cool and collected demeanor.

"But of course Sesshoumaru…Kyoshima, we are leaving!"

Harukichi yelled something in Ryuuyoukai at the other dragon demons, all of them nodding and making their approach towards their leader.

Kyo quickly went to Mei Lhi's side, holding her tightly.

"I have to go Mei…" Kyo said.

Mei Lhi nodded.

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

"I hope so…"

"Come, Kyoshima!" Harukichi ordered impatiently, the other Ryuuyoukai now gathered around.

Kyo sighed and turned, following after the Ryuuyoukai of the Sun.

-

The Ryuuyoukai departed, arriving quickly in their Northern homeland. Upon their arrival, Harukichi called for meeting in the throne room.

"One of us has defied me and has tried my patience to its fullest extent. He has defied me on numerous occasions, and no matter what I say or do, he will not obey. I have but no choice as of now…Kyoshima, come forward and face the consequences of your actions!" Harukichi said to all of them.

Kyo stepped forward, into the center of the throne room without saying a word. He dropped to one knee in a respectful bow, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Kyoshima, the only reason for you living this long is because of your father. But I have waited far too long. You will be exiled, and you will lose your youkai blood, and become a lowly Ningen worm! You will face Jigoku no kokonoka."

Megumi gasped, rushing out to her son, motherly flinging her arms around him.

"Please, Harukichi-sama! Reconsider your decision! He's my only son! The only one I have left! Harukichi-sama, I beg of you, spare my child! Take me instead!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Many of the Ryuuyoukai sympathized with Megumi. For Jigoku no kokonoka was torture…usually the one on the receiving end died before the entire Nine Days of Pain were spent.

"Silence, Megumi! I will not allow you to protect him from his fate! He is grown now, and he is no longer a boy! He knows right from wrong, he simply refuses to obey! He must be taught!"

Megumi wailed miserably.

"Harukichi-sama, _please_ I beg you!"

"Mother…do not waste your tears on me…I deserve this…It's no one's fault but my own…" Kyo said quietly.

"Silence, Megumi! Now, Kyoshima, before I proceed with your punishment, is there anything you'd like to say to us?"

Kyo shook his head.

"Anything at all? Final words to the hanyou girl, perhaps? A goodbye to your mother? Anything?"

Kyo shook his head again.

"No? Fine. Now let us for a moment, feel the utmost deepest sorrow for our dear Megumi…she has now lost both her sons…and any chance of continuing the rest of her husband's noble blood."

'_Chichiue…you're still out there somewhere…aren't you? Okaa-san said you're still alive. But everyone else thinks you're dead…are you truly out there somewhere in the world? Chichiue…I wish you were here…_' The Ryuuyoukai boy thought.

-

Golden grains blew about through the howling winds. A lone figure stood on a flawless stretch of this golden earth, before suddenly vanishing.

-

"Kyoshima, you are hereby being sentenced. Your youkai blood, rank, and any powers you have attained will be taken from you and given to your closest replacement. You will face Jigoku no kokonoka, and if you do survive that, feel free to do whatever you like…I don't care anymore…you are truly a nuisance to me…" Harukichi said, annoyed.

The doors to the throne room burst open, a flurry of golden grains of sand along with it.

All eyes turned to the door, wondering who had dared to enter.

"Hmph…so…how's being in charge like, Harukichi? I'm sure you enjoy all that power…" A voice said, from the door.

The sand settled, all the Ryuuyoukai gasped in surprise and fell into deep bows. A nerve in Harukichi's jaw twitched angrily.

"So…you are alive…after all these years…" Harukichi ground out.

The newcomer, clad in bronzed gold colored armor, wore pale grey hakama and a matching colored haori. His white-blonde hair was incredibly long, tied high on top of his head, the length cascading down his back. His sapphire eyes narrowed as he approached, coming closer and closer to the Ryuuyoukai of the Sun. His steps echoed as he strode forward, the silent room watching in awe.

He paused suddenly, finally noticing the two lone Ryuuyoukai on the floor, sitting before Harukichi.

"Megumi-chan…Kyo…why aren't you in line with the others?" He asked.

"Oh…of course you have not heard…Ryouji, your son…is being punished for defiance…" Harukichi replied, sounding absolutely delighted.

Ryouji raised an eyebrow.

"Kyo…I know I've taught you much better than that…" He said.

"As did I, Ryouji…and I'm very disappointed with him…I have just finished sentencing him…" Harukichi continued.

Megumi began to cry again.

Ryouji turned with surprise.

"Megumi-chan, what's wrong?" He asked, concernedly.

"…Anata, he's going to turn our son into a Ningen! And then give him Jigoku no kokonoka!" She sobbed.

"Nani! What for!"

"…Because…he found love…for a girl not of our clan…and Harukichi-sama does not approve…"

"Is this true, Kyo?"

Kyo nodded silently.

Ryouji looked around, as if searching for something, or someone.

"Where is your brother, Kyo? And Hinoki?"

"Hakaru…is dead…Hinoki-sama is ill…" Kyo replied.

"Dead? How?"

"…I killed him…but…he had joined with Naraku, and he was going to kill her…he was going to kill Mei…I didn't have a choice…he tried to kill me…and his heart had been so corrupted, so consumed by the darkness, there was nothing else I could do…to set him free…"

"I believe I've heard enough…step down from your place as ruler, Harukichi."

"Ha! Last time I checked, you were the same rank as me! We were both yon ban then…" Harukichi scoffed.

"…That was thirteen years ago, Harukichi…I can see you've moved up one rank…I, on the other hand, have surpassed you. My time away did me well…you will now bow to me!"

"I refuse! I'm certain that you're lying…you probably haven't moved up any ranks at all, have you? You have spent thirteen years away without return…there were no higher Ryuuyoukai that could promote you…now that I wonder where _were_ you?"

"You are making a mistake Harukichi. And you should know…I _never_ lie…And to answer your question, I have been to all the deserts in the world, strengthening myself, challenging foreign youkai lords, even fighting entire armies by myself…you don't need someone of higher ranking to raise your own status. You can easily do it on your own. Therefore, you _will_ succumb to my rule, but before you step down, you will apologize to my son, and you will remove his sentence."

"If you are indeed surpassing me in rank, Ryouji, then where is the proof! Then I will consider your requests…"

Ryouji muttered something inaudible, before shifting a part of his bangs to the side, revealing an almost invisible pale blue kanji for 'sand' on the left side of his forehead. The kanji was small, and the lines themselves were spider-silk thin, which made it even more unnoticeable.

Harukichi paled considerably. Megumi and Kyo had turned to look, completely stunned.

"That…that's not possible…" He said, shocked.

Ryouji smirked at his rival's reaction.

"But it is, Harukichi…now, like I was saying before, you will step down, apologize to my son, and drop the sentences." The Suna Ryuu said.

"Hai…Ryouji-sama…" Harukichi replied with a scowl.

"I would like to speak with Hinoki-sama also…"

Harukichi turned abruptly on his heel, storming away in a rage.

Ryouji smirked again.

"It's good to be home…" He said with a small grin.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS UP! But at least it's here, right? I'll try and get chapters out quicker, but I've been preoccupied with too many things. But you should really thank Dragon Man for this chapter coming up. I read a new chapter of his, and I was filled with the fire of passion! Kind of like Jiraiya seeing a really hot girl…except in a nonsexual way…lol…anyway, please review. This is the second draft of this chapter. I had an original version, but I totally ditched because I hated it. So if you want to read it in its incomplete and nonsensical glory, leave me your email in your review and I'll send it to you. Anyway, hopefully, Ch. 8 will be up much sooner…and not over a month later like this one…lol…so I'll shut up and go away…until next time, ja ne! But real quick, Jigoku no kokonoka means "Nine Days of Hell". Suna means "sand". All you Naruto fans knew that one though…lol…ok, I'm off! Ja ne! And please review! 


	8. Dragon's Bane

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Here's Ch. 8, which is hopefully up sooner than Ch. 7 was but…eh…anyway, disclaimer! Errrr…Sakura!

Sakura: What? Why me?  
Me: Oh for the love of Kami, stop fighting with Ino and get your medic-nin-in-training ass over here!  
Sakura: (Death Glare)  
Me: (Isn't fazed at all) Ha! My death glare beats _your_ death glare! Now read the disclaimer!  
Sakura: (Grumbles and sighs) Aki doesn't own Inuyasha. She wishes she did, because then she'd have Harukichi in every episode and he'd die a painful death each time, and Sesshoumaru would revive him and everyone would kill him again. Aki also doesn't own Naruto, because she would've married-what the hell?  
Me: Just READ IT!  
Sakura: (Shrugs) She doesn't own Naruto because she would've Neji by now and she'd most likely somehow transport herself into the manga, and live there for the rest of her life.  
Me: Finally! Thank you! Now go away! I need to answer reviews!

Dragon Man, yes, we will finally get answers! And you're right on track with your guess! (Am I _that_ predictable?) Yes, politics suck. He would've left nothing of their existence left, if he could have killed them all…but unfortunately, he could not. Which sucks. A lot. Lol…well, maybe in an author's note I'll humor you and have Harukichi meet that terrible fate. Yay! Post it! I wanna read it! (Grins) Neji-kun! He's MINE! ALL MINE! (Kishimoto Masashi and a bunch of lawyers appear) Er…He's mine in my dreams! (Kishimoto nods in approval and he and his lawyers disappear) Hehe…suckers…Neji-kun is my one, my only, my…precious! (Attempted Lord of the Rings joke) Yay! The spark is back! You must write before it fades away! Enjoy Ch. 8…I'll shut up now…

Angie, a happy face is _all_ you can say! Sheesh! Lol…j/k…enjoy Ch. 8…

Kagome's Pup, thank you, I'm glad you liked it! (Gasps dramatically) FIFTEEN DAYS WITHOUT INTERNET! OH MY GOD! How _did_ you survive! I would've died within hours of the first day without it! I was literally going out of my mind when my computer broke and I couldn't use it for two days because my mom was fixing it…anyway, I'm glad my chapter helped make your day! Ooh neither can I! (Waits expectantly for it to appear so I can read it) Oh right…I'm the author…I have to write it first…lol…enjoy the chapter!

Ohiowriter, glad you liked it! And just as you requested six times, here's more, more, more, more, more, more! Enjoy!

LockedxHart (aka Jane), yay! The subscription thing finally worked! (Grins) I get a lot more reviews now! (Is happy) Please enjoy Ch. 8!

Riku, yes! I live at LAST! I decided I would have to post soon or else people would think I abandoned the fic…well, I was cornered by a bunch of "The Sims 2" youkai. Yes, I guess I do put wrenches in it…I think you did a fine job! Lol…yes, Sesshy kinda saw a butterfly and was like "ooh pretty!" lol…and then the butterfly flew away and then he realized what was going on and then he stepped in. Yes, Harukichi's going to have a really painfully excruciating demise. No, don't be scared Riku! Riku needs you! Hehe…that made absolutely no sense. Kyo has to keep his powers…besides I'm kinda fighting with Mei over him at the moment…lol. Oh come on, I'm not _that_ good. You should've read the original draft. I was ready to shoot myself because of the sheer stupid-gayness of it. Yeah, and in school I'm studying Shakespeare, and we're focusing on Romeo and Juliet…and this thing with Mei and Kyo reminds me of R+J. Lol…yes, that was one of the things I didn't like about this second draft. Inu-kun seemed so weak. (Sweat drops) That's ok. But now you know. Besides, we all forget things. Er…you know what? Pretend I didn't say that. I have no clue what I'm saying right now. Lol…poor Sora…you need to post. Because by the time he actually _does_ leave Atlantis, he'll be an old man. Yay! You thanked Dragon Man! Well, I could help motivate you and your brain! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Kitten, that's ok, I don't think it's rude at all. I understand completely…lol… (Smacks self) Bad Aki, bad! Yes, that's true…lol…I'm also typing nonsense. I'm going to work extra-hard now and make sure I don't have any one month and ten day gaps between posts. Enjoy Ch. 8!

Now, onward, to Chapter Eight!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Dragon's Bane

Ryouji smirked, seeing his rival in such a rage.

'_It serves him right…he's most likely gotten our clan into a rather large mess over the years since I've been away…_' He thought, his smoldering sapphire eyes burning holes into Harukichi's back.

The Ryuuyoukai of the Sun turned, sensing Ryouji's stare. He shot back a glare of pure hatred, before promptly continuing on his way.

-

Harukichi growled angrily as he made his way down the hall.

'_Damn that bastard Ryouji…he just had to show up…_now_ of all times…damn him…'_ He seethed silently.

He approached a door and slid it open, stepping inside.

"Who's there…?" A tired voice asked.

"…Ryouji has returned…He wishes to speak with you, Hinoki-sama…" Harukichi replied, fighting back his rage.

"…Ryouji…?"

"Hai…he has sent for you."

"I'm so weak, Harukichi…please, I will need your assistance…"

Harukichi didn't say a word, approaching Hinoki's form where it lay still beneath several layers of blankets. He firmly gripped her wrist and pulled her to her feet, striding forward quickly.

"Harukichi, please, slow down…I cannot keep that pace…"

The Ryuuyoukai of the Sun grumbled, reluctantly slowing to match Hinoki's slow hobble.

Their journey back to the throne room was long and sluggish, much to Harukichi's displeasure.

When they finally reached their destination, Harukichi uncaringly released his grip on the Tsuki Ryuu. Hinoki, unable to support her weight, began to crumble. Kyo reached out and caught the older youkai, and helped her stay upright.

Harukichi turned his stare to Ryouji, his eyes narrowing.

"I have done as you asked. I have brought Hinoki-sama to you." He stated flatly.

"You have yet to apologize and drop the sentences…" Ryouji reminded, his voice laced with impatience.

Harukichi growled, lowering his gaze. He knew that at that moment, that if you were to look into his fiery orange orbs, you would see nothing more than the need to kill. He turned quickly, facing away from Ryouji.

His eyes locked with Kyo's before they quickly averted to Megumi's. Gritting his teeth, he took a deep calming breath.

"…Megumi, Kyoshima, I have wronged you…I had no right to do such things…for that, I apologize. In a gift of consolation for my ill acts of late, Kyoshima, your charges are dropped, and I shall interfere as little as possible in your lives. I am also stepping down from my position as head of the clan and I shall willingly hand over all power to Ryouji." He said, walking off to his quarters quickly.

The rest of the Ryuuyoukai, seeing that the meeting seemed to have come to a close, began to disperse.

Ryouji turned to Hinoki, Megumi, and his son.

"We have many things to discuss…" He said in a level voice.

-

"Why didn't you do anything!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"You just fucking _stood_ there and _waited_ until you decided it was convenient for you to do something about it! What the fuck is your problem, Sesshoumaru!"

"…She is not my responsibility…" The taiyoukai answered finally.

"Not your responsibility! She's our sister!"

"Feh…she and I are hardly related…she only shares half of my blood…"

"But Inuyasha's right. Just because she only has half of your blood doesn't destroy the fact that she _is_ your sister." Miroku stated.

"You didn't even bother to help me, you bastard!" Inuyasha continued vehemently. "You keep saying how you're so concerned about Oyaji's lands! But even when Imouto-chan was in trouble back there, you still didn't do a damn thing! Even when losing the Oyaji's lands were at stake!"

"…This Sesshoumaru did not desire to start a war…"

"War! Don't give me that shit! You know damn well that you wouldn't have started a fucking war by defending your own clan!"

"Inuyasha, you seem to not understand. Managing Chichiue's lands is challenging. Allies can turn on you. The Torayoukai are known to be very fierce and are angered easily. They could have turned on me, and if they did so, then _that_ would have started a war. However, I waited until they were out of the way, and then made my move by preventing the Ryuutaishou from harming our dear sister."

"Keh! So you're telling me that you can't do shit when Torayoukai are involved, but you can suddenly do whatever the hell you want when Ryuuyoukai, a much higher and powerful clan step in?"

"…Hai, that is correct…"

"But Sesshoumaru, that doesn't really make much sense…" Kagome said, sounding confused.

"The Torayoukai are much weaker than Ryuuyoukai. And they're about the same level as Inuyoukai. It would have been logical to have fought them instead of interfering with the Ryuuyoukai." Sango added, agreeing with her young miko friend.

"…You Ningen never seem to understand…it will make sense to you later on…ask Hana-chan, perhaps…"

The taiyoukai sat down on one of the soft, plump cushions in the room, sinking into it, closing his eyes in thought.

"Oi! Gamyou, gamyou! Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama!" A familiar voice yelled.

The two Inuyoukai turned, not looking very surprised.

"_Still_ alive, Myouga-jijii?" Inuyasha asked, sounding mildly bored, anger still pent-up inside, struggling for release.

"I've come from a message from Hana-sama! It's about Mei Lhi-sama's current condition!" The old flea explained, hopping onto Inuyasha's nose and sucking up blood, his body swelling.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smacked himself in the face, Myouga fluttering off like a dead leaf.

"Inuyasha-sama…so rude…"

"Shut up. Now what about Imouto-chan?"

"Mei Lhi-sama is still the same as she was before…she hasn't improved or worsened."

"Is that all? You're supposed come when you've got something interesting to tell us!"

"Mei Lhi-sama will allow visitors now…"

Everyone in the room looked up; all but Sesshoumaru scrambled to their feet and ran. The taiyoukai took his time and followed after the others, easily keeping up with them.

Myouga had been flattened to the floor, having been run over so many times and decided to make no effort to get up.

"Squished again!"

-

"So Kyo, please, tell me everything that I've missed, Megumi-chan, Hinoki, fill in the gaps." Ryouji said.

The two women nodded.

"Well…anno…Naraku was defeated over two and a half years ago. The Shikon no Tama is completed and is being guarded by the reincarnation of the one who originally protected it fifty two years ago…" Kyo started to explain.

"And what of Hakaru?"

"When we were younger, staying with Kiori, when the Great Fire happened, Hakaru was able to get our lives spared. Hakaru told the samurai leader that he would take over the armies once the leader himself was dead…I…I wanted to save her…but we couldn't go back…"

Ryouji looked to his son.

"Who? Who did you wish to save?" He asked.

"Mei…that's why the fire started in the first place…they wanted to kill her…so they burned the house that we all lived in together…but she escaped, and she got taken into the care of the miko, Hana." Kyo paused, closing his eyes and breathing slowly, before going on. "It wasn't long before a few years had passed, and I realized that Hakaru was changing…his outlook on things was darker, and he no longer cared about what happened to Mei, like he used to when we were young…so…years went by, and I met Mei again…in the exact same village where we had lived. Hakaru had tried to kill her then too, but I stopped him, and it was then I joined the group of companions who had come to the village. Mei had found friends, the reincarnated miko, Kagome, a taijiya, Sango, a monk, Miroku, a kitsune, Shippou, and her older brother, Inuyasha. Hana was also with them at that time. I decided it would be best if I left the village and helped them all on their quest…"

Kyo continued his story, telling all the battles, when Hakaru attacked the Ryuu Order, all his fun times with his new friends, and everything that had happened with Mei, including the more intimate moments, which made Ryouji's eyebrow rise quite a bit.

Finally the Ryuuyoukai boy began to tell of the more recent events involving Harukichi, and what had happened that same day just hours before. When Kyo was done speaking, he sat silently, waiting for his father's reaction to all the information.

Ryouji met eyes with everyone in the room before looking at the floor.

"Megumi-chan, I'd like to speak with my son. Please take care of Hinoki." He said finally.

Megumi nodded and helped Hinoki up, and the two women left the room.

"…Kyo, do you love her…?"

"Hai, Chichiue. I do."

Ryouji grinned slightly.

"Have you thought of marriage?"

Kyo nearly choked with surprise.

"Anno…iie…not yet…"

The Suna Ryuu's face broke into a wide smile.

"Then I think I should go meet her…some time soon…"

"So…you don't care…?"

"I don't care about what?"

"That she's hanyou…"

"Why should I? You've found love. That's all that matters."

Kyo smiled, relieved.

"Arigatou Chichiue…"

Ryouji smiled back at his son.

"However, we may not be able to meet the girl for a while…I have more important things to attend to…"

"Hai, I understand, Chichiue…"

"Megumi-chan, Hinoki, you can come back inside now."

The two women reentered the room and sat down.

"Hinoki, Kyo and I believe that Harukichi is responsible for your illness. Have you noticed anything odd about him lately?"

Hinoki shook her head.

"That's not possible. Harukichi would know better than to try to harm me." The Tsuki Ryuu replied.

"But have you ever considered that perhaps he wanted power, and in order to gain it, he had to hurt you?"

"Iie…I haven't…"

"Hmmm…has Harukichi used his powers on you?"

"Iie. He would never do that."

"She could've been poisoned, Chichiue." Kyo said.

"That is a possibility. And probably most likely." Ryouji agreed.

"Poisoned? Iya, I would've known…I'm immune to most poisons as it is…so it would not have worked."

"Hinoki-sama, Harukichi knows you well. He could probably know the poisons you're _not_ invulnerable to. Did you tell him what you're weak against?" Kyo stated.

"Kyoshima, of course I told him. He would have to know anyway. In the case of emergency, it would be valuable information."

"Who has served you your meals?" Ryouji asked, now fully believing that Hinoki was being poisoned.

"Harukichi has…" Hinoki replied, trailing off, suddenly realizing something. "That bastard! I should've known that he was taking an awfully long time to put sugar in my tea! He must've slipped some dragon's bane into everything…"

"Hinoki, do you know how we can help you?" Ryouji asked.

"I need the powers of a miko. I have taken too much poison into my body. I will most likely die soon…" Hinoki answered bitterly.

"Kyo, it appears that I can accomplish two things at once…we will take Hinoki to your miko friend, Hana, and at the same time we can go meet this girl of yours…"

Kyo nodded.

"Megumi-chan, prepare Hinoki for travel."

-

The door slid open and the group was greeted by Hana.

"Don't come in all at once…just a few of you at a time. I had to coax her into letting all of you see her." She explained quietly.

Everyone nodded in understanding and entered quietly.

"Anata, you may want to come in last…she's somewhat angry with you…" The miko-youkai said to her mate as he made to move towards the room.

Sesshoumaru paused, giving a curt nod of understanding, waiting for all the others to go inside before finally stepping into the room.

Mei Lhi sat in the middle of her room on her futon, clutching Kyo's haori close to her body. She looked up slowly at everyone in the room, and they looked at her, concern clearly reflected in many of their eyes.

She looked away from them all; waiting in silence for the many questions she figured would come.

"Mei-chan, daijoubu?" Kagome said, in an effort to make conversation, knowing full well that after what had happened, there was no way the hanyou girl could be alright.

Mei nodded, understanding Kagome's attempt.

"Anno…anno…" Kagome stuttered.

"…Kagome-chan, it's alright…it can be quiet…you don't have to say anything…" Mei Lhi said, seeing her friend at a loss for words.

The moderately cold atmosphere in the room seemed to warm up, and everyone became more comfortable and relaxed.

The soft chatter that wafted in the room was pleasant and inviting.

Loud knocking on the door alerted everyone, and all eyes focused on the door.

"Come in." Hana called.

Jaken stumbled in, Rin, Shippou, Tsukimaru, and Tsurugi not far behind.

"Hana-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama! There's some Ryuuyoukai at the gate! They're asking for you, Hana-sama!" The toad youkai said in a rush, gasping for air.

"What do they want with me?" Hana asked, her eyebrows narrowing slightly.

"One of their clan heads is ill and they require your immediate medical attention."

"I'll be back soon. Give me ten minutes. If I haven't returned by then, come after me." The miko-youkai said to her mate before turning quickly and following Jaken.

-

"Please, open the gate!" Kyo yelled at one of the guards.

"Open the gate willingly, or we'll fly over. No matter what, we need to see Hana-sama!" Megumi called up to them.

Hana appeared on the wall.

"Kyo? Why are you here? And…Hinoki-sama?" She asked, puzzled.

"Hana-chan, Hinoki-sama's been poisoned by Harukichi." The Kaze Ryuu boy replied.

The gate opened and the four Ryuuyoukai rushed inside.

-

Hana ushered the four guests into an empty room.

"Hahaue! I want to help!" Rin exclaimed.

"…Hai…please, tell your father that I'm in here and then make sure Tsukimaru and Tsurugi haven't killed Jaken yet and watch them for me."

"Hai, Hahaue!"

Rin ran off quickly.

Hana rolled up her sleeves and instructed for Hinoki to be placed on the futon.

"Do you know what she was poisoned with?" She asked.

"Dragon's bane…" An unfamiliar Ryuuyoukai answered.

"How much?"

"We don't know…"

"All Hinoki-sama told us is that she has enough in her body to kill her." Kyo said.

"Hai, I understand. Now I'll have to ask you all to stay back and not interfere."

Hana clasped her hands together in prayer and her hands had a blue aura surrounding them. She brought her hands down to Hinoki, where they became semi-transparent. The miko-youkai's transparent hands went through Hinoki's body, the blue aura growing darker as all the poison gathered into the place where her hands were.

"I cast this wretchedness out of you!" Hana said barely above a whisper.

'_There's so much of it…hopefully I can manage it long enough to purify it…._' She thought.

Hana pulled her hands out of Hinoki's body, where they became solid once again, the black poison visible in her hands. The poison began to dissipate, dissolving into Hana's body.

Hinoki sat up quickly.

"Iya! Don't do that!" She exclaimed.

Hana's color began to fade. The poison's effects took hold of her at a remarkable rate. The miko-youkai found herself struggling to breathe.

"Get…Sesshoumaru…" She forced out.

Kyo took off immediately.

He tracked the taiyoukai's scent and reappeared in Mei's room.

"Kyoshi-kun?" The hanyou girl asked, confused.

"Errr…hi…" Kyo replied awkwardly. "Sesshoumaru, Hana-chan needs your help. Hinoki-sama was poisoned, and Hana-chan managed to take the poison out, but she had to take the poison into herself in order to get rid of it. And she's already feeling the effects."

Sesshoumaru was on his feet in an instant, already out the door.

"What kind of poison is it, Kyoshi-kun?" Mei asked.

"Dragon's bane…and a lot of it…"

"Hmmm…Hana-chan taught me something about that one…but I can't remember…"

"Mei-chan, isn't it a sort of incense that must be burned?" Sango asked.

"Anno…no that's for something else…I think…wait, I remember…Hentai-Houshi, Kagome-chan, I need your help…since I don't have any spiritual powers, it won't do me any good, but you two do…so you get to do the fun part and try not to purify anyone."

Mei Lhi stood, Kagome and Miroku following.

"Where to?" The hanyou girl asked.

Kyo quickly led them in the direction Sesshoumaru had gone, quickly entering the room.

"Shimatta…this is bad!" Hinoki exclaimed.

Megumi nodded in agreement, her eyes clearly expressing her concern.

"I don't know the antidote…or any way to remove the poison…without it killing me…" The Earth Ryuu mumbled sullenly.

"Well, you're in luck. I do." Mei Lhi said, making her appearance known.

All eyes focused on her. The hanyou girl ignored their stares, her eyes scanning the room frantically.

"Anno…Kagome-chan, focus on getting your miko powers into your hands…I know you haven't done that before, but you'll have to trust me and try. Hentai-Houshi, gather your spiritual powers in your hands too. And don't think any impure thoughts…Sesshoumaru will kill you if you so much as _look_ at Hana-chan the wrong way…" She explained.

The two nodded, the monk seeming somewhat nervous.

"What now, Mei-chan?" Kagome asked.

"If Harukichi was using the poison, then he most likely has some awful jyaki in it. You're going to have to focus on purifying that. Without purifying Hana in the process…" The hanyou girl answered.

"Ehhh!"

"It'll be difficult, but just do it. It'll work."

The miko girl and houshi nodded, setting off to work.

"Hana-chan, for the love of Kami-sama, you're a reincarnation of Midoriko! Help Kagome-chan and Miroku. Try and purify some of it yourself if you can. I can't do much, except tell everyone what to do…"

Hana nodded; taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and chanted softly, a faint pink aura surrounding her.

Miroku and Kagome worked hard at trying to purify the poison's intense jyaki. Both had their brows furrowed in concentration, pushing all their strength into keeping their powers in their hands. Kagome was beginning to tire, and her hands began to shake. Mei Lhi grabbed her friend's wrists, careful to avoid the crackling miko energy, helping the young miko girl keep her hands steady.

"Mei-chan, I'm running out of strength…I don't think I can do it anymore…"

"Kagome-sama, it's alright. I could probably take it from here…" Miroku replied.

"Iya, Miroku. You need Kagome's help…This jyaki is far more powerful than the Saimyousho. Or anything Naraku's been able to throw at us. And since a Ryuuyoukai brought this upon the female head of their clan, it's highly powerful. So we'll just have to fight youkai with youkai…"

"Iie, Mei!" Kyo exclaimed, catching on.

"…I'm only going to do this just this once. If it kills me, then Sesshoumaru-Onii-san, you've got a pretty little sword that'll reverse that easily."

The taiyoukai nodded in understanding. Mei Lhi took a calming breath before she reached out and gripped her friend's hands. The holy auras cracked and sizzled around the hanyou girl. Mei bit her lip and focused on helping her friends.

"Mane suru…kami kiyome no youki…" She said barely above a whisper.

The crackling of auras stopped briefly, before resuming with a much higher intensity. A large electric shock ran up Mei's arm, causing her to let go. She let out a low growl of anger before leaping up and trying again.

"She's going between her hanyou and Ningen forms…" Megumi said, astounded.

'_Come on…I can do this…I just have to mimic Hana-chan's miko powers and turn it into a youki…_' The hanyou girl thought.

She concentrated hard, finally feeling the desired force in the palms of her hands.

"You bastard…go to hell!" She growled angrily, as the purifying youki rushed forward and eliminated the poison.

With the only force keeping the hanyou girl from being purified gone, the auras cracked and sizzled viciously against her. Mei Lhi pulled her grip from her friends and exhaustedly fell over on her side, breathing hard.

"Kagome, Miroku that is enough! I'm fine now." Hana said forcibly.

The houshi and miko girl let go, the two of them also breathing hard from the strain. The miko-youkai stood and rushed over to the hanyou girl.

"Mei-chan, daijoubu?" She asked.

"…I think…I overdid it a little bit…" The hanyou girl replied.

"Your youki is almost gone…you almost purified yourself."

"It would've been for a good cause, then…"

Hana sighed.

"Kyo, go and take her back to her room and tell everyone to leave. She needs to rest for now…I also need to rest. The poison has weakened me…"

The room dispersed and soon emptied, all was quiet once again.

-

"How are you feeling?" Kyo asked.

Mei Lhi shrugged under the covers of her futon.

"I'm alright…I guess…" She answered, yawning sleepily.

"That's good to hear. Do you think you're up to meeting someone?"

"Kyoshi-kun, I'm not _that_ tired…of course I can."

Kyo looked over his shoulder, as a tall Ryuuyoukai with long pale blonde hair and sapphire eyes with bronze colored armor stepped into the room.

Mei Lhi sat up, and bowed her head respectfully to the new comer.

"Mei, this is Ryouji of the Sand, my father."

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe…It's "Meet the Parents" Inuyasha style! Lol…anyways, it's finally done! And guess what! It didn't take me a month to finish it this time! YAY! Thankfully I'm on spring break and I have no life and nothing to do except live off my computer. So that gives me lots of opportunities to write more. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. This one isn't really one of my favorites, and honestly, I'm starting to think my writing quality of whatever it is that makes you people read it, is diminishing. I'm starting to think my ideas and plot lines are ridiculously crazy and this story is nearly going nowhere…But then again, I never had a fully complete plot for this…I only had everything from the beginning to chapter four planned. All the rest of this is just "Going with the flow". (Sweat drops) I should probably plan everything, shouldn't I? Eh…Oh well. I'm too lazy, and I dunno where I really want it to go at this point. Anyway, you can ignore my rambling. I woke up about an hour ago, and I just hopped onto my computer right after that, so I haven't eaten. And yeah…you all should know what happens when I don't eat…But anyway, I'll go make myself some ramen. Please review and I hope Ch. 9 will be up soon! Ja ne until next time! 

Gamyou is a noise Myouga makes when he jumps.


	9. A Proposal

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Let's get started, shall we? Disclaimer shall be read by…ME!

Me: Ok, I'll admit it…I own Inuyasha. Not. I wish. I only own the plot and the characters. **Also, the tea test in the chapter is not mine, but it does not belong to Takahashi-sama either. I am borrowing it from a pair of incredibly talented authors, Nanda and Kira, so the tea test is rightfully theirs, not mine. I'm just borrowing the idea because I like it so much.** Now, reviews…

Dragon Man, as you know, I have already answered your review via email. But NTKH is FRIGGEN AWESOME! (Impatiently waits for next week's post)

Ohiowriter, lol, that's ok. I needed that…enjoy Ch. 9!

Kagome's Pup, alright then, lol. (Makes jumbo-sized pot of ramen for reviewers and one just as big for Inuyasha) Well thank you! I hope I'm going somewhere with it…lol…Enjoy Ch. 9!

Angie, Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ long! You've read previous chapters WAY longer than that! Ch. 8 was the same length as Ch. 7!

Riku, stupid life! Cut poor Riku some slack! Ah, like all of us authors, we are chained to our desks. You know, my mom told me today that I'm living like a hermit because I don't like going outside of my house…I spend at least 80 of my current life on this computer. Lol… (Winces) Yikes…so I take it he got beat pretty bad, didn't he? Well, he'd better let you watch the anime or else I'll send Sesshy on him, and Sesshy is MUCH worse and Inu-kun and Mei-chan! Let him blow a fuse! Who cares what he thinks? This is something _you_ enjoy, so just tell him "Screw you!" He'll get over it…lol…Really? You enjoyed it that much? (Looks over list) Nope, I don't think you left anything out. That pretty much sums it up. Ah but of course, Sesshy did not wish to fight the Torayoukai, simply because he sees Mei-chan not much of his responsibility. (Sesshy was half-lying about the war) He figured Inu-kun could handle the Torayoukai himself…their personalities almost mirror one another…but when Harukichi stepped in, he Sesshy knew that his brother couldn't handle that, and he also decided to do something, because it was also convenient for him, just as Inu-kun said. That probably explained nothing…but I can give a better explanation when my head isn't throbbing in every free corner of my brain…I swear, I feel like I've been whacked in the head with a sledgehammer! Hai, Harukichi's indeed out of the picture, but of course, as you suspect, not for long. He'll be back…lol…that he is… (Growls angrily) LEAVE RIKU ALONE, RIKU! Don't you DARE take Riku's arm off Riku or else I will personally _kill_ you! Riku should be allowed to do whatever she likes! So quit your grudge against hanyous! Mei-chan isn't too fond of people who don't like hanyou. So she'll get to you first if I don't make it. And of course, an update, just for Riku, my faithfully reviewing Riku…enjoy Ch. 9! (I hope it's not too terrible)

Kitten, you're welcome x's 50:D lol…well, here's another update, done as quickly as I could!

Ghostchick, I will honestly try to update more. But I have those icky standardized tests coming up next week, so yeah…but enjoy Ch. 9!

Let's go! Chapter 9! One more thing, **THANK YOU KIRA-CHAN FOR YOUR BEAUTIFUL BETAING FOR ME! IT HELPED SO FRIGGEN MUCH! EVERYONE SHOULD THANK HER TOO, OR ELSE THIS CHAPTER WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN AS GOOD AS IT IS NOW!** (Huggles Kira-chan)

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Proposal

Mei Lhi's eyes widened with shock. Quickly, she regained her composure.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ryouji-sama…" she responded, keeping her voice calm.

Ryouji walked forward, before giving her a polite bow.

"But the pleasure is all mine, Mei Lhi-sama. Had it not been for you, with your knowledge, I do not think Hanajima-sama would have lived. Hinoki and I wish to thank you for this. Megumi-chan is also thankful for what you have done and she wishes to know how you're faring…"

"You're welcome, I guess? Ummm…you can tell Megumi-sama that I'm doing well and that she doesn't have to worry about me."

"That I shall do…" Ryouji turned to the Kaze Ryuu boy. "She's very nice, Kyo." He turned back to the hanyou girl. "Kyo has told me about you. He had said that you are more beautiful than even a tennyo and that the stars would envy you. At first, I regrettably must admit, I did not completely believe him. But now, seeing you in person, I know his words are true. And after seeing your display with Hanajima-sama, it influenced me more on what I have decided."

Mei Lhi looked very nervous. Even Kyo seemed a bit tense.

Ryouji's face broke out into a small reassuring smile. The hanyou girl and Ryuuyoukai boy relaxed considerably.

"I approve."

Mei Lhi seemed somewhat confused; Kyo however seemed very relieved and had a smile on his face.

"Ummm…what do you mean, Ryouji-sama?" She asked timidly.

"I have given you both my official approval for your union. Harukichi may not have, but I am of higher rank, and I have made my decision. So, I approve." Ryouji explained, before turning and heading towards the door.

"Please, excuse me. I must discuss something with Sesshoumaru…" he said, stepping out of the room.

Happy, the two glanced at one another, exchanging grins.

-

"Sesshoumaru-sama, a word?" Ryouji asked.

The taiyoukai nodded and approached the Ryuuyoukai, waiting.

"I'm not sure if what I wish to discuss concerns Hanajima-sama or Inuyasha…"

"And what is it that you wish to discuss?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Marriage…for the girl. Before you assume anything, let me formally introduce myself so you understand whose side I'm on. I am Ryouji, a Ryuuyoukai of the Sand, and Kyo's father."

Sesshoumaru, who had been glaring at the Ryuuyoukai with slightly narrowed eyes, dropped his cold gaze and replaced it with a less harsh one.

"Fetch your mate and come back here. We will discuss this in a few minutes…" The taiyoukai said, turning on his heel and continuing on his way down the hall.

Ryouji also turned, looking for Megumi.

-

Sesshoumaru returned with Hana and Inuyasha in tow. Ryouji stood there, waiting with Megumi. The taiyoukai stepped into a room nearby, the others following him in. Ryouji and Megumi, taking the hint, also went in.

"I assume you know why you're here?" Ryouji said to them.

"Why the hell _are_ we here, anyway?" Inuyasha questioned the Ryuuyoukai.

"First, let me introduce myself. I am Oda Ryouji, Ryuuyoukai Spirit of Suna."

"Wait…Oda…Isn't that Kyo's last name?"

Ryouji nodded.

"Hai, he is my son."

"NANI?"

"Damare, Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru said in a low voice.

The hanyou shot his brother a glare, but remained silent.

"I have come to discuss marriage for the Daughter of the West, Mei Lhi-sama…"

"Let me guess, you're another Harukichi, aren't you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Iie…I am not. But I know and understand that you have reasons for thinking that. I assure you, I am the exact opposite of Harukichi. In fact, he is my rival…Or was…until I succeeded in outranking him. But that is another story, and it can be told at another time. However, unlike Harukichi, I approve of the union between the two clans. I have informed my son and Mei Lhi-sama of my approval shortly before I called for this meeting. I think that it would be in your best interest, Sesshoumaru, if the girl is married as quickly as possible. It would leave little time for any other clans to oppose, little preparation for other clans to send suitors, and if they wish to start a war, I will gladly send some of our armies. There are benefits to this marriage as well. Not only would you have powerful allies, but we Ryuuyoukai have connections with every youkai clan and we know much about them. Does this interest you, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru sat in silence. Hana and Inuyasha looked at him, clearly waiting for his answer.

"I do not think that it is my decision alone as to whether or not to let Mei Lhi-Imouto-san get married…that is why you are here, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru believes that it is your decision to make…" The demon lord answered finally.

"Keh. Why would you ask for my opinion now?"

"Because this is an important issue, Inuyasha. It isn't to be taken lightly," Hana replied. "That is why Sesshoumaru is asking."

Inuyasha sat in silence, Hana's words still ringing in his ears.

The others waited patiently, knowing the turmoil taking place in the hanyou's thoughts.

"What kind of marriage are we talking about here?" the hanyou asked finally.

"I was thinking that a youkai marriage ceremony is in order…" Ryouji answered.

"NANI? There's no fucking way _that's_ happening!"

"Inuyasha! Use a civil tongue!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Imouto-chan is too young for _that_!"

"Feh. Apparently, as we all saw this morning, the other youkai males do not think so. And because, with that incident in mind, I must agree with Ryouji-sama's suggestion. If Mei Lhi-Imouto-san is already mated, she will be marked, and none of the other clans will be able to bother her. Not only that, she would be under the protection of her mate and all the rest of us, and Ryouji-sama. Do you not see the benefits of this, or are you so blinded by your own morals? Mei Lhi-Imouto-san is no longer a pup. And this Sesshoumaru believes that the one who needs to understand this is you, Inuyasha. I have already accepted it, Hana-chan has accepted it, and Ryouji-sama and his mate have also accepted it. You are the only one that still does not seem to understand."

Inuyasha glared at his half-brother, before quickly turning away from the others, and growling low, he stared at the walls in thought.

'_Damn that bastard; he's right. And I bet he's smirking behind my back, because he knows I know he's right. Fucking bastard Sesshoumaru…_'

"When?" Inuyasha ground out.

"If you don't want this, you don't have to force yourself into a decision," Ryouji said, taking note of the hanyou's tone.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Iie…for once, my bastard of a brother is right about something. Imouto-chan isn't a pup anymore. And I need to understand that…"

Ryouji smiled.

"Hanajima-sama, Megumi-chan, I assume you know the proper tests and other things?"

The two women nodded.

"And I assume you'll be instructing your son?" Hana asked.

Ryouji nodded and the five youkai left the room.

"Inuyasha, inform Mei Lhi-sama and Kyo of the news, will you?" Ryouji said, once outside.

The hanyou nodded, turning quickly to find his sister.

-

"They've been gone a while, haven't they?" Mei Lhi asked.

"Yeah, I guess…but they've only been talking…" Kyo replied.

"What about?"

"I don't know…I couldn't hear what it was…but I think we'll find out soon…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Inuyasha's coming."

The door slid open and the hanyou stepped into the room.

"Oi…you're betrothed," he said to his sister.

"Nani! To who!" she exclaimed.

"To Kyo, who else? Baka!"

"Ummm…when?"

"Keh. Nobody told me anything. Kyo's father said something about you doing some tests or other shit like that."

Mei Lhi nodded in understanding.

Hana and Megumi came in through the open door.

"I'm sure Inuyasha has told you the good news, ne?" Megumi said.

The hanyou girl nodded.

"Good. We'll begin your instruction at once. Inuyasha, you can go now. Kyo, you need to go see your father."

The Ryuuyoukai boy nodded and left, Inuyasha following.

Hana slid the door shut, taking a seat next to the hanyou girl. Megumi also sat down, a soft, reassuring smile on her face.

"Where would you like to start with this, Hana-sama?" Megumi asked.

"We should at least, let her know what's going on…" The miko-youkai said.

"Hai…that would be a good idea…" The Ryuuyoukai woman said with a small laugh.

Mei Lhi sat, staring at the two, looking utterly confused.

"Mei-chan, all of us have agreed that you are to be married off to Kyo through a traditional youkai wedding ceremony," Hana explained.

"N-nani! Demo…wouldn't Nii-chan have objected?"

"He did. But he agreed eventually, with a little persuasion from Sesshoumaru."

"I see, well, ummm…"

"I guess we'll get started, ne?"

Mei Lhi nodded.

-

It had been nearly three weeks of instruction, all of it going off without a hitch. During that time, Sango, Miroku, Minoru, and Kirara had left the Western Lands, deciding that they should return home. Kagome and Shippou had refused to leave without Inuyasha. It was yet another day of lessons, hopefully the last…

-

"What am I learning today?" The hanyou girl asked, as she watched her teachers enter the room.

Hana and Megumi smiled at her, taking seats in the room.

"Well, we were thinking that today we should do a little review of what we've covered so far," Hana said with a grin. "We're starting to run out of things to teach you, you know?"

Mei Lhi laughed nervously as she shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"We're basically just going to quiz you on everything you've learned, or should have learned, anyway," Megumi said, also grinning. "Let's just see how much you know…"

"Ready?"

"Hai, I'm ready." Mei Lhi replied.

"Hmmm…let's see, would it be proper for you to speak if your husband is conversing with someone else of importance, like Sesshoumaru, perhaps?"

"No, it would not. I would have to wait to voice my opinion and even then, the matter must be important enough to be worth interrupting them."

"Good. Now, here's a scenario: your husband has been wounded in battle and may die. You have no heirs to the throne at the present time. What do you do?"

"Ummm…first, I'd obviously get someone to take care of Kyoshi-kun, and then I'd take over management of the lands temporarily until he's well again."

"And if he were to die?"

"Then I would have to hand over the right to rule to the next person in line, whether or not they're blood related."

"Alright, now when pouring tea, who do you serve first?"

"It would be the one of most importance in the room, or my husband."

The two women smiled once again, pleased with the progress the girl had made in the past few weeks.

"Now, the questions will be on a much more personal level…"

"How personal do you mean?"

"We'll be asking you about mating. Let's just leave it at that…"

The hanyou girl nodded, keeping her head lowered to hide the flush that had suddenly crept into her cheeks.

"Let's begin."

True to their word, the women did indeed ask very personal questions, each one more intense than the last. Mei Lhi was curious as to how the two of them could ask her such questions, still being able to keep a perfectly straight face. Her thoughts were interrupted with a jolt, having had another question thrown at her, which she answered, her blush darkening.

This questioning lasted several minutes; Mei Lhi desperately wished that it would all end soon.

"We've come to a conclusion," Hana said finally as she looked to Megumi who nodded, urging the miko-youkai to continue. "We believe that you're ready. Your testing begins tomorrow. Keep in mind that we will not tell you what your test is, so it could be anything. Even if you do figure out what your test is, you still won't know what its purpose is."

"I understand." the hanyou girl replied.

"Good. You may retire to your room now. Dinner should be soon, so be sure to dress for the occasion."

Mei Lhi nodded, as she watched as the two women vacated the room. Once they were out of earshot, the hanyou girl breathed a sigh of relief before she too, left the room, heading for her private quarters.

-

Dinner had been the same as always, quiet and uneventful. Mei Lhi sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she slipped her sleeping kimono on.

"What's up?" Kyo asked as he entered the room.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all." The girl replied as she crawled under the covers of her futon.

Kyo nodded in understanding before he also slipped into bed next to the hanyou girl holding her tight. Mei Lhi snuggled up into his embrace and fell asleep quickly. Shortly after, sleep also took the Ryuuyoukai boy, the two of them resting peacefully in one another's arms.

-

"Starting today, the servants will no longer be pouring us tea," Sesshoumaru said.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Mei Lhi-Imouto-san will be doing it instead."

"But why?"

"Feh. Did you not tell her about what is going on, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou shook his head.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" The miko girl asked, suddenly curious.

"I'm going to be married, Kagome-chan…" Mei Lhi replied quietly.

"Ehhhhhh?"

Kagome was stunned, unable to believe that something so big was kept from her for so long. Mei Lhi rose from her place, taking the tea pot from a nearby servant, and watched as Kyo, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Ryouji raised their cups.

"Do what feels natural," Hana said calmly.

The hanyou girl nodded, breathing a deep calming breath.

'_Just pour the tea. Just pour it. That's all I have to do. I shouldn't feel nervous at all. I'm just being stupid…I don't even know what the point of this damn test is anyway!_' She thought.

She walked towards the low table, remembering what Megumi had told her about pouring tea.

'_Usually you pour for the one of most importance, or the one you're closest to…_' She recited mentally. '_So…hmmm…Sesshoumaru-Onii-san is the ruling lord here, demo, Kyoshi-kun is at his third rank, a supreme ruler, and he's my future husband! But then, Kyoshi-kun's father is even higher in rank than Hinoki-sama, and she's at her sixth rank! Nii-chan is my brother, and he's looked after me while he's been around…and he's saved my life. Damn it! But then again, Nii-chan might have a fit if I pour for Sesshoumaru-Onii-chan first, so it's either Nii-chan or Kyoshi-kun…anno…well, Hana-chan said to do what feels right to me…_'

She noticed she had reached the table and took another calming breath, and holding back her kimono sleeve as she had been taught, poured for Kyo. She noticed that Hana and Megumi looked very surprised. The men were just as surprised at her behavior as the women, although they did better at hiding it. The hanyou girl proceeded to pour for Ryouji, then Sesshoumaru, then Inuyasha, and then Megumi, Hana, Kagome, Shippou before she finally poured for herself, setting the pot on the table and taking a seat.

'_Why does everyone seem so surprised?_' she wondered as she quietly sipped at her tea, lost in thought.

She sighed quietly, figuring that the answer would be eventually revealed to her in due time.

-

"Could she possibly be ready for marriage so soon?" Hana asked.

"Well, she _is_ of age…for our time, anyway…" Megumi said.

"Hai, but I would have never expected her to pour for Kyo on the first day!"

Megumi nodded in agreement, "But, their feelings for one another are strong, and emotionally, they're ready for the commitment. But physically, that is what I am unsure of…"

Hana agreed silently, "We'll just have to wait and see if she keeps pouring for him…we'll give it all of this week. And if he's first, then we'll have to start planning. But if tomorrow or some time she decides to change who she pours for first, we'll have to wait a little longer…"

The two women quickly separated, both leaving to speak with their husbands.

-

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, and then sighed. "Shippou, go play with Rin…" the hanyou said passively.

The kitsune looked put out, but left all the same.

When the fox child was out of hearing range, Inuyasha decided to speak. "Look, it was Kyo's dad's idea in the first place…you know, when he got here three weeks ago?"

Kagome nodded.

"Everyone but me got the idea that marrying Imouto-chan off was a good idea. Well…at first, it was like that…but then my bastard of a brother finally stopped spewing shit from his mouth, and he made sense for once, so it's a good idea…even though I still don't like it…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Kyo's father decided that a youkai marriage would be proper, and that's the part I don't like…"

"What's a youkai marriage? What's so bad about it?"

The hanyou sighed.

"Youkai marriages, at least what it is between noble clans, like ours and Kyo's, is in three stages. First, the announcement of the union to all clans, then the ceremony where they're officially joined…anno…like weddings in your time. But here's the part that I don't like…it's the final stage, and it's what makes the marriage official…"

"What?"

"A mating."

"N-Nani? B-But Mei-chan is so young!"

"Hai…but here, in our time, it's a normal age…"

"I know…but still…I don't think that she'd be ready for something so big…"

"Hana-gishi and Megumi have been giving her lessons for the past three weeks…but Hana-gishi tells me that Imouto-chan's lessons are over, and that today was the first testing day…" (Gishi Sister-in-law)

"Eh? Testing?"

"It's why Imouto-chan is pouring the tea; it's a test. But Imouto-chan didn't know that. All the rest of us did, it's a pretty simple test. It just determines when a woman is ready to be married off…"

"So…what does that mean?"

"Kagome no baka! Shit; nobody knows when the hell they want to have Imouto-san and Kyo married, so they're having her decide when she's ready."

"How'd she do?" the miko girl asked curiously, ignoring the hanyou's first statement.

"I have no fucking idea. I just know that she poured for Kyo first, and since she did that, she's saying she's ready to marry him. But we don't know for sure. She has to keep pouring for him first…"

"Oh…I see…"

The miko stayed silent, letting the words mull over in her mind. '_You're so young, Mei-chan…I can't believe it…_'

-

"Hahaue…?" Rin asked.

"Hai, Rin-chan?" Hana answered.

"Will I get married too, like Mei-oba-san?"

"Hai, someday when you're older. Why are you worried about such a thing at your young age?"

"I don't know, Hahaue…"

"Well, you have many years to go until that time…so until then, enjoy being a child and live your childhood to its fullest…because once it's gone, it won't come back."

Rin sat in silence, nodding in agreement.

Shippou approached. "Rin-chan! Let's play!"

The Inuyoukai girl jumped up happily and nodded vehemently. "Hai! What shall we play?" she asked brightly.

"Let's go find Jaken! He's always fun to play with."

Hana raised an eyebrow. "'Play with?' Are you sure that isn't another word for 'torture'?" The miko-youkai joked.

The two children laughed nervously and scampered off and Hana watched them, smiling. '_My dear Rin-chan, don't be in such a rush to grow up. You have so many long years ahead of you before you fall in love, before you get married, before you have your first child, before any of that…just keep it on hold for as long as possible. You are so young. You have much to do before you'll have to become a woman. Live your life, my darling daughter. Live it like everyday is your last…_' The miko-youkai sighed, watching as the two children played, carefree and joyful, with nothing to weigh them down.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, this update didn't take too long to get up, now did it? Alright, I have an announcement. I was recently informed of the actual translation of Tsukimaru's name. Now, as we know, Tsuki is a girl, and my informant told me that it translated to 'moon man', so therefore I must give Tsuki a name change. So we'll just pretend Hana suddenly decided, "I like this name better." So Tsukimaru will now be known as 'Tsukimisou' which means 'evening primrose', a much more suitable name for her. So um…yeah…anyway, I apologize if this chapter sucked. My school's been piling work on me again. Hell, I'm in Geometry class, but they're teaching us friggen Trigonometry! And seriously, wtf is that! Anyways…ignore my rant…please review…constructive criticism would be nice…and maybe a few "STOP BEING A FRIGGEN PROCRASTINATOR!" reviews and "TAKE THE TIME TO FRIGGEN WRITE YOUR FIC AND STOP PLAYING THE SIMS 2 ALL THE TIME!" comments would be nice…lol… (Sweat drops) Maybe it'll motivate me to actually do something…lol…anyways, going away and shutting up…Ja! Until next time! 


	10. Before The Day That Has Yet To Come

**A/N:** Hey there everyone! I'm back with Chapter Ten! Yay! OMFG I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! After my standardized tests, my brain just completely died on me right on the spot! I've been blocked for Kami knows how long and well, I had to squeeze a crap load of boring nothing-ness out of my brain just to meet my usual chapter quota! (Has just looked at the last time I updated) OMFG! ANOTHER OVER ONE MONTH GAP! DAMMIT! NOOOOO! (Breathes and calms down) Alright with all that out of the way, disclaimer will be read by…uhhh…Ino!

Ino: Aki doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto in any way. We all know why. Inuyasha would rule the world and Aki would be married to Neji.  
Me: Exactly.  
Ino: But _why_ Neji of all people?  
Me: That's for me to know and for you to never find out, now go away. I need to answer my reviews.

Dragon Man, you've given me so many motivation opportunities. You've sent me Tails 9-11 to beta while I haven't send you anything. Until now…damn, I feel so greedy…receiving but not giving in return…anyways, I'll try and get stuff out to you more quickly…oh, and your suggestion was very helpful. You have no idea how long I've been slaving over a name for that damn kid! And your comments were amusing and helpful to me all at the same time. And I'll definitely include your idea about who everyone meets at the hospital…why all of them would be there, well, we'll just say Hojo had an accident. Lol…anyways, hopefully the corrections you suggested will make the chapter that much better! Oh and I'm writing Aki's story now. I haven't finished Ch. 1 yet, but if you'd like to read what I have, then you can. I'm actually a lot more pleased with it than my original Naruto fic idea.

Angie, I'm trying to work more on posts…anyways…sorry it's taken this long…you can shoot me later…

Riku, lol yup it does! Oh, I see…lol well go you! Lol it's ok. No one really does. I think in order to get it, you'd have to read Kira and Nanda's fic. Oh don't say that! You know lots of things! Lol, yes, I'm a procrastinator from hell. Not a problem! (Laughs nervously) I usually base Inu-kun's dialogue off of myself, because I just so happen to use all those very colorful words roughly every 30 seconds, but I try to tone it done slightly. In this chapter, I have cleaned up Inu-kun's language, and I notice now how off character I'm making him because of his constant swearing (I've scanned through it and he says "fuck" only once…but it was a "Fuck you!" directed at his sister…so anyways…). I'm hoping to get him back into character now…anyways, enjoy this crappy chapter that's 95 written on writer's block…

John Bellamy, OMG hey! That's fine! I don't mind at all! We're all busy nowadays…or in my case, just plain lazy…I'll try and update sooner, I really will! Ok, just don't let your teachers catch you!

Kagome's Pup, lol yes we shall! (Sees random box of bamboo sticks and Jaken walking by) Hmmmm (evil laugh) WHAM! WHACK! POW! SMACK! THUMP! (Jaken is unconscious with 50 bumps, welts, and bruises.) Oh I haven't been playing Sims for a while now. My computer's been evil to me and it won't let me. I think it was a sign…Lol, I dunno…but he's mostly cured in this chapter, right from the beginning, I'm just hoping it's not too sudden, but then again, they've waited for nearly four years to do anything, so I'm also thinking it's about time…Lol maybe that last 'sit' was a _little_ too hard…I dunno, maybe his brain got a little whacked…

And since someone's been asking and going "Where's the Inu/Kag action?" (Cough)Angela (Cough) Here's some wonderful fluff! And a moment that I'm sure many of you has been waiting for! Also, yes, I believe in lemons. But I will not write them. If I put my mind to it, I could most likely write a very good one. However, I understand that some readers are offended by sexual content. And this fic is rated PG-13 (T for Teen) so, just like in the movies, they give you an idea of what happens without showing you. Anyways…please enjoy this chapter!

**_Special thanks goes out to Dragon Man for beta-reading for me. And the tea test is NOT mine. That's the official property of Kira and Nanda, used with their permission.

* * *

_**

Chapter Ten: Before The Day That Has Yet To Come

"Oi, Kagome, what're you doing?" Inuyasha asked, peering over the miko girl's shoulder.

Kagome tore her eyes away from what was unmistakably a book from her time. "I'm studying," she replied simply.

The hanyou snorted as the miko refocused her attention on the book. A wicked grin crossed the half-demon's face as an idea came to mind. "Studying what?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"Math, why?"

"_Again_?"

"Yes, again. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Feh!"

"Well I need to keep up with my work. I only _just_ finished catching up during those years you were away!"

Inuyasha scoffed, keeping his back towards the miko girl as a smirk crept onto his face.

Kagome didn't notice and continued reading. In fact, even when the hanyou was standing just centimeters away, she still was oblivious of his presence. With a growing smirk, Inuyasha snatched the book out of Kagome's hands and took off.

"Hey! I need that! Inuyasha, give it back! Don't make me say 'it'!" she yelled angrily over her shoulder.

"Come and get it!" The hanyou taunted, running up a tree, casually lying down on a thick branch high above the miko girl's head.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she shot a glare at the hanyou before something suddenly occurred to her. "Oh that's right, I still haven't paid you back."

"Paid me back for what?"

"When you tickled me during the festival. Don't you remember?"

"You still remember back that far?"

"Yup. Sure do."

A wicked grin formed on the girl's face, which caused the hanyou's face to pale.

"K-Kagome, are you mad?"

The miko girl looked at him, with the grin still in place. "Inuyasha…" she said soft voice.

"Y-yeah, Kagome?"

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha fell out of the tree and hit the ground with a thud.

"When are you gonna take these damn beads off?"

"When I feel like it."

"Like _that's_ going to happen any time soon…"

Kagome laughed before she rushed over to her fallen hanyou, sat on his back, and began to play with his velvety-soft ears. Inuyasha began to protest, but soon found himself lost in utter bliss at the miko girl's gentle touch. He growled contentedly, not even taking note that the "sit" had worn off. The miko grinned at the hanyou's response as she began to roll the pointed tips of the inu ears between her thumb and forefinger.

"Ka…Kagome…" The hanyou said in a low growl as he turned to face the girl on his back, his eyes filled with many conflicting emotions.

"Hai, Inuyasha?" she inquired, still playing with her beloved hanyou's ears.

Inuyasha said nothing, but quickly rolled onto his back so Kagome was sitting on his lap, which caused the hanyou to grin. "Come here," he purred.

Kagome complied, moving closer to the hanyou, a confused expression on her face. He motioned her closer and closer until they were mere inches apart.

"What're you doing?" The miko asked.

The hanyou's grin quickly became a smirk, before he pulled Kagome even closer, closing the small gap between them, capturing the girl's lips in a kiss. The girl gasped with surprise before she relaxed and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha growled, nipping lightly on the girl's lip, an arm snaking around the miko's waist, the other cupping the back of her head, his fingers running through the girl's raven colored locks. He broke away, now trailing kisses down the miko's neck, pausing to playfully lick at his mark, which made the girl shudder pleasantly, before continuing on until he reached the place where the fabric of the girl's kimono met with the other side and was tied with the obi. He growled angrily at the obstruction, his hand moving to pull it loose so he could have access to more of the miko's cream colored skin, which raged fire-hot.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

The hanyou looked up, expecting the miko to tell him to stop. Instead, his golden orbs were drawn to Kagome's, only; something was different in her eyes. They were filled with love, yes, he knew that. It was the same way she had always looked at him. But now, there was something else. Something that was clearly reflected in her eyes, burning as hot as her skin. Desire.

'_Kagome…?_'

-

"Have you seen Kagome-chan and Inuyasha?" Hana asked her mate.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Iie. I have not seen either of them for quite some time." He replied.

Hana sighed. "The tea is going to be served any minute now. This ceremony could be the deciding one! And being Mei-chan's brother, you would think he wouldn't want to miss it."

The taiyoukai smirked as an idea came to mind. "Perhaps they ran off together? That would be a reason for Inuyasha to have no interest in his sister's marriage…"

The miko-youkai nodded as she turned and quickly left the room.

-

The hanyou and miko had moved inside to their room, still wrapped up in one another's embrace. As each second went by, it seemed that their amount of clothing became less and less.

Their yukata, hakama, and haori lay forgotten, each article strewn about the floor. The two laid together in bed, before in one act of love, they joined and became one. They joined and intertwined their lives, their destinies, and their worlds, and molded it into one. They joined and they became mates, never to separate until their deaths.

-

"Well, I guess we'll start without them. We can just tell them about the results later, right?" Megumi said with a smile.

All in the room nodded, and once again, Mei Lhi took the tea pot, this time, only Sesshoumaru, Ryouji, and Kyo raised their cups. The hanyou girl sighed, wondering when she would stop having to pour the tea. It felt natural for her to pour for Kyo. The thought of pouring for anyone else seemed wrong. It was quite odd for the girl when she realized that that thought had somehow overtaken her brain. So, as she had done many days that week, she automatically poured for Kyo, proceeding to Ryouji, Sesshoumaru, Megumi, Hana, Tsurugi, Rin, Tsukimisou, and finally Shippou before she once again, served herself last. She set down the pot in the middle of the table as she sighed lightly.

After a few minutes, Ryouji, Sesshoumaru, Megumi, and Hana all finished their tea and walked off together, obviously to go discuss things.

"Mei-oba-san, where are Hahaue and Chichiue going?" Tsukimisou asked.

"They're going with Kyoshi-kun's parents to go talk about adult things, that's all." Mei Lhi replied reassuringly to the small girl.

Rin stared at Shippou from across the low table meeting his eyes. The kitsune looked up and met Rin's stare. The Inuyoukai girl's face tinged slightly pink, ducking her head, hoping no one noticed. Shippou was also blushing slightly, looking off to the side, keeping his face hidden from view.

Mei Lhi watched the two grinning. She looked to Kyo who was also grinning. "How cute!" The hanyou girl exclaimed, unable to stay silent anymore.

"What?" Rin asked.

The hanyou girl laughed. "Oh come on, you don't have to play dumb. It's _so_ obvious as it is."

Rin's blush increased. "Please, don't tell Hahaue or Chichiue." she said pleadingly.

"Don't worry about it!" The hanyou girl replied brightly.

"Mei-chan, Kyo, don't tell Kagome-chan or Inuyasha." Shippou said as he turned to face the two of them.

Mei Lhi looked at the kitsune, confused. "Eh? Why not tell Kagome-chan and Nii-chan?"

"Well, you see Mei-chan, ever since I lost my Pa, I needed a family again. And after all the time I've traveled with Kagome and Inuyasha, I've kinda adopted them as my parents, and they've kinda adopted me too, but they don't really know it."

"Oh, so I see. Well, your secret's safe with me, so don't worry about it!" The hanyou girl said with a reassuring smile.

Rin and Shippou both exchanged relieved glances, blushing again as they met eyes.

-

"I believe we should set a date soon. Both of them are obviously ready. They're just waiting on us," Megumi explained as the others agreed, nodding silently.

"Next week?" Ryouji suggested.

"That seems a little too soon. All preparations would be rather rushed." Hana replied.

"Hai, I must agree with Hana-chan. However, it must be somewhat rushed, simply because we do not want males to have any chance of claiming Mei Lhi-Imouto-san." Sesshoumaru added.

The others agreed.

"Two weeks from now?" Megumi said.

"Hai, that sounds reasonable." The rest of them agreed as they stood, going their separate ways.

-

Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked down the hall, hearing the unmistakable sounds of a mating taking place. As he got closer, he could smell it in the air along with the scent of his brother and the miko girl. His smirk grew before he turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. The taiyoukai would definitely have something to torment the hanyou with the following morning. With that thought in mind, Sesshoumaru's smirk became a small, almost unnoticeable grin.

-

In the morning, Inuyasha woke up with Kagome in his arms.

'_Did yesterday really happen? Was it all just a dream? Did we really…?_' The hanyou thought as he pulled the blanket up slightly, smirking once he let it fall back down, pleased that it had actually happened and that it had not been some wonderful dream. Kagome moaned in her sleep, snuggling up to the hanyou for warmth. Inuyasha sighed, lightly resting his head on top of Kagome's, finding himself quickly drifting off into a deep sleep.

-

"Should we go wake them?" Hana asked.

"Feh. Let them wake on their own." Sesshoumaru replied. "I have no desire to walk in there."

"Well how are we going to wake them up if no one wants to go in?"

"That's simple Hana-chan. You just yell really loud and they'll get up eventually." Mei Lhi answered with a grin.

"As much of a good idea that sounds, I wouldn't wish to deal with any of your brother's irritability. It can be most trying for my patience…"

"Well, he'd just come after me anyway. Besides, I can outrun him."

"And how would you do that in a kimono?"

"That's a secret."

Hana sighed and nodded. "Alright, go ahead and yell. But just know if anything happens, I'm not responsible."

"Sure, whatever Hana-chan…" The hanyou girl took a deep breath while all the youkai around her covered their sensitive ears. "HEY NII-CHAN, KAGOME-CHAN! GET UP! EVERYONE'S WAITING FOR YOU TWO! YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR SO LONG WE'RE STARTING TO THINK YOU BOTH ARE DEAD OR SOMETHING! SO HURRY AND WAKE UP! BESIDES, SESSHOUMARU-ONII-SAN AND THE OTHERS HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL US!"

Loud growling was heard on the other side of the door followed by quick footsteps. The door slid open, revealing a very disgruntled hanyou. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YELLING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" He roared in his sister's ears.

"Early! It's almost noon!" The hanyou girl replied as she looked over her brother, noticing his state of dress, she blushed and turned away. "And um, Nii-chan…maybe you should grab something to cover yourself before you run up to the door…because I'm pretty sure everyone doesn't want to see _that_."

The hanyou looked down at himself before promptly turning around, slamming the door shut. A few minutes later he appeared with Kagome at his side, fully dressed with a very disgruntled expression on his face. No one said a word, as the two stepped out of the room, joining the others as they began to walk away. The journey through the long hallways was a silent one. When they finally reached their destination, Sesshoumaru was the first to speak. "Sit," he had said to them all. The others did as requested, taking seats around the taiyoukai. "We have set a date."

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"Mei Lhi-sama will be married two weeks from today." Megumi answered.

"N-Nani? That's-that's so soon!" Mei Lhi exclaimed.

"Hai, I must agree with Mei! That's really sudden." Kyo said.

"It must be done quickly for a reason. So there can be little to no interference." Ryouji said as his son nodded understandingly, Mei Lhi doing the same. "So I am assuming, now that everyone has been informed, and this matter has been set aside, I believe we can all resume our daily things…"

Sesshoumaru nodded, passively dismissing everyone with a wave of his hand. Everyone rose from their seats, turned, and left.

-

"I was thinking Kagome-chan," The hanyou girl began.

"What about?" The miko girl asked.

"What are you going to tell Higurashi-san?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Uhhh…um, well, Mama will understand." she stammered.

"Well shouldn't we go back and tell her?"

"Later on we will. Not now."

"Wouldn't it just be best to tell her what happened, come back here and let her steam and think over it for a little while and then go back and see what she says?"

"Mei-chan! I'm getting confused!"

"It's not my fault, Kagome-chan. And by the looks of it, it sounds like you never planned on telling her anything."

"I was going to tell her, Mei-chan! Just not right away!"

"Would it be that you'd just randomly arrive over there, fat with pup and say 'Oh and by the way, I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's child'?"

"Why are you so worried about me? You have your own wedding to be worried about."

"I'm worried because unlike you, I have no mother that is uninformed of what their own daughter has done recently. Everyone that should know already knows so there's no problem. But Higurashi-san is in a whole different era, five centuries away! This is something really important! You should know this more than anyone!"

Kagome sighed before she reluctantly agreed. "Hai, I guess you're right, Mei-chan. But how are we supposed to get to the well? It's so far away." she said.

"I'll ask Kyoshi-kun if he can take us. I should be back soon…" The hanyou girl said as she walked out the door.

-

"Oi Kyo," Inuyasha said, turning to the Ryuuyoukai boy.

"Huh? What?" The boy replied.

"Don't hurt her."

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"In the third stage, don't hurt her. Be gentle until she can handle it."

The Ryuuyoukai boy blushed, realizing what the hanyou was talking about. He nodded in reply, currently unable to speak due to the hot embarrassment creeping into his cheeks. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him, the wind alerting him that it was Mei. Sure enough, after a few minutes, the hanyou girl arrived, quickening her pace as she spotted the one she was looking for. She smiled, rushing up to embrace the kaze ryuu boy. Kyo grinned, holding Mei in his arms, a sensation that had been missed for so long it seemed. The hanyou girl reached up, playing with Kyo's short hair (A/N: It's roughly the length of Haku's from "Spirited Away" But slightly longer so it just barely touches his shoulders. It's slightly curled. I'll see if I can find a picture or draw one to show you all) before innocently tracing over the boy's lips. Kyo caught her hand, softly releasing it before leaning down towards her, his mouth closing over hers in a much-longed for kiss.

"Imouto-chan is there a reason why you're here other than to spend quality time with Kyo?" Inuyasha interrupted.

The hanyou girl blushed, quickly breaking away from her husband-to-be, glaring daggers at her brother. "Were you there the whole time?" she growled.

"Keh. I've been here _before_ you got here. It's your own damn fault you didn't take the time to check for anyone else around."

"Whatever. But I have a purpose to be here. I just got a little sidetracked, that's all…"

"So why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask Kyoshi-kun if he could take me and Kagome-chan to the well so we can go talk with Higurashi-san about what's happened between you two." The hanyou girl smirked with those words said, seeing her brother's face flicker with nervousness before turning into a scowl.

"Well I'm going with you both. I don't care what anyone else says!"

"Of course you're coming, Nii-chan. You're mates now and you'd probably fall over and die with Kagome-chan far away. Anyway, you're the one that she did _it_ with."

The hanyou growled, wanting to say something in return, but was silent, seeing the look Kyo shot his way. Inuyasha stuffed his fists into his haori sleeves before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Mei Lhi called after him.

Inuyasha paused, turned, and yelled over his shoulder, "I'm going to see Sesshoumaru, now shut up or do you have a problem with that!"

Mei Lhi's eyes narrowed, a low growl coming from her throat. "I think I'll go talk to Sesshoumaru-Onii-san also. Then I can tell him how rude you were to me just now. Maybe he can straighten you out after a few hours of lecturing!"

"Fuck you!"

"I'd rather not. That's what Kagome-chan is for!"

Inuyasha turned, growling loudly as he charged back towards his sister. "Come here! I'm going to kill you!" he ground out.

"I'd like to see you try! I can easily kick your ass even if I'm in a kimono!"

"Stop both of you! Mei, Inuyasha's not worth it. Inuyasha, you know Sesshoumaru will most likely kill you later. And then I'll probably go after you next, once you're revived with Tenseiga." Kyo shouted above the two hanyou siblings as he placed himself between the two.

"Was that a threat, Kyo?" Inuyasha asked, still growling.

"I have every right to threaten you. Your sister is my intended. You know that."

"Hai, Kyoshi-kun is right, so if you hurt me, you'll have to face his wrath, Sesshoumaru-Onii-san's, and everyone else's who thinks you deserve it!" Mei Lhi snapped.

Inuyasha growled, Mei Lhi growled back, both struggling to claw the other's eyes out as Kyo blocked their way each time. Unbeknownst to the trio, Kagome had arrived on the scene when the argument had begun, deciding that it had finally gotten out of hand.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed.

The two hanyous slammed face-first into the ground, making at least a three foot deep imprint each.

"Gomen Mei-chan! I forgot about saying the names." The miko apologized.

"It's alright, Kagome-chan. And if you were around to hear, I'm sorry about what I said about you." came the hanyou girl's muffled reply.

Kagome nodded understandingly. "Apology accepted." she said brightly.

Mei Lhi pushed herself up, only falling back into her self-shaped hole. Kyo offered her a hand, which she graciously took, and pulled her out. Kagome helped her mate up to his feet before rubbing her forehead from an oncoming headache. It was going to be a long week. The miko girl could feel it. And it wasn't going to be a quiet one either.

-

"Tadaima (I'm home!) Okaa-san!" Kagome called as she entered through the front door.

Higurashi-san walked out of the kitchen, greeting her daughter, Inuyasha, Mei Lhi, and Kyo. "I was wondering when you were going to come home. I had the school send your homework to us. So if you'd like you can start on that right away and get caught back up." she said warmly.

"Higurashi-san?" Mei Lhi asked timidly.

"Hai, Mei-chan?"

"Kagome-chan and I actually came for another reason," The hanyou girl began.

Kagome cringed inwardly before frantically looking around. "Are Souta-kun and Jii-chan out right now?" she asked. Her mother nodded, a puzzled expression on her face. "Let's talk in the family room, ne?"

Higurashi-san shrugged, walking into the living room, sitting in the comfy armchair, while Mei, Kyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome took seats on the sofa.

"First, Mei-chan's getting married two weeks from today," Kagome began, her hands shaking slightly.

Higurashi-san smiled. "Congratulations, Mei-chan! Who is your husband?" she said.

"Kyoshi-kun…" The hanyou girl replied quietly.

Higurashi-san beamed before refocusing her attention on her daughter.

"And second…well, Mama…I hope you're not mad or disappointed, but I know you will be anyway…anno…Mama, Inuyasha and I, we…we…we…" The miko girl stuttered, at a loss for words. Higurashi-san seemed confused briefly before she caught on, her eyebrows narrowing slightly.

"I'm hoping that you were responsible enough to use protection?" The Higurashi woman asked seriously.

Her question was met with no response.

"When was this?" She asked, a harsh tone creeping into her voice.

"Last night."

Her daughter's response caught her off-guard indeed. It was certainly not the answer Higurashi-san was expecting. It almost gave her a sense of pride that her daughter would come and inform her of something so important so soon. Her tone softened as well as her expression. "You're not pregnant are you?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think so." her daughter replied. The Higurashi woman sighed, rubbing her forehead in thought.

"You'll come straight back here when you find out, Kagome. Kami-sama help me if I have to jump down that well and drag you back myself!"

"Hai…" The miko girl said gloomily with a small sigh.

"And absolutely no children before you finish school, Kagome! That's only a few months away, so I'm sure you two should be fully capable of keeping off one another. Is that understood?"

Higurashi-san shot a serious, icy glare at her daughter and the hanyou boy, both of whom nodded slowly, fear clearly reflected in their eyes. She glanced at the clock on the wall before turning to look back at her daughter.

"Souta will be home soon. Your Ji-chan should be on his way back right about now. I'm going to the kitchen and I'm going to make dinner. After we all eat, Kagome, Inuyasha, I'd like to speak with the both of you."

Again the two nodded at the woman, before Higurashi-san turned on her heel, walking away.

"See, Kagome-chan? Aren't you glad I made you come back? That went better than I had expected. She didn't lecture you for hours on proper relationships or anything…" Mei Lhi said cheerfully.

"Easy for you to say, Imouto-chan. You're not the one involved." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh lighten up, Nii-chan! It could've been worse! Higurashi-san could've chased you out of the house with the kitchen broom or something."

Inuyasha gulped, paling considerably. "Would she really do that?" he asked.

"You thought I was serious, Nii-chan?"

"Only because you've had two and a half years to know her!"

"Eh, well, she might've done that. But I doubt it."

The hanyou turned away from his sister, looking to Kyo, who shrugged. He sighed, stuffing his fists into his sleeves before turning and walking out the door, going off to lie in the comforting branches of the Goshinboku.

-

Dinner had been short; the plates were being cleared away. When the last dish was loaded into the dishwasher, Higurashi-san gave her daughter and the hanyou boy a knowing look, the two following her as she led them up to her room to speak in complete privacy. Inuyasha could hear his heart beating a million miles a minute, his sensitive ears hearing Kagome's heart rate was just as rapid as his own. He could smell Kagome's fear and nervousness, covering her like a thick blanket. Higurashi-san was quiet through all of this, not saying a single word. The woman gestured for the two to sit, which they did, waiting expectantly.

"I just want to say this first, Kagome, I'm proud that you came to me so soon about you taking such a big step with Inuyasha, yet I'm disappointed that you two could not have waited a little longer. Inuyasha, I know you don't know how we do things over here, but I had hoped that you, Kagome, would've taken responsibility and explained it to him. Sadly, I was mistaken. I had also hoped that you would've told him how it's against the law for you two to even do such a thing. But I know that in your time Inuyasha, it's normal to go through with such an act around the age of twelve, or maybe even younger than that. You still have to finish school, Kagome. No grandchildren until then, alright? I'm not quite ready to be a grandparent yet, and I don't think either of you are prepared to be parents in the first place. I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow Kagome and we'll get a check up on you and get you a prescription for birth control. Now this is starting to give me a headache and I need to think a little more, so go downstairs and catch up on your homework. It's in the family room on the table, so I shouldn't hear any excuses that you can't find it. Now both of you go on…" Higurashi-san said in a grave voice, finally dismissing the two with her hand when she finished.

The hanyou and miko rose and quickly left the room, not stopping to turn back, wanting nothing more than to get out of there as soon as humanly possible.

-

"I don't get this crap! What the hell is _this?_" Mei Lhi exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I have no idea what any of this means…" Kagome moaned.

Kyo glanced at Mei Lhi's work from the corner of his eye, looking at what the assignment was. "Oh…I did that one a few days ago…" he commented.

Mei Lhi looked up in surprise. "How did you do it before I even got it?" she asked.

"Honestly, my father won't let me fall behind on my work. Ever since he came back, he goes to the school in person and gets all the assignments from then until the end of the month for me to occupy myself with. That one's not too hard."

"Can you help Kagome-chan?"

"I can try…but I doubt it…what've you got, Kagome?"

"Ummm, lots of government, why?" Kagome replied.

"I can help you after all."

"Let's all gather around wise, old Kyo-sensei!" Mei Lhi joked.

"Oh come on! I'm not _that_ old!"

"You're older than me!"

"Barely."

"But you're still older."

"That's not the point. Besides, didn't you want help with that or are we just going to sit here all day and go back and forth about who's the older one?"

Mei Lhi sighed. "Fine…" she mumbled.

"Right…so here you have a thirty-sixty-ninety triangle and you know that one side is twelve. So, use the law of sines to find out one of the other sides and then you can either use the Pythagorean Theorem or just keep using the law of sines to find the last one…"

"Uh huh…"

The hanyou girl began punching numbers into her calculator, scribbling down answers every couple of seconds.

"Do you get it?"

Mei Lhi nodded, still working. (A/N: Oh don't you just _love_ Trigonometry? That's what I was learning earlier, by the way…ah, knowledge…such a wonderful thing…I'll shut up…) Kyo turned to Kagome.

"So what do you need help with?"

"The entire Japanese government."

"Well, there's obviously a prime minister at the top, so just work your way down…"

Kagome gave a short sound of protest before snapping her mouth shut, getting to work.

-

A good two and a half hours later Mei Lhi and Kagome successfully got caught back up, working twice as fast as normal with Kyo's help. The two girls were exhausted beyond measure, dragging their near lifeless bodies up the stairs, collapsing onto their beds, and falling asleep immediately.

-

Everyone inhabiting the Higurashi household groggily rose from their warm beds, each one either stumbling into the nearest bathroom, or nearly tripping over their feet on their way down the stairs to the kitchen.

In about half an hour's time, when everyone had finally awoken completely, and enjoying a nice, hot breakfast while small bits of happy chatter was heard.

"Mei-chan, I'm afraid you'll have to go to school with only Kyo-san today. Kagome-chan and your brother have to come with me this morning. I'm sure you understand why." Higurashi-san said as she sipped at her morning tea.

"Oh, hai. That's fine with me." The hanyou girl replied with a smirk, glancing at her brother.

Inuyasha looked up, remembering the conversation from the previous day.

"Higurashi-san, is Inuyasha going to be going in with Kagome when you take her to the doctor?" Mei Lhi asked.

The Higurashi woman sat silently in thought before answering. "You know, you're right. I would very much like to go in with just Kagome, and if Inuyasha's there it'll be a small problem. Perhaps taking you and Kyo-san would be a good idea. That way you both can keep him occupied." she said quietly.

The hanyou girl nodded understandingly. "Well, should we both get ready?" she asked. Higurashi-san nodded in reply, Mei Lhi and Kyo rising from their places to get ready.

-

Higurashi-san, Kagome, Inuyasha, Mei Lhi, and Kyo walked down the shrine steps in silence, upon reaching halfway down, a familiar face greeted them all.

"Kon'nichi wa, Mei-chan, Oda-kun," Tenshi Miyazawa greeted them. "How are you Higurashi-san? And you, Inuyasha-san?"

"Wait, how do you know my brother?" Mei Lhi asked suddenly.

"Oh come on, Mei-chan! You have youkai senses, don't you?"

"Huh? Wait, what! How do you know all this!"

"Honestly, Mei-chan. I'm a youkai too! Yamainu (Wolf) youkai to be specific. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, when's your wedding?"

"Now how'd you hear about _that_?" Kyo asked. "The announcement wasn't supposed to be made until much later."

"Well, um…I've got my own connections."

"Would that have anything to do with Jaken's recent injuries?"

"You mean that weird little green toad-looking thing that always carries around that oversized stick?"

"That would be him…"

"Oh yeah, well I kind of had to force it out of him, you know? Anyways, congratulations to the both of you!"

"Thanks…" The hanyou girl and Ryuuyoukai boy mumbled.

"So Mei-chan, have you decided on a dress yet?" Tenshi inquired.

"No, I haven't. To be honest, I haven't even been fitted or anything…" Mei answered.

"Hmmm, that's strange. Well, do you want to look at dresses later today?"

"Don't you have to go to school?"

"Oh Kouga won't care at all. He doesn't really see the purpose of school after five hundred years. Ayame will just want me to make up all my work, so I can play hooky when ever I want. I see you're not ready to go to school today either. What's going on?"

"Well, we kind of have a bit of a problem. Inuyasha took Kagome-chan as his mate sometime yesterday, and so I had to drag Kagome-chan back here, so Higurashi-san and all the rest of us are going to the doctor to get her some of the 'special pills'."

"Uh, what 'special pills' are you talking about?"

Mei Lhi leaned towards her friend, whispering something in the Yamainu youkai girl's ear.

"Ohhhh! _That_ kind! So why are you and Oda-kun going?"

"We're Inuyasha's distraction so he doesn't attack the doctor or something…"

"Ah, I see. Well then I guess I'll go along too. I'm guessing Inuyasha-san has no idea what the pills do, right?"

"Exactly. So I'm sure you can imagine his reaction if he were to find out…"

"Oi! Imouto-chan, I'm right here and I can hear everything you two idiots are saying, and I want answers…_now_. What the hell do these 'special pills' do?"

Everyone fell silent, Inuyasha waited expectantly for an answer, an angry glare forming in his eyes which intensified as each second went by when he didn't receive a response.

"You have until the count of three before I start killing people. One…"

Still, there was silence.

"Two…"

More silence.

"Two and a half…"

"Oh fine, since no one's going to say anything, I might as well!" Kyo exclaimed, frustrated.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow with curiosity, his gaze focused on the Ryuuyoukai boy. The others except for Higurashi-san all had scared looks in their eyes.

"So what do the pills do?"

"They're special vitamins, they uh, make Kagome-chan stronger and it helps keep up her health." Kyo lied.

"Is that true?" The hanyou demanded, flashing a menacing glare at the others.

Mei Lhi, Kagome, and Tenshi nodded furiously.

"Then why would I be mad? That can't be all of it." Inuyasha said suspiciously.

Mei Lhi mumbled something that was inaudible.

"What was that?"

"It protects Kagome-chan…" she said barely above a whisper.

"From what?"

"From you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's so she doesn't get pregnant with your child until her mother will allow her to."

At that moment, once those words had been said, Inuyasha felt as if a thousand knives suddenly stabbed him in the heart. He cast his gaze down to the stone shrine steps, quickly turning away from everyone, his hands curling into fists, his body shaking as he fought to control the torrential mass of emotions that raged within him. The hanyou looked up sharply, whirling around to stare at the others over his shoulder, his gaze piercing, smoldering, and so full of anger, shadows of hate hiding behind it.

Everyone winced at the intensity of the glare, but it didn't last long. Inuyasha took a deep calming breath, shoving the wave of fury down to the furthest, darkest depths of his being before softening his gaze slightly. "Fine…" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Sooooo, uh, should we get going then?" Tenshi asked, changing the subject, hoping to lighten up the mood.

The others relaxed while Inuyasha tensed slightly. He shoved his fists into his sleeves and started walking. "Are we going or not?" he demanded the others, his tone harsh and lacking any feeling, anger still evident in his voice, and clearly reflected in his fiery amber-gold orbs.

"Yeah…let's go…" Kagome said feebly, following her mate as her mother, Kyo, Mei Lhi, and Tenshi all turned and followed after her, the six of them continuing down the steps in grave silence.

'_I'm sorry Nii-chan; I didn't mean to say it. I never meant to hurt you. Please, forgive me, just how I forgave you. I didn't mean to. Please, please understand…I never meant to hurt you. I just-I just wanted-I just wanted to help…'_ Mei Lhi thought, trying not to cry.

* * *

**A/N:** OMFG! It's finally done! Again, I'm so sorry about the delay! I know that everyone seems OOC, but keep in mind that until I revealed Tenshi-chan was a youkai I had a major case of writer's block. I think I still have it, only it's not as severe, and ideas are able to slip through. Anyways, I know I'm slacking. And I'm getting lazy. But it's the end of the school year and my biology teacher thinks "Oh let's give the students a huge ass project that's worth the majority of their semester grade and then have them do an oral PowerPoint presentation. Well, I know PowerPoint pretty well…I just had to play with it for about ten to fifteen minutes and I got it. It's just the whole "motivation" of actually getting it done. But now I don't feel guilty about not doing it because it's roughly 95 percent done. I just need to add three pictures to it and I should be done. Anyways, I'll shut up and quit rambling, get my act together, try not to procrastinate so much, and hopefully get chapters up more frequently, like they were in the past. Alright, I apologize if this chapter sucked, but review anyway. At least it's long…so I hope you weren't too bored…ok, I'm out of here! Ja ne until next time!

Oh before I forget! I ABSOLUTELY CANNOT MAKE UP MY MIND ON SOMETHING VERY DRASTICALLY IMPORTANT! I have no friggen clue as to whether or not I want Mei to have a traditional white wedding kimono or a modern wedding dress. Please say which one you'd like and it can be in colors other than white. And it also can be a dress from a completely different culture. I just have no friggen clue as to what dress I want her to wear. So my faithful reviewers, you have a chance to help me out…anyways, I'm out of here! Ja ne, and hopefully Ch. 11 will be up much sooner!


	11. Unexpected Meetings

**A/N:** Hi there my faithful readers and reviewers! I'm going to actually work on chapters now, so here's to getting them up within a three-week period. And if I go over, you can all leave me a smack in your reviews. (Slaps brain and hands for not updating with Ch. 10 for so long) Anyways, with that out of the way, disclaimer…

Kakashi: Surprise! I'm not late! Now, Aki-san does not own Inuyasha or Naruto so therefore lawyers cannot attack and mob her.

Me: Ok, go away and read your Hentai books! You're scaring me! Er, reviews…

Dragon Man, yep, I'm definitely sticking with the pastel idea, and you'll notice the idea you suggested in this chapter. (Kagome seeing her friends at the hospital…) I'll have to see what I can do with the "explaining everything to Inuyasha" idea…

Angie, yeah, but he'll be alright. Yes it is her job, don't you take it from her! Lol, you like being in chapters. You're in this one too. Well, if you want, I guess… No she's not. Not yet, anyway. But their first child will arrive soon. Oops. That was a spoiler. I'll shut up. Yeah, yeah, when I'm motivated damn it!

Riku, lol sorry about that…unfortunately, you're getting ripped off this time around. This chapter's only 6 pages. So there won't be much to process…Yes, fluff. Thank you, I didn't think I was doing anything, but hey, that makes me feel better. Yeah…lol yup! They're the same age, so what the hell? Why not? Ah, that's alright. I think I've got a good idea of the scene in my head now. Haha, don't die on me! You can't malfunction yet! The children haven't been introduced yet! Damn it, I'm giving away spoilers left and right, aren't I? (Shuts self up)

Kagome's Pup, lol! I dunno…

Ohiowriter, thanks I'll try!

John Bellamy, lol sorry...I am working on writing quicker...but I just have no motivation anymore...I know this is short, but at least it's something right?

Ok, let's get the show on the road! Chapter Eleven!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Meetings

Finally they reached the sidewalk; still not one of them dare say a word. Inuyasha kept his gaze averted to the concrete ground, not making eye contact with anyone. Mei Lhi bit her quivering lip, trying to fight back the guilt that had fallen like lead into the pit of her stomach. Kyo's arm wrapped around her shoulders, which made her relax slightly. He held her in a soft, comforting embrace, whispering words of reassurance in her ear.

Everyone was still silent, each of them walking onward, keeping all their thoughts focused on the trek to the hospital. Nobody bothered to ask for a car or a cab, each of them knowing that the nearest hospital was at least three miles away. They wouldn't dare break the chilling silence that had formed between them all. It was like dropping glass onto stone. No one dared risk such a disturbance of the uneasy peace that had settled among them.

Many minutes went by; the cold barrier of silence remained unbroken. The only sound heard was the sound of each of their feet lightly scraping against the pavement as they walked. More minutes went by. As time passed, it felt as though months and years were going by. Time had seemed to have come to a near absolute standstill.

They kept walking through the mild winter, cool spring day; none of them had uttered a single word.

Finally, the barrier was broken as someone finally had the courage to speak. "How much further?" Tenshi Miyazawa asked.

"Not long now. We're almost there," replied Higurashi-san. "We should be there in about ten minutes…hopefully…"

Tenshi sighed as she stuck her hands into the pockets of her jeans, idly kicking at a rock that was lying on the sidewalk.

Higurashi-san walked in front of everyone, leading the way. Tenshi was behind her, Mei Lhi, Kyo, and Kagome not too far behind, with Inuyasha tailing them a few feet away.

After what felt like half a century passed by, everyone stopped walking without even realizing it. The hospital stood tall, towering over them all.

"We're here, minna-san." Higurashi-san said to them all.

Each of them nodded in understanding, following the woman across the courtyard and through the front doors. As they walked through the main waiting area and towards the front desk, Mei Lhi noticed a few familiar scents, but she just couldn't quite place them with faces.

"Kagome-chan, people who know us are around…be careful to not let yourself be seen…" she whispered.

"Hai, I will." The miko replied.

The scents finally registered, but it had been a moment too late.

"Kagome-chan, quick, run for it!" Mei Lhi hissed.

"Kagome-chan? Is that you?" Yuka exclaimed.

"Higurashi?" Hojo wondered aloud.

"Kagome-chan! Over here!" Eri called.

"Too late…" Mei Lhi muttered under her breath.

Kagome turned nervously, seeing Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. "Oh hi there! What are you all doing here?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Hojo-kun's not feeling well. We think he's caught one of your diseases. So what are you here for?" Ayumi replied.

"Uhhh…um, we-we're…" Kagome stammered, struggling for words.

"I feel that I'm coming down with something very serious, so I'm just coming for a check-up." Higurashi-san answered, coming to her daughter's rescue.

"Oh no, Higurashi-san! Well, get better then, ne?"

"Hai, thank you very much, Ayumi-chan."

The four other high school students turned and left as they were called in by the doctor; everyone letting out a sigh of relief.

"Arigatou, Mama!" Kagome exclaimed, practically leaping onto her mother and hugging her tightly.

Higurashi-san smiled, lightly patting her daughter's head before she was released, turning to the nurse at the front desk.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Hai, I made an appointment early this morning for ten o' clock." Higurashi-san replied.

The nurse glanced at the computer screen for a minute or two before looking back up. "Higurashi, Kagome?" she asked.

"Hai, that would be my daughter."

"The place you're looking for is on the third floor, north wing. Check in with the receptionist and wait in the waiting area."

"Arigatou. Minna-san, let's go."

Higurashi-san headed toward the elevators, the others following, stepping into one as it reached the lobby floor.

"Kagome, what the hell is this box?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's called an elevator. It's sort of like the escalators we've seen at the mall, but this is different. It can hold a certain number of people and take them to each floor." Kagome explained calmly.

The elevator began to move, Inuyasha nearly jumping out of his skin with surprise.

"Nii-chan, calm down! It feels weird the first time, especially since these are hospital elevators, they go faster than the normal ones, but it'll be over soon. That's the good thing about elevators. As long as no one else is in one with you, you'll get to where you want to be fast." Mei Lhi exclaimed as her brother was about to start clawing at the walls.

_Ding!_

"_Third Floor, going up._" A cool voice from the elevator said. (A/N: The elevators at my mom's hospital, the V. A. Veteran's Affairs, say that. The first time they started talking they didn't before I was so freaked out. Ok, back to the story…)

"We're here. Come on, Nii-chan."

Inuyasha regained motion from his frozen yet comical, state and bolted out the elevator once it opened enough to allow him through. Mei Lhi caught the back of his haori before he could get very far.

"Do you want to get lost and have some random doctor find you and start doing labs on you?" she asked him fiercely. Inuyasha fervently shook his head in reply. "Then stay here where we can see you." Mei Lhi scolded, sounding very much like she were talking to a small child, which made Kyo and Tenshi smirk and fight the urge to burst out laughing. They failed miserably and began laughing softly until their laughter grew in volume, making the others focus on them, quizzical expressions on their faces. "What's so funny?" The hanyou girl snapped at the two youkai.

"Nothing, Mei-chan!" Tenshi replied innocently, still giggling.

Kyo continued to snicker, but stopped abruptly when Mei shot him a glare that could kill even the fiercest of warriors.

"Fear the death glare of doom!" Tenshi exclaimed in feigned horror.

Mei Lhi rolled her eyes. "Shut up Tenshi-chan!" she growled at the Yamainu youkai girl.

"Mei-chan, Tenshi-chan, Oda-san, I think we should go now. If we stall any longer, we'll be late." Higurashi-san interceded politely.

"Oh, hai you're right…" they agreed.

Higurashi-san walked away from the elevators and turned down the hall, the others taking the hint, quickly followed after her. The group proceeded further down the bright white-walled hallway before stopping at a door, the words "Oda Megumi M.D." stamped on the glass window of the door.

"Damn it. I forgot…" Kyo muttered.

In that moment, everyone but Higurashi-san and Tenshi froze.

"W-wait…your mother's a doctor!" Kagome and Mei exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is. I just uh…kind of forgot about it." he replied.

Higurashi-san opened the door, without the others noticing and walked inside, up to the front desk in the waiting room. The others quickly rushed inside after the woman, the door closing itself with a small click.

"I'm here for an appointment with Oda-ishi for my daughter, Kagome." Higurashi-san said to the receptionist.

"That's a ten o' clock appointment for Higurashi Kagome with Oda-ishi? Is that correct?"

Higurashi-san nodded.

"The doctor will see you now. Let me just tell her you're here."

In a few minutes, the door behind next to the receptionist's desk opened, and Megumi appeared, holding a chart. "Higurashi, Kagome?" she called out into the waiting room, her eyes looking around the room, before resting on a group of very familiar people. "Kyo, Mei-chan, why aren't you at school?" she asked in a slightly commanding tone.

"Uhhh…well, we were here originally to make sure Inuyasha didn't take your head off or something, but seeing as it's you, you can probably handle him just fine on your own…" Mei Lhi replied.

"So we'll be leaving then…nice to see you Okaa-san!" Kyo said as he and Mei made for the door.

A large vine appeared from under the floor, tripping both of them. "Oi, did I say for you to leave? I was just asking a question. Besides, it's a good thing you came. I needed to talk to you both anyway." Megumi said to them, as the vine disappeared. "Now, come on, _all_ of you. I was under the impression that you came here for something important for Kagome-chan." Megumi held the door open as all of them walked inside, into the doctor's office.

Megumi closed the door to her office and observed all of them, before finally speaking. "I already know why you all are here, so you needn't worry. I took the liberty of filling the prescription myself, so it's here with me. But I must explain to you that it is very important you take these pills at exactly the right time everyday, and follow the instructions. If you don't, then they won't work. Understand?" Kagome nodded. "Now, what I need from the rest of you is to make sure she keeps taking them until she's out of school, or at least, make sure she remembers to." The others nodded. "Good. Now, I need all of you to leave, I need to speak with Mei-chan." The room emptied, and Mei Lhi was left alone. "Mei-chan, what do you know about mating?"

The hanyou girl blushed at such a direct question, finding herself unable to respond for quite some time. "Um…just that it bonds two youkai for the rest of their lives, and it causes children to come from it sometimes…" she answered quickly. "Why do you ask?"

Megumi sighed lightly. "You have much to learn. Hana-chan didn't tell you very much about it, did she?"

"Well, I _was_ three years old…"

Megumi laughed. "Hai, that would be a good reason not to get too descriptive about it…you were far too young to know. And I doubt she knew much about the subject then…but she knows far more about it now…"

Mei Lhi nodded in agreement. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you know of the three stages of marriage?"

"I think so…"

"Then you understand that in the third stage, the finalization of the marriage is the first mating."

"Mostly, yeah…"

"Good. Now do you know that in mating, if the female is of lower ranking, of the male, that the mating may be more difficult?"

"What? How?"

"You are very fragile Mei-chan. You are only half-youkai. My son is full youkai. In your mating, there is a chance…that if he is to lose conscious thought to instinct, the mating will no longer be the union of your souls…it will just be to satisfy his personal sexual needs by using you…"

"But…he wouldn't do that! Not to me!"

"My dear, I'm not saying he will, but there is a chance he can. I hate to be the one to tell you this…and the rest of the possibilities…but it must be said…"

"What else can be any worse than _that_?"

"Many things, Mei-chan…"

"Tell me!"

"Mei-chan, if he is able to keep control of himself, and you are mated…and you will be bringing into the world, your first child, you may die. The child would be more powerful than yourself. And it would most likely kill you before it can be born. You would give up. Hinoki-sama has seen such things happen many times…and she fears to see the same thing that happened to her sister happen to you. I feel the same as well. Harukichi-sama also feels the same…as it was, in Harukichi-sama's opinion, his fault Hinoki-sama's sister is no longer with us…"

"Harukichi tried to _kill_ me!"

"To protect my son!"

"From _what_?"

"From having to go through what he did!"

"I-I don't believe what I'm hearing! Megumi-san, I-I _trusted you_!"

"I am only telling you what you need to hear. If you wish to hate me, then please, go right ahead and do so. I understand completely. But it is something you must know, my dear. It is difficult, yes, to first grasp it. I am only warning you of possibilities that could affect your near future. I am concerned about you, you are like the daughter I never had, Mei-chan. You can walk away now, and forget everything I've said if you wish it, it matters not to me what you decide. But please, always keep my warnings in mind. I would not have said those things if I didn't care."

Mei Lhi shot a cold glare at the Ryuuyoukai woman before quickly turning on her heel and rushing out of the room, not stopping until she had reached the elevators in the hall. She didn't look back.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I lied; it's been over a month. I apologize. I've been very unmotivated to write this fic. I know this chapter is short, but I seriously can't think, and on top of that, I'm not sure I'm really happy with where the story's going, as all the plot I had for this fic was up to chapter four, and it skipped, then some brief basing was laid down for Mei's wedding. All this filler stuff is plain annoying, and not only that, but I believe my writing quality is deteriorating. But I will try to keep it going. I know updates are rare now, and I'm truly sorry. What's worse is I'm on summer vacation and I could easily finish this, but I just have NO motivation whatsoever, and I swear this fic is heading in an irreversible downward spiral. Inspiration levels for this fic have been really low, and it's been very stressful to write anything. It seems my Inuyasha love is being replaced with Naruto, because my current fic in progress, "Kagemusha", is coming along beautifully. And so I find I've been paying more attention to "Kage" than this one. So once again, I offer all you faithful readers my deepest, most heartfelt apology. There is a possibility that this fic may go on a LONG hold, so updates may be scarce. Anyways, readers, help get me re-motivated. Or if you know of REALLY excellent IY fics, please let me know so I can read them. Reading fics usually helps me write. Alright, I'm out of here. Hopefully Ch. 12 will come along quicker as I'm almost out of fillers… 


	12. Division of the West

**A/N:** And so I return, with more story for you all…I've decided to tear myself away from "Naruto" for a little while just so I could write something here for once. So, let's go ahead and get the disclaimer out of the way…

(Jiraiya shoves his way past everyone)  
Me: …  
Jiraiya: You forgot about me and went straight to Kakashi!  
Me: …just read the damn disclaimer and go away.  
Jiraiya: I'm one of the Legendary Three! How dare you treat me so rudely!  
Me: Yeah, well it'll be the Legendary Two once I get Tsunade to come and kick your ass, now stop complaining and read the disclaimer! And make it snappy before I get Rin to introduce you to Bokken-sama! And **_NO_** RESEARCH on the female readers!  
Jiraiya: (Shudders at thought of Tsunade) Aki does not own Inuyasha or Naruto. Nor does she own Dragon Man 180's "Bokken-sama". Aki would also like to give special thanks to her readers for all their love and support to keep the story going.  
Me: Your job is done, go away.  
Jiraiya: (Poof)

_**Special thanks to my faithful readers and Dragon Man 180 for being an awesome beta-reader for me! Thanks for all the support everyone!**_

_Dragon Man 180_, yeah I know, but she overreacts to everything. (Mei growls at me from the background, which I ignore) Lol, that would work…but I don't think Sesshy would be able to stay conscious through the whole thing. He'd probably faint before it's over…

_Kitten_, hey, that's alright, I don't mind a bit! How strange! Oh well, that's just the internet's stupidity again! Thanks so much! I will try to get them out sooner! I hope this one is just as good! XD (Don't worry; I caught on from your name…lol…)

_Ohiowriter_, I'm so glad you understand! Now I don't feel so bad anymore! Yeah, but that really shouldn't be a problem for me, seeing as I don't do anything in the summer. Except that this summer I'll be going to marching band practices at 6:30 pm on Mondays, and I'll have to go to summer school on July 18 for 15 days. I shudder to think of how much work I'll get…and then after that, the two weeks of vacation left will be spent on staying at school because of band camp. And during all this I'm supposed to practice my music…Hehehe…well, maybe I do have a bit of a schedule after all…Thanks so much for the advice and kind words, it truly helped. And thank you for your words of love, support, and encouragement. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully, it will be just as good. And I don't plan on quitting just yet. But I may take a LONG break. But with you and all my other reviewers showering all this love and support on me, I may not have to! XD But I wouldn't leave you hanging, so don't worry. I'm DETERMINED to finish this fic. Even if it takes 2 years to do it! You're welcome, and I'll definitely keep on going, because I now have renewed faith in my readers. I should be thanking you.

_Angela_, yeah, I know you love yourself. Yeah, pity her. She must be pitied as always. I'll try.

_Riku_, well, it's the un-motivation, really. I have too much time and not enough to do with it. Hai, at least I have…that is true Riku-chan. I guess this is the time when authors either start posting like crazy or they just slump over and die in order to balance out the posting authors? I don't know… (Sigh) I'm glad you like it Riku-chan. XD Now you're bringing up points I never thought of there! Hehehe, yeah…I couldn't see anyone else that could fit the job better! I _almost_ had Sesshy in there as a doctor as well, but I decided against it. Awww thanks so much! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Luckily, last night-er morning-I couldn't sleep (Didn't fall asleep 'till almost 3:00am…) and FINALLY, a miracle happened. PLOT LINES HAVE FORMED! I can write! Well, it's lack of Inu-kun that I haven't been inspired…I haven't been able to watch any episodes, re-read my mangas, because my mother is home all the time now, and not working as much…but he can stay with you if you like, or you can send him back over my way. Thanks once again, now that I have plot, everything should run smoother! XD Enjoy the chapter!

_Kagome's Pup_, gaaah! Don't do that! That doesn't help me much! (Runs and hides, leaving you with the chapter)

_Inuyashagal_, I'm glad you like the story. XD I got your review on the other fic as well, and thank you for reviewing that…Yeah, I just didn't see how to continue the story without Inu-kun. The series is called _Inuyasha_ for a reason, lol…Yup. It was just one of those RANDOM ideas I get…I was just thinking of plot one day and I thought, hey, how about I bring his dad back? And then, there he was…Hai, it is saddening, but as a mini-spoiler, Kagome won't be allowed to take her 'special pills' due to events brewing in the Sengoku Jidai…I'm happy to know my work is appreciated, and here is the next chapter, so please enjoy!

Now chapter twelve!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Division of the West

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you should take a look at this…" A servant called.

The Lord of the Western Lands paused in mid-step, glancing over his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked.

"It appears to be Inutaisho-sama's will."

"Where did you find it?"

"One of the women found it, while she was straightening up your study. Would you like to see her?"

"Iie. Let me see the scroll."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The servant walked up to his lord, holding out the scroll, which Sesshoumaru took, unrolling it, and reading the first few lines.

"Leave me." The taiyoukai commanded.

The servant left his lord alone without saying a word, disappearing as quickly as possible so as to not irritate his lord. Sesshoumaru went to his study, which was empty, and sat in his chair, picking up where he had left off reading.

'_Upon my death shall I have these requests: my sons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are to locate my sword, Sou'unga, and work together to seal it within the depths of hell where it can no longer be used again. Once that is completed, I ask that the Western Lands be divided amongst my sons. Each will have a part to control and have his own separate empire of the West, with his own palace, army, and servants. As for my daughter, allow her to marry the man she chooses, even if it is seen as unjust to the youkai society. She reminds me so much of my beloved Izayoi. Let no other being, man or youkai, try to steal the love she has already given to someone else, and be certain that she marries her important person and she is looked after by my sons. The Western Lands must always belong to our clan. Never lose them, there are far too many fond memories on these lands that I am unwilling to see sacrificed to a foreign ruler._'

The taiyoukai recalled how he and his half-brother had sealed the sword of hell, slightly smirking to himself. How he had hated having to cooperate with half-breed brother. Now, it seemed like a distant memory, something that had happened in a past life. The demon lord had realized how much he had changed in such a short span of time. Wondering why he changed so dramatically, he found only one answer. Hana. A foolish mortal woman she was back then, but yet she had a strong will and great courage. How she was able to melt his icy heart and change all his views, even grow to like his younger half-siblings, ignoring their half-human sides, a blood that he so despised. He rolled up the scroll with his father's will in mind, walking out of his study, considering the work he had ahead of him.

-

"What did you tell her, Okaa-san?" Kyo asked.

"Only what she needed to know, my son." Megumi replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The risks, Kyoshima, the things she should know…"

Kyo glared at his mother angrily. "Why'd you tell her about _that_? You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!" he said fiercely.

"I'm sorry, but I just did what I felt was right. I felt that she needed to know…"

"Wait, are you talking about…?" Tenshi interceded.

"Yes…" Megumi replied.

"Oda-san, I don't think that was a good idea…"

"I know, but it had to have been said."

"What _is_ everyone going on about!" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"Oda-san told Mei-chan the risks of having a mate that's in higher rank, power, and blood of herself."

"Nani?"

"Were you listening to _anything_ you were taught about mating?"

"Keh. I had to learn about mating on my own…"

"Oh for the love of-! Damn it! Oda-kun, you should-hey, he's gone!"

It was then that the others realized Kyo had left. No one had noticed him disappear, not even his own mother. It was obvious Kyo had turned into wind and gone after the hanyou girl whom he loved so dearly.

"Well, at any rate, Miyazawa-chan, go find Mei-chan and my son. Kagome, Inuyasha, go back to the shrine with Higurashi-san. There is nothing more that can be said or done at this point…"

"Roger! See you all later!" Tenshi said, exiting the door with a small salute.

Megumi turned, walking back to her office, peering out the window, spotting the hanyou girl and her son in the courtyard several stories below in one another's arms. The earth ryuu could only hope that whatever it was her son had said calmed the poor girl's fears and quelled all doubts. She sighed, putting her clipboard down, rubbing her temples as she collapsed into a chair. It certainly wasn't the outcome she had expected.

-

"Is it all true, Kyoshi-kun?" Mei asked.

"Hai, it is…" The Ryuuyoukai boy replied, looking at the ground sorrowfully.

"I see…"

"Mei, I want you to know, I would never, and I mean _never_ hurt you. So everything my mother said, just forget about it. You don't have to worry…I'd never do that to you…"

"I-I know you wouldn't…b-because…"

"I love you." They finished together.

As if to seal this newfound sense of certainty, the two kissed away one another's pain, finding healing in their love. It was at that moment Tenshi Miyazawa arrived on the scene.

"Well, it looks like you two are back to normal…" she commented with a smirk.

Kyo and Mei turned to the girl, annoyed expressions on their faces from being interrupted. "Shut up Tenshi!" both said in unison.

"Sheesh! Don't be so mean! Honestly, Mei-chan, you _are_ getting married. You can't get married without a decent dress."

"Got any place in mind?"

"Yeah, and the sooner you get off Oda-kun the sooner we can leave!"

The hanyou girl blushed slightly. "Is it coincidence that you arrived right when you did, or did you just wait and pop up at random?" she asked her friend, a slight tone of fierceness in her voice.

"I'll leave you to decide that…"

"Why you-! I'm going to kill you, Tenshi-chan!"

Mei Lhi ran to chase her friend, only to find her nowhere in sight. "Alright, I won't kill you…_yet_. Come out, and we can go dress shopping…"

"With whose money?" Tenshi's voice asked her from above.

"Ummm…"

"My dad could pay for it. He probably wouldn't care anyway…_or_…we can charge it to Harukichi's credit card…" Kyo interrupted the two girls, a mischievous grin on his face.

"That second choice _does_ sound awfully tempting, but I'm afraid to think of what he'd do to get back at us for it…" Mei replied.

"Well, then we'll just put it on your dad's card. Come on, before the store closes!" Tenshi exclaimed, sounding rather irked.

The hanyou girl and Ryuuyoukai boy nodded, before quickly glancing around to see if anyone was watching, seeing no one, they leapt to the top of a nearby building, Tenshi appearing a few seconds later.

"This way…"

A few dozen building hops later, the three youkai found themselves in an outdoor shopping district, Tenshi leading the way to a store that sold many types of formal attire, specializing in bridal wear.

Before Kyo could blink, the two girls took off, jumping from rack to rack, looking for the perfect dress. Kyo sighed, sitting in a nearby chair.

"They abandoned you, didn't they?" asked the voice of Kyo's father.

"Yeah…they just ran for it. Hey, when'd you get here, Chichiue?"

"Right around the time I saw you go in."

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"Your mother called me. She was worried about you and the girls. So I took the rest of the day off…"

"Well, pull up a chair, because I don't think those two will be done anytime soon…"

-

"Are you sure about this, anata?" Hana asked.

"Hai, it was Chichiue's wish." Sesshoumaru replied.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I must teach Inuyasha how to behave like a Lord of the Western Lands…"

"And then…?"

"He'll receive half of the West, his share of the lands, along with all the other things Chichiue requested."

Hana nodded in understanding. "Shall I send riders out to inform the servants at the summer palace to prepare it?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his mate, giving a short nod. Hana bowed and excused herself out of the room, doing as her husband instructed.

'_So much work. So little time…_' thought the taiyoukai. He had so many things to do, and less than two weeks to do them. Well, Inuyasha becoming a taiyoukai could wait a little. But the preparations for his sister's wedding, the formal announcement to all the youkai clans, the fights that would be started because of it, the actual wedding ceremony itself, on top of that were his duties as a taiyoukai, instructing his son about being a lord, keeping family relations in check…

All hell would break loose during that time, he mused. The taiyoukai sighed lightly; time to go back to work.

-

"So what'd you get?" Kyo asked, trying to peer into the large shopping bag.

"No peeking!" Mei Lhi scolded.

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise!"

"If you say so…"

"So I assume you found something you liked?" Ryouji inquired.

The two girls nodded fervently, equally big grins on their faces. Ryouji laughed at the girls' antics, while Kyo smiled at them. The four of them walked out to the busy street, climbing into Ryouji's car, heading back to the shrine.

-

"Tadaima mina-san!" Four voices called out.

Kagome ran up to greet them, Inuyasha following a few steps behind.

"I was so worried, Mei-chan! You'd been gone for so long!" The miko girl exclaimed pulling the hanyou girl into a hug.

"Well, I'm not dead or anything, but-Ack! Dress, Kagome! Dress! Watch the dress!" Mei Lhi said frantically.

"Dress?" Kagome asked confusedly, releasing the girl.

"We went shopping! Wedding shopping!" Tenshi replied in a singing voice.

Kagome's eyes lit up with excitement. "What did you get? Can I see it?" she asked eagerly.

Mei Lhi nodded. "Quick, we'll go upstairs!" she said.

"How come Kagome-chan gets to see it and not me?" Kyo asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"I told you it was a surprise silly! And besides, it's bad luck."

And in a loud fit of giggles, a swish of fabric, all three of the girls disappeared, their laughter heard from the floor above.

-

"It's so beautiful Mei-chan!" Kagome said in awe.

"That's what I said when I saw her put it on the first time!" Tenshi said proudly.

"You two are impossible…" Mei Lhi muttered.

"I heard that!" Tenshi snapped playfully.

"Yeah, I know you did. Now come and help me…"

"Will the veil even fit in the room?"

"It will, we'll just have to coordinate with the space we have, that's all."

"How long _is_ the veil anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm…I think around twenty-five to thirty feet or so…" Mei Lhi answered.

"Wow, that's long!"

"Yup it is! I picked the length!" Tenshi said excitedly.

Just then the door opened and all three girls screamed. Higurashi-san entered, the girls calming down instantly. Higurashi-san laughed at the girls' reactions before closing the door. "I thought you might need some help." she said with a smile.

"Arigatou, Higurashi-san! We do!" Mei Lhi and Tenshi chorused.

"We're having a space management problem at the moment…" Kagome said.

"Hai, I can see that. I'll see what I can do to help…"

After a few minutes of everyone shuffling around the room as if in a game of musical chairs, all the while moving furniture this way and that, together they all had made room for all of them to fit into the room comfortably, including Mei Lhi's veil.

"Well, you should probably take that off now, Mei-chan, before it gets dirty or something or other…" Kagome suggested.

The hanyou girl nodded in agreement, the girls and Higurashi-san helping her out of it so as to prevent the dress from becoming wrinkled. The dress was put away, and Mei Lhi grabbed some clothes to put on, settling on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans before going downstairs to join the others.

-

"You're in jeans." Kyo said.

"Yeah, and?" Mei Lhi asked him.

"I thought that was forbidden…"

"It is. But it's not like Hana-chan's here to-"

"-Here to yell at you about it?" Hana's voice asked.

Mei Lhi screamed in surprise, leaping into the air a few inches before freezing, her eyes wide, mouth gaping open, and face as white as a sheet, she slowly turned to face her friend, who stood behind her. (A/N: Gaaah…too many verbs…)

"I didn't know you lived here too, Hana-chan…" The hanyou girl said nervously.

"You underestimate my life expectancy, Mei-chan! I'm almost insulted…"

"I'll go change now…"

"Yes, that would be a good idea…"

The hanyou girl laughed nervously before bolting upstairs, coming back down in a skirt.

"That's better…now where did those little rascals run off to _this_ time?" Hana said, the last part more uttered to herself than everyone else in the room.

"Who are you looking for?" Tenshi asked.

"My four children…" The miko-youkai replied.

"You've got _another_ one? When was this?" Inuyasha asked.

"In a sense, yes, and it's been since this era began…the fool…"

"What's the baby's name?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, no he's not a child. But he's acting like one…"

Mei Lhi burst out laughing.

"I see someone's got issues…" Tenshi said, cocking an eyebrow.

"No! It's not that! Hana-chan you're so mean!" The hanyou girl managed through a fit of laughter.

Hana sighed, "Hai, I know. But it's true…he's a child now…and so I've got four pups to look after…"

"What the hell are you both talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Sesshoumaru!" The hanyou girl and miko-youkai replied in unison.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru walked in with a sneezing fit, their three children in tow.

"My! I've never seen the house so full of guests!" Higurashi-san said in surprise. "I'm not even sure we'll have enough room for you all."

"Yeah, it _is_ getting pretty crowded in here, and I can't breathe!" Tenshi agreed.

"There you are, Tenshi! Come, we're leaving!" Kouga called from behind Sesshoumaru.

"We've been worried!" Ayame added.

"Is there a reason for everyone just showing up at random?" Mei Lhi yelled out, almost everyone wincing from the magnified sound in their sensitive ears.

And so, the Higurashi shrine was in an uproar. Like moths to a flame, more familiar faces showed up, and Higurashi-san, Kagome, Mei Lhi, and Tenshi were faced with cooking the largest dinner they had ever made. In all, they served eighteen people that night, including themselves.

-

"Inuyasha, I have a matter of importance that I must discuss with you." Sesshoumaru said.

"What now?" The hanyou asked irritably.

"One of the servants stumbled across Chichiue's will. And it appears that Chichiue wished for the Western Lands to be divided, and you would receive half, and begin your own empire. It is in my best interest and yours, that we obey Chichiue's final request. That is why, starting today, you'll be receiving lessons on how to be a proper taiyoukai."

"Lessons from who?"

"I will be instructing you, of course. I don't like it any more than you, so do not even let the thought cross your mind that I am doing this for my own personal enjoyment. I would rather spend my time in my study with a good scroll and a cup of tea, or with Hana-chan, as I'm sure you'd wish to spend your time with your wench…"

"Oi! That 'wench' is Kagome!"

The taiyoukai ignored him, going into a lengthy lecture about being a lord.

-

"The formal announcement will be made this evening. Sesshoumaru has invited a representative of each clan here, to the West for a meeting." Hana informed everyone.

No one needed to think twice as to what formal announcement was in question. They all knew which one it was.

"Hana-chan, I'm afraid I can't be there…" Mei Lhi said quietly, glancing at her brother.

"Oh, I can't go either." The hanyou added.

"Why's that? You both don't appear to be sick or injured, and neither of you have plans for the night…"

"The moon, Hana-chan…it's our night again…" The hanyou girl explained.

Hana nodded in understanding. "Kyo, you should stay with them. If you are at the dinner and Mei-chan is not, there would be questions. At the same time, you can protect the both of them just in case a few guests decide to wander about with hostile intentions."

The Ryuuyoukai boy nodded, Hana leaving the room.

"I hate this…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hate what, Nii-chan?"

"Everything."

"Now you can't hate everything, what about me? And Kagome-chan? Your friends?"

"Mei-chan's right, Inuyasha. You don't hate me, do you?" Shippou said.

"No, but you're annoying as hell, and you just like popping up anywhere you please."

Everyone in the room sighed. Some things never change, they all thought at once.

-

"Thank you for inviting us, Sesshoumaru-sama. It is an honor to be here." The Tora no Taisho said.

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgment, watching as more clan heads arrived.

Once everyone was seated, each clan head looked to the taiyoukai, each wanting to know why they were there. Looking down the table, Sesshoumaru saw Kouga, Ayame, Ryouji, Hakaru, Hinoki, the Tora no Taisho, along with many other clan heads whose faces were familiar that the taiyoukai didn't bother remember the names that went with each one. Taking a breath in the deep silence of the hall, he began to speak, "Mei Lhi-Imouto-san is to be married in a few days time…" Surprised whispers rang out amongst the guests.

"Which clan has the honor of welcoming her to the family?" A Takayoukai (Hawk) asked.

"The Ryuu clan."

"Ah, you're putting that woman in quite a high place, aren't you, Sesshoumaru?" A Torayoukai commented. "Do you think that she can handle it? She is, after all, only a hanyou."

"I feel she would do fine in this position, and quality of blood does not affect one's inner and outer strength."

"Are you honestly going through with this, Sesshoumaru? We've talked about this before!" Harukichi asked.

"Hai, I am going through with it, even with your views on the matter in consideration."

"She's not marrying Kyoshima!"

"And who gives you the right to say who my son does and does not marry? Know your place, Harukichi!" Ryouji growled.

"No, let him speak, Ryouji-sama, I'd like to see where this goes." Kouga said with a smirk.

"You have a taste for trouble, but as you wish…"

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted…" Harukichi began, shooting a glare at Ryouji, which he ignored completely. "The girl isn't marrying Kyoshima. She's a hanyou!"

"And what's wrong with that, may I ask?" Hana said fiercely, glaring at him, memories of him beating her when she first went to see the Ryuuyoukai flashing through her head.

"Simple. It would be a disastrous blend of three bloodlines. Our superior race cannot be allowed to be poisoned by such-such _unworthy_ sources…"

At this, Hana stood quickly, all the anger and hatred she had been harboring against the Ryuuyoukai of the Sun suddenly rising to breaking point, unable to stay controlled for much longer. "_Excuse me_? 'Unworthy sources'? It seems to me you're the only one who has any objections on the matter. No one else seems to care about it."

"That is because their ignorance overwhelms them! Even yours. Don't any of you see? What kind of child that hanyou would bring to the world! It wouldn't be hanyou or Ningen, or youkai!"

"Hai, he's right! And besides, wouldn't the high ranking of her husband also affect her health? You're insane, Sesshoumaru! You're condemning the girl to death before she even has a chance!" The Tora leader agreed.

"Do not underestimate to strength of the girl's will." Sesshoumaru said with a sharp look.

-

"So I heard about how you're getting your own land…" Kyo said, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah. Sesshoumaru says it's in oyaji's will." Inuyasha replied.

"So do you know if you're getting anything else other than land?"

"I'm supposed to get my own palace, army, and servants, half of the Western Lands, and I get to control everything that's in my half of the lands."

"So is that why you've been getting all those lessons, then?"

The hanyou, now human, nodded. "But it's annoying as hell to have to listen to him go on and on…"

"I know what you mean…I swear I must've fallen asleep without even realizing it during all my lessons…"

Inuyasha smirked. "I never would've thought 'The Great Kyo' would fall asleep in something so important."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Nothing…but first, let's get serious for a minute; are you going to be personally controlling your armies?"

"Yeah, I guess…pansy-ass was ranting about that too…"

"Hmmm…and if Kagome's taking those pills…not good…" Kyo muttered in thought.

"What are you babbling about now?"

"You need an heir."

"Nani?"

"If you're going to be controlling your armies and managing your own empire, you're going to need an heir to the throne. Inutaisho's wish was to divide the West, but still keep it connected by having one son manage one side, and another son manage the other so the Western Lands can expand to much greater lengths with your combined conquests. And in the event you're wounded in battle and you die, you'll need an heir to take your place, so your half of the West isn't automatically surrendered to the person who defeated you."

"How the hell do you know this?"

"The Ryuuyoukai were going to do the same thing with the North…"

-

"You see? There is wisdom behind my words! You would do well to heed my advice! Marry the girl off to a Ningen, but not to Kyoshima, or any other youkai. That is the only way she can be accepted into society." Harukichi continued.

"It appears that your definition of acceptance is far different from mine! I accept Mei Lhi for who she is! And so does Kyo! He loves her for the person she is. You cannot change that!"

"You only accept her because you were Ningen before all of this! Kyo is blinded by what he believes is love, but what he truly feels is lust!"

A few shocked gasps rang out, and Hana had never before felt so much anger in her life.

"Even though I was a simple, foolish woman before all this, have my views changed? No they haven't. And who are you to say you know what every feeling is? You aren't Kyo! You're not even his father! You have no right to speak like you know everything about him!"

"And you have no right to speak to me with such a tongue, bitch!"

Sesshoumaru stood and was at Harukichi's side with Toukijin drawn in less than a second. "You will take back your words and apologize to my mate. No one is allowed to speak to her in such a way." The taiyoukai said in a soft, venomous voice just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Then you must learn, Sesshoumaru, how to keep your bitch on a leash, like the dog she is." Harukichi replied, ignoring the fact that he had a sword pressed to his neck.

"If you do not stop talking like that, I will have to remove you from my lands…_permanently_. Apologize, and I won't have to think about how badly stained the floor will be from your blood…"

"As you wish, Sesshoumaru…"

Harukichi stood, walking over to Hana, who was still standing. "Apologies, lady…that was rude of me!" he said, his voice becoming an angry growl. Before anyone could move, Hana was being held by the throat with five golden claws embedded in her chest. Harukichi dropped the miko-youkai like a rag doll, casting her to the side of the room as if she were nothing. She didn't move. Sesshoumaru's eyes went red in an instant. Ryouji stood before the taiyoukai. "I'll deal with him. You wouldn't want a war. Look after Hanajima-sama." The Suna ryuu said. Sesshoumaru nodded, fighting off his bloodlust for conscious thought. The taiyoukai's eyes turned to gold once again, as he rushed off to his mate. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two Ryuuyoukai in their true forms, colored gold and bronze, fly out the open shoji doors. A silver Ryuuyoukai joined them a few seconds after.

Taking a hint, all the youkai clan members left, except for Kouga and Ayame.

"Sesshoumaru, is there anything we can do?" Ayame asked.

"Get my brother's woman and fetch the kaze no ryuu-sama's mother." The taiyoukai replied.

Kouga and Ayame nodded, taking off immediately.

Sesshoumaru lifted Hana from the floor, cradling her in his arms. "Hana-chan…you've been hurt worse than this…stay with me. I don't want to bring you back again if I don't have to…"

The taiyoukai began walking towards the room he shared with his mate, when Tsukimisou and Rin appeared with Jaken.

"Chichiue? What's wrong?" Tsukimisou asked, looking to her father's arms. "Hahaue! What happened to Hahaue?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, who did this?" Jaken asked.

The taiyoukai did not speak, he simply continued on, laying his wife and mate down on a futon, sitting with her in silence.

Tsukimisou panicked and ran, Rin following. "Hahaue's hurt! Help her! She's hurt!" Tsukimisou screamed repeatedly.

"Mei-oba-san can help us!" Rin thought aloud. "Tsuki-chan, this way!"

Rin took her little sister's hand, and dragged her down the halls while she continued to shriek the same message over and over again. Rin finally stopped at a door and rushed inside. "Mei-oba-san! You have to help Hahaue!" the girl exclaimed, falling to her knees and starting to cry.

"What happened, Rin-chan?" Mei Lhi asked.

"I don't k-know! I was just walking with Tsuki-chan and Jaken-sama to go find Tsurugi, and I saw Chichiue carrying Hahaue…she was bleeding…I-It looked like someone attacked her."

"What did her wounds look like?"

"S-she had bruises on her neck, it looked like a hand, a-and she was bleeding from the chest, and it looked like a set of claws stabbed her…only it was an opposite hand from the one on her neck…"

"You bastard…" Mei Lhi whispered, her body shaking. "It was _me_ you wanted…but you settled for _her_ instead…"

"Where's Kagome?" Kouga asked, appearing in the room.

"I'm here." The miko answered.

"Sesshoumaru sent for you."

"To help Hana-chan?"

Kouga nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Mei Lhi said firmly.

"Me too." Inuyasha said.

"So am I." Kyo added.

"Hurry up, we'll all go!" Kouga said, sounding frustrated.

All of them stood, running to the private quarters of the castle.

"Tsurugi! We have to find Tsurugi!" Tsukimisou exclaimed.

"Come on, we'll look for him." Mei Lhi replied, taking the two girls' hands.

Kyo and the hanyou girl exchanged glances, both of them nodding at the other.

"If I need you, I'll call." The hanyou girl said.

"I'll come and get you when it's over." The Ryuuyoukai replied.

"Good luck." The two of them said, each turning to go in opposite directions.

Mei Lhi ran with the girls, glancing at the sky outside. '_Shit. Dawn's arrival will be slow…the night has only just begun…_' she thought, gazing into the inky abyss. "Come on, we have to go. Where'd you last see him? You both have to help sniff him out. I don't have my youkai senses, so I'm counting on you to guide me the right way." she said aloud to the girls while they ran.

"He was in his room, he was practicing his calligraphy." Rin replied.

"Which way, Rin-chan?"

"To the right, now left! Go straight! It's at the end of the hall! There, that door right there!"

Mei Lhi maneuvered this way and that, following the young youkai girl's directions, stopping at the door, throwing it open.

"Nee-chan! Oba-san!" Tsurugi sobbed.

Mei Lhi held out her arms for the young boy, who ran right into his aunt's embrace.

"Oba-san! It's so scary! The dragons outside are fighting and the gold one keeps setting things on fire, a-and I thought I was going to burn to death, and there was no one here, the servants all ran a-a-and-OBA-SAN! _Please_, make it all go away!" The young heir to the West cried.

"Shhh, it's alright now. I'll protect you. Rin-chan and Tsuki-chan are here to protect you too. We won't let anything happen to you." Mei Lhi said to him reassuringly. "Come on, let's get to somewhere safe." The hanyou, now human, girl held the young boy securely with one arm, while the other had Tsukimisou's hand in her grip. Rin walked a little ahead of them, navigating the way through the many hallways in the castle.

_CRASH!_

The wall next to them crumbled, revealing the outside, a gold dragon occupying the gaping hole. The dragon turned to see who it was behind him. He smirked, his size shrinking until he had returned to his human form.

"I didn't know you babysat for Sesshoumaru as well…" Harukichi said with a laugh.

A bronze dragon behind Harukichi appeared, reverting to its human form in a whirl of sand.

"Don't even try to touch her, Harukichi." Ryouji commanded.

"So, is this why you weren't at the meeting today, hanyou? Because you had become a weak ningen rat?" The Ryuuyoukai of the Sun asked.

Mei Lhi's eyes narrowed. "Tsuki-chan, Rin-chan, get behind me. Whatever you do, don't listen to what you hear. Don't look at what's around you. Close your eyes, and only open them when I say you can. Tsurugi, stay with your sisters. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." she said, setting the boy down.

"H-hai…" he sniffed, running to cling to Rin's side.

"_That_ snot-nosed brat is the heir of Sesshoumaru? Don't make me laugh! He's so scared of everything. Boy, how can you ever hope to be even a fraction of what your father is when you cry all the time? You are weak. One so weak can never hope to accomplish anything with their foolish little lives." Harukichi said with a nasty grin.

"What do you know of weakness? Yours is your pride and that oversized ego of yours." Mei Lhi spat at him.

"Silence, bitch! You're next on my list…right after I kill the children and Sesshoumaru…your friend, Hana, will be dead soon. Then, I'll kill your brother, and his woman. After that, your wolf youkai friend, followed by that annoying little kitsune, and last, I'll kill all your friends in the era beyond the well."

"There's no way you're touching those pups! I'll kill you first before you can harm a single hair on their heads!"

"Ha! As a ningen? I could kill you in my sleep!"

"Did you forget I was here, Harukichi?" Ryouji asked coldly. "I'll ask you one last time…leave Mei Lhi-sama alone."

"No, I didn't forget, Ryouji…and as for your offer, I'll have to decline. I have business to be done…"

"So we are to be rivals until death, then."

"Hai, apparently so…you have no idea how long I have desired for this day…the day that I will finally kill you…"

"We'll see who the dead one _truly_ is…"

"This is the end."

"I'm ready for it, are you?"

"Ladies first…"

-

"Hana-chan, hold on! Please hold on!"

'_Kami-sama…don't take her from me again…I'll never forgive you if you do._'

* * *

**A/N:** Holy crap! I actually finished a chapter _before_ over a month passed! Thanks SO MUCH for all your kind words of encouragement, and thank you for your understanding and OVERWHELMING support! Thanks to you all, I AM NOW INSPIRED WITH THE FIRES OF YOUTH! (Gai appears)

Gai: You stole my line!  
Me: I don't care! Go away! I'm trying to make a speech here. You're interfering…  
Gai: Oh, gomen… (Disappears in a puff of smoke)

Now as I was saying, I'm inspired now, and with help from my muse, bloomz-baby, aka Angela, together we have formulated some plot lines! So writing should be much easier, now that I know where I want to go with it. I know last chapter I ripped you off, but this time I've given you one of my normal 10+ page chapters to make up for it! So I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! At last my brain has settled down and I can think! More updates hopefully soon. Stay tuned for Ch. 13!

And you all can shoot me later for the cliffy. If I hadn't stopped, this chapter would've been 30 pages or something…and I think poor Riku-chan's eyes would've fallen out by page 20. And Dragon Man, I HAVE CAUGHT UP WITH YOU! XD Anyways…going away now…

_**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! I COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THIS CHAPTER UP SO QUICKLY IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU GUYS!**_


	13. Union and Reunion

**A/N:** And we're back again with hopefully another mind-blowing chapter. XD Disclaimer shall be read by my beloved Neji-kun…

Neji: (Waves at me)  
Me: (Waves back, staring starry-eyed in awe)  
Neji: Oh right…Aki doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto. If she owned Inuyasha, Kagome would've flat out confessed her love at the end of the first episode, and if she owned Naruto she'd be married to… (Blinks and stares at paper before shrugging and continuing) she'd be married to me and I'd be a real person. So with that out of the way, here are the review responses…

_Dragon Man_, (Hides behind a rock to avoid flames) Hai, Kouga-kun is stupid. Lol, we'll have a huge barbeque at the end of Harukichi's evil reign. How's that sound? We'll get loads of scales and you'll be rich enough to personally buy over "Naruto" copyright protections so everything in "NTKH" is real, and I'm sure that all your friends would absolutely _love_ your new rug once it arrives…now only to capture the Tora no Taisho…Hmmm… (Makes trap with large piece of steak in it with cat nip seasoning placed on the trigger to drop an impenetrable fence around the target) Now we just have to wait and see! XD

_Angie_, Hana-chan forbade her from wearing them because Mei-chan is supposed to be a lady, so she can't wear 'male/male-like clothing'. Lol…you just _love_ Kouga-kun, ne?

_Riku_, yay for your eyes behaving! Lol! (Gives you a certificate) Here, it's a coupon for 99 off on lasik eye surgery…YAY! Hai, I did! I'm so proud of myself about it too! I'm sorry Riku-chan. I didn't mean to do that…Oh wasn't it just great? Yep, he's back again. I told you he'd be back. Lol so have I! I've just woken up as well (I didn't work on story yesterday because my mom was having me help her with "Kingdom Hearts"…I've created a monster. She's addicted…even though _I'm_ the one that's doing all the work…she's just sitting there watching me play…) and I'm making up for lost time by starting ASAP. I haven't even eaten yet. But that's no big surprise. I hardly eat in the day anyway…I usually won't eat until 4-6 hours _after_ I wake up. Bad Aki-chan.x.x and no, I wouldn't kill Hana-chan. I love her too much. She's one of the more freakishly awesome characters that I have in my mind. Eh? What do you mean she said she was doing strange stuff? Lol yup! You caught that didn't you? Good work! You're the first to say anything! Yes, I'm being super-sneaky. In fact, I didn't even describe the whole veil either. Just a general idea. Well, don't think on all those thoughts too hard. Lol Naraku? Well, two people _are_ making a cameo appearance, but I'm not saying ANYTHING. You're gonna have to guess. Hey, maybe I'll make a contest! XD Muse-wars are never fun. Well, I'll await my package eagerly, and tell Riku I say hello and to stay sexy. And Riku, you can be a bad boy whenever you want, as long as you're around here with me! (Evil grin) Hai, just for you, I'm working on this to post so you're not in suspense too long. I don't want readers to die.

_Kagome's Pup_, thank you. (Breathes sigh of relief) Well, um…I'll try to keep updates as steady as possible, how's that? I can't promise I'll update regularly, there could be a mid-life crisis or something, so uh…yeah…

_Kitten_, well let's not keep you in suspense! Continue!

_Ohiowriter_, that I will do, and thank you for the continued support and I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. Then let's not keep you waiting, go! Read! XD

_Inuyashagal_, hai, we all want Harukichi to die…lol. But thank you, I'm glad you like it, here's more for you to read and enjoy. XD

_Eric3D2B,_ lol well, you'll get to find out, now won't you? Well...this is the second in the trilogy, but that's probably what you meant to say...I'm glad you like the fic. Well you're in luck! Here's an update, lol! Enjoy!

Now Ch. 13!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Union and Reunion

"This doesn't look good; I don't know how to heal this…" Kagome muttered.

"I can do it, Kagome-chan. And it's not as bad as it looks. He didn't hit any vital organs; although it seems he has claws for a reason…he must know you're weak against higher levels of poison. But what seems to be saving you the most is the fact that you're mated to an Inuyoukai that uses poisons for attacking. Hana-chan, you will pull through this…" Megumi said, speaking more to the unconscious miko-youkai than the other miko occupant of the room.

Megumi sat silently in thought, racking her brain for a possible way to cure her friend. '_Damn it…what would work? Kagome hasn't learned how to pull poisons out of the body, Hana-chan knows that, but she's not able to do it herself in the first place. It's almost as if the poison caused a sleeping affect. That must be it! The poison is for paralysis! Of course! I remember now! I'm glad I accompanied Harukichi to the battlefield. The poison on his claws was used to paralyze his enemies, and then he'd attack them to wake them up. _(A/N: Yeah, it's like the "sleep" status ailment in Final Fantasy…) _But what can I use to wake Hana-chan up, so the paralysis is negated, and her body can heal itself? Hmmm…Sesshoumaru's poison! Hana-chan should be immune to it, but if we're lucky, it'll attack the venom in her only, and it'll just be enough to give her a little shake to wake up. It's worth a try._' she concluded. "Sesshoumaru, what I'm about to ask of you is going to be difficult to understand, but I need you to attack Hana-chan with your poison claws in the same spot her wound is."

The taiyoukai raised an eyebrow before nodding, the claws on his right hand glowing green. Megumi nodded at the demon lord, standing back so as to not get hit as well. Sesshoumaru's claws easily sank into the already-open flesh. The two youkai watched as the poisons battled one another for control, the black and green mass being dissolved by a bright purplish-pink light, the light becoming a pale blue which glowed at each puncture wound, sealing each one.

"Ugh. I thought I was dead…" Hana said, attempting to sit up.

Sesshoumaru helped his mate, pulling Hana into a close embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I was worried…" he whispered in her ear. The miko-youkai sighed lightly. "I'm ok now…you don't have to worry anymore…" she said softly.

-

"You have nowhere to run, hanyou." Harukichi said with a smirk.

"Stand down, Harukichi. I won't ask you again. If you surrender now, your punishment for your actions will be less severe. However, if you continue to fight me, I will make sure you are put through the most excruciating pain imaginable when we return to the North." Ryouji ground out.

"You don't frighten me, Ryouji. You never have. So don't even think for a minute I obeyed your orders because I felt fear!"

Metal met metal in a loud clanging sound as the two rivals blocked one another's attempted attacks.

"At this rate, we'll get nowhere. We were both trained in the same house, under the same tutor. We'll be at it all day." Harukichi commented dryly.

"Then perhaps it's time to try something a little different?"

"I think I'll do the same…"

"Ryuusha! (Quicksand)"

Thousands of grains of sand formed at Harukichi's feet, pulling him under. The Ryuuyoukai of the Sun smirked, leaping upwards, landing away from the sinking hole. "You should know that attack won't work…Try again!" he growled.

"Very well. Satetsu: Sunaarashi! (Iron Sand: Sandstorm)"

The sand turned a metallic grey, swirling upwards and transforming into a large silver cloud of dust, before it all rushed forward in a split second, howling, gnawing, and biting the whole way.

'_If I can get more wind to increase the speed, I can get the sand to ignite. Good thing I taught Kyo how to make fire with sand and wind. I need him now. But I have no idea how to get him here…I'll have to ask Mei Lhi-sama to help me summon him. Kami-sama, this would've been so much easier if Hakaru were here…_' Ryouji thought.

"You're planning something! I can see it in your eyes! In that case, let me help you get Kyoshima here in a hurry!" Harukichi yelled above the wailing sand. The San (Sun) ryuu raised one of his double-sided axes, hurling it at Mei Lhi, just barely grazing the girl's cheek, leaving a thin bleeding cut on her face, cutting off a small lock of raven colored hair in the process. "How saddening. You don't even give me the pleasure of hearing you scream."

Mei Lhi's eyes narrowed. "I won't give in to my fear so easily. Not as easily as last time. Last time, I was alone. This time is different. I'll never be alone anymore." she replied calmly, looking straight into Harukichi's blazing orange eyes fearlessly and unflinchingly.

-

"She'll be fine now, Sesshoumaru." Megumi said reassuringly.

The taiyoukai nodded, still holding his mate in his arms. The Earth Ryuu smiled, before flinching suddenly, her smile fading in an instant.

'_What is this horrible feeling? And this scent of…sand, fear, anger, and…blood? This can't be good._' she thought.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked.

"Something terrible is happening. I'm sorry, I must go…"

Megumi rose, quickly fleeing from the room, looking for her son. Just as she began her search, a pure white dragon rushed past her. Inuyasha appeared a few seconds later, quirking an eyebrow.

"What's got him so worked up?" he asked.

"Your sister is in danger. And Sesshoumaru's children…" Megumi replied.

"She's right Inuyasha! I can smell Mei-chan's blood from here. But it's really faint though, so there mustn't be too much of it…" Shippou confirmed.

"Then let's go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No! You both must stay here! It's far too dangerous for you both to go chasing after Ryuuyoukai in a battle!"

"Nani? They're fighting?"

"Exactly. Now stay here so you don't get in the way and get hurt. I'm going after them. My husband might need my help…"

And soon after, a glimmering green dragon tore after the white one, leaving a gaping Inuyasha and an annoyed Shippou behind.

-

"Looks like he got the message, Ryouji…here he comes…" Harukichi said with a smirk.

Kyo arrived, Amatsu Kazagurma in hand.

"Kyo, Mei Lhi-sama is fine, so don't worry. I need your help. You know what to do. Just remember what I taught you before…" Ryouji called out to him.

The kaze ryuu nodded, appearing at his father's side. Both nodded at one another, Kyo pushing more wind into his father's sand attack, small flames beginning to form as the intensity of the speed of the wind increased, eventually the ongoing sandstorm was engulfed in a bright flame.

"Shounetsujigoku! (Burning hell/Inferno)" they yelled together.

Harukichi growled angrily and transformed into his true form, flying straight into his rival and his rival's son, knocking both of them over, heading out the hole in the wall, passing a stunned Hinoki, before vanishing without a trace. (A/N: And here I thought last chapter's multi-verb sentence was bad…this one's worse…)

"Is it safe now, Mei-oba-san?" Tsurugi asked.

"Hai, you can open your eyes now. Everything's alright now." The girl replied.

Kyo and Ryouji got back on their feet, their weapons disappearing with simple waves of their hands. However Ryouji didn't stay standing for long. Megumi ran right into him and knocked him back down, clinging onto him for dear life, it seemed.

"Oh Kami-sama! I was so afraid! I didn't know if you'd be alright or if you were hurt or if you were perfectly fine on your own, I was just so scared, I didn't know what to do or think, and I just came as fast as I could, I didn't know what I was going to see when I got here, but I prayed that all would be well, and Kami-sama has definitely answered my prayers!" The woman exclaimed.

"Megumi-chan, I'm fine. You worry too much. Now, how about we go and take the children to their parents. I'm sure they both miss one another." Ryouji replied shooting a slight glance at Kyo and Mei Lhi. The earth ryuu nodded, leading the children away, her mate a few steps ahead of her.

"About time they left…" Both Kyo and Mei muttered. The two of them glanced at one another, laughing.

Together they walked back to their room hand in hand, stealing kisses from one another along the way.

-

Ryouji walked through the halls of the Western Lands, unable to sleep. He paused at a door, stealthily opening it, seeing his son and his son's future wife and mate sound asleep. He could tell by the way he held her, Kyo loved that girl very much, and she in turn, loved him back just as much as he.

'_You two belong together. Nothing should be allowed to stop you from sharing and expressing your love. I will see to it myself, that you are married. I will protect you both from anything that wishes to stand in your way._' The Suna ryuu thought.

An arm linked with his and took his hand. Ryouji turned, seeing Megumi at his side.

"Can't sleep?" she asked quietly.

Ryouji shook his head, turning his gaze back to his son.

"They really are perfect for one another, aren't they?"

"Hai…they are."

"What if it's what fate intended?"

"I have no doubt of it. Fate seems to be lurking around every corner for these two. Every time there's a time of trouble, somehow, they both pull through just fine."

"I've noticed that as well. It seems, in the most unlikely situations of success, the two of them excel against all odds."

"For now, let us go, so they may get some rest, and have as much time to spend together as they can…"

Megumi nodded, and quietly they closed the door, their footsteps barely heard as they returned to their room.

-

Decorations began going up the moment the sun rose. Servants ran around noisily as they prepared, guests had begun arriving the previous night and were now roused from their peaceful slumbers by the rude reminder that the day had finally come.

Mei Lhi had been rushed out of bed very early, and hadn't seen Kyo since the night before. She had never felt so many emotions at once. She was excited, yet terrified, sad, yet happy, relieved, yet on edge, confused, yet able to understand perfectly. Hana and Megumi were also awake; Kagome, Tenshi, and Sango (who had arrived the night before with Kirara, Miroku, Minoru, and Kohaku) were being ushered into the room at that moment, handmaidens ushering them to the hot springs to bathe and have a last-minute moment of peace before the uproar began. Hana was busy combing through the hanyou girl's long, damp silver hair, while Megumi was organizing dresses and kimonos, and accessories and obis (which there happened to be hundreds of each). Tsukimisou and Rin arrived a little while later, going into the hot springs, as Kagome, Tenshi, and Sango came out. Mei Lhi's handmaidens and Hana's handmaidens nearly attacked the miko, youkai, and taijiya as they immediately got to work.

"Here, take this, put it on Kagome, no that's Sango's! That's Rin's, and there's Tenshi's. That's mine; Mei-chan's things are all right here…" Hana instructed.

"Hai, Hana-sama!" The handmaidens chorused.

"Kami-sama this is a nightmare…" Mei Lhi muttered.

"Now whoever said that getting married was easy? Besides, you shouldn't think of all this beforehand aggravation. What you should be thinking about, is how happy you will be later on when the end result of all this hustle and bustle is truly appreciated." Hana replied, smiling at the girl.

"Hai, you're right…"

"Now come on, I need to dry your hair so you don't ruin your dress. It really is quite lovely…"

-

It had been nearly three hours, but at last, everyone was ready.

"Alright Mei-chan's ready!" Hana announced to everyone.

All looked eagerly to a small curtained off area, where at last the dark folds of fabric were pulled aside to reveal a very different Mei Lhi.

She wore white; her dress bore no straps or sleeves, a small center ornament of a bow with a rounded upside-down triangle knot with a miniature angel wing on each side. The dress fit snugly, accentuating every feminine curve in the most perfect places. The skirt was sleek, yet it flared outwards just enough to balance the slimming effect of the rest of the dress. In her hands, she carried a large bouquet of lilies of the purest white, in a way showing her innocence much more vividly. Her silver hair was down, now sporting elegant waves, two golden clips with a pearl (A/N: Think of the little clips Chi from "Chobits" has in her hair. Mei's wearing her hair just like Chi's) in the center of each one, while on top of her head rested a small golden tiara adorned with many pearls. Attached to the tiara was the veil, which flowed out behind the hanyou girl in a rather dreamlike way. (A/N: I'll be drawing this for you later, so don't worry…)

Everyone stared in awe before many burst out into applause, Tenshi being the loudest of all. The hanyou girl's face flushed slightly, not used to so much praise or attention.

"Now, we must wait until we are sent for…" Hana explained.

"I can't sit down to wait, can I?" Mei Lhi asked jokingly.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Megumi replied.

"It was expensive enough as it is!" Tenshi exclaimed.

"It wasn't as expensive as the total amount it cost for dresses for you, Kagome, and Sango." The hanyou girl stated.

"But that was three dresses, Mei-chan."

Mei Lhi sighed and shook her head, still wondering why of all dresses, her friend chose a bright orange dress with an open side that looked like a set of claws had run through it. Tenshi had said back in the store that it made her feel like a tiger. The thought of her best friend being a tiger was quite comical, as long as you took out the fact that the Torayoukai weren't exactly her favorite kind of youkai for certain reasons.

There was a knock at the door. Hana answered.

"We're ready for you now. The guests are all seated, and everyone that should be here is here." Koji's voice said.

The miko-youkai nodded, motioning to the girls and her children. "Let's go," she said. "We don't want to keep anyone waiting too long…"

The girls nodded, and they began to file out of the room. Mei Lhi took a deep breath and stepped forward through the door where she hoped her life would take a turn for the better.

-

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha greeted everyone outside the massive throne room doors through which several different voices could be heard. The two Inuyoukai brothers cocked an eyebrow upon seeing their sister.

"Hi…" Mei Lhi said quietly.

The two brothers nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"You-You look nice…" Inuyasha said, making it a point not to make eye contact.

"Thank you, Nii-chan."

"Keh. Whatever…" The hanyou girl smiled in response, knowing the true meaning of his statement of indifference, pulling her brother into a hug, trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. "Oi, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Stop it!"

"Nothing's wrong, Nii-chan. I'm just so happy that you and Sesshoumaru-Onii-san are here."

"Come on, all of you, we need to go inside now…" Hana said, talking to the others.

They all nodded, walking in, leaving Mei Lhi with Sesshoumaru. The hanyou girl's nerves were tense and she was still the mass of tangled emotions she had been for the past two days.

And then, the doors opened, Sesshoumaru took her arm and the two of them walked into the room, many gasps rang out and a few whispers ran about here and there. It wasn't until when Mei Lhi and Sesshoumaru were halfway across the room when the guests grew very loud with surprise, their eyes focused on someone or something behind the bride and her escort. In curiosity, Mei Lhi and Sesshoumaru both turned, the taiyoukai looked mildly surprised, while the hanyou girl remained confused.

"Chichiue…" Sesshoumaru said just loud enough for everyone in the room, who had suddenly gone silent, to hear.

"Sesshoumaru, I believe that is my job." Inutaisho replied.

"Hai…"

The taiyoukai let go of his sister's arm, walking to the end of the room where the others were. Inutaisho took his son's place, smiling at his daughter. "You look beautiful." he said. "Just like Izayoi."

Mei Lhi however, had never been more shocked in her life. She didn't know how to reply, her throat had suddenly shut itself off, and she barely had the ability to nod. Her father's body seemed solid and warm, but something was off. She knew her parents were dead, and upon looking at the dog general, she saw exactly what was wrong. Inutaisho had an ethereal glow encompassing his form. Her father was simply his spirit, the one that always stayed behind to look after the things and people they had left behind. They continued walking forward to the end of the room where all three of Inutaisho's children were brought together once as a family more. Soft footsteps caught the attention of two pairs of white inu ears and many sets of youkai ears.

Izayoi herself began walking across the room, her steps quickening before she nearly ran at her children. Her eyes shone with tears as she cried with joy. She took each child into each of her arms, holding each one close to her. "Inuyasha, Mei Lhi…" she sighed.

"Ummm…Izayoi-sama, we're uh…in the middle of something…" Ryouji interceded politely.

"Oh, hai…gomen nasai."

The human woman released her children, bowing to Sesshoumaru, who nodded back, before politely standing back with her mate.

"It is this day that the Daughter of the West shall be married to the Son of the North. Today is a day of celebration, and we will at last unite these two, in hopes of quelling the feuds between these two houses with the love these two share. Now, will the sake please be brought forward?(1)" asked an elderly Inuyoukai who was performing the ceremony.

A servant brought a tray with a bottle of sake and three sake cups, each one larger than the next, with the smallest on top. The Inuyoukai poured some into the small cup, motioning Mei Lhi and Kyo forward. Both took a sip from the cup, emptying it. The second cup was poured; the two shared it once again. The final and largest cup of all was filled, and the hanyou girl and Ryuuyoukai boy drank. The tray and cups were whisked away, and the Inuyoukai looked to the two with a smile.

"Mei Lhi, Daughter of the West, you are now reborn as the Daughter of the North. Son of the North, may you live a long and glorious life with your bride."

In that moment, the couple kissed as husband and wife. (A/N: Awww! Kawaii! I bet you all were expecting a big interruption with Harukichi or something, right?)

The crowd of guests broke out into a roaring cheer, many of the women were crying, including Izayoi. The bride then found herself surrounded by all her friends, all of them happy and most were teary-eyed.

Shortly afterward, everyone was ushered into the dining hall to enjoy a meal in celebration of the new marriage. All ate, drank, and many faces were laughing and smiling. Some sang songs of their adventures, others told stories of their weddings, while others sat quietly in corners of the room listening intently.

Soon the celebration began to wind down, and guests began to leave. Tenshi winked at her friend on her way out with the rest of the Yamainu clan, waving goodbye to the others. Miroku bowed politely, Sango pulled everyone into hugs, Kohaku and Minoru simply waved, while Kirara mewed a polite farewell before transforming into her larger form, letting her family climb aboard. A few other youkai left, before finally the only two guests left were Izayoi and Inutaisho.

"I see my will has turned up…" Inutaisho commented.

"Hai, a servant found it the other day." Sesshoumaru confirmed.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Hai, Chichiue?"

"Your pups are beautiful, as is the woman who gave them to you. I am glad you have found something to protect."

"You were the one that had me choose her, Chichiue…"

"Hai, I felt it was right. Was my assumption not correct?"

"Iie, it's not that, you were right in your decision, Chichiue. Thank you…"

The dog general nodded in reply, turning to his other son. "Inuyasha, I am happy that you have found someone to care for and love you for who you are, just as my Izayoi has. Kagome, I want to thank you for staying with him all this time and always giving him your love."

The miko flushed slightly, nodding silently as Inutaisho turned to his daughter and new son-in-law. "Mei Lhi, I want you to enjoy your life and let nothing stand in your way,"

"Hai, I will Chichiue."

"Take care of her, Kyo. I trust you enough that you will defend her with your life. She'll do the same for you. I also want to thank you for loving her for who she is, and looking past her blood and only seeing who she is as an individual. If there was anyone I had wanted her to marry in the first place, you would've been my first choice. You two have known each other for so long, there is no one else I could have seen her with in the first place."

Kyo nodded also, taking note that many were at a loss for words, including himself.

"Izayoi-chan, we must be going, we can't stay much longer I'm afraid…" The dog general said with a sigh.

"You're not staying, oyaji?" Inuyasha asked.

"We can't, Inuyasha. We have to return to where it is we rest. But know that Izayoi-chan and I are always watching over all of you."

Izayoi nodded in agreement with a sad smile before turning to face everyone. "It was a pleasure meeting you all, and it was wonderful to see my children and Sesshoumaru-sama again." The human woman hugged her daughter farewell before proceeding to her son, giving him a hug and a warm kiss on the cheek. Hesitantly she approached Sesshoumaru, bowing politely before him before straightening up and kissing him on the cheek as well. Sesshoumaru went stiff with shock for the first time in his life.

Inutaisho somehow managed to embrace all of his children, in-laws included, before taking Izayoi's arm as the two waved goodbye before they slowly faded away.

"I think Okaa-san broke Sesshoumaru…" Mei Lhi said finally, after an agonizingly long period of silence, motioning at the taiyoukai whose face bore the same baffled expression after the initial contact of the farewell gesture.

Inuyasha snickered. "Well how do you think we should fix him? Wave our hands in front of his face 'till he blinks? Insult him? Or do we just shove Toukijin up his-" he suggested before being interrupted.

"-None of those ideas are of any use, and I don't like the last one very much at all." Hana cut in.

"Well, how _do_ we fix him?" Mei Lhi wondered. Kyo whispered something in the girl's ear, which made the pair of them grin wickedly. "I _dare_ you." The Ryuuyoukai boy said. The hanyou girl grinned at him before running at her half-brother with a cry of "Sesshy-Maru-chan!" hugging the taiyoukai once she was close enough. The demon lord blinked before finally giving his head a brief shake just as his half-sister released him. "Nani?" he asked. Immediately nearly everyone was laughing. Kagome was in a stunned silence, wondering what just happened while Hana looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Well, at least we know he's alright, ne?" Kagome said finally, once the event fully processed into her brain.

"Hai, that's a relief." Hana agreed albeit reluctantly. "You all look tired, and a certain pair of you has to complete the stages of a marriage process…" The miko-youkai said, looking at Kyo and Mei Lhi who both blushed slightly at the reminder. "So it is in good logic that I suggest we all get some rest. It's been a very tiring day for us all."

-

The room was silent, now that its only occupants had vacated the premises. The alluring and stunning decorations remained, swaying slightly in the cool night breeze.

The moon remained simply a sliver in the sky, but its waxing form shed enough light to reveal a hanyou girl and a Ryuuyoukai boy, both blissfully lost in one another's warm and loving embrace, their minds filled of dreams reliving one of the greatest possible acts of love that they could share together.

-

Dawn broke cheery and bright, the thick blanket of sleep slowly rolling off the entire household of the Western Lands. Soft early morning sounds were heard throughout the castle, simple things like the servants silently slipping into rooms to tidy up, the cooks making the meals of the day, the boilers far below being tended, and other such daily chores.

The children woke early, happily running about the castle halls noisily, laughing and squealing loudly as they played. Inuyasha was up next, grabbing Shippou, Rin, Tsukimisou, and Tsurugi as they all ran past, yelling at them to be quiet. Kagome was awakened by Inuyasha's shouts and cries of the young children, fiercely scolding her mate before sweetly telling the children to run along and enjoy their games. Sesshoumaru and Hana woke shortly afterward, the taiyoukai stopping at Inuyasha's room to impress upon the hanyou to not manhandle or discipline his children ever again. Hana had gone off to locate the four young youkai pups to make sure they weren't in any serious trouble, while Ryouji and Megumi also awoke, their day's work of being a Ryuuyoukai of the Spirits laid out for them, as they began control on their elements in silent concentration.

It was around this time, when the volume of noise, which was near deathly quiet just a few minutes prior had grown to a loud irritating buzz, that Kyo opened his eyes.

'_Did that all really happen? What if all this is just some wonderful dream? What if I'm still sleeping and I'm really still fourteen, and Hakaru is still alive, and my father isn't back? What if it's just something in my mind?_' As if in confirmation of this reality, he lightly pinched himself. '_Yep, I'm definitely awake. But is all of yesterday a dream? What if this morning is the day I'm supposed to marry?_' It was then he became aware of a warm weight on his chest, and tickling sensation under his chin. There he saw Mei Lhi, sound asleep, her velvet-soft ears flicking every couple of seconds when distant sounds rang out. The Ryuuyoukai boy grinned inwardly as he noticed the state of things in the room, the particular item of interest being the haphazardly strewn clothes lying around. Sure enough, he found that he was in fact, in a particular state of undress, along with the innocently sleeping hanyou girl. At that moment, his thoughts recalled the events of the night before. Kyo felt a sudden euphoric feeling spreading throughout his entire entity, sighing lightly, the thoughts still lingering in his mind.

Mei Lhi's eyes fluttered open, looking at him questioningly.

"Sorry…did I wake you?" The Ryuuyoukai boy asked. The hanyou girl shook her head, a sweet smile upon her face.

Kyo sat up, taking his mate into his arms, holding her contentedly. The moment dragged on for a lifetime, but neither of them tired of it. However, their moment was one lifetime too short, as their door slid open. Kyo reacted quickly, shifting Mei Lhi to one arm, holding her against himself protectively, with his free hand, summoning his weapon, a quick flick of his wrist releasing a crescent-shaped wind blade, towards their red-clad 'attacker'.

"Holy shit, Kyo! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled, in a crouching stance, a visible hole in the wall above the hanyou's head.

Mei Lhi suddenly became very cross. "You idiot! He was protecting _me_! What the hell are _you_ doing here anyway?" she shouted back at him.

"Getting payback from what you did to me and Kagome!"

"Hey, you were the ones that slept through almost half the day! I was only waking you up!"

"Inuyasha, you didn't-? You did, didn't you? I told you not to!" Kagome's angry voice rang out from a little further down the hall. Kagome appeared in the open doorway a few seconds later. "Gomen nasai, Mei-chan…" she said before taking one hand, clipping onto the hanyou's ear, while the other closed the door.

In the hall, Inuyasha's cries of pain and protest were heard.

"Ow, ow, owwww, woman! Let go!"

-

Breakfast that morning was a rather quiet one. Everyone but Mei Lhi and Inuyasha carried on as normal, seeing as the two repeatedly shot glares of hot anger back and forth at one another. Kagome sighed and shook her head at their behavior, Sesshoumaru even appearing mildly irritated at his siblings' childish acts.

"Oh for the love of Kami-sama, will you two just stop?" Hana said finally, sounding very annoyed.

Mei Lhi sighed, casting her fiery gaze downward at her plate, reluctantly obeying the miko-youkai's request. Inuyasha scowled before he too, focused on his meal.

The meal seemed to last an eternity, and it seemed even more so with all the silence.

"You know, Kagome-chan, when Kyoshi-kun told my brother that he needed an heir, I didn't expect you'd try to get one so quickly," Mei Lhi commented without thinking.

"Eh? What do you mean, Mei-chan?" The miko asked.

"What I mean to say is, that I didn't think you'd get one so soon."

"One what, Mei-chan? I'm confused."

"An heir, Kagome-chan. Didn't you know yet?"

"Nani?"

"Oh, of course you wouldn't. You won't know for at least a couple of weeks."

The miko girl nearly fainted on the spot. "Oh no…" she moaned. "What am I going to tell Mama?"

"The truth of course. Besides, Higurashi-san has no reason to get angry. Inuyasha needs an heir in order to rule his half of the West. We should go back anyway. I'm sure Higurashi-san would like to hear about the wedding. Besides, you need to finish the rest of your school year and catch up so you can graduate."

"Hai…" The girl said with a sigh.

-

"How are you feeling, Mei Lhi?" Hana asked.

"I feel fine." The hanyou girl replied automatically.

"Everything went well last night?" Megumi inquired.

Mei Lhi flushed slightly, managing a nod of her head. "Yes. It was all fine. Everything was just fine. Nothing bad happened."

"That's good to hear."

"So…can I, um…leave?"

"Oh yes, go right ahead. Kyo must be wondering what's taking so long…"

The hanyou girl turned to leave the room, already halfway out the door when she was stopped.

"Mei Lhi!" Megumi called.

The girl turned. "Yes, Megumi-san?" she asked.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier…in my office. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I should've known better."

"It's alright, Megumi-san. That's all in the past now…and now, it just seems that it doesn't really matter anymore."

Mei Lhi smiled at her mother-in-law before leaving the room at last, and softly sliding the door shut, taking a few steps and walking over to where Kyo was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Got everything sorted out?" he asked.

"Yeah…something like that…" she replied.

The pair grinned at one another, walking on.

-

"She has the completed jewel, you say?"

"Hai. However, getting it from her will be difficult. She is the mate of that hanyou that defeated Naraku."

"You mean the hanyou son of Inutaisho?"

"Hai. Inuyasha."

"Where are they now?"

"They are currently staying in his brother's castle, in the Western Lands. However, I must warn you of a few things before you start the attack."

"What sort of things are these?"

"First, the hanyou is strong, and his elder brother Sesshoumaru is just as strong or stronger. Sesshoumaru's wife, Hanajima is a miko-youkai. She has miko and youkai powers. The hanyou's wife is a ningen, this Kagome, as she is called, is the reincarnation of the famous priestess who originally guarded the Shikon no Tama in the first place. And because she is the reincarnation, this also makes her a miko as well and probably just as powerful as the old priestess herself. Secondly, there are three Ryuuyoukai staying in the West. One of them is married to the hanyou daughter of Inutaisho, and the other two are the boy's parents. All three of them are Ryuuyoukai of the Spirits, their elements being Sand, Earth, and Wind. In order for you to ambush the castle without their knowledge, is to accept aid from Ryuuyoukai."

"How would that be possible?"

"For one, I am trying to help you. I will bring to you, an unimaginable destructive force. You will have the power you desire. We shall tear up the Western Lands and we shall find the miko and you will at last have the jewel."

"Perfect…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long. It's just I've been busy, and summer school ended last week and I've been blocked all this time, but a bit of my emergency idea reserves kicked in and I was able to bring all this out. Anyways I hope you enjoyed Ch. 13, and I'll try to get Ch. 14 done before school starts for me. (September 1st) Anyways, please review, and I'd like to thank all my reviewers who kept leaving me comments with words that nicely rephrase "Hurry up and get the next chapter up, dammit!" I got another review alert today, so it just inspired me to get off my ass and try to write. And thanks to this person, I was able to finish this chapter. And for those of you that noticed my little (1) footnote, here's an explanation… 

(1)-Footnote: In Japanese weddings three cups of sake are shared by the bride and groom, I believe to unify the two and represent the death and rebirth of the bride. Because you see, in Japanese weddings, the woman "dies" in the house of her family and is "reborn" in the house of her husband's. (I looked this up online! I did loads of research for this fic!)

Anyways, stay tuned for Ch. 14! Review! Ja ne until next time!


	14. Pain, Deceit, Truth, and Lies

**A/N:** Ok, I'm trying to work as fast as I humanly can. Finally after about 3 days worth of thinking, I believe I've found a way to connect my story plot goal points. Anyways, without any further delay, let's have our disclaimer read by uh…Lee!

Lee: Arigatou, Aki-san, it is an honor.  
Me: Uh sure…now hurry and read!  
Lee: Aki-san does not own Inuyasha or Naruto. If she did all her wildest dreams would have come true. Inuyasha really would have a sister, and Neji would be real and he'd be married to Aki-san. Now Aki-san would like to answer her reviews.

_Angie,_ I never said I didn't love Kouga-kun. Lol yes he _is_ very adorable. His skirt's cute. Lol so do I…oh wait. I am. YAY FOR IN-GAME MARRIAGES ON RAGNAROK! Yes, Kagome-chan is pregnant. Yep, they're evil plotting guys.

_Dragon Man 180,_ but you're lucky and it won't be a cliffhanger for long, seeing as you're my beta-reader and you get early updates. But that's not a bad thing either…because I'm _your_ beta-reader and I enjoy getting to read your wonderful NTKH early, and help make it better than it already is. XD Yep, the pups are indeed cute. Yes, he got an ass-whooping. Yep, yep! Come it does! (I'm a little hyper right now…) Enjoy the chappie!

_Kagome's Pup,_ (Slowly edges away) Come on, no more threats! That makes me scared of writing, for fear of being slashed to pieces for taking as much time as I need to hone each chapter to perfection! I will definitely try to update soon. Just for you.

_Kitten,_ You're welcome. (Lol I know!) I'm definitely going to work on updating as frequently as possible. I'm glad to hear that. Now here's Ch. 14.

_Riku,_ lol you can't die on me yet! The good stuff's about to start! Ah, you flatter me. I'm not _that_ good. Lol, oh stop it! You're making me blush! And I'm starting to get bigheaded. Lol I try to keep details balanced, and only do loads of detailing on important things that I want close attention to be paid to, but thank you. Your reviews do me justice enough, so don't worry. Lol, exactly. She's his mate, so do not pity her. Awww, I miss Riku-kun. Yes, he's very muchly on everyone's hate list. And unfortunately for him, the list will just get longer. Lol of either that, I've just created such an asshole of a villain that you can't even consider defending him. Lol ok… (Who are we talking about? I seem to have forgotten… ;;;) Hai, I thought so too. I just couldn't imagine the wedding without them. Lol yeah, I cracked up when I wrote that. Yup I did. It's all setup for the introduction of a few more characters. Well thank you, I don't often think I'm the sharpest tool in the shed. Yay for the Cloud challenge! Yes, prevail you shall! OMG Cloud looks so damn **_HOT_** in the trailers for FFVII: Advent Children! Lol ok. What? I can't help it! My current desktop is KH, and he looks so sexy on my wallpaper. Lol, well you being the author should be able to find some way to deflate him. Lol poor Riku-chan. Well, anyways, here's Ch. 14. Enjoy.

_Ohiowriter,_ Lol, why thank you! Just wait until you read the stuff I found on pregnancy! Boy that was "fun"! I'm glad you like the fic. That sucks! Now I feel bad because my band teacher told me that our first week of school is Thursday and Friday and then a 3-day weekend because of Labor Day, and then we start. ;;; But here's Ch. 14 to make you feel a little better about going back to school.

_Inuyashagal,_ Even though you haven't reviewed, I'm still thinking of you! XD Enjoy Ch. 14.

_Sanosa,_ I know you haven't reviewed yet, but eh, anyways…

_John Bellamy,_ I'm glad you liked it, and cliffhangers are what I do! Lol. (I hate it also, but it's fun when you're the author. ) Well let me say that I am most definitely working on getting new chapters out quickly, seeing as my 2½ month long writer's block seems to have mysteriously vanished. Here's Ch. 14! Enjoy!

_JediMasterAJK,_ Thank you AJ. Well, here it is. The next chapter! I also hope the same thing. Enjoy Ch. 14.

_Eric3D2B,_ I know you haven't gotten the chance to review, but now you have Ch. 13 and this one now to read. Please enjoy both of them. XD

And now Ch. 14! A little note, quotation marks with italicized text "_Like this for example._" Will mean that the speaker in speaking in Ryuuyoukai. (Crap…a spoiler! Noooooo!) And also, the Ryuuyoukai language is very soft, and it's basically mouthing the words to something but you can just barely hear yourself saying them. The language is very quiet and Ryuuyoukai are the only ones who can really understand the language when it's spoken. Although it can be taught, it's hard for other youkai to master, because they must train themselves not to use their voice.

Alright, _now_ you can read…sorry for all the pointless crap that you have to read! -.-"

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Pain, Deceit, Truth, and Lies 

"Aaah, it's so good to be home!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't get too comfortable yet. You do remember why we're here right?" Mei Lhi said.

"Oh. Right…" The miko replied with a downcast look.

"Hey, don't get sad about it! You should be happy, alright? Besides, it's not good for you if you do that so early in the pup's development. It'll think you don't want it, so it'll just go away."

Kagome turned to the hanyou girl, wearing an expression of surprise. "Since when did you know so much?" she inquired.

"Since Hana-chan and Megumi-san told me yesterday."

"You're not having a baby too, are you?"

"Oh, um…no. Not yet, anyway."

"There better not be any soon…" Inuyasha grumbled.

Mei Lhi faced her brother an expression of annoyance and anger crossing her features. "You have no say in what I do when it comes to pups. Understand?" she growled, her eyes narrowing, glaring fiercely.

The hanyou winced and nodded, Kyo sighed, slightly shaking his head. The four of them made their way out of the well, and up to the front door of the Higurashi house.

Upon opening the front door, they found the house was empty, but deathly cold, despite the fact that it was a particularly warm mid-spring day. Everyone removed their shoes and stepped onto the ice-cold floor, walking into the family room where an unknown someone sat in one of the chairs.

"Wait." Kyo hissed.

The unknown looked up at them, their face covered by their black hair. The unknown turned away before standing, and vanishing like dust being blown away in a breeze, the warmth in the room immediately returning.

"What was that?" Mei Lhi asked.

"I'm not sure…" Kyo replied quietly. "But I don't like the looks of it. Come on, they're gone. It's alright now."

Cautiously, the four of them made their way further into the house, deciding to sit on the floor and wait for Higurashi-san to come home.

-

"Did they receive the message?"

"_In a way…I suppose they did…_"

"What do you mean? Did you warn them?"

"_No…there were others._"

"That's beside the point! You should have delivered the message like you were told!"

"_Keep in mind, that you have no right at all to order me around…_"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but you still were to have given them that message."

"_I will do as I please. And if you do not like the way that I do things, then that is your own problem. So do not try to lecture me on orders. I specifically told you that I'd do it in my own way. It's your own fault you missed that when I told you. You are lucky that I even bothered to go out in the daylight to do it._"

"Where is your teacher? I wish to have a word with him about your tongue."

"_Master Haru is not here at the moment. Master Haru does not have full control over me. It's no use to try to bother him about it._"

"You test my patience. But do tell your teacher I would like to speak to him when he returns."

"_Very well. I shall give him your message. Master Haru should be back soon…if it's not too much trouble for you…perhaps you'd like to wait for him? Master Haru isn't very far away. He's helping all the ningen that are fighting the daimyo in the East. Putting each and every one of them out of their misery…well, those of them that are in misery already, that is._"

"I do not wish to linger in this dreary place. I will return later. Have one of your creatures send for me when he returns. It would not be wise for me to linger in this place. I have already outstayed my welcome…according to that bastard, Ryouji."

"_Don't speak of Ryouji-san like that._"

"Ha. You don't frighten me."

"_Know your place, Harukichi. Address your betters properly._"

"And you are telling me that you, a little girl, are my better?"

"_Don't make me use my voice._"

"That is enough from you Harukichi. I would have thought one such as yourself would have known to behave. So please stop patronizing my understudy. She doesn't take kindly to such treatment. I thought I taught you better than that. After all, you are named after me, are you not? You, not Ryouji, were the one that I saw much more promising talent in. Do not let it go to waste."

"_Master Haru, you've returned._"

"Haru-sama, how is everything progressing? Have the Tora agreed with our plans?"

"They are most eager to start. The Neko are also interested in joining. They are still quite furious with Inutaisho and his sons."

"What did you tell the Neko?"

"I told them that they can join if they wish to, but they must obey our plans completely."

"And what did they say to that, Haru-sama?"

"Surprisingly, they agreed."

"That's wonderful news. When shall we rally the forces to prepare?"

"I'd say in about a month or so."

"Haru-sama, you are waiting far too long!"

"Actually, I am not. It is a technique called 'luring the enemy into a state of false security.' And once they are in that state, then we will attack with full force and crush them and any possible opposition. The Tora and Neko can then have their war over the Shikon no Tama, and we will withdraw, and leave them to their own devices. And I suppose that it is your wish to kill off the woman of Ryouji's son?"

"Yes. That bitch has tormented and tested for me for far too long."

"_Master Haru, are you speaking of Kyo?_"

"Yes, my apprentice. But the boy does not concern you, dear child. You need to focus on other things…like getting control over your voice. So that way you are actually able to speak without causing anyone harm…"

"_But Master you can't kill off this girl that you speak of. It isn't our way._"

"My dear child, you would think differently, if you knew what the woman was."

"_Then what is she, Master Haru? Why does she deserve death?_"

"She is a hanyou. A filthy half-breed. Imagine the kind of child that could be spawned from that _thing_!"

"Yes, thank you for that explanation Harukichi."

"_Is being hanyou that bad?_"

"You forget my child, in a way, you are also hanyou. You do know what I speak of, my child. When your darker side starts to gain control…when you're angry?"

"_Hai…my apologies for my words Master. I must have forgotten. Please forgive me._"

"It is perfectly fine. Now, why don't you go rest, dear child? That sunlight has probably affected your health."

"_Thank you, my Master. I shall go now._"

"Do you think she can be trusted, Haru-sama?"

"I trust her, and she trusts me…after all, I was the one that took her in after that terrible accident with her parents."

"Very well. But I have one question, Haru-sama."

"And what would that be?"

"What happens when she gains the full power of her rank? She surpasses you, does she not?"

"I shall deal with that problem when the time comes."

"That time will be soon, won't it, Haru-sama? She is excelling in all areas isn't she?"

"Hai, but I'm an old man. It's good that she's progressing. I'll have some time left to retire."

"But what if she were to dispose of you once she found out her true potential?"

"I don't think she'd do such things. After all, none of her powers could work against me. I am immune."

"If you say so, Haru-sama. Now, I must be on my way. If the others discover I was here, it will not bode well."

"We shall meet at another time, then. Perhaps a month from now?"

"I shall see you then."

"I look forward to it."

-

"Kagome! This is a surprise. I didn't expect you to be home!" Higurashi-san exclaimed in surprise.

"Um…well, here I am!" The miko replied, her smile looking just a little too forced.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Mama, I-I need to tell you something."

"But before she does, let me explain something, Higurashi-san." Mei Lhi cut in. The woman turned to the hanyou girl. "It was Inutaisho's wish, well the wish of Nii-chan's, Sesshoumaru-Onii-san's, and my father that the Western Lands be divided in half. Our father ruled the West, and Sesshoumaru-Onii-san is currently ruling the entire West now. But you see, our father's will turned up recently, and like I said, he wanted the West divided, so Sesshoumaru-Onii-san would rule one half, and Nii-chan, Inuyasha, would rule the other. Both of them will get their own palace and armies which they will lead themselves. And because of this, Inuyasha needs an heir in the event that he is wounded in battle and he dies. If he doesn't get one, then we can't follow through with our father's wish, and all three of us would really like to fulfill that wish, because it kind of dishonors our father's memory if we don't. And since Inuyasha's mate is Kagome-chan, and she's on the pill, it won't be good at all. So…that's why uh…_I_ told her to stop taking them. I even locked the rest of them away somewhere. They still haven't had enough time to take effect yet, and I got rid of them the moment I realized something earlier last week."

The Higurashi woman nodded in understanding, waiting for the hanyou girl to continue, only to see that the girl nodded at her daughter, who nodded reluctantly in return. What Mrs. Higurashi failed to notice was the expressions the others wore as their brains began to process the fact that Mei Lhi was taking all blame and hopefully having any anger the older woman might have directed at herself instead of at the woman's daughter.

"Mama, please don't be angry with me…but anno…I-I…" Kagome began, glancing to the hanyou girl, who gave her an encouraging look. "I'm…pregnant…" she finished, hanging her head, keeping her eyes directed at the floor, waiting expectantly for the yelling to begin. Only, it never came. The miko girl looked up curiously, expecting to see her mother glaring daggers back at her, only to find that a very different scene met her eyes.

It was at that moment, Higurashi-san fainted on the spot.

"Mama!" Kagome exclaimed.

-

"Everyone back up! She's coming around again! Give the woman some air!" Mei Lhi snapped at the others who had begun crowding around.

Higurashi-san sat up, the spinning in her head slowly coming to a standstill.

"How are you feeling, Higurashi-san?" Mei Lhi asked.

"Better now…" she answered, reaching up for the hanyou girl's twitching ear and giving a firm yank.

"Ow!" The hanyou girl yelped, quite startled.

"Oh, gomen Mei-chan. Wrong set of ears…" The Higurashi woman said, releasing the furry appendage from its imprisonment.

Mei Lhi vigorously rubbed her now-throbbing ear, Higurashi-san's words finally sinking in. "Oh kami-sama! Inuyasha, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" she yelled.

The hanyou didn't need to be told twice. He had already bolted out the closed window in a shower of glass, just as Higurashi-san came tearing after him with the broom.

"You broke my _window!_" Higurashi-san yelled, flinging the front door open.

"Well, the good thing out of all of this is that your mother isn't mad at you, Kagome-chan…" Mei Lhi said with a nervous laugh. "I'm sure Higurashi-san will calm down in a few hours, ne? She just needs a little time."

This time it was Kagome's turn to laugh. "Umm…I'm not so sure about that…"

"Oh dear god."

"So…should we help him or wait until he gets whacked around a bit?" Kyo asked.

The three of them looked out the window where the hanyou was running around the courtyard being chased by Higurashi-san and the broom. The hanyou got an occasional whack on the shoulder here and there, but after nearly two hours of running, Inuyasha was slowly losing speed. To his amazement, Higurashi-san didn't look the least bit worn out at all. It was this pause of amazement that led to his downfall. In that instant Higurashi-san began whacking every inch of the hanyou she could reach.

"Ow, ow, cut it out, woman!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru, Hana, Megumi, and Ryouji just arrived at the top of the shrine steps to see the human woman pummeling the hanyou with a simple broom.

And then, Higurashi-san's broom hit a spot where no man wanted hard, long-handled objects to go. All of the men in the vicinity winced, while Inuyasha gave a startled howl of pain.

"Now, now, Higurashi-san, I think you've hurt him enough and he's learned his lesson. So let's put the broom away and go and talk over a nice, warm, soothing, relaxing, delicious cup of tea, okay?" Hana said, gently taking the broom from the Higurashi woman's grip.

Higurashi-san sighed and nodded, Megumi and Hana taking the woman's arms and steering her back into the house.

Once Kyo, Mei Lhi, and Kagome deemed it safe to go outside, they ventured out into the coming night where Inuyasha still lay sprawled on the ground moaning in pain, Sesshoumaru and Ryouji sending out silent sympathies to the hanyou.

"Imouto-chan, I'm going to kill you." The hanyou said when his sister was near enough.

"Nani! What did I do!" The hanyou girl exclaimed. "Besides, you shouldn't be complaining! Kagome-chan's going to have to go through hell and back to bring that pup into the world!"

"That's an understatement, Mei Lhi-Imouto-san…" Sesshoumaru said. "Hana-chan nearly threatened to kill me when Tsukimisou was born…"

"I remember that. It was uh…a rather interesting day, to say in the least." Kyo said, nervously laughing.

The Inuyoukai lord extended a hand and helped his still moaning half-brother up to his feet. Kagome took Inuyasha's free arm, together Sesshoumaru and the miko girl helped the hanyou back to the Higurashi house, far away from Higurashi-san and her broom.

-

The rest of that day went quite well and was very uneventful. Souta and Higurashi-jichan arrived later, Higurashi senior grabbing for his ofuda, preparing to plaster all the guests with the offending scrap of paper reading "Demon be gone" but his attempts were quickly quelled with sharp looks from his daughter and grandchildren.

The rest of that week also went well. Kagome, Mei Lhi, and Kyo returned to school, all three receiving much welcomed tutoring from Ryouji and Megumi. Hana helped Higurashi-san with things at the shrine, while Sesshoumaru continuously giving Inuyasha his lessons on being a taiyoukai. Jaken had been assigned the important duty of watching over the pups, which so far seemed to be going well, as the toad youkai hadn't come yelling to his lord about the impossibility of the children's behavior.

Actually, several good weeks followed and on the week of spring break, everyone decided that it was at last time to go back to the Sengoku Jidai.

Everyone jumped into the well, and arrived in the Feudal Era on the other side. Kagome stopped by to speak with Sango and Kaede-bachan, telling them the news of her child. The two women were quite happy for the miko and wished her the best of luck before Inuyasha and the others set off for the Western Lands once again.

By mid-afternoon everyone had arrived, retiring to their rooms upon their arrival, finding that the trip was most tiring.

-

"The time has come. Commence the attack!"

Tora and Nekoyoukai roared with cheers before falling into formation, rushing out to the West in a fast march.

Haru watched the scene with pleasure, waiting for Harukichi to arrive.

"Haru-sama."

"Harukichi. Wonderful to see you. Let's not keep the rest of the armies waiting. Did you bring our ryuu volunteers?"

"Hai. They'll be here shortly."

"Good…everything is going according to plan…"

-

The night had arrived at last. The moon however, did not. Inuyasha scowled as his hair darkened, grumbling about being defenseless. Kagome was asleep, and had been for quite some time. The trip seemed to have taken the greatest toll on her. The hanyou now human sighed, deciding that he should get some sleep as well, having been running all day for many miles without rest. And so, Inuyasha crawled into bed with his mate, sleep taking him instantly.

-

A lookout on the wall closest east gate paced, observing the ground below intently. Sentries below on ground level stood guard outside the gate. A few more were also stationed on the eastern wall.

A twig in the woods snapped under someone's weight.

"Oi, lookout. Check the woods. I just heard something." One of the sentries called.

The lookout surveyed the woods, his eyes catching movement of many things, his nose confirming that there were at least over one hundred Tora and Nekoyoukai, along with a few Ryuuyoukai. Immediately, the lookout knew their purpose.

"INVADERS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "INVADERS!"

Sentries from the West, South, and Northern gates clustered at the East gate, preparing bows in silence.

"Boy, run and warn the lord. We'll try and hold them off. Make sure the army is prepared." A sentry ordered.

The young lookout nodded, running for his life, as a volley of fiery arrows struck the ground he had been standing upon moments before.

-

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Please, this is important! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The taiyoukai opened his door, meeting the white face of one of his lookouts.

"My lord, an army has come. They are at the east gate. There's hundreds. Torayoukai, Nekoyoukai, even a few Ryuuyoukai!"

"Assemble the army."

"Hai, it will be done my lord!"

Hana rose from the futon, approaching her mate. "What shall I do, anata?"

"Wake the pups…and Jaken."

"Hai. Anything else?"

"Get the others prepared for travel. I want the pups to be sent to Inuyasha's old village. They can stay with the ningen there. They can take Aun. Inuyasha will have to fend for himself. The kaze no ryuu most likely will take Mei Lhi-Imouto-san wherever he does. And tell Ryouji-san and Megumi-san to meet me at the wall. I want you to stay with the pups."

"I can't leave you here, anata! You're going to need me. And no matter what you say or do to try to convince me otherwise, I'll still stay here with you."

Sesshoumaru nodded, his mate giving him a quick kiss before she ran off to do as had been requested of her.

-

"Quickly, wake up Mei-chan! There's no time to waste! Kyo, you need to get up too, hurry up both of you!"

The two woke up groggily and slowly, wondering what was going on.

"What's happening, Hana-chan?" Mei Lhi asked sleepily.

"Youkai are attacking the east gate. You two need to get somewhere safe. I've already woken the others. Kyo, your parents are going to help fight against the army that's attacking us, so don't worry about them."

Kyo nodded as Hana ran out of the room, not wasting any time.

"Come on Mei. I know where we can go."

-

"Oi! Where are you two going?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Somewhere safe." Kyo replied.

"Keh. No where is safe anymore."

"Where are you taking Kagome?"

"As far as we can get away from here."

"You won't make it on foot. It's too dangerous, for both of you."

"You don't think I know that? We're wasting time that could be used running away! Kagome, let's go!"

The two ran off.

"Will they be alright?" Mei Lhi asked timidly.

"Inuyasha's strong. They'll be fine. Come on, we've got to go."

-

"Where _are_ we going?" Mei Lhi asked, trying to be heard above the wind as she and her mate soared through the sky.

Kyo, now in his transformed state, looked up at the girl, before glancing down at the world below, making sure he was in the correct place before flying lower, and quickly transforming back into his human form. Mei Lhi let out a scream of surprise at the sudden free fall, but found herself quickly caught in the waiting arms of her mate.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"Mei, did you really think I was going to let you fall? I wouldn't do something so reckless unless I was absolutely sure of what I was doing. You know that."

"Hai…I know…"

A large stone flat was slowly coming into view.

"Mei, promise me something."

"What is it Kyoshi-kun?"

"When we get there, stay with me _always_ unless I say otherwise. And don't look around you either. Try not to make eye contact with the others."

"N-nani? What're you talking about, Kyoshi-kun! Where are we?"

"You'll understand when we get there. We're in the North."

"The North?"

The two of them touched down on the gray stone flat, and Kyo set Mei Lhi down, taking her hand and walking to the massive stone doors. With his free hand, he touched the doors which immediately began to open. They rushed inside, finding that the entrance hall was in too much of an uproar for anyone to notice.

Kyo ran down many corridors, turning through the maze of winding halls, before stopping to rest in an empty hallway.

"Mei, if anyone sees us together, you're not my mate, you're my cousin Reika, understand? I'll say that I'm leading us out of here, but we're really going to be looking for Hinoki-sama. Ok?"

Mei Lhi nodded in understanding, immediately knowing the seriousness of the situation.

"Now come on. We need to find Hinoki-sama."

"Hai!"

Kyo took her hand again and they began weaving through the corridors once again.

"Do you really have a cousin named Reika?" Mei Lhi asked.

"Yes, actually. She lives here. And we'd better hope that we don't run into her either." Kyo replied.

"Why's that?"

"Well, let's just say she's a Kyuu."

"She's a NINE! Isn't that the highest rank possible?"

"Yep. Now I'm not sure, but I know she lives either on this floor or the floor below, so we have to be careful."

"You there! Identify yourselves!" A voice called.

"Just a guard, don't worry." Kyo whispered in Mei Lhi's ear. "I am Kyo, Spirit of the Wind, and this is my cousin, Reika-sama."

"Very well. You may pass." The guard replied.

-

'_What is this racket?_' A dark figure, obviously a girl, thought angrily.

Highly irked, she rose from her bed, opening the door just in time to see a boy identify himself as 'Kyo, Spirit of the Wind' and call the girl 'his cousin, Reika-sama.' The girl's eyes narrowed and she stepped out of the room, her pale skin catching the light, making her body seem to glow white. Her deep violet eyes scanned the area, as the guard approached her.

"Your identification, miss?" he asked.

"_Reika._" She replied.

"That's impossible. The girl that just passed was identified as Reika."

"_That girl is an impostor. I am the real Reika. Can you not smell that that girl is a ningen?_"

"Then there is an invader in our palace! The rest of the guards must be warned."

"_You will do nothing. I will take care of the intruder myself. Just continue on your rounds._"

"Very well, Reika-sama."

Reika turned and followed after the two people who had just passed, her purple eyes glimmering in the light.

-

"Come on, we've got to hurry." Kyo said urgently.

"_What's the rush, Kyo? How about we stay and chat?_"

Kyo paused in mid-step and turned. "Reika-sama…" He went into a short bow.

"_So tell me…who's the girl? I'm rather curious as to who it is that is supposed to be impersonating me. She's doing a rather bad job at it._"

"This is Mei Lhi. She's my mate."

"_I thought she was hanyou. Not ningen._"

"She is hanyou. It's just her human night."

"_I see. What are you doing here, might I ask?_"

"We're looking for Hinoki-sama."

"_She's not here. The moment she heard of the attack on the West she left._"

"What! Why?"

"_Because I told her who was leading the attack._"

"You know who started it?"

"_Of course I do. And I know the entire purpose of that attack._"

"Reika-sama! Please, tell me!"

"_Cut the formalities. We know each other. And I'll tell you, since you asked so nicely._"

Kyo waited expectantly, Reika stepped closer to him, her violet eyes just barely visible through the curtain of midnight-black hair that covered her face.

"_Harukichi and my master, Master Haru, are leading the attack on the West. They originally went to the Torayoukai and spoke with the Tora no Taisho. Then the Nekoyoukai heard of the plans and they wanted to join. And on top of that Harukichi promised a few Ryuuyoukai to go help with the attack, because he knew your parents would be there defending the West, which is why this place is so god damn chaotic. Anyway…the Neko and Torayoukai want one thing. They're looking for this human…Kagome, I believe she's called. They want the jewel she carries, the Shikon no Tama. And the Nekoyoukai still wish for revenge, so they plan to take it out on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. As for Harukichi, well, he just wants to kill your wife. That's really all I got to hear before my master sent me out of the room._"

"What are we going to do?"

"_Go back to the West and help the others. I'll look after Mei Lhi._"

"How can I be sure I can trust you?"

"_Have I ever lied to you, Kyo?_"

"No…I suppose not…"

"What's going on, Kyoshi-kun?" Mei Lhi asked.

"We're going to the West. They're after Kagome." Kyo replied.

"Eh? Nani?"

"They want the jewel."

"AGAIN? Do these people _ever_ give up?"

"I guess not."

"Kagome-chan might as well just break the damn jewel again."

"Are you crazy? It'd take another two years to find all the pieces again and there'd be another Naraku on the loose."

"I wasn't being serious. So are we going or not?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"_I know a faster way out of here._"

Kyo looked at her questioningly, and she motioned for him and Mei Lhi to come towards her.

"_Hold onto me, but don't touch my right arm or left hand._"

After a brief explanation to Mei Lhi, everyone was ready. Reika stuck out her right arm, palm facing the floor, in a perfect horizontal line, while the fingers on her left hand made odd motions, and they fell right through the floor, and they kept falling before they suddenly stopped. Looking around, they saw they were standing in the court garden of the Western Lands.

A troop of enemy youkai spotted them and made their way to the three newcomers, brandishing their weapons threateningly. Reika made a sound halfway between a cough and a laugh, and grinned.

"_Cover your ears now…I don't want you both dying on me…_" she said.

Kyo took Mei Lhi's hands and covered the girl's ears, and created a small orb of wind that blocked out the sound, all that they could hear was a howling wind in their ears.

Reika turned, making sure that they wouldn't be able to hear anything, and turned back to the enemies, her grin growing wider.

"So…you think that you have the right to invade these lands?" she said loudly.

The youkai stopped and dropped their weapons, looking as if they were straining to breathe.

"You fools. You're not welcome here. You _dare_ to step upon this land and destroy it with your filth!"

A few of the youkai fell down and did not move. The scent of death penetrated Kyo's senses and his eyes widened in shock. Reika could kill with the sound of her voice. He now knew why she always spoke in Ryuuyoukai. It was the only language she could speak without hurting anyone. The one language that didn't require a voice.

"You youkai are so weak. It makes me laugh. Obviously, you have never faced the Spirit of the Anti-Life. If any of you are still alive, which I doubt, do tell your chief that facing the powers of death should be in your training. All of your deaths were pitiful and quick. Oh well…"

All of the youkai had fallen dead right after Reika's first sentence. The girl looked at them all and shrugged, nodding the 'ok' at her cousin and his mate. Kyo released the wind orb, and let Mei Lhi uncover her ears.

"_That was too easy._" Reika said.

"You never told me your power, Reika." Kyo replied.

"_Well, there's no need to ask, now is there? Besides, I didn't want to scare you._"

"I guess not…"

"Shouldn't we be looking for Kagome-chan?" Mei Lhi interceded.

"_Done. She's over there. Go get her before my master does._"

Reika pointed off at a place behind her.

"How do you know that, Reika?" Mei Lhi asked.

Reika nodded at Kyo to translate for her before answering. "_I have a special book, it tells me when, how, and where a person, animal, or plant is born or dies. At this current time a Nekoyoukai just got purified by a miko arrow shot by Kagome._"

"What about my brother? Is he alright?"

"_He's a little banged up, but he'll be fine. He's not in my book for 'death' any time soon._"

The words offered Mei Lhi little comfort, but she kept the fact in mind that her brother was just wounded but not going to die. The three rushed over to the place where Reika had pointed earlier, seeing an arrow in the ground, and sure enough, there was Kagome and Inuyasha backed into a corner, facing a very old youkai clothed in dark clothing. He looked over and saw Reika and smirked.

"Hello there, Reika. Come to help me?" he said.

"_No. I'm not here to help you, Master Haru._"

"How dare you betray me!"

"_You have no power over me, Master. I outrank you._"

"By _one_ rank, brat! After all I've done for you, this is how you repay your dear old master? After I took you in and raised you after you 'accidentally' killed your parents, and taught you everything I could to help you learn to control your powers! This is the respect I get in return? A double-crossing little snake! You can't even control the power of 'Koe no Shi.' How do you hope to excel in your powers? You can only speak Ryuuyoukai!"

"You underestimate me, Master. I _have_ been practicing. Don't you see? I can speak…when I wish to. Look! The others aren't collapsing and suffocating are they?" Reika replied, her voice even.

Haru looked upon his student in shock.

"_Well?_ Are they? No. They're not. Don't _ever_ underestimate me."

"I imagine you're limited on how long you _can_ speak, am I correct? Your new friends look a little out of breath."

Reika whirled around and sure enough, Mei Lhi was struggling to catch her breath. Kagome and Inuyasha were doing the same, while Kyo seemed slightly less affected.

Haru laughed. "Poor child, there's nothing you can do…you're still too weak. You haven't received enough training."

Reika glared at her teacher, anger overwhelming her. Her eyes flashed crimson (A/N: not like when Inu or Sesshy transform, it's more like Naruto, when his eyes turn red from Kyuubi, where it's just the iris of the eye that turns red, not the whites of the eyes.) briefly before taking a deep calming breath.

Haru seemed satisfied with Reika's reaction, assuming she knew she could do nothing, and once again advanced on Kagome.

"Now, where were we, girl?" he asked.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Inuyasha snarled, standing protectively in from of his mate.

"Move out of the way, boy or I'll make you."

"You're gonna have to kill me first before I move!"

"Very well, if that is your wish…"

Haru shut his eyes briefly before opening them once more, a malicious grin on his face.

"_Don't you dare._" Reika hissed.

"And if I _do_ dare, then what are you going to do about it, child?" Haru asked, glancing out of the corner of his eyes to look at her. Reika said nothing, and Haru smirked, preparing to strike. "You get to die like you wanted, boy. Taste my Shi no Ken!"

But instead of hitting Inuyasha, the attack hit Reika who had rushed in front. Her hands were up in front of her, where a black shield that was very reminiscent of Hana's had suddenly appeared.

"_You won't be able to hit them without hitting me first. Besides, you said so yourself, our attacks won't work against one another. And I am a weak little girl, after all, aren't I?_"

"Unlike you, I have something, or rather someone, who can attack you and probably kill you quite easily. In fact, I have just summoned for him."

"_Kill me? I'm already half-dead. And so are you. But you are mistaken. I have miko power on my side._"

"What good is a miko if she can't even fight?"

"There _is_ more than one miko here, you know…" came Hana's voice.

"Ah, the famous Shimabara Hanajima, granddaughter of Midoriko, it is an honor to finally meet you at last. Harukichi has told me much about you." Haru said.

"I believe you called for me, Haru-sama?" Harukichi asked.

"Yes, I did. It's about time you arrived. Dispose of my understudy. Regrettably, your fears were correct. The little brat has betrayed me."

Harukichi smirked. "So, the new moon affects you as well, Inuyasha? I shall keep that in mind when we plan future attacks." The San Ryuu turned to Reika, who was still holding up the shield, his smirk growing. "Perhaps the sun shall rise a little earlier today…"

"_Not if I can help it, Harukichi._"

"And what exactly are you going to do?"

Reika dropped the shield and began to run forward, when a beam of sunlight stopped her. Several more beams of light began to shine through the hazy clouds.

"You idiot, Harukichi! Do you want to kill me too?" Haru yelled as he quickly dodged the light.

Reika was also dodging this way and that to avoid the light, when a stray beam caught her left shoulder and she fell, letting out a scream of pain, causing everyone but Haru to strain to breathe.

"_Hurts…make it stop…it…hurts…_"

"We're done here, Harukichi. Get what's left of those damned cats and get them out of here." Haru ordered.

"But what about the jewel?"

"Forget the jewel."

"You're concerned for that brat, aren't you?"

"She's my replacement, you imbecile!"

Harukichi growled, the light fading away, and he disappeared in a flash with Haru, and all sounds of fighting ceased.

"So who is that, exactly?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to Reika, where she lay on the ground shuddering from pain.

"My cousin, Reika." Kyo answered.

"My brother's daughter? I thought she went missing." Ryouji said, appearing with Megumi and Sesshoumaru.

"_You've been away too long, Oji-san._"

"What's happened to her, my son?" Megumi asked.

"Take a wild guess…" Inuyasha grumbled. "Who controls the sun, is a bastard, and won't leave us alone?"

"Harukichi-sama did this?"

"Keh. Who else?"

"Reika-chan, how can we help you? You're hurt very badly." Megumi reached out, but was stopped.

"_No! Don't touch me._"

"Then what can we do to help, Reika-chan?"

"_I'll help myself…_"

Reika pushed herself up off the ground, and stood quite unsteadily before she began to walk, in the same unsteadiness, before stopping a few feet away, extending her right arm and making the same odd gestures with the fingers on her left hand, her form, which everyone could now see, turned into ash and sank into the ground.

She was gone before anyone could even realize what happened.

And then, dawn broke on a very different day.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa! This chapter's WAY longer than the one before. It's like, 17 pages I think. I just got a bit carried away…but for some reason I feel like I'm getting _very_ repetitive. I mean, the West ALWAYS GETS ATTACKED ALL THE TIME! And I fear that the originality is quickly losing its touch. (Sighs) Oh well. You all like it, so I guess it's ok. But I think my ABSOLUTE favorite part in this entire chapter in its excruciatingly insanely long length was Higurashi-san and the broom of doom. Another one of my random ideas…and for those of you who noticed my incessant whining of introducing new characters, Reika and Haru are two of a couple more. Reika's been in the planning stages since about chapter 10, so she's been waiting for her big debut for a while. Anyways, review. Hope you enjoyed this much longer chapter. I've worked on it for two days straight, and I listened to LOADS of anime music while doing it, so I'm a little anime-pumped right now. Anywho, I'll shut up, and "Shi no Ken" means "Sword of Death/Death's Sword) and if anyone has any questions about anything, leave it in your review, and oh yeah, when I get my crappy-ass fic production sketches relocated and drawn, they'll be posted at **h t t p / x a k i x (dot) d e v i a n t a r t (dot) c o m**.(There's another / in front of the 'xakix' part, but the site is being stupid and won't display it.)I'm on that site all the time, so feel free to drop me a line over there, or you can yell at me to work on my chapters in case there's a post gap again. Alright, I'm off, most likely to get Ch. 15 planned out and ready to go. Ja ne until next time! 


	15. Restoration

**A/N:** And we're back again! Chapter Fifteen! WOOHOO! Disclaimer will be read by…Hinata!

Hinata: Anno…Aki-chan doesn't own Naruto-kun or Inuyasha. All she owns is this story series and her characters. Naruto is the respectful property of Masashi Kishimoto, and Inuyasha is the respectful property of Takahashi Rumiko. Kyo, Hana, Hakaru, Megumi, Ryouji, Harukichi, Hinoki, Mei Lhi, Mei's handmaidens (A/N: can't think of all their names right now…) Minoru, Tsukimisou, Tsurugi, Haru, and Reika are all the respectful property of Aki-chan, along with this story, as aforementioned. Now Aki-chan has a special message to all her reviewers.

**_Special Message that everyone must read: _**Alright, everyone must read this as it is very important to you all. Posts will be on hold. That's right. On hold. Why? Because I say so, dammit! Just kidding. I have school starting September 1st. Posts will be on hold not only to accommodate for my now hectic schedule, but for resettlement into the groove of life that we all wander into during the school session. That includes reprogramming my body clock to wake up earlier, to go to sleep on time, and to learn how to writer legibly (again) and actually work on the more important tasks at hand. Also, I have said many times that I don't have a life. As of now, I have one. I've just recently discovered it, and with this discovery, I find myself very busy and with plenty of distractions. However, once I am resettled comfortably, updates will once again resume in a hopefully regular schedule. But they'll most likely be slow around spring. March, to be specific, as I'll be 15½ years old, and of legal age to get a learner's permit (Oh I'm getting so DAMN OLD! This'll be the second birthday I've had since I registered to this site. And if you're wondering when my birthday is, just count backwards six months from March, and you should get the month after the current one, which is September, and the day being the 23rd.), so I'll be studying like crazy so I can learn how to freaking drive. And Saturdays will probably be out of the question for updates, because I am in marching band and we go to competitions and stay there the entire day. But they're all fun, and I do enjoy it all. Anyways, I will definitely try to update when I can, but I cannot make any promises. Once again, feel free to stop by and drop me a line on my Deviant Art page, or just spam my email inbox with messages at your own leisure. And I know I'm taking up enough space as it is, so sadly, I'll be taking up even more with yet another message for you all to read. Thank you all for your time and another big thank you for taking a few minutes to read this rather depressing message. And now here's the other one, a much shorter one, for you all to read…

_Dragon Man, Angie,_ _Riku,_ _Sanosa,_ _Ohiowriter, John Bellamy, Kitten,_ _Kagome's Pup,_ _Inuyashagal,_ _JediMasterAJK,_ and _Eric3D2B,_ I want to thank all of you for so faithfully sticking by me thick and thin through all this. Also, I've been informed by Riku-chan that we aren't allowed to answer our reviews, and I don't like the idea anymore than you guys do, but this _is_ their site, so therefore I am obligated to obey their rules. But that doesn't mean for you to stop submitting your reviews. As you know, I _do_ read your reviews. What I am suggesting is that review responses can be answered through email. All of you, please do feel free to email me. My email address is available for public view on my profile page, but be sure that when you send me messages, that your displayed sender name or the email subject title is something I can recognize not to delete. I tend to get lots of spam…which is rather annoying. "Free 1-Month trial of Viagra!" Like omg, I'm a friggen _girl_ for Christ's sake! Anyways, I think you get the point, so um…yeah…

And now, Chapter Fifteen.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Restoration

All around the Western Lands, servants were seen cleaning up the damage done the previous night. Each one worked diligently, intent upon getting the castle and the grounds back to their former spotless condition.

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she swabbed a sodden scrap of cloth over a window frame repeatedly. Inuyasha worked nearby, helping the servants repair one of the many holes in the walls the castle had gained during the skirmish. The young miko woman wiped her forehead, as she watched her mate and the others around him raise a new piece of wall into place. Mei Lhi approached carrying a large water pitcher. The hanyou girl offered some, which the miko gratefully accepted. After the dipper was placed back into the pitcher, Mei Lhi continued on towards her brother and the servants, once again offering the cool liquid. Once again, her offer was accepted and welcomed with open arms.

"Alright, take a break!" Hana called out to them all. "You've been at it all day and if you don't eat anything, you'll all most likely pass out. Summer is upon us, and the days are becoming much warmer, so keep that in mind."

Gratefully, the servants, Inuyasha, Mei Lhi, and Kagome set down their things and followed the miko-youkai back inside the less damaged part of the castle.

-

'_That bastard. I'm going to kill him…agghhh…He's lucky I didn't kill him on the spot! Damn him! Damn him to hell!_' Reika hissed angrily.

Her room was very dark, and the one window in the room was covered by thick, heavy obsidian drapes. Her purple eyes flashed angrily, her gaze drawn to her injured shoulder. She bit back another groan of pain as the burning sensation of the sun ray washed over her again. Just thinking about the bright daylight outside, just beyond the heavily covered pane of glass and stone walls was enough to make the girl sick. With another hate-filled glower at her wound, she stood, briskly crossing the room, heading for the bath.

-

"Kyoshi-kun…" Mei Lhi began timidly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm worried about her…"

"Who?"

"Your cousin…Reika."

"Don't worry, Mei. Reika's very capable of taking care of herself."

"But she just looked like she was in so much pain when Harukichi's light hit her."

"She'll be fine Mei. I promise."

"Alright you two, break time is over. We've still got a lot that needs fixing. Come on…" Hana said, slipping into the room.

-

Reika sneezed slightly before she broke out into an angrily muttered tirade. Viciously she tore open the doors to the bath, casting off her clothing with an odd sort of furious grace, at last stepping into the warm waters.

A splashing sound caught the girl's attention. She wasn't alone. Glancing in the direction of the sound, she could make out a human-like shape through the rising steam from the water. It seemed to be growing bigger or whoever or whatever the figure was appeared to be coming closer.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A boy's voice called out.

The steam cleared, and the veil between the two was lifted. The boy appeared to be Reika's age. He bore a curious, yet confused expression.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude…" he began. The boy suddenly noticed the wound on the girl's shoulder. "You've been injured, miss. It looks terrible. I have herbs and things that could help with that."

"_I don't need your help. I can help myself._" Reika replied.

"Please, let me help you. It's rather deep, and judging by your appearance you're a shadow-type, and this was a wound made by a light-user. It won't heal very easily on its own. Please miss, I can help you."

"_I said no. Now leave me in peace._"

"Miss, I beg you. Let me help you. It'll only get worse as time goes on. Please, allow me to do this one favor, and if I happen to run into you again miss, I won't bother you unless you request my assistance."

"_If I keep saying no, you won't go away will you?_"

The boy shook his head, his short golden hair moving with the motion ever so gracefully. (A/N: Let's just say he looks exactly like Tidus from Final Fantasy X without the nice tan. But his skin isn't pale either. It's about the tone that Miroku's is.)

"_Fine. I'll let you help me._"

"I'm Adachi Toji, by the way. It's nice to meet you, miss…?"

"_Reika. Ikari Reika._"

-

"How about you boys give it a rest?" Hana suggested. "You've done enough and you two look exhausted. Besides, there's plenty of time to work during the rest of the week."

Inuyasha and Kyo nodded, both hot and sweating from the day's work. The two moved to pick up their haori, which they had cast off from the sudden increase in heat, due to the slow ending of spring and the beginning of summer. Mei Lhi came out again with the water bucket and dipper, the two young youkai taking gracious gulps of the cold liquid.

"Come on, dinner's almost ready."

-

"Almost done, miss." Toji announced over his shoulder to the waiting girl.

Reika simply glanced in his direction, but did nothing more to show she had acknowledged his statement. He walked over clean bandages in one hand, an odd looking poultice of some sort in the other.

"May I…?" he asked.

Reika glanced at her now-clothed shoulder, effortlessly shrugging off the material. Toji studied the wound briefly before setting to work. With a gentle touch he applied the odd mixture to the girl's pale skin before dressing the wound with fresh white cloth bandages.

"_Why…why did you do this?_" Reika asked in a low whisper.

"Just wanted to help…that's all, really." Toji answered.

Reika stared morosely at the floor in silence as she idly readjusted her clothes. Toji looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Is something wrong, miss?" he asked.

"_No…it's nothing…_"

-

Spring break finally ended at last, and Kagome, Inuyasha, Mei Lhi, and Kyo returned to Tokyo once again. The castle was now looking much better, thanks to all the hard work that had been done.

Before any of them knew it, another month had gone by, and Higurashi Kagome found herself swarmed with exams. At last, the school year was ending. The young miko sat in her math class, idly staring at the clock on the wall.

"And that's pencils down." The teacher announced. "Please make sure your name is on your test and pass it forward to the front of the row."

The bell chimed.

"I'll grade you after lunch. You'll receive your final scores at the end of the week. Class dismissed!"

Kagome sighed, walking out of the stuffy room stretching out her arms with a long yawn.

"Someone looks tired." Mei Lhi commented.

"You would be too, Mei-chan! That test was so exhausting!" Kagome managed before another yawn hit. (A/N: It's currently 9:23pm, my birthday in numerical sense on Sept. 16 as I write this. I'm pretty tired right now…had to survive a week of marching with an injured foot and do loads of history reading homework…and a really hard test today for history…anyways…)

"I'll be happy once we can leave." Tenshi said, sounding oddly bored. "I'm quitting school after this year. Better stuff to do in our time…it's more interesting there…besides, my tail gets really cramped up from having to stay hidden all the time."

Tenshi sighed before looking around.

"We're short one."

"Eh?" Kagome and Mei Lhi asked, confused.

"Oda-kun, duh! He's not here."

The hanyou girl tensed, her eyes darting around frantically. Tenshi raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"So _this_ is what separation anxiety's all about, huh?" she commented dryly.

"Tenshi-chan! That's cruel." Kagome exclaimed.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Mei-chan's only having a panic attack…"

"Oh honestly, she's had worse."

"Tenshi-chan! Can't you see how worried she is?"

The wolf youkai girl sighed, shaking her head. "But she'll be fine, you see, so don't worry about it."

"How can I not be worried?"

A loud cry of "Kyoshi-kun!" caught the two girls' attention, and turned in time to see the hanyou girl pounce on her mate. The Ryuuyoukai boy was caught off guard and fell onto his back, lying spread-eagled on the floor, his mate on top of him in a position that questioned the girl's intentions.

Tenshi smirked inwardly to herself and focused her attention back to Kagome once more. "There, you see? She's fine."

-

Tenshi waved and walked to her locker, putting away her language arts book. Her smirk had long faded on her face. Instead, a stony expression rested on her features.

'_Mei-chan doesn't get _that_ worried when Oda-kun is away. Kagome was right. She was definitely about to go crazy if he hadn't shown up. Something's different. It has to be. I know that all her actions there couldn't have been conscious actions. It's all instinct. It's just so easy to tell that it is. Something's different. There has to be a reason. I should probably tell Hana-chan about this. And Oda-kun's mother also. I just hope that whatever's happening _doesn't_ have to do with the youkai ranking thing again. Could it be possible that if it is, she'll go insane to the point of suicide? I'll definitely have to speak to Hana-chan and Oda-san…I have many people to discuss this with. Mei-chan's not really acting like herself…and whatever the reason is, I don't like it._'

-

Reika sat alone, picking at a bowl of rice when she noticed that the book in her pocket became slightly heavier and grew hot. Setting down her barely used chopsticks she opened the book and flipped to the "life" side of the book. Immediately, her eyes widened. As clear as the sky outside, the words printed on the page were undeniable.

'_Nameless. – Yet to be born, child of Oda Kyoshima and Oda Mei Lhi._'

The book grew heavier and grew cold this time. Reika flipped to the "death" side of the book, and in surprise, she dropped the book and stumbled backwards in her room.

"_No…no…NO! It can't be!_"

She refused to believe what it was she had read. She was determined not to let _that_ death come true. Those words which she had read were burned into her mind. They would not leave, no matter what she tried to think, that name kept interrupting any diversion she attempted. For you see, the words she had read were not pleasant at all. Reika knew that she would have to be the one to attend, the one to finalize the death.

'_Oda Mei Lhi, death will be shortly after going through childbirth. Estimated date of death: eight months, sixteen days, fourteen hours, and twenty-three seconds from present._'

The girl glared daggers at the book, the one thing she had to obey. With another hate-filled glare she snatched up the offending item and tossed it as far as she could across the room and screamed in anguish.

She was NOT about to stand there and let it happen. She'd do something. She HAD to beat fate at its own game…somehow…

-

"Letters with your scores will be mailed home today. You have no homework for tonight, but I would like if you read pages one-hundred twenty to one-hundred fifty. We may have a quiz, so be prepared. That will be all for today. When the bell rings, you may leave."

_Ding! Dong! Dong! Ding!_ (A/N: Attempted Japanese school bell sound effects… XX)

The school slowly filtered out until it was at last empty. Kagome, Inuyasha, Mei Lhi, Kyo, and Tenshi all made their way back to the Higurashi shrine, prepared to head back to the Sengoku Jidai for the weekend.

The group climbed the shrine steps, setting down their school things and promptly jumping into the well.

On the other side, someone clothed in black waited under the shade of a tree.

Reika stood and made her way towards the group, being sure to stay within the shadows.

"_Kyo, I need to talk to you…_"

"_What's wrong, Reika?_"

"_We can't discuss it here! Elsewhere, Kyo! Others are listening!_"

"_Reika, they can't understand anything we're saying._"

"_I don't mean them! I mean other Ryuuyoukai! They're doing rounds now. There are spies everywhere you look._"

"_Why? What's going on? What have we missed?_"

"_Another attack is being planned. Only the target is Sesshoumaru. They're going to try to get Sesshoumaru to step down by using the children._ _There are spies out simply to keep an eye on things and to know what everyone is up to._"

"_This can't be good._"

"_Has it ever been good, Kyo?_"

Kyo sighed and reluctantly shook his head in disbelief. Quickly he glanced around, seemingly satisfied with the fact that none but the ones he had arrived with were present. "_So…what did you want to tell me?_" he asked.

Reika took a calming breath before slowly pulling out the book which she had so recently cast off from her clothes.

"_It's about your wife._"

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but it's hard to gain inspiration when you've got work by the heaps piled on you, along with a birthday coming up, it gets pretty damn hard to think. I literally wrote all this last bit today (Sept. 16th) on a very ridiculously tired brain. Anyways, plot twists galore. And my birthday is Sept. 23rd, which is next Friday. I'm hoping to have Ch. 16 ready by then so I can post my fellow readers a gift for them from me, although I should get the gifts instead. But anyways, it dun matter. I'm really tired right now, and it's only 10:40pm and I'm already nodding off. Please rate and reviews, etc. Ja ne until next time! 


	16. The Book of Fate

**A/N:** And we're back. How fun. Happy birthday to me! I'm finally fifteen! I can't think of another rhyme for this song! So we'll just get the disclaimer and move along!

Me: Seeing as it's my birthday, I get to be special today and do EVERYTHING! I heard Neji-kun was throwing a party that's supposed to be a surprise that I'm not supposed to know about, but anyways, (clears throat) I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, I own only my characters and this story and this story's predecessor. Anyways, being the old hag I am now, let's get this show on the road before I get arthritis in my fingers or something like that. So now, chapter sixteen!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Book of Fate

Kyo turned from his cousin without saying a word. Reika seemed to understand and extended her right arm and disappeared in her usual swirl of ashes.

"Come on…" The Ryuuyoukai boy said rather half-heartedly.

"Kyoshi-kun? What's wrong? What did she tell you?" Mei Lhi asked concernedly, latching onto his arm.

"It's nothing Mei…don't worry about it."

The boy forced a reassuring smile, a gesture that sickened him on the inside. The hanyou girl studied his face for a few seconds before she sighed as well, simply nodding in response.

In truth, Kyo had never felt so much pain in his life than he did at that moment. Those words which Reika had said to him with such ease, with no hesitation at all, not even an apology, those words had all but shattered his inner self in a matter of seconds.

'"_About Mei? Tell me!_"

"_Kyo, she is going to die. Her name is in my book._"

"_N-nani? How…? Why?_"

"_She's going to die, Kyo. As for how, that is not your concern. And as for why, it is fate's wish. I must obey._"

"_How…how much time does she have left…?_"

"_A little over eight months. Just truly enjoy the time you two have left._"

"_Can't you do anything to stop it? Can't you just delay it a little longer? Please…_"

"_I'm sorry. But I can't do that. I am ruled by the fates, whatever their wish is, I must be the one to grant it to them. I am their tool. Besides, even if I don't kill her for them, they will have someone else finish the job. Whatever I try will be useless._"

"_You're just going to do nothing?_"

"_I will do my duty! Don't insult me so!_"

"_I thought you always had control over who and what you killed! You can't take her from me!_"

"_Foolish Kyo. There will always be a higher force. I answer to them. And I can and will take her from you. It is what I am to do. It's part of me being this…plague…that I am._"

"_Reika! You know you can stop it! You're just too scared! You coward, Reika!_"

"_You idiot, Kyo! It doesn't matter if I defy fate or not, someone else will take my place at the deliverance of the death and she'll die anyway no matter what I try or hope to do! So don't blame me for something I can't control! You may call me a coward, but I call you a fool. A fool who refuses to allow fate to do what it must. Now take a moment to look at yourself, Kyo. If anyone is the coward here, it is you. You're so afraid to lose that woman, so afraid to let fate work its ways, so afraid to let fate have anything to do with you and that girl._"'

And that was when he had turned away, refusing to believe any of it. But, he knew she was right. And that thought alone was enough to torment him until his own dying day, and give fire to the inner agony he already felt.

He shook his head, attempting to rid his mind of the impeding thought. He couldn't think of that. Not now. Not when the wounds were so fresh in his heart. He walked on in silence, feeling his hand in grip of a smaller one, and from the corner of his eye he saw her, the very person that he was going to lose, the one person who meant everything to him, smiling softly, encouragingly, almost as if to say, "Don't think about what she told you, Kyoshi-kun. The words have been said, there's no need to brood on it. It can't have been so terrible that you aren't able to put those thoughts aside and save them for later, right?"

He sighed. If only she knew. Then, he thought with a grimace, then she wouldn't be smiling. She probably would never smile again if she knew. And so, he walked on…

-

Mei Lhi fell back onto the pillows of the bed, her breathing heavy and ragged. Every breath she took seemed forced, almost as if she were gasping for the precious oxygen, praying for it to fill her hollow lungs.

Her eyes fluttered slowly. Once, twice. And then they were still.

Blank golden orbs stared skyward, and the sound of her rushing blood began to fade. She took another gasping breath, forcing out speech in her exhale. A name, a goodbye? Her words were lost. The beating of her heart slowed and the sound dulled.

_B-Bmp._

_B-Bmp…_

…_B-Bmp…_

…_B…bmp…_

And then, it stopped. There was silence.

-

Reika pulled herself up from the floor in the hallway where she had collapsed. Her breathing was hard and she had beads of sweat upon her brow.

Steadying herself with the wall, she stumbled back to her room.

A familiar looking boy with blonde hair approached her as her knees buckled once again.

"Miss! Are you alright? Is it your wound? Has it worsened? Please, speak to me!" he exclaimed worriedly, rushing over to the fallen girl.

"_What…what day is it?_" Reika asked.

"Near the end of May, miss. Summer is just about here." Toji replied.

"_I'm glad…_"

'_There's still time…_' she thought.

Reika fell forward, cold blackness engulfing her vision.

-

"Oh you're back. We've been wondering when you'd get here. It's rather late." Hana said to the group from the top of the gate.

Night had fallen and the stars were out, twinkling merrily in the obsidian sky. The gate opened, and softly Kyo and the others walked through. Mei Lhi slept soundly in Kyo's arms, quite undisturbed. The journey back to the West had been long and tiring. It was no surprise that all everyone wanted to do the moment they walked inside the castle was go to their rooms and sleep.

And so, silence settled upon the Western Lands once again, the gauzy veil of sleep draped about its walls.

-

"Miss? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Reika opened her eyes, blurred images swimming into her line of sight.

"Miss…?"

The girl's vision cleared and the blurred flashes of color refocused themselves and took shape. Reika moaned lightly vigorously rubbing her head, attempting to relieve the throbbing sensation in her temples.

"Miss, are you alright?" Toji asked again, his face worried, while his voice was full of concern.

"My…my head hurts…" Reika replied quietly, the pain in her head causing her to forget to speak in Ryuuyoukai for the boy's safety.

Toji's eyes widened slightly upon hearing the girl's voice for the first time. "You…can speak, miss?"

Reika nodded slowly. "Yes…but just a little…I can't keep it up for long, or else I'll hurt you without wanting to…"

"You can't hurt me. Don't worry. I'm stronger than you think. You should always speak, miss. I never knew you had such a lovely voice…"

Reika turned away from him. "Please…don't say such things."

"Why not, miss?"

"There can be nothing pretty or glamorous about me. I am a plague, nothing more than dirt. Something like me, so vile and wretched, could never be beautiful…"

"Miss…please, do me this favor…"

Toji turned to stare intently at the girl. Reika turned slightly to face him, peering at him from behind her midnight-black colored hair with her amethyst colored eyes, a questioning look upon her face.

"I want for you to not say such things. They aren't true and never should be allowed even a moment to be considered."

"But…do you even _know_ what I am?"

"I know who you are. It doesn't matter."

Slowly, Toji reached out, lightly brushing away the hair that obscured the girl's face. Reika turned her head away from him, as if to hide herself, her eyes clamping shut.

"You're the first to say such things…"

At this, Toji smiled slightly. "Rest now, miss…"

Reika obeyed, her eyelids shutting out the world, once again falling into darkness.

-

It was nearly mid-afternoon of the next day, the sun was high in the sky and all were up and about in the Western Lands, except for one.

"Hana-chan, I'm worried. Mei's been sleeping since we got here." Kyo said to the miko-youkai exasperatedly.

"What exactly is troubling you, Kyo? I heard you encountered your cousin on the return journey. According to Tenshi-chan, you spoke with her and whatever words you exchanged you didn't like." Hana replied, studying the boy.

"It…was nothing."

Hana sighed. "I won't force you to speak. But I know you're not telling the truth. It almost scares me that I know you so well…sometimes even better than your own mother does…When you are ready, Kyo…I will be waiting…" Hana stood and headed for the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Kyo, I have things to do today. If you notice any change in Mei Lhi, alert me at once."

Kyo nodded glumly. Now in complete silence, the only occupant in the room being the hanyou girl, who still slept on, undisturbed, Kyo found many displeasing thoughts drifting across his mind. Was Mei already starting to die? Was she going to gradually get sicker and finally die from the illness? The Ryuuyoukai boy mentally cursed his cousin for not giving him much more information.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" Kyo asked gloomily.

"Just me." Inuyasha's voice replied.

The door slid open, and the hanyou stepped inside, cocking an eyebrow as he observed the room.

"She's _still_ asleep?" he asked, his voice sounding very surprised.

"Is there a problem with that?" Mei Lhi asked, her voice still slightly doused in heavy slumber.

"About time, Imouto-chan. It only took you long enough."

"Shut up, Nii-chan. You're giving me a headache…I'm already dizzy as it is…"

"Keh. You've been sitting still for so long you think the world is moving when you do."

"You honestly are _not_ helping me, you know that, right?"

"Feh! Like I care."

A low angered growl escaped the hanyou girl, making Inuyasha flinch slightly. Man, she was _really_ scary when she was mad.

"Ugh…so dizzy…" The hanyou girl grumbled to herself, rubbing her head, trying to make the spinning stop.

It felt like a bad hangover, only worse, somehow.

"Kyoshi-kun, help me up…"

The Ryuuyoukai boy was at her side in an instant, gently helping the girl to her feet. The hanyou girl's knees gave way, unable to support her own weight. She fell, pulling Kyo with her. Inuyasha scowled upon seeing the position they landed in, his expression rather disapproving.

"Can you two at least _wait_ for me to leave the god damn room before you do _that_?" The hanyou growled.

"Oh for the love of Kami-sama, Inuyasha! Get out!" Mei Lhi said bitterly.

With a huff, Inuyasha turned and slammed the door shut. Kyo sat up, easing his mate into an equally comfortable sitting position at the same time.

The hanyou girl seethed silently. Her brother was really, _really_ pushing his luck. Her anger melted as Kyo's arms wrapped around her comfortingly. She sighed contentedly, the negative thoughts far from her mind. It was then she realized how tired she was. She _had_ slept for quite a while, but all of a sudden she just felt so mentally and physically drained, as if something was literally sucking all the life out of her. Her eyes slowly began to close, and shortly after her eyes shut, Kyo's did as well.

-

'_Why is it so hot? It can't be _this _hot this time of year. It's too early for that…_'

Kyo opened his eyes a crack and noticed that he still held Mei Lhi in his arms. It took him quite a while to realize that the intense amount of heat was coming from the girl. Immediately, his instincts told him something was wrong. He touched the hanyou girl's skin and felt that it was fire-hot, yet she shuddered from cold. His eyes widened with fear.

With a gentle haste he lifted the girl into his arms and started to run.

"Hana-chan! Okaa-san! It's Mei!" he yelled halfway down the hallway where the two women resided.

Megumi threw open the door and ushered her son inside, while Hana cleared away the tea the two had been enjoying over a discussion. In mere moments, two Ryuuyoukai and an Inuyoukai were all rushing about, commands being thrown left and right.

"Kyo, we'll need you to leave the room now." Megumi instructed.

"But I can't just leave her!" The boy began to protest.

"You know full well that we won't hurt her. You can trust us. But I need you to run an errand for me, my son. Bring Reika. She should know something of this. Also, find the boy Toji; he will also be quite useful. Go quickly my son. I don't know how much time we have before Mei Lhi's condition worsens."

"Hai, Okaa-san."

Kyo excused himself out of the room, at the same time making a silent promise to his beloved.

'_I'll be back as soon as I can, Mei. I won't let Reika take you from me. I need you…_'

-

A pure white dragon was seen streaking across the skies that day. Upon reaching the cavernous kingdom of the North, he did not even stop to return to his human form to open the front gate.

He flew in through the stone entryway, many of the clan members caught off-guard at the sight. It was pretty rare for transformed Ryuuyoukai to fly in unexpectedly.

As Kyo flew through the many tunnels, his eyes searched for even the slightest hint of his cousin in every possible direction.

It wasn't long before he found her. He landed abruptly, causing the floor to rumble slightly. He glowered fiercely at the girl, who stared unflinchingly back at him.

"_I assume she's taken ill?_" Reika said calmly.

The sound of howling wind filled the passage.

"What did you do?" Kyo demanded angrily, now in his human form.

"_I did nothing._"

"Liar! You're already killing her! Aren't you?"

"_I am doing no such thing! It's too soon to do such things anyway. So you shouldn't be alarmed. I won't get involved until she's closest to her end._"

"Miss, what's going on?" A blonde Ryuuyoukai asked.

"_Nothing. My cousin, Kyo, is having a fit._"

"Who are you?" Kyo asked, turning to the other boy.

"I am Adachi Toji, it's an honor to meet the son of Ryouji-sama." Toji replied.

"_Why are you here? What do you want?_" Reika asked sharply.

"My mother asked me to bring both of you back to the Western Lands to help Mei." Kyo said, attempting to keep his voice from shaking.

"_So…I was right. She _is_ ill._"

"She's ill because of _you_!"

"_Silence! Don't accuse me! I could kill you for saying that!_"

"But you won't. I'm family."

"_There's no difference. I kill whoever is written in my book. No matter their relation to me._"

"Miss, I don't mean to interrupt, but we _are_ wasting valuable time, are we not? And it will take some time for us to get to the West." Toji interceded.

"_Oh please! I can get us there in seconds. And seeing that we're all so insistent…_"

Reika grabbed both boys' arms and placed their hands on her shoulders. Her right arm extended, while her left had made motions similar to that which she had made when she had returned Kyo and Mei Lhi to the West so long ago.

They descended and then suddenly ascended, finding themselves outside a closed door where an obviously great amount of movement was taking place behind. Reika shrugged off both boys' hands, before sliding the door open and slipping silently into the room, Kyo and Toji following.

Megumi looked up, relief spreading across her features. "Reika, I need you to help me. Mei Lhi is very sick and I just want to ask you if you know what's wrong with her." The woman said calmly.

"_There's nothing wrong with her._"

"There must be, though. Or she wouldn't have this fever and chills."

"_It's just a slight change in her body. That is all._"

"What kind of change, Reika? I need to know so that way I can help her."

"_Is it not obvious?_"

"I'm not sure of what you mean, my dear."

Reika sighed.

"Hana…"

The miko-youkai looked up.

"Yes, Reika-sama?" she replied.

"You…have known this girl for quite some time, correct?"

Hana nodded. "I have. What about it, Reika-sama?"

"Perhaps it will become clear to you now. The girl is currently experiencing an ailment which you have also experienced. But it is not so much of a sickness than it is…what would you call it? A _blessing_ of sorts…"

"Enough with riddles, Reika!" Kyo said impatiently. "What's happened to Mei?"

"Kyo, please understand that I do not hold your impaired judgment against you. Your instincts are most likely doing the talking for you, so I forgive you for that. It is, only natural to be this way. And I must talk in riddles…it is only a riddle to you. But it is an answer to a woman. Only a woman would understand…"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I will ask for you and Toji to leave the room now."

Toji nodded and politely excused himself from the room. Kyo scowled before following shortly after.

"_I will require that you translate for me, Megumi-oba-san._"

Megumi nodded in understanding.

(A/N: No that earlier text I didn't forget the italics to represent Ryuuyoukai speech. There's a reason behind it. And if anyone can guess they get a treat. XD Anyways…continuing with the story…oh and this next part, Reika's going to be talking with Hana for a bit, and like it says below, Megumi's translating. But when Hana's lines follow directly after Reika's, just know that Megumi has already explained everything. It's a bit ridiculous to have to constantly type "Megumi translated/explained/clarified etc.")

"_Now I'm sure that you, Megumi-oba-san and Hana both know what the cause for all this sickness is, correct?_"

Reika waited while Megumi explained what was said to Hana. Both women nodded.

"Should he know?" Hana asked quietly.

"_It would be wise. But then I fear the knowledge would only hurt him more…_"

"What do you mean?"

"_As I'm sure you're suspicious of what I told Kyo, it is that information which is causing him a great deal of pain. Now, fortunately, he can't hear us. But as I was saying, I am unsure of introducing this information to him. I knew this information at the time I told him the former news. But I am uncertain if this will drive him further into despair, or give him a much greater excuse of wanting to kill me._"

"What _did_ you tell him, Reika-sama?"

"_I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that question. I am leaving the choice up to you and Megumi whether or not to tell him. Make your decision quickly._"

The women nodded and summoned Kyo back into the room.

"What were you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"Patience my son, we will tell you. Reika, perhaps it would be best if you left." Megumi replied.

The girl nodded, vacating the room.

"Sit down, Kyo." Hana instructed.

The boy did so.

"We've determined the reason for Mei Lhi's illness…" Megumi began.

"What is it?" Kyo asked worriedly.

"Don't be alarmed, she's perfectly fine. Her body is simply trying to adjust itself for a new arrival. Her fever has already broken and she's much better now. So the adjustment process is more or less complete."

"Nani? I-I don't understand."

"My son, you are going to be a father."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this chapter is longer than Ch. 15, so yay! I know it's late, but on the 23rd, I was away from my house all afternoon and nearly all night so I was unable to finish the chapter. My mom and I were celebrating. She bought me very beautiful pearl earrings on Friday, and she got me a new purse yesterday. But I was also out nearly all day and night yesterday as well. Today I finally have a free day. (Today being Sept. 25th) And another thing…

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! I AM MESSING WITH YOUR MIND. SCROLL DOWN AND FINISH AFTER THE FOLLOWING SHORT MESSAGE. XD**

Anyways, as you can see by the nice message above, because I know you'll kill me for such an evil cliffy, and the angsty delays and such, I've written more. So…keep going and enjoy!

* * *

Kyo gasped in shock. "N-nani?" he choked out.

"Congratulations, my son. I will be a happy baa-chan." Megumi said warmly, with a soft smile.

"Mei-chan will be fine now, just take care of her now." Hana said with a wink.

The two women left the room, grinning broadly.

Kyo took his mate into his arms, holding her gently. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she smiled happily.

"Hello." The hanyou girl said brightly.

"Hi." Kyo replied with a small grin.

"I'm feeling better now, Kyoshi-kun."

"That's good, Mei. I have something to tell you…"

Kyo whispered in the girl's velvety-soft inu ears. At first the girl appeared shocked, but that expression melted away moments later into one of joy.

The two held one another closely, unable to shake the overwhelming feeling of happiness that swelled within them.

Kyo felt peace within himself. Thoughts of Reika's warnings were driven far from his mind. All that mattered to him was that moment right there, with Mei in his arms.

-

"Congratulations, class of 1998!" The principal announced.

Hundreds of caps flew into the sky, like a flock of birds taking flight. The entire school courtyard was filled with multiple flashes of bright, white light from cameras, as picture after picture was taken, while tears of joy streamed from the eyes of very proud parents, and smiles shone brightly on the faces of the new graduates. Applause and cheers of all sorts rang out everywhere, the celebration already beginning.

"Kagome, over here!" Higurashi-san called as she snapped a photo of her daughter.

Kagome rushed over, grinning broadly. Higurashi-san pulled the girl into her tight embrace, Souta, Mei Lhi, Kyo, Inuyasha, and Higurashi-jichan all looked on blankly, eyebrows quirked a bit.

"Inuyasha, stand next to Kagome, I want to get a picture of you two together."

The miko girl linked her arm with the hanyou's and pulled him within camera range. Higurashi-san was temporarily hidden from view by the bright flash that followed a few seconds later. Inuyasha was blinking furiously, slightly blind from the flash which he still had yet to get used to.

"Kagome-chan, can we get a picture with you?" Eri asked, Ayumi and Yuka in tow.

"Oh hai! Mama, do you mind?" Kagome replied.

Higurashi-san smiled and took the camera the girls were sharing and snapped a quick photo.

"Arigatou! We'll see you later Kagome-chan!"

Kagome waved as her friends retreated into the massive sea of graduates and parents, disappearing from view.

-

"Oh…I'm so tired…" Kagome yawned, stretching as she walked, her cap and gown slung over her shoulder nonchalantly.

"You did have a big day, Kagome-chan." Tenshi said.

"Hai, I did. I'm sure Miroku-sama and Sango-chan will love to hear about everything."

"Of course they will. I bet they're waiting on the other side of the well right now."

"I brought something for Shippou-chan from the graduation party. I'm sure he'll love it."

Kagome dug into her pocket and pulled out an uninflated balloon and some ribbon.

"You're going to blow that up for him? What happens when it starts to get old?"

"Hm…perhaps you're right, Tenshi-chan…"

"Honestly, I don't think you need an excuse to see your friends. You should just go to just see them for the sake of seeing them. There's no reason that you have to come always bearing gifts for them all the time."

Kagome looked at the Yamainu youkai girl with bewilderment. "I never knew you were so wise, Tenshi-chan."

"Well, I'm older than I look…"

"Hai, I guess you are…gomen, I tend to forget…"

"It's ok…I get it all the time really."

"You've been quiet Inuyasha. Is there something wrong?" Higurashi-san asked, peering at him as if to magically determine his illness, if there was one.

"Eh? Nani? Nothing, Higurashi-san." The hanyou replied.

"You _are_ being very uncharacteristically quiet; I just assumed something might be wrong, dear."

"Keh. It's nothing. My eyes are still hurting from all those lights."

"Oh, the cameras?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, those…ka-me-ras."

"Oi, Inuyasha…" Tenshi called.

"Nan?"

"Where's Mei-chan? She should've been here, shouldn't she? After all, it _was_ Kagome-chan's graduation."

"She didn't feel like coming."

"Why not?"

"She said she didn't feel well."

"And why wouldn't she?"

"You ask too many questions, wolf brat!"

"Well that's what happens when you live with Kouga for so long. You start to pick up his personality."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed, continuing onward down the road, with Kagome on his arm.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, _now_ it's over. Sorry for the ridiculously long, almost 2 month delay. I've just been very busy and for the longest time I've been blocked and unable to write. Rather, I just haven't felt like writing anything at all. And today is now November 6, 2005 and this chapter's finally done. I hope you enjoyed it, I am just glad that it's finally over. Anyways, please review, and if you have any good stories that you know of, please leave me the author's name and fic title, for this will help with my inspiration levels for each chapter. It will hopefully increase the output of new chapters. Thanks for sticking with me and putting up with my lack of updates. Ja ne until next time! 


	17. Plans, Pain, and Punishment

**A/N:** And here we are, chapter 17! Yay! Anyways, I'm gonna hopefully settle into a regular posting schedule. To read the disclaimer we have…Hinoki-sama!

Hinoki: Aki does not own Inuyasha or Naruto. All she owns is the plot, the story, and her characters. Everything else is © to Takahasi-sama.

And now, chapter seventeen…

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Plans, Pain, and Punishment

"Kyoshi-kun…basin, please…"

"Hai!"

The young Ryuuyoukai retrieved the object and handed it to his mate, who gratefully smiled in return before another wave of nausea hit.

"Gah…this is terrible…I _hate_ this…" The hanyou girl groaned, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Well…it could be worse Mei…"

"Please don't say that. Usually something worse _does_ happen after everyone says that."

Kyo smiled. "That's just superstition. You don't believe that, do you?"

"Not really, but it never hurts to be too careful."

"Think you can manage to eat this?"

"No guarantees this time, but I'll definitely try."

"That's the spirit."

The pair smiled at one another.

"You know, I just realized…" Mei Lhi said, a spoonful of rice gruel halfway to her mouth.

"What's that?"

"No one else knows about this, except for me, you, Hana-chan, and Megumi-chan."

"Reika knows."

"Well, of course she would. Do you think that maybe she knew beforehand that I was going to be with child?"

"She probably did. I heard that she has a book that shows when everyone will die, and when they will be born."

"Sugoi! Maybe she could tell us when to expect the pup."

"I could ask her if you like."

"No, that's ok. I think I'd rather be surprised."

"Isn't that a bad thing? We could be getting attacked by something or be in danger for some unknown reason and you would have to have it right then and there."

The hanyou girl sighed and shook her head, a small grin on her face. "Now that's _really_ unlikely, seeing as I'm going to be stuck in the castle when the pup's birth is near."

"Well, at least you won't be alone while you're stuck here then. Kagome will be stuck here far earlier than you will."

"Hai. Oh! I just realized something else…Kagome-chan and I will have our pups around the same time! Kagome-chan's pup will have a friend."

"Hai!"

-

"I am disappointed with you, Reika." Haru said icily.

"_My apologies, Master._"

"Your apologies? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Your apologies are useless! They cannot correct the fact that you betrayed me! I do not know why I still have you here!"

"_But Master, you must understand! I was only pretending to help them! So they could trust me! I still and always have served you Master. Please, you must believe me!_"

"Very well. I won't punish you for that…however…you've been in the company of a certain young man…"

"_He means nothing to me. He simply helped me when I was wounded, and he cares for me at times, when I get my visions…_"

"That is inexcusable. You know better than to socialize with anyone here. Even your own relatives. Speaking of which, I am aware that you traveled to the West with your cousin and that boy to help that hanyou."

"_It was all a part of my plan, Master! I assure you nothing but my sworn loyalty, sir!_"

"Silence! I see through your lies!"

"_MASTER! NO! PLEASE! DON'T! NO!_"

"You've been a very bad child."

Haru seized the girl by the neck, his claws digging into the pale flesh, lifting her from the floor, staring into the girl's terror-filled eyes before tossing her onto his futon and disrobing as he approached her shuddering form.

-

"Inuyasha, why is Mei-chan so ill? She won't come out of her room." Kagome asked her mate, patting her belly which was now a bit rounder.

"Keh. Hell if I know." The hanyou replied.

"Maybe you should go talk to her?"

"You should be the one to ask her. It could be some womanly problem…" Inuyasha said, a grimace upon his face.

Kagome smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "Hai, I suppose it would be best if I did ask her…"

-

"How are you, Mei-chan? Any better?" Hana asked.

"I'm a little better…I can eat a little bit now." Mei Lhi replied.

"Oh good! The pup will need its strength."

"Hai! I'm much happier that I got to eat, and the pup is too!"

"And how are you, Kyo?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll check in with you two later. I have to check on Kagome-chan now. Take care of her, Kyo."

"Of course, Hana-chan."

The three of them exchanged grins and laughs, before the miko-youkai departed, heading for her brother-in-law's room.

-

"Kon'nichi wa! I've come to check on you again, Kagome-chan. I just have to be sure that the pup is alright." Hana said as she walked through the door. "Now, you've been eating? Yes?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good. Getting enough rest?"

Kagome nodded again.

"Good. Now you haven't been overexerting yourself?"

The miko shook her head.

"And you haven't been frequently practicing any extracurricular activities have you?"

"Hana-chan!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise, blushing as she caught the double-meaning of the question.

Inuyasha scowled at the woman for a second, turning away from his brother's mate to sulk.

Hana proceeded to do a more intensive examination, finally finishing up a few minutes later.

"Well, everything looks good. Just keep this routine, and do the exercises. It'll help later when the pup has to be born. Besides, it'll ease my mind to know you'll be perfectly fine. But Mei-chan will possibly have problems…I'll need everything I have to hold back the oppression long enough to help deliver hers…"

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Nani? Is _that_ why she's ill? Kyo gave her a pup too?"

"They didn't tell you?" Hana asked, surprised.

Kagome vigorously shook her head, while Inuyasha stared in bewilderment.

"She never said anything. When will her baby be born?"

"She's about two months behind you. So whenever yours arrives, we'll know to prepare for hers."

"I bet the baby will look just like its momma."

Hana grinned. "And I'm sure yours will be just the same."

"Tsuki-chan and Tsurugi-kun both look exactly like you, only Tsurugi-kun looks more like his poppa if anything."

"Hai!" Hana agreed with a nod.

-

Haru towered above his apprentice, staring blankly at the space she occupied in his bed. The girl had tried to faint during her punishment, but Haru forced her to stay awake and endure it all. Without a remorseful feeling at all, he dressed, leaving the broken girl behind.

-

"You said you wanted to meet with me, Neko no Taisho?" Haru asked.

"Hai. We wish to obtain Inutaishou's lands. And we will require your assistance, Haru-sama."

"Hm. What for?"

"The Ryuu volunteers we had were most helpful to us. And we were hoping that you could maybe counter the girl who killed some of our men."

"You speak of my understudy?"

"Yes. My men were making rounds and spotted her with a young Ryuu male and a ningen female."

"I suppose I can contribute to your cause. I'll inform Harukichi for you. He'll be most delighted."

"Thank you for this great honor to have you fighting on our side, Haru-sama."

-

Reika stirred, her thoughts plagued with nightmares. Shuddering still, she reached for her clothes, wanting nothing more but to leave that room as fast as possible. Dressing quickly, she bolted out the door, going to the one person she knew she could trust. Toji.

"Miss? Did something happen? You're wounded…did you get attacked?" he asked, the moment the girl burst through his door.

"_I…I…was…I-I was…punished…by my master…_"

"What did he do?"

"_I can't tell you! In fact, I got in trouble for just being in your company. So this is goodbye._"

"Miss, please, you can tell me what happened. Your master will never know."

"_Yes he will! He knows everything!_"

"I highly doubt that…"

"_He knows where I go, always, all the time!_"

"Mi-Reika…" Toji began.

Reika looked up, realizing how he had addressed her by her name.

"I promise you…as long as you're with me, I won't let anything happen to you."

"_I can't rely on you. Master Haru will kill you!_"

"He won't, trust me."

"And why won't I?" Haru asked. "I specifically told you not to see this boy. You've disobeyed me, girl. I must punish you…perhaps a little more of what I gave you earlier will teach you!"

"_No! Not that Master!_"

It was then that Toji saw fear in Reika's eyes for the first time. Whatever the punishment was, if it was enough to make someone as iron-willed as Reika to be afraid, it couldn't have been good.

"Oh, you don't like that, do you? Then perhaps it is fitting punishment."

Haru grabbed the girl's neck once again, already loosening his hakama and yukata. Toji's eyes narrowed, while in his stomach a sick feeling threatened to overwhelm him.

"_No…not here, Master! PLEASE!_" Reika pleaded desperately.

"And why not? Perhaps public exposure would be better…you seem more cooperative."

"You'll stop that…_now_." Toji said in a hard voice, very much unlike the one Reika knew.

Haru turned to the boy amusedly. "You have no power over me, boy."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Haru."

"You disrespectful brat!" Haru snarled, throwing Reika down.

Toji shot a cold glare at Haru, the warmth in the room suddenly vanishing. Reika looked up to see Toji and her master both locked in a staring match, neither one of them flinching.

Finally, Toji broke the long-stretched silence.

"By the rank of the Kyuu, I command that you leave this girl alone. If this order is not followed, I will have arrangements made for _your_ punishment."

Reika gasped in surprise, and Haru's eyes widened. Toji stared into Haru's cold and unfeeling eyes, his sapphire orbs smoldering. Haru scowled, turning and bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Toji dropped his icy stare, turning to face Reika, his features bearing an expression of immense concern, approaching the girl, helping her to her feet.

"_T-Toji…you're a…?_"

"Hai, I am. Compared to me, he is nothing. I'll protect you from now on, Reika."

"_You promise?_"

Toji took the girl's shaking hands into his own, the shuddering stopping instantly.

"I promise you, he'll never hurt you again."

-

"Pup needs meat, Kagome." Inuyasha said, half-complaining, half-persuading.

"Hai, I know…but…I suddenly can't eat this type of food anymore." Kagome replied with a small sigh.

"Is there anything wrong with her?" The hanyou asked, turning to his sister, who was sitting nearby reading a book.

"No, she's fine. It's normal to be sensitive to food. Why are you asking me, anyway?"

"You're only reading about it right now."

"_So_? That's beside the point. Honestly, I think you should get started on _your_ reading. We _are_ required to educate ourselves on the matter of children, in case you forgot."

"Well I _would_ start my reading if I actually _could_ read in the first place!"

Mei Lhi froze and set down her book to look at her brother.

"You…_can't_ read?"

"Nope. Barely…"

"You should've said something!"

"Keh! Would _you_ want to admit that you couldn't read?"

"Well…no…but you could've at _least_ told Kagome-chan."

"Hai, I would've helped you." Kagome agreed.

"I should be taking care of _you_ Kagome, not the other way around. Besides, you can always read it to me…"

Kagome and Mei Lhi sighed.

"You're going to have to learn eventually. Especially if you're going to be a taiyoukai soon. There's going to be lots of paperwork that you'll have to fill out, and it'll look bad if you can't read it." Mei Lhi stated.

"Shut up! I know that already! I'll know how to read by then!"

"And who's going to teach you?"

"I'll teach myself. I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, I'll help you…"

"I never-!"

"I know you didn't ask, but I'm giving you my help anyway."

"But-!"

"No buts. You want to be a strong leader, don't you? Don't you want to be better than Sesshoumaru-Onii-san?"

Inuyasha shoved his fists into his haori sleeves, turning away to sulk. Meanwhile, Mei Lhi sighed and rummaged about for a piece of paper and a pencil, writing down all forty six Hiragana syllables.

When she finished, she motioned her brother over.

"Alright, look over here, this one here is 'a'. This next one is 'i', and if you put them together, you get 'ai'. Which is, as you know, is 'love'…Here, you try. Write down those two syllables."

She handed her brother the pencil and instructed him to write each syllable separately, and helped him make simple words with them.

-

"Now read that one."

"A…i…shi…te…ru."

"Good. Now put it together."

"Ai shiteru."

"There you go! Next one…"

"Wa…ta…shi…wa…I…nu…ya…sha."

"Put it together…"

"Watashi wa Inuyasha."

"Alright, you're doing great. Here's a fun one for you…just don't draw Tetsusaiga any time soon…"

"Ka…ze…no…Ki…zu."

"And that is…?"

"Kaze no Kizu. Oi, write Bakuryuuha for me. And Kongousouha."

"It's going to be rather long…but if you're up to trying to read it, then by all means go for it. I won't tell you which is which, so you're going to have to read to find out, alright?"

"Whatever, just write it down."

"There. Go for it."

"Ko. N. Go. U. So. U. Ha…Kongousouha."

"Good. And the other one…read it, and don't just say it."

"Ba. Ku. Ryu. U. Ha. Bakuryuuha."

"Excellent. I think you've got it down enough for now. I'll teach you more tomorrow…I'm tired…we've been doing this for hours…"

"Keh. Pup's wearing you out, eh?"

"Yeah…draining all the life out of me, but it's alright. I don't mind. I just have to get used to it. But in the meantime, I want to you study what you've learned now and I want you to practice writing each one."

"_Fine_. Sheesh…"

Mei Lhi smiled and nodded at her brother, politely excusing herself as she left.

(A/N: Those are actual Hiragana syllables that Inuyasha was saying. Except for the "sha" in Inu-kun's name. That might be Katakana. I'm not sure. I have to study my Hiragana as well…lol…anyways…)

-

"Miss…anno…would you-would you like to talk about what happened?" Toji asked uncertainly.

"_Iie! I can't relieve those memories again!_" Reika replied fiercely.

"Miss, as the days go on, you grow more distant, more isolated. Please, if there's anything, tell me. I want to help you."

"_I don't need your help. I never have, and never will. From the moment we met, I rejected your aid. I only gave in to it simply because you refused to go away._"

"Hai, I know that…"

"_Then stop trying to help me!_"

"Is this…all of it…is it because of what your master has done to you? Or is it what you see in your nightmares?"

"_It is not your concern. What ails me is beyond your skill to counter, and I don't need nor want any help trying to rid of it, for it shall never fade, no matter what anyone will try to do._"

"Is it because of your cousin's mate dying?"

"_What did you say?_"

"Are you like this because you know that your cousin's mate will die?"

"_How do you know of this? Who told you? Who was it? TELL ME!_"

"How I know, it matters not. But I do think I have discovered the source of your pain."

"_I don't want to hear it! I don't care!_"

"You know you won't be able to bring yourself to take her from him, Miss. He's family, and the only one that didn't treat you like everyone else did when you were young. He was the only one that saw you as a person, not a plague, nor a murderer. Him and his parents, they were the only ones who treated you like I do now. And to take someone who means so much to the person that showed you that there is still goodness left in the world would bring unimaginable sorrow to both you and your cousin, and it wouldn't be just them. It would be everyone that that girl has come into contact with. All the people whose hearts she has changed with her own unique way of just being who she is. You know…you know that you cannot take her life…"

"_T-Toji…what…what shall I do…? I-I don't know what to do. I know it is my duty to serve the wishes of the fates, but…I can't take Kyo's wife. She's too important to him, and if I do follow through and take her, Kyo will surely hate me._"

"You already know what you want to do. It is simply your choice whether or not you do it, Reika."

-

Kagome froze with surprise.

"Kagome? Daijoubu?" Inuyasha asked concernedly.

Kagome's expression melted from shock to happiness, a small smile on her face. "I'm alright. I think I can feel the baby moving."

"Eh? Nani?"

"Hai! I can feel that there's definitely something in there. Would you like to feel it, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked to his mate with an expression of bewilderment. "Will I hurt him?"

"No, it's pretty impossible, unless you plan to blow a hole through my stomach any time soon." The miko said jokingly. "But I promise you that it won't hurt the baby at all. Here, give me your hand…" she continued reassuringly, reaching for the hanyou's hand, placing it against her growing womb.

"What are you-? Oh Kami-sama…I feel something Kagome! There's something in there!"

"Hai! I think the baby knows that it's poppa is looking for him in here."

"So…that…that's really my pup in there, isn't it?"

"Hai, it is."

And it was then that Inuyasha smiled, a gesture which he did rarely.

"Say it again Kagome."

"Say what, Inuyasha?"

"Tell me it's my pup again…tell me that I'm his oyaji."

Kagome smiled back at him and nodded.

"Inuyasha…this baby is yours. And it always will be, won't you, baby?" she said, glancing down at her belly. "Inuyasha's your poppa, right?"

As if in response, the two of them felt movement in the miko's womb.

"Kagome…ai shiteru…arigatou, I needed to hear that…"

Inuyasha pulled his mate into a firm embrace, holding her tight, burying his face into her hair. Kagome simply kept smiling.

"I love you too, Inuyasha…"

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's a little bit shorter than normal, but this just seemed to be too good a stopping point. Yay for some Kag/Inu fluff finally! I actually managed to put a whole section into this chapter instead of focusing all the fluff completely on Mei and Kyo! I'm so proud of myself! Aw crap, the sad song from Inuyasha's playing now, the one from Episode 124, Sotsugyou, where Kikyou dies for the third time and it sounds like Inuyasha's about to cry. I'm listening to a custom anime music mix on Windows Media Player right now, ah kami-sama the song's so sad! I keep seeing that scene where Sesshoumaru tells Inuyasha that he allowed Kikyou to get killed by Naraku because he was too late to save her, and oh damn, it's just SO SAD! It's breaking my heart to listen to it, but it is a beautiful song. Anyways, I'm going to try and get Ch. 18 out ASAP, and hopefully get updates coming in a more regular and constant stream. Alright I should go now…before I start bawling from this song. Don't forget to review! Ja ne until next time! 


	18. Corruption

**A/N:** And we're back with Chapter Eighteen! HOORAY! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter! And disclaimer goes to…Haru!

Haru: Aki does not own Inuyasha or Naruto as she's been saying all this time. She owns this story and all her characters, except for Reika, who is in fact, mine, seeing that she's my apprentice. And I shall teach her the ways…of the Dark Side of the Force-  
Me: As of now, I also do not own Star Wars. That belongs to a friggen awesome dude named George Lucas. Now Haru, I own you, and if I own you, then I own Reika too. Now continue please…  
Haru: But as I was saying, since she owns none of the aforementioned things, you have no right to sue her and take away her masterpiece. Also, I am aware that many of you wish to kill me.(Random scene of an angry Dragon Man chibi) But Aki would like to assure you all that in the end, Karma does indeed bite me in the ass. What the hell are you making me read, woman?  
Me: JUST READ! I need to start the chapter dammit!  
Haru: Anyways, so take comfort in that fact, and at long last, Chapter eighteen.  
Me: FINALLY! Now go away before I let Dragon Man's idea of your fate come true…  
Haru: And what was that?  
Me: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha castrate you with their swords. I learned from Kyuubi-san in Dragon Man's story NTKH, that if you cut all the blood vessels in _IT_ you can have some massive internal bleeding which'll hurt like hell I'm sure. However, I interpreted it as that Kyuubi-san sliced _it_ off, and didn't seal the wound so that Mizuki would bleed to death from the wound. And I'm sure Dragon Man wishes to give you the latter fate after what you've done to Reika-chan.  
Dragon Man: (Appears magically) I DO! I DO! I DO! I DO! I DO! I DO! (Pulls out katana and sharpening stone) PLEASE LET ME SLICE IT OFF!  
Haru: (Pales and walks away slowly before running for the hills)

And _now_ Chapter Eighteen…

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Corruption

It had been nearly four months since that day Kyo learned what fate held in store for his beloved. In that time he watched as the love of his life went through many physical and emotional changes. The life within her grew more and more each passing day, and her emotions were a full spectrum of many extremes. Each day was different, a new adventure was in store for him and his mate everyday. It was on a day that Mei Lhi and Kagome, both of whom were quite fat with child, decided to have another girl's only chat as they strolled about the castle. Kyo found himself mentally counting down the time his beloved had left.

"Four months…" he sighed, immediately finding himself biting his lip to prevent his feelings from overwhelming him.

He had only four months left to spare before he would lose her…forever…

-

"Why are you so sad, Kyoshi-kun? What's wrong? Tell me," Mei Lhi said, gently cupping her mate's face in her hands, looking imploringly into his eyes.

"Iie…it's nothing. Just doing some thinking that's all…" Kyo replied passively.

"What kind of thinking?" The girl asked.

"Eh…nothing really important…" he responded. "Besides, you shouldn't worry about me. I should be worrying about you. It won't be long before the child arrives." The young Ryuu said, changing the subject, hoping it would distract his mate and avert her attention. To his luck, it did.

"Oh hai! That's very true, ne? But that day is still quite a while away. Kagome-chan will have had her pup long before mine decides it's time to be born."

Kyo nodded in agreement. "Hai…"

-

"How do you feel?" Toji asked. "Better? Worse? The same as usual?"

"_My nightmares…they're…getting stronger…I don't know if…I don't know if I will wake from the next one…_" Reika answered, her body involuntarily shuddering.

"Trust me, you will wake from each one and no matter how real they all seem, just know that they won't happen, because what you see is not the true destiny. You can change it. You have that power. You can change it. Remember that, if not anything else."

Reika nodded, silently thanking Toji for his comfort. With a sigh, she turned away from him, staring off into the darkening night sky.

-

"Kagome-chan…" Hana called. "It's time to check on you again…"

The miko-youkai rapped lightly on the door to announce her arrival.

A minute or so passed, and no one answered. Hana sighed.

"Alright, I'm coming in…regardless of what you and Inuyasha may or may not be doing…"

She slid open the door and stepped inside.

"Kagome-chan…?" She called again, looking around the room, finding fear clutch at her heart as she saw the room appeared to be empty.

"Kagome-chan! Where are you? Inuyasha! I'm in no mood for games! Come out now!"

"Geez woman, quiet will you? I'm trying to listen!" Inuyasha said irritably from a dark area of the room.

Hana lit one of the oil lamps in the room, finding Kagome sitting comfortably with Inuyasha, whose ear was pressed against the young miko girl's belly.

"There I found it!" Inuyasha announced proudly with a broad grin.

"You sure you're not getting it confused with mine?" Kagome asked.

"Nope. It's definitely the pup's heart beat. Besides, I know yours well enough." The hanyou replied with a small smirk.

Hana sighed with relief. "Alright you two, break it up…I need to check on you Kagome-chan. You know as well I do that that pup is on its way."

"He kicked me!" Inuyasha yelped in surprise as he pulled his ear away.

"He already misses his poppa, that's why." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha's smirk grew. "I think he likes me more than you."

"Oh don't be silly, Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha, I need you to leave so I can examine Kagome-chan."

"Yeah, yeah…I'm going…" The hanyou said with a grunt, vacating the room.

"Any back pain, dear?"

"Oh no, not so much…I sit a lot. Inuyasha's been tending my needs. He doesn't want me to move around too much. He says it's for my safety…"

"Well that's good of him to be so concerned for you."

"Hai! It is!"

The two women exchanged smiles.

"Now Kagome-chan, there are some things I believe you should know…firstly, birth is not a very painless event. There will be pain, there will be blood, and there will be sweat and tears. It is a very life-altering moment. For you see, the moment that child is in your arms, you will no longer be the carefree girl you once were. Also, from that moment forward, you will be an official Lady of the West. And your child, be it male or female, will be Inuyasha's successor. So you will then have to raise that child well, and be certain that it is prepared to someday succeed the throne. You are aware of this, correct?"

"Hai, I am."

"Will you be ready to accept all of these things asked of you?"

"Hai, I will, I promise."

-

Sesshoumaru sat in yet another meeting. The men clustered about him all spoke in the same monotonous drone, all of them complaining of political issues and other such things. He glanced at Hana who looked just as bored as he felt.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, do you not agree with this approach?" One of the men asked him.

"Hm? My apologies, what were you proposing again? I seem to find myself mildly confused with all of you speaking at once; I fear I may not have heard your plan clearly." The taiyoukai replied.

"Oh, of course. Sesshoumaru-sama, I was proposing, seeing that the East and North invaded, we should possibly strengthen the north and east gates and double the guards there and send scouts to both regions to spy on the Neko, Tora, and Ryuu clans. That way we can be aware of a conspiracy beforehand and be well-prepared to defend this castle."

"I find that to be a somewhat moderate proposition, however…there is too much risk of scouts being caught. Foreign scouts of another empire being discovered spying on enemies is what starts wars. I have seen many wars in my life time. I wish to keep this land as peaceful as possible. I have pups to look after and it would be ill if there were warfare and my children would end up fatherless. Tsurugi is not yet well trained enough to take over for me. He is far too young to begin with. Rin and Tsukimisou know only of womanly things, nothing of managing an empire. Although Rin probably knows more of the subject having been with me on travels for so long, during the time of Naraku. And I would not wish to place such a heavy burden on my mate. She has enough to worry about as it is. Perhaps revise your plan, and I shall reconsider."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

There was a knock at the door. Hana glanced to Sesshoumaru, who nodded. Hana rose, excusing herself from the council, and crossed the room and opened the door, seeing Jaken and the Tora no Taisho with Haru in tow.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I couldn't stop them! They just-!" The toad began, only to have himself flattened as the two walked into the room, squishing him.

Hana backed away from the door, fear and anxiety clutching at every fiber of her being. Haru turned to her.

"There, there, don't be so worried, dear Lady. We mean no harm. We simply wish to have a small chat with your husband." The Ryuu said in a very unconvincing tone.

"What is it that you wish to discuss with me?" Sesshoumaru asked the two newcomers.

"Are you in the middle of something? We can always call again. It seems you're busy with something important." The Tora no Taisho said, ignoring the question.

"Iie, I am not." The taiyoukai turned to his advisors sitting at the table with him. "We shall continue this discussion later. But work on revising your proposition in the meantime. You are dismissed."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" They all chorused, filtering out of the room.

"You may sit if you wish."

"Thank you for allowing us here, Sesshoumaru. Dear Lady, would you mind fetching some tea? I'm afraid that the journey has tired me…" Haru said in an almost kind sounding voice, looking to Hana, who nodded slowly.

The miko-youkai left the room, going as quickly to the kitchens as she could. Something was going to happen. She could tell. As she walked briskly through the halls, movement caught in the corner of her eye. She paused and turned, gasping.

Someone was sneaking into the castle. Haru and the Tora no Taisho were simply a diversion to keep Sesshoumaru occupied.

-

Hana returned with the tea and sent her mate a knowing look, which he returned. As the miko-youkai began to serve the tea, she politely took Haru's cup and poured the hot liquid into it, handing it back to him so she 'accidentally' spilled some of it on his hand.

"Ah, kami-sama!" The Ryuu exclaimed.

"Oh gomen nasai! I must have let my mind wander again. This day has been quite trying for me as well; my deepest felt apologies, Haru-sama. There is a washroom just down the hall from here with a basin of cold water which should help with the burn. I can have one of the servants direct you if you like." Hana replied in perfectly well-acted concern.

"Iie, I shall find it myself. But I thank you for your concern. I shall be back shortly."

With the Ryuuyoukai out of the room and now out of hearing and attacking range, Hana and Sesshoumaru struck, knocking the Tora no Taisho unconscious before the youkai could react.

"Anata, someone is sneaking into the castle, these two are here to keep you busy! We have to find out what they're after, and it will have to be soon. Haru-sama will be back any moment now."

A servant girl ran into the room, pale-faced and jittery.

"Milady! Milord! I-I don't know what happened! I just left for a-for just a moment, a-a-and…" The girl broke out into tears. "THE CHILDREN ARE GONE!" she bawled.

"Nani?" Hana exclaimed, fear clutching at her heart once again.

"Unghhh…" The Tora no Taisho grunted as he began to stir.

Haru returned just as the Tora no Taisho came round.

"Forget the plan! They know! We have to leave immediately!" The Tora no Taisho roared at the Ryuuyoukai.

Haru nodded, his expression unreadable. "We shall begin negotiations now…" he said simply after a long silence.

"Negotiations?" Sesshoumaru repeated, his expression cold.

"Exactly, Sesshoumaru. You give the Tora no Taisho here your lands and give the Neko exactly half, and your children shall be returned to you unharmed." Haru replied a smirk upon his face.

"I will not hand over these lands so easily." The taiyoukai said, his tone level.

Sesshoumaru's face bore no emotion but on the inside, every fiber of his body was filled with worry and anxiety at the possibilities of what could be happening to his children at that very moment. His stomach churned at the thought, giving his head a brief shake to clear his mind.

"You've made a big mistake, Sesshoumaru. Those brats are as good as dead now." The Tora no Taisho snickered.

"Iie!" Hana cried out.

"Hana-chan!" Sesshoumaru said suddenly, giving his mate a firm look. The miko-youkai nodded in understanding.

She knew she could not falter now. She had to stay strong through the end. She couldn't let her emotions overtake her. One wrong move and it could turn everything into the favor of the enemy.

-

Mei Lhi returned to her room, smiling to herself contentedly. For some reason Kagome's company was very welcome to her. The hanyou girl figured it was just because the two of them shared the same situation. As she slid the door shut, turning round and prepared to change into a sleeping kimono, she screamed.

There was a man in her room, and it wasn't Kyo or Inuyasha, or any man that held a familiar face to her.

The unknown man rushed up towards the hanyou girl to attempt to silence her, but Mei Lhi had bolted from the room in an instant.

As the girl rounded a corner, she ran right into her brother who had obviously come up wondering what the screaming was about.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" The hanyou asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

"There's someone in my room! I swear to Kami-sama there's someone there!" Mei Lhi exclaimed, terrified.

"Keh. Are you sure you're not imagining it?"

"Inuyasha no baka!" The hanyou girl yelled fiercely, smacking him on the head. "I'm not joking! Go look for yourself!"

"OW! Quit it! Ok, if I look, will you shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice louder than his sister's.

"YES!" Mei Lhi shrieked into his ear.

Inuyasha growled, a clawed hand clapped to his ear, grumbling as he stomped down the hall, sliding the door to his sister's room open.

The room was empty. Inuyasha was about to leave the room when he noticed a foreign scent.

'_Someone was here…eh…? Kuso! I smell Rin and Tsukimisou! Those two weren't even on this floor for the past week! I have to find Kagome. They almost attacked Imouto-chan. She could be in trouble too._'

The hanyou tore out of the room faster than you could blink, grasping his sister's wrist, pulling her along.

"Nii-chan! Don't run so fast! I _am_ carrying a pup you know!"

"Shut up! Kagome's probably in danger! I'm only bringing you along because Kyo's not here to protect you, so now it's my responsibility to make sure you're not killed!"

Mei Lhi rolled her eyes, grumbling under her breath. "You can at least carry me or something, you moron. I don't think my pup appreciates all the stress you're giving him when you round corners and jump to the bottom of stairwells."

"_Fine…_"

Inuyasha growled irritably and stopped short, crouching down to let his sister climb onto his back.

"Hurry up!" he snapped impatiently.

"Calm down! I'm going as fast as I can!"

And then, he was off again, moving twice as fast.

-

"Kyoshima-sama! There's been an attack at the Western Lands. Youkai have infiltrated the palace. There is no doubt that your wife is in danger. Please, you must hurry." A messenger exclaimed suddenly, bursting into the room where the boy was hard at work.

Kyo's eyes went wide with shock, tearing out of the room, running right smack into the messenger once more.

"Please, you're in my way! I have to get to her! She could be dead already!" The Ryuuyoukai said in a voice that bordered frustration and fear.

"But there is one more message, sir."

"What is it?"

"Come closer…it is a secret…"

"I have no time for this! Inform me when I return."

"It is crucial that you know now."

"I'm sure it can wait."

"Actually, no, it can't…"

The messenger unsheathed a jagged dagger, dripping with horrid miasma and plunged it into the young Ryuuyoukai boy's chest.

"Haru-sama wishes you kind regards and says that he shall see you very soon…"

With those words said, the messenger tore out the dagger and turned and walked away to the boy's anguished yells and cries of pain.

-

At that moment, Mei Lhi felt her heart stop. Kyo was in trouble. Fear and worry overwhelmed the girl. He was hurt!

'_No…I-I have to save you!_'

"Oi, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, obviously already sensed the girl's sudden jolt of terror.

"Kyoshi-kun…" she whispered.

The hanyou seemed to understand. "Don't worry Imouto-chan. He's strong. Once I find Kagome, we'll go as fast as we can. Do you know where he is?"

"He's…in the North. We won't be able to get to him without the help of a Ryuuyoukai."

"Well, you're his mate aren't you? You should be allowed in."

"I'll be killed. And so will you. They're not very fond of youkai not of their kind, and they despise people like us…people that are…hanyou."

At this, Mei Lhi began to sob. Kyo was in pain, and she couldn't get to him. He was going to die alone, without her.

"Hey! Don't cry! That won't solve anything! He'll be fine, Imouto-chan! Someone is bound to find him. Kagome is near, and once I get her, we'll leave and steal Aun. Sesshoumaru won't mind."

"Sesshoumaru-Onii-san's pups are being held hostage. The man that was in my room took Rin-chan and Tsuki-chan. I don't know where Tsurugi is. He could have been captured by someone else, or he could be safe and hiding with Jaken for all I know."

"Keh. That's _his_ problem."

"It's _our_ problem. They're our family, baka! And families help one another."

-

"Milord, we found the two girls, but we can't find the boy. He seems to have fled. Mura is searching the castle for him." A Torayoukai informed the Tora no Taisho.

"Good. I want you to look for the brat as well. Go, and do not come back until you find him!" The Tora no Taisho said in a growl.

"Hai!"

The Torayoukai bowed, excusing himself from the room before running off.

"Such wonderful news for you Sesshoumaru…your son seems to have run off. However, if we find him, he shall be the first to die. Haru will ensure that."

"Tsurugi is not a fool. He will know to stay hidden until the threat has passed. I have taught him well." Sesshoumaru said, his signature smirk in place.

"Our girls are also quite a handful. You may have some problems with them." Hana said, also smirking.

She understood her mate's new approach. Manipulate the enemy into doubting themselves. It always worked. Well, as long as the one they were manipulating wasn't as gullible as the fools who got swayed by it. She had confidence now. She knew that at last the tables were turning and thanks to Sesshoumaru, they were gaining the upper hand.

-

"Ryouji-sama, I have a message for you and one for you as well Megumi-sama." The messenger said.

Ryouji turned to face the messenger, a questioning look on his face. Then he noticed it. The messenger reeked of blood. It wasn't anyone's blood either. It was his son's blood. This was no messenger, but an assassin. He looked to Megumi who nodded, for she sensed it too. He could see her forcing down her worry, to remain calm.

'_This assassin is obviously not very smart and very messy. He doesn't even bother to bathe or clean his weapon before he attacks again. Fool. Anyone with youkai senses could smell the blood from a mile off. And seeing that you attacked my son and you're now after me and my mate, well, prepare to face your worst nightmare. No one harms my family and gets away with it._'

"What is your message?" Ryouji asked, playing along for the time being.

"My message is short and simple…"

"Oh? Is that so?"

The messenger unveiled the dagger, still dripping with Kyo's blood, charging at the Suna Ryuuyoukai.

"Haru-sama bids you a fond farewell."

"I bid you one first!"

The messenger's dagger fell to the floor, his eyes wide with shock as he became overwhelmed by the pain. Ryouji had drawn his blade faster than the speed of light and ran the entire length of the blade through the messenger's stomach.

"I hope that this wound causes you equal amount of pain as you did to my son, or better yet, I wish upon you that you suffer more than he ever will. I now have a message for you to deliver to Haru. Tell him that I am not a fool, tell him that I am quite aware of his plans and it will lead to his downfall. Tell him this when he comes to collect your corrupted soul."

Ryouji withdrew his sword, cleaning the blade and sheathing it. "Come, Megumi-chan. We must find Kyo."

Megumi nodded and the two ran, following the blood scent that the messenger had left on his way.

"There! He's there!" Megumi exclaimed, rushing up to him, cradling the boy in her arms. "My dear son, stay strong for your Kaa-chan, ne? Stay strong for Mei-chan too, ne?"

"How is he?" Ryouji asked.

"It just barely missed his heart and lungs. But he's losing a lot of blood, and he's unconscious."

Megumi examined the wound, noticing black blood around it.

"He's poisoned. Miasma…" she muttered.

"We're going to have to move him."

"The poison will spread. I don't know how far it's progressed into his body."

"We will have to take the risk and do it, Megumi-chan or he may not be able to survive it. I'm not sure about you, but I wish for him to live, he has quite a lot to live for."

"Hai…perhaps he would make better recovery if Mei-chan were with him?"

"That would be wise. You will have to go quickly and get her."

"But…what about you?"

"I'm staying here; I've got to move him. I'll look after him. Don't worry Megumi-chan, I can take care of him."

"Where do I go when I come back?"

"You'll know, my love."

He kissed her lightly, embracing her slightly before gently drawing away.

"Now hurry, we don't have much time."

"Hai! I'll be back soon. I promise!"

And then, she was gone.

'_Please hurry back, Megumi-chan. May nothing hinder you, and may the heavens watch over you._'

-

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed rushing up to him.

Mei Lhi, now standing leaning against the wall forced a smile, glad that her friend was unharmed.

'_I wish I could be at your side now…but please, stay strong and fight whatever it is that is giving you this pain._'

As if someone had read her mind, an emerald colored dragon came streaking down the hallway towards her. Megumi. At that moment, the hanyou girl wanted to cry tears of joy. She would be able to see him.

The woman returned to her human form, her breathing quite heavy from flying a long distance in a very short span of time. Once she stabilized her breathing, she turned to her daughter-in-law. "I'm sure you're aware that Kyo is wounded." Megumi said.

"Hai…I've been worried about him." Mei Lhi replied.

"I'm going to need you to help me."

"How bad is it?" The girl asked, fearing for the worst.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but his major organs weren't harmed. However, the dagger that stabbed him apparently had been enchanted with miasma."

"Who would do this?"

"It was under Haru's orders. An impostor messenger was sent. The same man tried to assassinate Ryouji and myself. However, the impostor was not well-trained and Ryouji was able to see through the act and killed the man before anything could happen."

"I see…"

"Now come, we must go quickly. Ryouji doesn't know much about medicine, but he knows enough to keep Kyo alive long enough for us to get to him."

Mei Lhi turned to her brother. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Please tell Sesshoumaru-Onii-san where I've gone."

Inuyasha nodded. "Be careful, alright? Don't die or anything, 'cause I won't be there."

"The same for you, Nii-chan. I won't be here either."

Inuyasha smirked and nodded again, waving her off as if to say, 'Go and take care of him now. He needs you.'

"Mei-chan, I do hope Sesshoumaru doesn't mind, but I may have broken a door on the way in…" Megumi said sheepishly.

"I'm sure he won't care." Mei Lhi replied.

The Earth Ryuu transformed, and with the assistance of her brother, Mei Lhi got onto her back, and they were off.

'_I'll be there soon. Keep fighting for me._'

-

"Nee-chan, will we be ok?" Tsukimisou asked.

"We'll be fine, Tsuki-chan. Don't worry. Hahaue and Chichiue will come and get us, ne?" Rin replied.

"Hai!"

"Silence, brats! What did I say about talking?"

Rin sighed at this.

'_At this rate, we'll never see our parents again. I can only give Tsuki-chan a false hope to hold onto…but if these invaders crush even that, I don't know what to do…_' The young youkai girl thought sadly.

"We have new orders. The children are to be brought to the conference room."

"Understood."

Their captor kicked at the two girls' heels. "On your feet! We're moving." He ordered in his gruff voice.

Rin stood silently, helping her sister to her feet.

"Omi-san, the elder girl is staring at you." The informant of the new orders said.

The man, Omi nodded. "What are you looking at, brat?" he demanded of Rin, staring at her.

Rin stared back at him coldly, unafraid. "My father will kill you for what you've done. Kami-sama will surely make you pay for your actions." She said in a level voice.

Omi growled and backhanded the girl. "No one speaks to me that way! Learn some manners, brat!"

Tsukimisou looked mortified, observing the bright red mark that now marred her onee-chan's cream-colored face.

"Daijoubu ka Rin-chan?" she asked, near tears.

"Hai, I'm fine, Tsuki-chan." Rin answered, shooting a hateful look at Omi who simply glared back.

"Hiro-san, inform the Dono-sama that I am arriving with the children." Omi said finally after a long period of silence and glaring at Rin.

"Hai, Omi-san!" Hiro replied, bowing and rushing off.

"You brat," Omi said, turning to look at Rin. "You need to learn not to stare and to hold your tongue. Has your mother not taught you better? Now come, we're moving."

Rin said nothing and simply began walking the direction Omi indicated, without a single backward glance.

-

Doors flew open and Hana and Sesshoumaru seemed surprised to see their daughters be brought into the room.

"The children are to commit seppuku, seeing that the negotiations have not gone well." Haru said calmly.

Hana's face immediately went white. Sesshoumaru's eyes also slightly widened. Rin froze with shock and fear.

Omi pushed the two girls onto the floor, ordering them on their knees. He then dropped two identical silver knives before each girl.

"What's seppuku?" Tsukimisou asked.

Hana, Sesshoumaru, and Rin all shared the same pain at once.

"Well, Tsuki-chan…you…you take the knife in front of you and…well, it's a game. You slice your throat and then Chichiue heals you with Tenseiga, but if he's mad or if you don't play the game right, he won't." Rin explained, trying to use the most vague and innocent explanation as possible.

Rin or her parents didn't have the heart to tell the girl that seppuku was a form of ritual suicide that was an honorable way to relieve oneself of their shame or their weakness that was used in the Bushido Code of the samurai.

"One of you go first." Omi commanded.

"I refuse." Rin replied.

"Do you wish to be humiliated? I can decapitate you if you wish it."

"No."

"The young one goes first."

Rin's eyes widened. Tsukimisou looked confused.

"What do I do, Nee-chan?" she asked.

"We're-we're going to play the game now, and you get to go first, since it's your first time playing. It's so that when we play next time you know what to do." Rin said, attempting to bite back tears.

"Is the knife for me?"

"Yes. Now go on…"

"How?"

"You just cut right here." Rin explained, drawing an imaginary line on her neck with her finger, right on the spot where the jugular vein was. "Now pick up the knife, unsheathe it."

"Nee-chan…I'm scared."

"Don't be. Remember, it's just a game."

"But what if I die?"

"Chichiue will revive you. That's what Tenseiga does."

"Okay…will you go next?"

"Of course."

Tsukimisou did as she was instructed, the exposed blade in her tiny hand, she raised it to the spot her sister had shown her and prepared to dig the blade into her flesh and draw it across. As she began to move her hand to cut the skin, she found her arm would not move.

"I can't move my arm Nee-chan."

Everyone looked to Tsukimisou and they saw a girl of about fourteen, her skin a pale whitish color, clad in tattered black clothes standing before the young Inuyoukai, her white hand clasped on Tsukimisou's wrist, stopping her movement.

"_Haru…you disgust me…_"

"So, I suppose I was not powerful enough to not keep the change from appearing in your book, eh?"

"_You sick bastard! It is not their time yet! Forcing them to kill themselves? You are the lowest thing I have ever seen!_"

"Reika, let go. Let the girl play the game."

"_No. I will not allow her to die. You're going against fate. This is punishable. I will report you._"

"You wouldn't report your own master, would you?"

"_You have no idea what I will and will not do, Haru. I swear on Kami-sama that you will not come through this unscathed._"

"Tora-sama, it seems we cannot proceed. Gather your men, we are leaving." Haru said finally.

"After everything that we've accomplished? You're stepping down? You are a coward!" The Tora no Taisho snarled.

"You should know not to call the one who controls death a coward. I have faced much more fearful things in my lifetime that I cannot even begin to describe to you. Things if you were to see yourself, you would cower with fear and cry for your mother to protect you. And you dare call me a coward?"

"My apologies, Haru-sama. I was angered."

"It matters not anyway. We will still obtain the West. I have a backup plan. That one is successful. Reika, perhaps you should check your dear cousin's current state. Now we must take our leave. Farewell."

Haru faded from view as the Tora no Taisho and all his men came to him, together walking outside before vanishing in a powerful, quick leap.

Reika looked down at Tsukimisou.

"Let go of the knife." She said in a level voice.

Tsukimisou let go, the weapon falling to the floor.

"Reika-sama, do you know where my son is?" Hana asked.

Reika nodded. "He is with Jaken. Jaken is hiding in the servants' quarters. Tsurugi is unharmed."

Hana sighed with relief. Tsukimisou looked to Reika, wondering what her next instructions were.

"Child, you can go to your mother now. The danger has passed." She said quietly, knowing that her voice would not hold up for long.

"Please, my name is Tsukimisou. You can call me Tsuki-chan. Thank you for helping us." The young girl said, getting to her feet, bowing politely.

Reika's response was delayed as she pondered how safe it would be for her to continue speaking.

"It was…my pleasure, Tsuki-chan." She said finally, nodding a farewell before extending her arm and disappearing into ashes.

"Who was that girl, Hahaue?" Tsukimisou asked.

"She's a friend of Mei-oba-san." Hana answered.

"How come we've never met her?"

"She recently met Mei-chan."

"Oh, I see."

Sesshoumaru silently crossed the room and knelt so he was at Rin's level.

"Are you alright, Rin?" he asked.

"Chichiue…I…I…" Rin stuttered, her words failing her.

The taiyoukai took the girl into his arms, who at once began to cry.

-

"Kyoshi-kun! I'm here, it's ok, I'm here!" Mei Lhi exclaimed, worriedly, rushing to her mate's side.

The Ryuuyoukai twitched slightly, turning towards the sound of her voice. However, he still remained unconscious.

"Ryouji-san, how bad is it?" The hanyou asked.

"The poison hasn't spread very far just yet. But I don't think he's going to improve if the miasma is still inside his body." Ryouji replied.

"I see…"

Mei Lhi's eyes looked downward, and she sighed.

'_You will pull through this. I know you…you've been through worse than this. We've had harder times than this, ne? Oh Kyoshi-kun…please, don't give in…don't give up…_'

Her eyes began to water, but she fought back the tears.

'_You've always been here for me. I want to be here for you now. Somehow…whenever you're with me, I always feel better. Maybe it's the same thing for you too?_'

She looked upon his face, which appeared distressed. Lightly she took his hand and squeezed gently. Immediately, he seemed to relax.

'_I'll be here…I'll stay by your side, always…no matter what happens…_'

And then Reika appeared.

It was in that moment that Mei Lhi felt the most fear she had ever felt in her entire lifetime.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally done! Be happy, this chapter's slightly longer than normal. Anyways, I'm really uber-sorry for the long-ass delay. I've been grounded, sick with the flu, and busy trying to do my homework that I've been assigned for Winter Break. Actually, I'm still grounded. Thanks so much to everyone still sticking with me and my oddly timed updates. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all its randomness. But anyways, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I'll work hard to get it up around New Year's. But that may or may not be possible, seeing as I STILL haven't finished my homework, and I have a shit load of it. Fun. Anyways…please review! Ja ne until next time! 

PS: I have a New Year's surprise for everyone! Something that Naruto fans will certainly enjoy, but it can be enjoyed by all others as well. XD


	19. Why?

**A/N: **Happy New Year Everyone! It's 2006! Woo! Okay, let's get this show on the road! I'm feeling rather inspired today, so without any delays, disclaimer, Inuyasha!

Inu: (Groans) Do I _have_ to?  
Me: Yes, or _else_.  
Inu: _Fine_. Aki doesn't own me or my series, and she only owns the plot and her characters in this story, she doesn't own, so don't sue. She also doesn't own Naruto or Star Wars. Or any of the ideas she's borrowed from other authors in past chapters. She also would like to say that in a small fun fic entitled "The Desecration of Haru" which was written December 28, 2005 wherein Haru is brutally –erm- castrated by Dragon Man. It's very short and available to read upon request, or it can be posted on the site. Please note, that it was influenced by recent consumption of ramen. She would also say that this fic has reached the 200 page mark in Microsoft Word, and would like to inform you that this fic's predecessor's entire length was 274 pages, with 45 chapters. This so far is only 18, now 19, so it is quite likely this fic may extend to over 300 pages in Microsoft Word. Now I'm gonna shut up because Aki's making me sound OOC with all these huge words and I sound intelligent. Oi! What the hell, wench? I'm not stupid!  
Me: (Shoves Inu away) Anyways, please enjoy chapter 19!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Why?

Reika did not look at Mei Lhi or even seem to acknowledge her presence. Ryouji and Megumi were stunned.

"Reika-sama!" Megumi exclaimed, breaking the tense silence. "Surely, you are not here to-"

The Earth Ryuu broke off, unable to finish the sentence. Reika glanced at her for a second, her gaze on her cousin. She strode past, amidst all the cries of protest uttered from everyone. She stopped and knelt at her cousin's side. Mei Lhi's gold eyes met her violet ones.

"Please…don't take him from me…I don't know…what I would do…" she said, barely above a whisper.

Reika broke her gaze with the hanyou, looking down to her cousin's chest where the wound was, still undressed and exposed. She sighed in annoyance. She shut her eyes briefly and took a deep calming breath.

Her hands moved to Kyo's yukata, and in a swift motion, ripped the fabric with ease, pulling the bloodstained garment off him. Deftly, she pressed her hands against the wound and applied pressure, making Kyo grunt and begin to shift from the pain. Reika shot Mei Lhi a look. Immediately, the hanyou was helping keep him still. The child of the anti-life began to whisper a chant under her breath and Kyo began to yell.

"Come on, you bastard. Get out." She hissed angrily in Ryuuyoukai. "You're _not_ taking him with you. He still needs to live! He has an unfulfilled purpose and I swear to Kami-sama and the Fates, I will not let you take him from the plane in which he belongs."

Megumi's tension relaxed as she realized at last what Reika was trying to do. She was not here to collect her son's soul. She was here to save him.

-

Mei Lhi felt tears come to her eyes. It hadn't been the first time she had to witness Kyo in such pain. Instead of her brother and Miroku holding him down, it was her. Tears streaked down her face as memories of that day resurfaced. She had felt as if her heart were breaking in two. She remembered then, that she didn't know how much she truly loved him. But now, here she was, three years later, his mate and carrying his child, at his side as fate once again tried to break her, as it had many times before. Fate had done many cruel things to her. Ever since she was born, Fate, it seemed, never liked her all that much. It had only been a year when her father died, and shortly after, her mother as well. And then two years after that, the one woman who treated her like a real person was killed. She had been alone and almost killed, if it hadn't been for Hana. Then, she had almost killed her brother, and he almost did the same to her. After that, Kikyou had tried to take her soul, and the samurai from the village where she lost Kiori appeared. Hakaru turned out to be the enemy, and then Kyo appeared. It was a brief turn of fate. But it didn't last. Fate instead decided that for this one good thing, to counterbalance it, she would be haunted with nightmares of those she loved dying. And then…there was the day when Kyo came from the sky with Megumi, barely alive. Hana had had to seal his wound, and he had cried out then too. Today was so much like that day. However, Fate's cruelty did not end there. Fate had made it so that her nightmare of Kyo's death had nearly come true, and she was almost unable to stop it. And then, there was that day…that day when Kikyou took Inuyasha to hell; and so ensued her two and a half years of depression and anger, silently condemning the world at its unfairness. Then Harukichi stepped in and everything just became much worse. He tried to kill her, to stop Kyo from loving her. Ever since they'd met, Harukichi had either been trying to kill her or kill Kyo. And with Haru starting to get involved, she could only imagine how much worse things were going to become.

"Mei…?" A voice whispered weakly.

The hanyou girl's thoughts were jarred and she looked up to her mate who lay staring at her.

"Kyoshi-kun!" she exclaimed, relieved, taking him into her arms, letting his head rest on her lap.

Then she looked to Reika, who held the miasma in her hands, in the process of absorbing it into her body. (A/N: Since she's the spirit of death, she's immune to everything but light and life. Seeing as poisoning is a way of death, naturally, she'd be unaffected.)

"Thank you…"

Another tear streaked down the hanyou's face. Reika said nothing; she simply continued working, now dressing the wound. She finished tying off the bandage, bowing slightly, excusing herself from the room.

"Mei, please, don't cry…" Kyo said, still whispering.

"Gomen nasai…I-I can't help it…I was so scared, Kyoshi-kun…I thought I was really going to lose you. And I can't lose you! I _need_ you!"

The Ryuuyoukai reached upwards and touched his beloved's face. "You'll never lose me…" Here, he captured the hanyou's lips into a kiss, gradually deepening as the fires of desire and passion ignited.

Megumi's face flushed a vivid red and she turned to her husband who simply smirked and laughed for a moment. The two of them suddenly decided to leave as the aura of arousal started to grow, thinking it was best to not stay and witness what was coming next.

(A/N: I'm letting you all have imagination time for that one up there. So if you wanted a lemon, MEH! Oh well. I dun do lemons unless they're absolutely positively necessary circumstances! Besides, does anyone know how embarrassing it is to write those? -- Anyways…back to story time! XD)

-

"About what time would be a good time to go back and check on them?" Megumi asked, her face slightly flushed, clearly still embarrassed about what she had _almost_ just seen.

"I'd give them a few hours." Ryouji replied.

"A few hours?" Megumi exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Do they really need _that_ long?"

"Of course. Time to do it, time to rest, time to dress, maybe some time to eat…"

"Ryou-kun!" The Earth Ryuu said with a gasp. "Don't be so…so…_blunt_ about it, dear. You know that talk of such things is quite awkward for me to listen to."

Ryouji smirked again. "Ah, but that is the reason why I'm doing it, my dear Megumi-chan. Besides, a few hours won't seem long…I have an idea as to how we can pass the time…" The Suna Ryuu grinned.

Megumi gasped, her blush increasing before going into her mate's arms.

(A/N: o.O everyone's rather umm…excited today…Scary… x.x)

-

"Tsurugi!" Hana exclaimed, relieved as her son ran into her arms.

"It's safe now, Hahaue?" he asked.

"Hai, they're gone now."

Jaken came out from the shadows. Immediately, the miko-youkai grabbed the toad and hugged him tight.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Jaken. You have truly proven your worth. Thank you so much for protecting Tsurugi." She said, squeezing the youkai so hard that he could barely breathe.

"Hana-sama, your appreciation is welcome, but I'm afraid I can't breathe very well." He said.

Hana released him with an apologetic look, and so the entire family was reunited. Rin and Tsukimisou were overjoyed to see their brother perfectly safe, and tackle-hugged him the moment he came into view. Sesshoumaru even embraced the boy.

At that moment, everyone was just happy that they could be together.

-

Toji sighed, waiting for Reika to return. She had vanished and hadn't reappeared for the longest time. He was starting to get worried, and hoped she hadn't run into Haru along the way. As if reading his thoughts, Reika strode into the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

"I'm fine." She replied flatly.

"What happened? Were Sesshoumaru's children alright?"

Reika looked away, not wanting to speak. Toji approached her, taking her hand into his, looking into her eyes imploringly.

"Please, tell me what happened Miss…"

"No…"

"Reika…_please_."

"Haru…that bastard…"

"What did he do?"

"H-he…tried to make the children, the girls…he tried to make them commit seppuku. Tsukimisou, the young one, she was going to go first…I was…so disgusted that he'd try to do such a thing. It's not their time. They have long lives ahead. And that _BASTARD_ wanted to destroy them just so the damned Tora no Taisho could have the Western Lands. The children were simply a bargaining chip. He didn't care that he'd be killing those innocent little girls. All he wanted to do was just have some sick, underhanded way of having even the slightest advantage over Sesshoumaru. That man disgusts me. He's just…heartless and cold. It's not Sesshoumaru's fault that Haru is too ignorant to think of a plan that _doesn't_ involve taking innocent lives long before their time. It's not Sesshoumaru's fault that Inutaisho taught him how to restrain his emotions and not give into pressure. That bastard deserves to be tortured. I hope his black soul burns in hell once he decides to pass on. He deserves to suffer…for what he has done to those girls…to me…and to everyone else that has had their own lives turn from good to misery because of the likes of him."

Toji tried to get the girl to look him in the eye, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Reika, you said before…that you were cold and felt nothing at all. How can that be? You care desperately about those girls. You said you weren't beautiful. I say different. Your soul is beautiful, and caring. And you, you are beautiful. Obviously the things you've been told to believe are false. You're not the person everyone says you are. You're not even the person that you believe you are. Nor are you the person who was tricked by everyone else's lies and somewhat turned into the very thing you were supposed to be."

Toji had no idea if his words made any sense. They just started to pour out of him and he couldn't stop it.

"You're someone far greater than that. You're not like Haru, or like anything that everyone says you are. You're not an abomination, you're not a plague. Many fear death and despise it, but what many people fail to realize is just how beautiful such a thing as death is. The eternal peace and the ability to live out your wildest dreams, defying laws of gravity and time. If that is not beauty, then I don't know what is."

Reika froze. "Why-why are you saying this? Why do you have to keep saying these things? Why?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"It's just the truth, miss. But you don't realize this truth yet, miss."

The girl rounded on him fiercely. "Why do you keep talking like this? Why are you so kind to me? What do you want from me? Do you just want to mock me? Do you want to exploit my weaknesses? Is that what you're here for? To tell your master that I _can_ be broken? Why don't you ever leave me alone?" she screamed.

Toji looked at the floor, obviously hurt. He released his gentle grip on the girl's hand, taking a few steps backwards, away from her, closer to the door.

"I only say those things…because they are what I believe. I am kind to you, because I know how it feels to be outcast. I want nothing from you; I simply want to be your companion. I do not wish to mock you. That is a terrible pain to want to give to anyone. If I had wanted to exploit your weaknesses, I would have done so, long ago. But I have not, and I never will. My master would not care if you can break or not. We all breakdown at some point. I don't leave you alone because I swore to look after you, and you agreed. But…if you wish it…I will leave you alone. I'm sorry to have caused you such distress. I bid you farewell. I'll never disturb you from this point on." He said finally.

Reika watched as Toji began to walk out the door. He closed it with a firm snap, and it was then that what Reika had just done hit her. Mortified, she felt fear clutch at every fiber of her being. She scrambled to the door as quickly as she could, tearing it open, rushing down the hall.

"Toji! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! TOJIIIIII!" She wailed.

But the hallway was empty, and Toji was no where in sight. No one was anywhere in sight. Crumpling to the floor, she felt tears streak down her cheeks, and she wept in the middle of the hallway, the stabbing pain of guilt piercing her heart with repeated strikes. She felt emptiness once more as the shuddering sobs racked her body. She stayed there for hours, days it seemed, and she cried still.

She hated herself for what she had done. The one person who was her shield and savior against Haru was now gone. And she was the one that pushed him away. That thought alone made her realize how horrible of a person she was. She cursed herself for pushing away her companion. She damned herself to hell, and felt that she deserved a deeper ring of hell than Haru himself. And still, from day to twilight she cried, with each tear that fell, another piece of her died away.

'_I am alone…and will always be…_'

-

"Hmph. What's happened, girl?" Haru asked, staring down at the sobbing girl at his feet.

Haru sighed and without a word picked up the girl who still cried, but now screamed and kicked at him. He ignored her feeble attempts and kept walking until she eventually stopped and gave up, going limp. Approaching his quarters, he went to the room next door, which was Reika's, and unceremoniously tossed her into the room, slamming the door.

And then the screaming began.

Haru felt annoyance as he listened to his apprentice shrieking at the top of her lungs, every now and then hearing thumping noises which he assumed wherein the girl would slam her fist into the walls or kick at the floor, much like a young child throwing a tantrum.

At last it became too much for him to concentrate. He briskly rose, throwing open the door.

"Silence!" He yelled forcefully. "If you do not quit your incessant whining I will have to punish you. You can cry like a woman later. But now is not the time! I do not care what happened between you and that boy, but the whole house does not need to hear about it! Nor do I! Do you understand?"

Reika's sobs quieted and she nodded slowly.

"Now pull yourself together and get to work!"

The girl nodded again, drying her eyes at last, doing as she was bidden.

Back to square one again…

-

Mei Lhi and Kyo awoke to the screams. Ryouji and Megumi did also.

"Someone is in pain…great pain…" Mei Lhi whispered.

Kyo nodded solemnly. "Something terrible must've happened…" he agreed.

"They must have lost someone they really cared about."

"Hai…there is no greater pain than losing someone you love."

-

Inuyasha yawned and stretched before he lifted the stack of freshly chopped wood. He'd spent the morning cutting the wood, against the servants' wishes, but promised to give them the wood when he'd finished. He sniffed the air for any sign of his sister's possible return, but sighed.

Nothing. Not even the slightest hint of a whiff. He was starting to get worried. Did Kyo die? Was she up in the North being tortured or in pain? Did she follow Kyo into death? He shook these thoughts from his mind and brought the wood in, the servants graciously accepting it and thanking the hanyou. He passively accepted their gestures of thanks, going back outside to put his haori back on, looking to the sky where he noticed a large shape that appeared to be coming closer. He smirked.

'_Heh. She's alright, and so is Kyo. I don't know what I was so worried about in the first place. Imouto-chan can take care of herself._'

The large shape turned into his sister and Kyo in Ryuu form. Kyo landed in the courtyard, transforming, when the wind had died down, revealing him carrying his mate, whom he set down gently.

"Well, we're back." Mei Lhi said brightly.

"Keh. About time. You two only took long enough." Inuyasha replied.

"Well I didn't want Kyoshi-kun to be flying while he was still healing. It would've been bad if his wound reopened. I made him wait until he was fully healed."

"You're acting like ofukuro. I used to get little cuts and she wouldn't let me play until it was healed."

"Hai, Kiori-san did the same for me."

Inuyasha decided not to push the matter further.

"Oi, let's go inside. Everyone's probably missed you."

The hanyou girl nodded and walked inside, following after her were Kyo and Inuyasha.

-

"You hired geisha?" Kagome asked.

"Hai," Sesshoumaru replied.

"It was actually my idea," Hana admitted. "I feel that their liveliness and talent will help brighten the mood for the summer festival."

"Sugoi! I can't wait to meet the geisha. They're all so pretty and so smart and clever!" Rin exclaimed.

"When will they be arriving?" Mei Lhi asked.

"They should be arriving soon actually. The festival won't be for another couple of days, and invitations are still going around." Hana answered.

Jaken bustled into the room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Hana-sama! They've arrived milord!" He announced.

"Then let them in, Jaken-sama!" Rin said cheerily.

"Oi! I don't take orders from you, Rin!"

"Chichiue!"

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru said in a level voice, turning to the toad youkai with a blank stare.

"H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The toad replied nervously.

"You will follow Rin-chan's order. Let our guests in and see that they're comfortable."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!"

(A/N: I love festivals, and I've recently seen "Memoirs of a Geisha". I absolutely loved that movie. Now I wanna be a geisha, lol. Had to work the geisha in somehow or else I would harp about it for all eternity. XD And that'd get annoying real quick.)

The toad rushed off, nearly tripping on his way out, much to Rin, Tsukimisou, and Tsurugi's amusement.

"The geisha are here! The geisha are here!" Rin sang out cheerfully.

Mei Lhi grinned at the girl's antics and patted her lightly on the head.

"Don't get too excited now, you'll want to save all that cuteness for when you meet them!" She said with a smile.

"Hai!"

-

The geisha slowly filtered into the room and took seats at the low table, servants appearing out of nowhere to pour them tea, even more servants appearing to tend to the needs of the guests, and yet even _more_ who rushed off to the kitchen to have the cooks prepare a large meal.

Once the geisha were settled in, Sesshoumaru, Hana, Rin, and the others (A/N: Seriously, would _you_ want to type out everyone's name?) entered, also taking seats. The geisha smiled at their hosts, all of them bowing politely.

"It was most kind of you to invite us here, Sesshoumaru-sama," one of the geisha said. "My name is Mameha, and I am the head geisha here. So please if there are any questions, concerns, or problems, do feel free to ask me about it." Mameha continued. "Many of the geisha here are simply maiko, but I assure you that they are very talented." (Maiko: geisha in training, apprentice geisha)

"The pleasure is ours, Mameha-sama. It is an honor for you to come such a way just to be here for our festival." Hana replied.

Mameha simply bowed her head politely. "Perhaps I should introduce you to the girls…" she suggested.

At this, Rin got excited and looked up at Mameha expectantly. Mameha smiled at Rin, and turned to her left. "This maiko, her name is Akiko," Akiko bowed her head. "This is Tayuya," Tayuya also bowed her head. "Ichigo," She bowed. "Hatsumomo," She also bowed. "Yukiko," Yet another bow. "Kohana," More bowing. "And this is my best maiko, Haruka."

The one called Haruka looked up with her violet eyes, which seemed full of sadness. She inclined her head slightly, and then her expression remained somber from then on.

There was a period of silence while everyone sipped at their tea, only to be interrupted by a rather hyperactive three-year-old Inu child.

"Tsuki-chan would like to be a geisha too!" Tsukimisou exclaimed happily. "Tsuki-chan wants to dress in pretty kimonos and twirl fans and dance!"

Haruka turned to the girl and smiled slightly. "Now, now, being a geisha isn't _all_ about dressing nicely and twirling fans. Being a geisha takes hard work. It is not the beautiful world it seems to be." She said in a kind voice.

Tsukimisou turned to her. "Is it really hard work?"

"Hai, at times it can be."

The young girl found herself fascinated with this geisha; she had in a way become her idol. The Inu child aspired to become just like her, secretly, of course.

-

It was night now, and Tsukimisou stealthily slipped out of bed, heading to the guest quarters. Padding softly down the halls, she approached the door and slid it open quietly, squeezing in as silently as she could.

"Anno…anno…" she began, unable to find words.

"Mmm…?" A sleepy voice replied.

"I'm sorry to come in without being invited, Haruka-sama,"

"Who's in my room?"

"I am Tsuki-chan!"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you if you could teach me how to become a geisha."

Haruka sat up and motioned the Inu child over towards her. It was then Tsukimisou saw her geisha idol up close, her true features not hidden behind a mask of white makeup and red lips. The violet eyes that stared into her own golden ones were so familiar. The dark hair that Haruka had it was all so familiar. Then it all clicked. The child gasped.

"R-Reika-sama…?" she asked.

Haruka seemed slightly shocked for a moment, and then nodded albeit reluctantly. "Hai, it is me…" she replied. (A/N: Girls who come the okiya, a house where girls learn to become geisha, were usually sold to the house and retained their names their parents gave them. But upon becoming geisha, they are given a new name. What I believe it's for is to represent the coming of age of a girl, and transforming from the girl she once was into a geisha.)

"I didn't know you were a geisha, Reika-sama."

"Hai, it is one of the things I do with my time. I am sorry, but I cannot teach you how to be a geisha. I am simply a maiko, and you are very young. Also, your mother would not approve of a geisha lifestyle for her children."

"I see…well, can I ask you a few things?"

"If you like, I suppose you can."

"Why did you save me from the game?"

"I did what was right."

"I know Aneue was lying…about it being a game. What is seppuku, Reika-sama?"

Reika looked down and sighed. "It's suicide. A ritual suicide, where men will disembowel themselves and women will simply slit their throats. It is a way to die an honorable death when one has found themselves overwhelmed with their own shame, weakness, or other such things."

Tsukimisou stayed silent for a few seconds. "Then…you stopped me, why?"

"It was not your time to die. I wished for you to fully live out your life. You have a long path ahead of you. It would have been quite a loss if it were all to end."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Reika-sama."

Reika nodded, and waited for any more of the girl's questions.

"Why are you so sad, Reika-sama?"

"I've lost someone dear to me."

"You mean they died?"

"No…I said some things I did not mean, and…I chased him away."

"Will he come back?"

"I don't think he will."

"Well then we'll have to go find him! He might be lost after you chased him away. Maybe he wants to find you again, but he just can't because he's lost!"

"It's not like that Tsuki-chan. It's not that simple. I wish it was."

"Everything will work out fine! I'll help you!"

Tsukimisou yawned. It must've been getting awfully late. The Inu child only just then realized how terribly exhausted she was.

"I'll start tomorrow! I'm too sleepy right now, Reika-sama. Is that alright with you?"

Reika smiled a small smile. "Hai, that is fine."

"Oyasuminasai, Reika-sama."

"Oyasuminasai, Tsuki-chan."

And then she left.

-

"I believe this festival will be most beneficial to all the maiko. Haruka's mizuage is ripe, and perhaps the festival will help bring many men of power to bid on her." Mameha said the next day at tea. (A/N: Mizuage is a geisha's virginity. In order for geisha to be relieved of debts and gain freedom, they sell their virginity to the person who bids highest for it. This is **_NOT_** prostitution. Prostitution is simply having sex for the sake of sex. Selling your mizuage is gaining your freedom, and you do not necessarily have to have sex always afterward. It is a geisha's choice to involve themselves in sexual activity after their mizuage has been sold.)

At this Haruka looked up. "I'm going to be bid on so soon?" she asked.

"Hai, you are ready now." Mameha replied.

Haruka nodded in understanding. "Hai, I will accept this honor, arigatou, Onee-san."

Hatsumomo looked absolutely livid. Haruka shot her a glare before any protests could be made.

Mei Lhi watched as Haruka's eyes flashed with anger and despair at the same time. Then she realized where she remembered such eyes. Tsukimisou seemed to have noticed her aunt's reaction and nodded, giving her a look that clearly read she had something to say in private. The hanyou girl nodded and returned to her tea.

-

"Mei-oba-san, Haruka-sama is Reika-sama!" Tsukimisou exclaimed.

"Hai, I recognize her eyes. They're so unique that they're impossible to forget." Mei Lhi replied.

"Reika-sama is very sad. She's lost someone important to her. She said that she chased him away. I think he's lost, and he wants to come back. Mei-oba-san, can you help me find him?"

Mei Lhi paused. Then she remembered the screaming.

'_So it was you, Reika-chan. You lost someone special to you…gomen nasai. I want to help you. And I will._'

-

'_I thought you cared. I thought you truly cared. Why did you push me away? Why can't you trust me? I would never lie to you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Why can't you understand that? Why…why can't you see how much I care about you? Why don't you see what's right in front of you? Why…why are we always blindest when whatever it is that should be seen isn't, even though it is right before our eyes? I do not understand. Why is fate and life itself so cruel? Why are these two things so sick and twisted? Why are there always problems? Always obstacles in the way, always hindering us from reaching our goals? From reaching our deepest desires? Preventing us from reaching out to the ones we care about? It isn't fair. Why must there always be something stopping me? Stopping all of us…from fulfilling these dreams and wishes. Why is it so unfair? Why must it be this way? I just don't understand it. Why…?'_

Toji sighed and reluctantly pushed these thoughts aside. Inside, his heart ached and cried out. The pain he felt was nearly unbearable. He had not heard the screaming, for once he had left the room, he left the North as well, to go to his favorite spot to think. He still sat there, under the tree, watching as the river nearby flowed powerfully and freely. He sighed.

'_Maybe…it was my fault and not hers…maybe I did something that I didn't understand, but something she did. Or…maybe we just misunderstood each other, but I don't think it's that way. It must have been me. Toji you idiot! She didn't push you away, you pushed her away! YOU chased her off. YOU made her say all those things to you. You have no one to blame but yourself.'_

He kicked a nearby rock, and it landed in the river, sinking to the bottom and remaining there. He sighed again.

'_Why must it be this way? Why does everything beautiful have to fade away? Why must all the things I want, all the things I love…why must they always be just out of my grasp? Why must fate keep taunting me? Why…?'_

Then he remembered Reika had fate-related problems of her own. There was no way she was going to take the life of his cousin's mate. He brushed that thought aside and returned to his source of distress once more.

'_Why did I have to push you away? I'm sorry…I wish I could take it all back now. I would wish to go back to before I met you, but then, you would be so lost, and that bastard Haru would still be hurting you. I don't want to wish such pain on you. It hurts enough to see you despairing, or even sad. But what hurts more, is not knowing if you're alright, and not being there to protect you just because of some words that were said, and what makes it worse, is that I know I'm the one to blame. I'm the reason why you're not here with me. And I'm so sorry, so sorry that I did the things I did. I wish that you could please forgive me. You're so important to me. It hurts, and I know you're somewhere out there hurting too. And I wish so much that I could be there, that I could hold you and make everything go away, make all your pain disappear. But I can't. Why? Because of me…I'm sorry…_'

He felt the anger and pain well up in his eyes. He clamped his eyes shut; fighting back the waves of emotion that threatened to spill forth. It was hard to not give in and cry there under the tree. No matter how much it hurt, he wasn't going to falter now. He had no right to cry. It was his fault in the first place. He pummeled the earth with his fist, in hopes of alleviating some of his sorrow, only instead making it worse, the emptiness in his heart growing. The pain hit him harder this time, and before he knew it, a salty tear was making a trail down his cheek. Several more followed, and at long last, he gave in, the pain and hurt rising to the surface. He yelled and cried out his grief, not caring that he had broken the promise to himself he had made moments before. He would curse himself later for letting himself cry. As his tears hit the earthen floor, he felt as if the very earth itself had come forward extending sympathies to him, wrapping him in a motherly embrace.

'_Reika…_'

* * *

**A/N:** Finally done! I'm so sorry for the long-ass wait. School decided that essays and tests for three weeks straight would be fun. Now I have finals on the 26th and 27th of January. Yes, that's next week. And I swear I'm going to fail. I'm so not ready. I'm officially screwed. Oh joy. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm already writing Ch. 20, actually, it's what would have been the actual end to this chapter, but I decided here is a better place to cut it off. Besides, I have a good start for another chapter which could be posted up that much quicker! XD Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Also, a note on the whole geisha thing: I don't know everything about geisha. I've only seen the movie, "Memoirs of a Geisha" once and I did a little online research, so I am not a geisha expert. So of course, some things will be inaccurate, and others will be my interpretation of what I learned from the film and from what I read from research online. But the thing I know for sure is this, as many people may think, geisha are not prostitutes. The word 'geisha' means 'artist'. Geisha are living works of art that are trained to sing, dance, and do all sorts of things to entertain people with their artistry. And the mizuage, it is sold for the geisha's freedom. Geisha don't stand on a corner and ask people how much money they'll give to have sex with them. It's a long process, and the mizuage is sold to the highest bidder to pay off the geisha's debts (if any) and hopefully be able to the person to inherit the okiya when the original owner gets too old and fragile to maintain it themselves. Anyways, please excuse any inaccuracies anywhere. Alrighty then, stay tuned for Ch. 20, and please review! Ja ne until next time! (PS: For those of you who noticed, I did steal two character's names from the movie. Mameha and Hatsumomo. The others I picked myself. But anyway, I'll try to keep those two in their respectful characters as much as I can, but please know that they are the property of their rightful owner. I don't own them.) 


	20. Picking Up the Pieces of a Broken Heart

**A/N:** And here we are again! So Ch. 20, let's go! Disclaimer will be read by…Itachi!

Itachi: I'm here again. Damn. Anyways, Aki doesn't own Inuyasha, Naruto, Star Wars, (even though there was only one reference to it by _somebody_) :Glares at Haru: and Memoirs of a Geisha. They all belong to their rightful owners: Takahashi Rumiko, Kishimoto Masashi, George Lucas, and whatever the name of the author of the book Memoirs of a Geisha was, whose name Aki can't remember, but believes is Arthur Golding or something like that. But anyway, it belongs to the rightful people. All Aki owns is this story, her characters, and the plot. Now, for Chapter Twenty…

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Picking Up The Pieces of a Broken Heart

He felt someone gently patting his head, and he looked up.

Megumi had come, and she pulled the boy into a close, comforting hold, like a mother would to her child.

"Shhh…there, there, it's alright…" she said soothingly.

She held him until he stopped, finally his tears reducing to choked sobs.

"Would you wish to talk about what happened?" Megumi asked him.

Slowly, Toji nodded, his throat to choked full of sobs to speak.

"I-I pushed her away…" He began.

"Pushed who away, dear?"

"Reika! I pushed her away. I-I didn't mean to, Megumi-san. And…and I'm so sorry for what I did to her…I-I didn't mean any of it…"

"What did you do?"

"She was so angry after Haru had tried to make Sesshoumaru's daughters commit seppuku. I tried to comfort her, and yes, it was fine for a while. But then she started to shout. And she thought that I was trying to exploit her weaknesses, and I said I wasn't. And she asked me to leave. And I did. And now…it hurts Megumi-san. It was my fault. Everything was my fault."

The Earth Ryuu looked surprised. "None of it was your fault. There is no one to blame, my dear. It is all a process of life. There are ups, and there are downs. This is but one of the more painful downs. It is simply one of the ones that will stick with you forever."

Toji remained silent. Megumi studied his face carefully.

"You know, Reika-sama was crying for you. She is hurting just as much as you are…" she said.

The boy looked up, surprised. "Nani? She was crying…?" he asked.

"Hai. It was a while ago. Everyone awoke to the screaming. Her words were the same always, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please come back.' It was the worst pain I had to listen to…"

"She said that? I-I didn't know. I have to go to her. I have to tell her that I'm sorry too. Megumi-san, do you know where she is?"

"She is in the West. You may not recognize her at first. She is a geisha, and her name is Haruka. But I must warn you, she will be bid on soon."

Toji was stunned. Reika, a geisha? That wasn't possible. But then again, anything was possible. He nodded, and gently took himself out of Megumi's embrace.

"Arigatou, Megumi-san. I must be going now."

Megumi nodded, and wished him luck. And then he disappeared, a single pure white feather left floating down innocently from the spot he once was.

-

It was the day before the festival and Mameha was holding a recital for the geisha, all of whom were dancing with such elegant grace. Haruka was twirling her fans, Hatsumomo nearby doing the same, very wonderfully hiding her look of disgust that Haruka had gotten the lead dance. When Mameha had said that Haruka, a maiko, would be the lead, and not her, Hatsumomo, a full geisha, had nearly gone ballistic.

'_I will destroy you…_'

As they danced, Hatsumomo made sure to 'accidentally' knock into Haruka.

"Oh I'm sorry, Haruka-chan! I didn't see you there!" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice, a wicked grin on her face.

Haruka got up from the floor, and picked up her fans once more with a sigh.

"Alright, we'll try again, and please watch where you are going, Hatsumomo. Haruka is trying to practice a very different dance than you, so please try not to run into her." Mameha said in a chastising tone.

Hatsumomo grinned her wicked grin again and nodded. "Of course, Mameha-san, I will try." She said.

Haruka paused in her routine just in time to dodge an attempted disruption from Hatsumomo again.

"Onee-san, perhaps I should practice in another room?" She suggested finally, unable to withstand Hatsumomo's torment much longer.

Mameha nodded, and Haruka went into the room next door. Hatsumomo sighed.

"Oh well…" she muttered, still grinning.

-

Haruka walked to the center of the room and with a quick flick of the wrist, her fans opened. In her head she heard the music she was to dance to, and she began.

She knelt down, bringing her arms in front of her, so her fans were parallel to one another, making a twin horizon. She took a breath, and looked up. Slowly, she spread her arms and stood. Making arced and curved motions always, she moved as if she were painting a picture with the tips of her fans. In her mind, she heard the music take on the fiercer part and at once discarded her fans, twirling and taking quick steps, as if she were being chased.

She didn't even notice when the door slid open minutes beforehand and a small girl stepped inside to watch.

Her furious, yet graceful spins began to slow, and she fell to her knees, as if struck by an arrow from behind, and fell down onto her side. The music slowed and became sad, and slowly she rose so she sat upright, and clutched her hands together at her chest, before slowly extending them outward, as if welcoming an imaginary final blow. Another imaginary arrow hit, and she fell once more. Staying there several seconds, waiting, and then she rose to her feet and bowed to an imaginary audience, only to hear clapping.

Surprised, Haruka looked up and saw Tsukimisou had taken a seat in the room.

"Sugoi, Haruka-sama!" The little girl exclaimed.

Haruka smiled and the Inu child rushed up to her to give her a congratulatory hug around the waist. Haruka knelt to the girl's level and pinched the child's cheeks lightly.

"I'm glad you liked it, Tsuki-chan."

"Can I play with your fans Haruka-sama?"

"Only if you promise to be very, very careful with them. I need them for the festival tomorrow."

"Hai! I promise I'll be extra careful."

Haruka patted the girl's head lightly, and picked up her fans, handing them to the little child.

"Haruka-sama, look at me dance! I'm a geisha too!"

Tsukimisou danced with the fans and imitated what she had seen her idol do. Haruka was amazed with how quickly the child learned. When Tsukimisou had finished dancing, Haruka clapped and grinned.

"How did I do, Haruka-sama? Did I look like a geisha?"

"Hai! And a very cute little geisha you were!"

The Inu child smiled and handed the fans back to the rightful owner.

"Arigatou gozaimasu for letting me borrow those. I had a lot of fun with them." Tsukimisou said, going into a polite bow, which Haruka returned.

"Let's take a walk, Tsuki-chan. Onee-san will be busy with the others for a while. I already know my dance."

Tsukimisou nodded excitedly, happy that she would be able to wander the halls with the geisha.

"Ne, Reika-sama…" The Inu child said quietly, once the two were alone.

"Hai?"

"You said you lost an important person?"

Reika looked at the girl and nodded.

"What's his name? Maybe we could find him better if we called his name."

Reika paused in mid-step and sighed.

"Oh, gomen nasai, I didn't mean to be rude and be so curious." Tsukimisou apologized.

"Iie, it's alright…you don't need to apologize. His name is Toji."

"Then let's go look for Toji-san! I'll get Mei-oba-san to help us! And Kyo-oji-san will want to help too!"

"That's very kind of you. But I'm sure both of them are very busy."

"Iie, of course they're not! Here they come now!"

The Inu child took Reika's hand and dragged her forward.

"Mei-oba-san! Kyo-oji-san!" The girl exclaimed.

"What is it, Tsuki-chan?" Mei Lhi asked.

"I found out who Reika-sama's lost! We're going to find Toji-san!"

"Nani? Toji-san?"

"Hai! He's the one who got lost so we're going to find him! Will you help me find him, Mei-oba-san?"

Reika looked off to the side passively. Kyo studied his cousin and noticed that not only was her face not hidden by her hair, but that she was actually slightly embarrassed. He smiled inwardly.

"Well, I'm in for an adventure. I'm sure will all of us, we'll find him, ne?" Kyo said.

"I wouldn't mind either." Mei Lhi added.

"We'd better hurry before Toji-san gets himself more lost!"

"Hai!"

"Oh! I have an idea! We should send Toji-san an invitation to the festival and a map! So he can find his way here and then he won't be lost anymore and he'll find Reika-sama again too!"

"That's a wonderful idea, Tsuki-chan! We'll have to get started right away. Kyoshi-kun could probably find Toji-san quickly and give him the invitation."

"Hai!"

Reika went into a low bow and thanked the three of them. All three bowed back, Kyo and Tsukimisou leaving to write the invitation. That was when Reika cracked once again, and started to cry.

"Reika-chan…" Mei Lhi began, startled.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't mean to put this burden of my problems on you all…but thank you…so much for everything. There are very few who have shown me such kindness, and I want you to know that I appreciate everything." Reika replied quickly.

"Iie, I should be thanking you. You saved him. You saved Kyoshi-kun without a second thought. There aren't a lot of people who would be willing to help a hanyou…"

Guilt settled into the pit of Reika's stomach like lead. In two months she would have to return, and it would not be for a happy reason. She knew now without a doubt, when that day came, she wouldn't be able to do it. There had to be a way to stop it.

These thoughts brought more tears to the girl's eyes.

"Reika-chan…you really care about Toji-san, don't you?"

Of course the hanyou girl didn't know the real reason why she was crying. She said nothing in response, only to find the hanyou girl pull her into a comforting embrace.

"You will see him again. Don't worry. I'm sure that whatever happened, he forgives you. And at the festival tomorrow, you will see him again…"

'_I will stop Fate for you, Mei-chan. It is the only thing I can do to repay your kindness to me._'

-

The last minute invitation was sent out, and Kyo found Toji, actually quite nearby the castle.

"Toji-sama…" Kyo said.

The boy turned in surprise. "Kyo-san…?"

"Hai. I've brought an invitation to the festival at the Western Lands being held tomorrow night."

"An invitation…?"

Kyo handed the boy the hastily scribbled invitation and nodded. "There are geisha currently staying at the castle. Reika is one of them."

Toji's eyes widened. "So Megumi-san spoke the truth…" he muttered. "I will be there. Arigatou, Kyo-san."

Kyo nodded, and vanished with the wind.

Toji walked onward a few paces.

'_Please, forgive me…_'

Then he too, vanished.

-

Guests arrived and the geisha found themselves very busy pouring tea, conversing, and providing entertainment. In the early afternoon, the geisha retired to prepare for the dancing later in the night and servants took their posts and tended to the guests' needs.

As Hatsumomo powdered her face, she glanced over at Haruka as she painted her lips.

"Hopefully you don't fall tonight…" She said in her sickeningly sweet voice, her usual wicked grin in place.

"And hopefully you don't trip tonight either," Haruka replied impassively. "It would be a shame to let your clumsiness ruin the dance tonight."

Before Hatsumomo could respond with a nasty comment, Mameha had appeared, sensing a fight. She gave Hatsumomo a warning look before retreating to help the other girls with their kimono.

A gong sounded from outside. It was time.

The geisha rose and stood; Haruka remained alone in the room with Mameha.

"Ignore Hatsumomo. She simply torments you because she knows you have more talent than she could ever hope for," Mameha began. "You should know this by now. How much she envies you. She wants the okiya, and those who have the will and power to get it instead of her, she will attempt to destroy. What Hatsumomo fails to realize is that she is simply pushing herself further and further from her goal. Now, this night is for you. Not Hatsumomo."

"Arigatou, Onee-san."

Haruka bowed slightly, and Mameha did the same.

Music played outside and the first dances began. There were more and more dances, until at last it was Haruka's turn. She stood and picked up her fans and walked out onto the stage that had been set up. She flicked her fans open and knelt, her arms extended before her, the edges of the fan once again making the double horizon.

And she waited. (A/N: My music selection is "Kagome to Kikyou")

The music started, and she gazed skyward once more, rising to her feet in grace, and her dance began.

She painted the imaginary picture once again, and did so with such elegance, and as the music heightened, she tossed her fans aside, and she performed and became the epitome of elegance and grace, she became magnificent. Her artistry she wove as she twirled furiously, was beautiful, and then when she fell from her imaginary attacker's first strike, the entire audience withheld a gasping breath of awe. And then she rose to her knees, and received the final strike, and fell again.

The music stopped, and she rose while servants drew a silk curtain across the stage. She could hear the entire audience applauding her. Inwardly, she smiled to herself.

-

Haruka reappeared, now out of her costume, the guests stopped to applaud her. Then she saw Toji. She gasped slightly, and he looked up and stepped towards her. She didn't realize that she was walking towards him too.

"I'm sorry, Toji…I didn't mean to say those things…" She said instantly, bowing her head in shame.

"I'm sorry too…" He replied. "You looked great tonight." He took her hand and placed a soft kiss upon it.

Haruka blushed, although her flushed face was indistinguishable in the lighting of the room, which she was most gracious for. Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Haru approaching. She turned to Mameha.

"Why did you invite him?" she asked.

Haru now stood in front of the girl.

"He is your father isn't he?" Mameha replied.

"Iie! He's not my father! My otou-san is dead! This man will _never_ be a father to me!"

Haru was furious. He raised his hand and backhanded her. "This is how you repay me? After I took you in, raised you, clothed you, fed you, and even paid for your schooling? This is what you do to show your respect to me?" he said angrily, now yanking her towards him so that he could look her in the eye.

Mameha's eyes narrowed slightly. "Haru-sama I ask that you desist at once!"

Haru ignored the woman and continued on. "I practically _am_ your father! After you killed your own, who was the one that took you in after no one wanted _anything_ to do with you?" His grip on the girl's wrist tightened.

From the spot he held her arm, a dark aura had formed. Reika could feel Haru's powers overwhelming her entire body, manipulating it so that everything began to die.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him, as air started to refuse to fill her lungs.

Toji reached out and grabbed Haru's arm, a white aura emanating from the boy's palm.

"Let her go." He said angrily, his eyes filled with fire once again.

Haru growled as a sizzling sound was heard, his arm being burned by Toji's power.

"Let her go, before I do the same as you are doing to her with my power." The boy threatened.

"And if I say no?" Haru replied with a smirk.

Toji's response was the sudden bright white light that suddenly filled the room. Haru dropped Reika to the floor, and the light was blinding. When it started to fade, pure white feathers were everywhere, and Toji stood before Haru, pure white wings attached to his back. (A/N: Think Van from "Escaflowne" style)

"By rank of the Kyuu and as Opposing Spirit, Spirit of Life, I command your immediate cease of action." The boy said in a level voice.

(A/N: And thus the reason why Reika could talk is revealed. Toji canceled out Reika's power. But as for the reason why she's been able to talk without him around, no, she hasn't mastered control of her voice. She's actually losing power. Why? Well, for one she was depressed. And well, she's in love.)

"I refuse!" Haru growled, preparing an attack against the boy, releasing the dark aura towards him.

Reika leapt up and placed herself between Toji and Haru, and she took the blast, forcing herself to absorb it.

And then she felt herself starting to fade. She started to fall, Toji catching her. He could sense the aura of life leaving her. Without a second thought, he pressed his lips to hers, undoing all the damage Haru had done.

When he pulled away, Reika stood looking stunned, a deeper flush on her face than before.

"T-Toji, why did…?" She tried to say, only to have the boy embrace her tight.

"Thank Kami-sama it wasn't too late…" He whispered.

The girl was at a loss of what to do. No one had done such things as these to her. She had no idea how to react. Mameha stepped in and gently pulled her away from the boy.

"Your relation to Haruka, is…?" Mameha questioned.

"I am simply her guardian." Toji replied, knowing that if he had said what he had wanted to, Reika would have little to no value when her mizuage was to be bid on.

"Onee-san, he saved me just now. What he did just now, meant nothing. It was the only way for him to counter what Haru had done." The girl added.

"I see…but don't be surprised if this causes some problems when the bids come in tomorrow."

The girl nodded, and politely excused herself from the room.

-

Hatsumomo seemed quite pleased with how the night had gone. She was certain with that display Haruka's mizuage would be nearly worthless. And then the bids came in.

"What's the top price right now? Fifteen Yen? Twenty-five?" She asked tauntingly.

Haruka sat in silence, inside she felt anguished. The night before had made her realize how she felt towards Toji. The feelings she had buried had come forth and they refused to go away.

Then Mameha looked up from the low table and gasped.

"The highest bid is one billion Yen." Mameha said, after she had recovered.

Hatsumomo was furious. "Nani?" She yelled.

"Haruka's mizuage is being sold for the highest amount ever in history! Such a price cannot be matched! Haruka, you inherit the okiya as well. This money should support the okiya for generations, and with you as head geisha, it will live on forever."

"_She_ gets the okiya? After everything I did! I paid for her kimono! I paid for _your_ kimono! I paid for everything in this okiya! _I_ did it!" Hatsumomo screamed.

"Hatsumomo! You did not do everything as you've so assumed! I've paid for everything on my own. You provided little support. Besides, you are getting old, Hatsumomo, Haruka is young."

Hatsumomo overturned tables and screamed, finally storming out of the room.

-

"He is not at his room right now, but he will return. So you'll wait for him." Mameha instructed.

"Hai, arigatou Onee-san. May I ask who got the top bid?"

"I must tell you…the highest bid was actually two billion Yen…Haru-sama bid it. From what I saw yesterday, I declined his bid. The next highest bid is the one I chose."

"You can do that, Onee-san?"

"Hai, I can. Thanks to a law Sesshoumaru-sama placed into action a few years ago in our favor. That is why we are here in the Western Lands in the first place. I, along with many others, are very grateful to Sesshoumaru-sama for allowing the head geisha to select an approvable Danna-sama for our maiko. We are here to repay him for his gratitude."

The girl nodded in understanding, deciding to let her elder sister and teacher continue what she had been saying before she was interrupted.

"As I was saying, I chose the next highest bid. The gentleman who bid it, well, he asked that I did not tell you who he was. But his bid was most unusual, that I think it surpasses two billion Yen. He bid one billion Yen, yes, but he also bid his love for you as well. And that is something that cannot be matched with money. Now, he should be returning soon. I must ensure that Hatsumomo does not decide to destroy anything else while we are here."

Haruka smiled and nodded, bowing a polite farewell that Mameha returned. The woman left, and Reika faced the door and opened it, taking a seat in one of the chairs, waiting for this mystery person to arrive.

-

The night sky was clear, and the moon was bright. The girl stared out the window, and at that moment the door slid open. Turning around, she gasped. She got to her feet and bowed politely.

Toji did the same and smiled. Reika ran to him, and he took her into his arms.

"Why did you bid?" Reika asked.

"I couldn't stand the thought that it would be someone else instead of me." He replied. "Even if there was no bid, I would still be here with you."

"Toji…"

He held her close, then released her, and looked at her and grinned.

"This is…the first time I've seen your face. And it's very beautiful…you shouldn't hide it…"

Reika blushed, and the boy kissed her, and the pair found themselves at last releasing their withheld desires, but when the moment came, when Reika knew that her purity was going to be taken. Fear suddenly got in the way.

"Wait…" She whispered. "I'm scared…I can't anymore…but I must…"

Toji pulled back and took her into his arms. "It's alright to be afraid…" he said, already understanding the cause of the problem.

"What Haru has done to me…I can't forget it…"

"I know. It's alright. If you're not ready yet, I understand. For such things that have happened for so long, memories like those can't be easily forgotten. It takes time to get over it. I'll wait for you."

"But I must! If I don't, Onee-san will be disappointed. So just do what you must. It is what you paid for."

"Mameha can't say when you're ready for something emotionally and physically. It's your choice. I didn't bid so I could help you become a full geisha. I bid because I love you. I want this so that I can be with you, not for my own personal gain. I didn't bid so I could brag about sleeping with a beautiful girl later. I bid so I could not only be with a very beautiful girl, but know that she is the love of my life."

"T-Toji…"

Reika found herself crying, not from sadness, but from happiness. To hear those words, to know that she truly meant something to someone, meant the world. Toji held her tighter and kissed away her tears.

"Will it…will it hurt…?" she asked timidly.

"Maybe a little bit at first…but after that it shouldn't anymore," He replied. Then he looked serious. "I want you to promise me something…"

"Nani?"

"If it hurts too much…tell me, and…I'll stop. I-I don't want to hurt you…"

Reika nodded. "Hai…"

(A/N: Mini-lemon…not very descriptive, very vague. Incredible detail is not necessary, and um…yeah…so don't freak out…)

Gently he laid her down and lowered himself on top of her.

At that moment, Reika was putting her whole trust into him. And as the pain faded away, she felt an overwhelming feeling filling her and at once she felt something indescribable, the sensations that ran through her in this moment were foreign, yet she almost knew them in a way.

She felt complete. There was no other word for it. All her emptiness faded away, and her sadness and pain went along with it. He kissed her once more, and he rolled off her, pulling her into his arms tightly, and at once sleep came and wrapped the two of them in its embrace.

(A/N: I'm going to get shot for this later, aren't I? -.-)

-

The next day was a good day. The festival had been successful, even with the mishap of the night before. This particular day was a day of changes. Reika went to breakfast, her hand in Toji's, and found that during the meal, her book grew heavier and warm. Curious she flipped it open, and noticed that Toji had a similar book, and after reading the new entry into it, she peeked over Toji's shoulder.

"How come yours is more detailed about it?" She asked.

"Well, probably because it's my element." He replied. "Can I see yours?"

She handed it to him, and he flipped both books to the 'Shi' side. He read a few lines in her book and frowned slightly.

"That's a shame. Oh well…" he sighed, and handed her book back.

Reika put her book away and he did the same. Everyone was highly confused, and then Tsukimisou noticed that the red collar that Reika usually had on her inner kimono was now white.

"Reika-sama! You're not a maiko anymore!" She said excitedly.

"Hai! I'm full geisha!"

The Inu child looked to the boy next to her idol. "Then you must be the Toji-san she lost!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "Ne, Reika-sama, we found the right Toji-san, right?"

"Hai, we did. Your Kyo-oji-san did a good job of finding him."

Toji seemed amused. "Since when did you start a search party for me?" he asked.

"Anno…Tsuki-chan started it actually…everyone else kind of just went along with it."

"Ne, Reika-sama! Do you own the okiya now?"

"Since when did you learn so much about geisha?" Hana asked curiously, studying everyone at the table.

"She hasn't shut up about Reika since she got here. I told her what I knew…" Inuyasha admitted.

"And I kind of explained stuff about geisha to her too…" Kagome confessed.

"Well…I kind of told her about the dancing and the fans…" Rin said.

"I um…told her about the kimono and how to tell the difference between a maiko and a full geisha…" Mei Lhi added.

"I told her about the okiya and a few other things…" Kyo said.

"She was curious; I simply read her a few scrolls." Sesshoumaru finally admitted, which earned him a stare.

Everyone was stunned that Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands had told his daughter about the subject that had been occupying the small child's thoughts for the past week. Hana didn't say anything. In fact, no one said anything. Everyone kept shooting glances at one another, as if demanding that someone say something.

"All the guests have departed, but the geisha Mameha-sama is curious as to where Haruka-sama is…" Jaken announced, having just stepped into the room.

For once everyone was glad that the toad was around.

Reika looked up and stood, following the toad.

-

"Onee-san, I will gladly take over the okiya once you retire, but I wish to stay with my Danna-sama."

"Hai…perhaps I should send you a message when I decide to retire?"

The girl nodded.

"Very well. Until then, ne?"

"Hai."

The pair bowed farewell, and the other maiko geisha rushed over to give her a hug, while Hatsumomo stood off to the side.

"Farewell, Hatsumomo. Perhaps in another life we will be friends, instead of rivals."

The girl bowed and walked away, returning to the castle.

-

That day, Sesshoumaru, Hana, Kyo, and Inuyasha all found themselves quite busy. The four of them had a certain matter to address and found that they had to leave at once, leaving behind Toji, Reika, Mei Lhi, Kagome and the children alone at the castle.

Rin, Tsukimisou, and Tsurugi (who was dragged along with his sisters) tagged along with Reika and Toji, while Kagome and Mei Lhi walked around and talked.

Tsurugi found his sisters' obsession with geisha incredibly annoying.

"I'm going to find Mei-oba-san…ja." He said.

Rin and Tsukimisou went into very geisha-like bows and bid him farewell. The boy rolled his eyes and walked off.

Toji smiled and patted the boy's head lightly as he passed. Tsurugi sighed and kept walking, following his nose, and found his aunts on the other side of the castle.

"Mei-oba-san!" The boy whined.

"Hai, Tsu-chan?" The hanyou replied.

"Nee-chan and Aneue are _still_ talking about geisha! It's _annoying_!"

Mei Lhi smiled and petted the boy on the head. "Now I'm sure they'll get over it in a little while. It's probably just a phase. Just give them some time." She said.

"Hai, Souta was the same. When those Pokémon cards came out, he had a huge collection, but after a while he got tired of it." Kagome agreed.

"Well, I hope they get over it soon. I think they're trying to turn me into a geisha too."

The two women laughed, but suddenly stopped when Kagome gasped and cried out in pain. Mei Lhi was suddenly alert and looked to the miko, whose facial expression was beginning to relax.

"Daijoubu ka, Kagome-chan?"

"Hai, daijoubu…"

"Maybe we should find a place to sit down…?"

"Iie, I'm fine. Let's keep walking."

It had only been another ten minutes or so when Kagome again cried out. (A/N: Are we noticing a pattern here? XD)

The hanyou eased the miko into a sitting position and noticed that her kimono looked rather damp. She raised the fabric to her nose and slapped a hand to her face in exasperation.

"Damn you Nii-chan! You just _had_ to be away didn't you?" She exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Nani? What's going on, Mei-chan?" Kagome asked.

The hanyou didn't answer her. "Tsu-kun I need you to go and get Reika-chan and Toji-san, alright? Tell them it's very important. Bring them both back here, okay? And run over there to them. This is really, really urgent."

"Hai! I'll go as quickly as I can, Mei-oba-san!" The boy exclaimed, taking off.

"What's going on, Mei-chan?" Kagome repeated, her voice sounding more demanding.

"Kagome-chan…your pup's coming."

* * *

**A/N:** There we go! Another chapter done! XD And now I shall be shot for this cliffy, won't I? So I should expect two shot wounds. One for the earlier fluffiness and one from this cliffhanger of doom. Anyways, Ch. 21 will be up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and please review as always! Ja ne until next time! XD 


	21. Sujou

**A/N:** Chapter 21 here we go! Disclaimer! Jaken-sama!

Jaken: Aki does not own Inuyasha, Naruto, Star Wars, or Memoirs of a Geisha. She only owns this story, the plot, and all her characters. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Sujou

"N-Nani!" Kagome exclaimed. "_Now_?"

"Hai, now." Mei Lhi replied.

"Oh no…" The miko moaned.

Mei Lhi sighed. "We're going to have to get into the nearest room we can find and block it off to everyone." She said to no one in particular.

'_I really wish I didn't have to be the one to do this…I hardly know anything about midwifery._'

"Mei-oba-san! I'm back!" Tsurugi yelled from the other side of the hall as he sprinted, Reika, Toji, and the girls in tow.

"What's wrong with Kagome-oba-san?" Tsukimisou asked.

"Kagome-chan is going to have her pup now, Tsuki-chan." Mei Lhi replied.

The hanyou now turned to Reika and Toji. "I'm going to need your help. We have to find a spare room for her."

Reika nodded, and Toji moved to help the miko to her feet. Rin insisted on finding a room, and in a matter of seconds, a suitable place was found, and Kagome was put inside, once the room had been haphazardly prepared.

"Toji-san, please get Inuyasha. I don't care if he's discussing how he'd like to die tomorrow, just get him here!" The hanyou said in a firm voice.

"Hai! I'll be back as soon as I can." The boy replied.

Toji grasped Reika's hand for a moment, before he disappeared, a white feather in his wake.

-

"Oi, Miroku!" Inuyasha called.

The monk turned, quite surprised. "Inuyasha? What brings you here, old friend?" he asked.

"Keh. Business." The hanyou replied.

"Business? That's a first for you."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up…"

"So you were saying?"

"You remember when the West was going to be divided, right?"

"Um…hai! What about it?"

"I've decided that this village will be in my half. So I'll be your lord now."

"I guess I'll tell Sango to prepare for the worst…"

"Oi! I know what I'm doing! And you better trust me or else I'll make a lecher tax just for you!"

The monk sighed, shaking his head briefly, at last breaking into a smile. "Alright, Inuyasha. I'll trust you. I have, after all, always trusted you before, and out of all those times we had a few minor mishaps…"

"Have you been keeping count, Monk?"

"I think it's roughly twelve times that one of us has been near death, kidnapped, or trapped."

"Oh it's got to be more than that!" Hana said with a grin.

Inuyasha growled, Hana shook her head and sighed, walking off to where Sango sat nearby.

"Kaede-sama has invited us to join her for tea." Kyo called out, stepping out of the elderly miko's hut.

"Kyo-san, why are you here?" Sango asked politely.

"Just here to make sure Inuyasha behaves himself." The Kaze Ryuu said with a grin.

"Oi! I'm older than you are! Don't treat me like a child!" The hanyou snapped.

Yet another argument was on the verge of starting; only it never got the chance. Sesshoumaru politely interrupted them.

"I expect you to behave and act the age you so say that you are. I would not wish the daimyo of this village to find you incapable simply because you decided to partake in yet another one of your childish quarrels." The taiyoukai said.

Inuyasha stopped in mid-action, shoving his fisted hands into his haori, turning off to the side to sulk.

-

"Kagome-chan, I need you to relax." Mei Lhi instructed.

'_Oh Kami-sama I have NO idea what I'm doing!_'

"Itai!" The miko cried out.

"Hai, I know it hurts, but Kagome-chan, you'll have to be strong for this."

The miko let out a low moan of pain and nodded slowly. The stress seemed to have shown on the Inuyoukai girl's face, for Reika looked up and sighed, calmly placing a hand on the hanyou's shoulder to get her attention.

"Mei-chan…rest. You're going to overexert yourself. Please, allow me to help." The girl said, sending the hanyou girl a knowing look.

Graciously Mei Lhi nodded and went off to the side, allowing the child of anti-life to begin her work.

The hanyou watched in amazement as her friend watched Kagome, noticing she started counting after each of Kagome's cries of pain.

"I can't do it anymore! Make it stop!" The miko yelled.

"Kagome get a hold of yourself! You _can_ do this! So pull yourself together!" Reika exclaimed fiercely in response.

"I give up…it hurts too much…"

"You give up? You're just going to quit? Kagome! You've suffered much more than this pain! And how _dare_ you give up! This is _Inuyasha's_ child! This is the child that your heart and soul has been crying out to bring into the world ever since you fell in love! You're going to throw that all away just because you can't take the pain? Hana-sama told you that it would be painful! It was your fault for underestimating how much it would hurt. And you say that you give up? Kagome, if you keep trying and stay with it the whole way, it will be over soon and the pain will go away. Can you imagine how much more pain you will have if you just give up? You will have to know that you decided to let your child die just because it caused you so much pain. Are you truly willing to do that to this child? This child which you've grown to love as it grew within you, this child which you've dreamed of having for so long…Is it really worth it to throw it all away?"

Reika's words seemed to fill Kagome with a newfound strength.

"I…will bring this baby into the world!" The miko shouted, sounding confident.

Reika smiled and nodded, and resumed counting once more.

"One, two, three, four, five…"

Mei Lhi couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that it had been Reika and not herself to give Kagome the comfort she needed to continue on, but at the same time she was in awe of Reika's compassion. She had never known the girl to be this way.

"…forty, forty-one, forty-two, forty-three-"

Kagome cried out again.

"Forty-three, Kagome. Get ready…" Reika said.

The hanyou girl was incredibly oblivious as to what was going on. Those numbers actually meant something? Kagome seemed to understand, and nodded. Reika moved to examine the miko, checking out things, before nodding at Kagome.

The miko gulped and took a deep breath.

"On three, Kagome. Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded.

"Alright…one, two, three!"

Kagome's face contorted in pain as she pushed, praying that gravity would favor her.

"Breathe! Relax. Again! One, two, three!"

Again, the miko pushed, biting her lip as the pain threatened to overwhelm her.

'_Inuyasha…_'

-

Toji sighed in aggravation. It was times like these that he hated being the spirit of life. It was nearly impossible to find anyone if you weren't an elemental spirit dragon. It was always easier for elementals to find anyone. He sighed again, stretching his wings, taking to the sky again.

At least he knew he was close. He could at least sense that Inuyasha's life energy was nearby.

He had to find the hanyou, and soon.

-

"Keep going Kagome! It's almost over! There! I can see the head!" Reika said encouragingly.

"You're doing great, Kagome-chan!" Mei Lhi added, helping cheer her friend on.

Just as Reika was about to reach to touch the child, she froze, a look of sheer terror on her face. The child of the anti-life stared at her hands, waves of terror washing over her as a memory from the past came to haunt her once more.

'_It's happening again! No…it can't!_'

"I-I'm sorry. I can't. Mei-chan, please…you have to do it." The girl said, her voice barely above a whisper.

'_I cannot touch this child…_'

"Nani? Me? But-but-but I-I don't know how to deliver a pup!" The hanyou exclaimed in alarm.

'_If I do…the nightmares will never end…it will be how it was before…_'

"It's okay, I will teach you how…"

'_The blood is still on my hands…it won't go away…_'

Mei Lhi gulped, nervously nodding and approaching her friend once more.

"When the head is out, support the neck, and have her keep pushing until the shoulders clear, alright?" Reika instructed, her voice still sounding slightly horror-stricken.

The hanyou nodded slowly. "Anno…Kagome-chan, you need to push some more," she began.

Kagome took a moment to breathe before pushing once again.

Slowly the head made its way out, inch by painful inch before at last it was free, and Mei Lhi held the child's head in her hands, supporting the neck as she was instructed.

"The head is out! What now, Reika-chan?"

"Good. Now, when the shoulders start to come out, they might get stuck. Just try and get one out, and don't be afraid to move the baby to do it. Get one shoulder free and you'll be able to get the other free too."

"We're almost there Kagome-chan. Hang in there! Your pup is almost here! Now you need to push a little longer, but it'll be over soon, I promise!"

The miko nodded, pushing harder.

"Give it your all, Kagome-chan! Give it everything you've got!"

"Ahhh…h-hai!"

-

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it is an honor to meet you. What is so important that you must discuss with me?" The young daimyo asked.

"I will no longer be in charge of this village. I will instead be passing the responsibility on to my little brother, Inuyasha." The taiyoukai replied.

The daimyo looked surprised. "Inuyasha? The legendary hanyou that aided in the defeat of Naraku three years ago?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I am simply informing you of this change of power, I feel it is valuable information you should have."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama, I will graciously accept this power transfer, and I do hereby accept Inuyasha-sama as my liege lord."

"There, now was that so horrid, dear brother?" The taiyoukai asked with a smirk.

"Keh. Shut up. It's your fault I'm here. You dragged me, you bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"On second thought, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm not so sure if Inuyasha-sama is capable." The daimyo said.

"You see, this is exactly what I told you what would happen…" Sesshoumaru commented, his smirk growing.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Oi! Don't underestimate me! I _am_ capable!" The hanyou snapped at the daimyo.

The daimyo looked rather spooked, going into a low bow. "Forgive me Inuyasha-sama; I should not have doubted your skill."

"Get up! It's not your fault. It's my bastard brother's fault. If it hadn't been for him we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Arigatou Inuyasha-sama! I am most grateful to you, and let me say that I'm quite proud of your triumph over that terrifying Naraku!" The daimyo gushed.

Slowly Inuyasha felt himself starting to back away. This guy was giving him the creeps. He also noticed with a bit of amusement that Sesshoumaru and Kyo were backing away as well.

"Inuyasha!" A voice said from behind the hanyou.

"Toji-sama…" Kyo whispered.

"Inuyasha, you have to come with me, and quickly."

"What's going on?"

"It's a matter involving Kagome, now come on; I've already wasted quite a lot of time trying to find you. It's been hours since I left them."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I suppose I shall sort out everything into your favor, dear brother." He said.

Inuyasha nodded, vanishing with the boy.

-

"The shoulders are out! What now? The pup's not breathing!" Mei Lhi yelled, sounding fearful.

"First, gently pull the child out of the birth canal, cut the cord, and then you need to get the baby to cry so the nose and throat can be cleared, that way it will be able to breathe." Reika replied as calmly as if she were explaining why the sky was blue.

The girl pulled out the child and cut the cord, the naked newborn in her hands. Suddenly without warning the child began to howl, and it was then that the door slid open, revealing a stunned Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan, you have a son!" Mei Lhi announced happily, ignoring the wailing in her ears. "What do you want to call him, Kagome-chan?"

"Aijii…" (A/N: I give name credit to Nanda-onee-san! I'm only borrowing the name from her fic, not the character himself. XD)

It was then that everyone noticed Inuyasha was in the room. Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha, would you like to meet someone?" The miko asked.

The hanyou was shocked beyond words; he nodded, approaching his mate who handed him his son. Mei Lhi grinned at the sight of her nephew, politely excusing herself from the room. Toji poked his head in the open doorway, finding a smile upon his face. Reika looked up and walked towards him, softly shutting the door behind the new parents.

-

"I thought you'd gotten hurt…" Inuyasha admitted after a few moments silence.

Kagome smiled, shaking her head.

"When Toji came I thought that it was because something terrible happened and I wasn't there to protect you…but instead, I found myself here looking at the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. I got to see the birth of our pup…"

Aijii cooed happily in his father's arms. He looked up at his father with big golden eyes, which surprised Inuyasha quite a bit, to say the least.

"Kagome! Look! He opened his eyes!" The hanyou said suddenly.

The miko looked at the newborn and gasped slightly, before a broad grin worked its way onto her face. "He has eyes just like his father." She said finally, her smile still in place.

Inuyasha studied the face of his son, letting one of his fingers lightly pet the small tuft of jet black hair that bore a single silver streak. Then he noticed the ears. They appeared to be human ears at first glance, but upon further examination, one could see that they were pointed at the top, definitely indicating youkai blood. (A/N: Think LOTR elf ears)

As the golden orbs identical to his own stared at him, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

(A/N: Aww!)

-

The next day Tsukimisou was so energetic one would have thought someone had slipped her a whole bag full of sugar.

"I wanna see Aijii-chan!" She repeatedly exclaimed.

"Now Tsuki-chan, your oba-san is still very tired, so it'll be a while before she decides to show Aijii-chan off." Mei Lhi said to the young girl.

"But I wanna see Aijii-chan and I wanna see him _now_!"

And thus Mei Lhi, Kyo, Toji, Sesshoumaru, Hana, Rin, Tsurugi, and Jaken all sweat dropped.

Reika smiled. "Ne, Tsuki-chan, how about I give you a set of fans? I'll teach you a short dance if you want! I'll even show you how a geisha pours tea!" The girl said.

"Really Reika-sama? Sugoi! Can I learn how Hahaue?"

Hana nodded instantly, and all breathed a sigh of relief and gratitude that Reika had decided to take care of the hyperactive child.

"Now stay here for a second Tsuki-chan, I'm going to get you a set of fans. Be good, ne?"

Tsukimisou nodded, taking a seat, bouncing up and down excitedly. The others watched in amusement. Reika was back in a matter of moments, the Inu child sprang to her feet, jumping like a June bug.

"Let's find and empty room and we can do a play for everyone when we finish learning the dance!" Reika said with a grin.

Tsukimisou nodded and let herself get led away with her geisha idol.

-

Reika flicked open a spare set of fans she had brought, and demonstrated the dance she wanted the Inu child to learn.

"This is the first motion," she explained, holding up the fan so that it looked as if she were hiding her face with it. "The second," she extended her arm outwards. "The third," she raised her arm in a sweeping motion. "The next part, you just trade off the second and third motions on each arm three times, and the fourth motion you spin, like this…"

Reika executed a graceful spin (A/N: A very Jyuuken-like spin) and named off the last two motions of the dance. The fifth motion being repeated sweeping motions, while the sixth was the finishing pose.

Tsukimisou watched in awe, and when her very first set of geisha fans were handed to her, she shakily stood, and started to copy the dance, while Reika watched and helped her.

"That's good, but keep your arm curved. Don't bend the elbow so much. You'll make it look very square that way."

"Hai, Reika-sama!"

In a short amount of time, Tsukimisou perfected the dance.

"Congratulations Tsuki-chan! You've learned your first geisha dance!" Reika said happily.

The Inu child was ecstatic. Reika poured the tea that afternoon when a servant brought it in, showing the Inuyoukai girl how to do it, and explaining special techniques to the child, who began absorbing it all like a sponge.

-

At last when night fell, Reika called everyone into the grand dining hall.

"Tonight for your entertainment, we have a special play starring the very special Tsuki-chan! So please enjoy your meal while watching her performance." The girl announced, wearing one of her geisha kimonos, deciding to not wear her makeup.

Tsukimisou entered the room and stepped onto the special stage that had been set up just for her. The child was wearing a very pretty kimono and she looked like a chibi geisha. Reika took a seat on a cushion that was set up on the side of the stage, and then pulled a stringed instrument into her lap, beginning to play.

"This is the tale of Inu-hime," Reika began.

Tsukimisou pointed at herself indicating that she was Inu-hime.

"Inu-hime had come from a far distant land, hoping to find the special Orb of Destiny. Inu-hime was lost. She didn't know what fate held in store for her, but the Orb knew. So, curious as to what she was going to become when she grew up, Inu-hime immediately began to search for the Orb."

Tsukimisou imitated motions of looking for something.

"But then one day…"

The music became a bit more dramatic.

"When she was in the woods a terrible howling wind began, and she knew that she was close to the Orb of Destiny…"

Tsukimisou began her dance, whipping out her fans just as Reika had taught her. She moved as if she were fighting against the forces of nature.

"So using her enchanted fans, she battled the wind and tamed it. The wind became a gentle breeze and guided her to the Orb…"

Tsukimisou slowed, concluding the dance with the final motion.

"And so she touched the Orb and found what she had been searching for. At last she knew her purpose. And with this in mind, she set off to become exactly what she was meant to be. The end."

Reika stood and told the Inu child to bow, and she did. An excited cheer met their ears, and the pair bowed once again before at last taking a seat at the table, helping themselves to a wonderful meal.

-

Later that night Kagome and Inuyasha decided the time was right to present their son to the world.

Everyone loved him. And Aijii in turn, seemed to love everyone else just as much. Tsukimisou and Rin were the most eager of all to meet their new nephew. Tsurugi was excited, except he was no where near the level of giddiness that his sisters had. Hana and pretty much everyone for that matter, could not help but smile at the child's presence. Everyone had to admit that that pup was cute as a button.

"The girls will be all over him when he gets older. You're going to have to beat them off with a stick, Nii-chan." Mei Lhi commented with a grin, looking down at her nephew's face, lightly tickling the infant's cheek.

Inuyasha smirked. "I guess he gets his good looks from me, ne?" he said, still smirking.

Kagome lightly hit him on the head, giggling, which caused the hanyou to scowl.

"Keh. Fine, there's some of you in him too…" he muttered, his face an expression of feigned annoyance. His façade didn't last. Unable to help himself, a grin worked its way onto his face.

The miko nodded in approval and grinned, which caused everyone to smile as well, a few laughs rang out, the sound filling the room with warmth and a sense of unity. Family.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the rather cheesy stopping point, but I needed to cut it off somewhere, and I'm currently running on less than 5 hours of sleep, so my brain is unable to produce anything worthy to write. For that I apologize. Anyways, Ch. 22 may or may not be up as quick as they've been coming out recently. It's my second semester of my sophomore year, so I've got to work my ass off and keep my grades up so I can pass the year. (Not that I'm doing bad in my classes or anything) But anyways…ja ne until next time and thanks for reading!

PS: The chapter title, "Sujou" is "Birth" in Japanese.


	22. Fate's Will

**A/N:** And hello once again one and all! Chapter 22! Yay! Disclaimer goes to uhh…Jakotsu!

Jakotsu: Aki does not own Inuyasha, Naruto, Star Wars, or Memoirs of a Geisha. She only owns her characters and her story. Now I have to go and catch up with Aniki-chan!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Fate's Will

"Dada!" Aijii cried out as his father entered the room.

Inuyasha turned, looking upon his son with a smile, Kagome gasped with surprise, her jaw hanging open.

"He-he said his first word!" The miko exclaimed.

"Keh. He's been talking a while now, you just couldn't understand him," Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. "I've been waiting for him to say something in Japanese for a while now…"

Kagome looked at him expectantly, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Pups are born naturally knowing how to speak their youkai language. I've been talking with him in Inuyoukai. I guess I should teach you some. I've been teaching Aijii how to speak Japanese; I might as well teach you Inuyoukai. Then you'll both understand each other."

At this point, Kagome was speechless and quite confused, but her shock ended when Aijii let out a series of growls and yips. Inuyasha replied in his own set of growls and refocused his attention on his mate.

"He says he's hungry. And he wants me to tell you not to speak so loudly. It hurts his ears," The hanyou said, pausing as his son started growling and yipping again. "And he says that he hopes you learn Inuyoukai soon because he really wants to talk to you directly. And he said he'll try extra hard to learn Japanese."

Kagome took the child and loosened her kimono, allowing the boy to suckle on her breast. She patted the soft tuft of raven colored hair on the child's head and whispered softly, "I'll try extra hard too. I'd love to talk with you too, my dear. Hopefully we'll learn very soon, ne?"

Aijii said nothing in response as he still gently suckled away. When he had eaten his fill he eased off his mother's bosom, a sleepy moan sounding from the infant. In a few moments, he fell asleep in his mother's arms, a happy and contended smile on his face. (A/N: This is a month and a half into the future from the day Aijii was born.)

-

A scream shattered the silence. Reika sat upright with a jolt, burying her face into her hands.

'_Not again…I can't. It's so hard to watch…_'

She recalled her nightmares, remembering first the blood which had stained her hands. She remembered that there was a time that she could not touch anything without infecting it with her powers. There was a time that when she had just learned to control them, that a woman whom she was very fond of requested her to play midwife. Without hesitation, she had accepted.

But that was when everything had gone wrong. The moment she touched the child, it began to die and wither until life ceased to exist. The blood had never completely washed away.

The other image which had so plagued her mind was the nightmare which had been recently filling her thoughts more and more.

The day she would have to kill the girl that had become a close friend. The nightmares had not improved. They had only gotten worse, and now, with the day being less than two weeks from occurring, the nightmares were at their worst. She could now clearly see many details which had been so vague or nearly nonexistent before. What she saw and felt, it rattled her to her very core.

"Reika? Are you alright?" Toji asked, having just arrived in the room. "Is it your nightmares again?"

Slowly the girl nodded, her face still in her hands.

"They were about 'her' weren't they?"

Again she nodded. "I…I can't…" she mumbled.

"I know. Don't worry. We'll find a way, I promise."

Reika found comfort in his words, and reluctantly lifted her head, wiping her teary eyes on her kimono sleeve.

"Come, let's get something to eat, ne?"

"H-hai…"

-

"Tsuki-chan! Where are you?" Hana called.

The miko-youkai sighed. '_She's going to be the death of me._' She mused.

She sniffed at the air, attempting to find her young daughter's scent trail, upon finding it, she journeyed through the castle, and found herself staring at a closed door. With another sigh, she slid open the door and found her daughter with a set of fans, dancing and twirling.

"Tsukimisou." Hana said in a hard voice, her tone reprimanding.

The child turned obediently to face her mother, knowing the seriousness of her mother's intentions by being addressed by her full given name rather than the cute shortened 'Tsuki-chan'.

"Hai, Okaa-san?" The Inu child asked.

"Put those away. I'm quite disappointed with you. You've been running off quite a bit, and you haven't told anyone where you've gone, and on top of that, you'd prefer to practice this than your more important studies as a Daughter of the West. I'm having you educated for a reason. And I greatly disapprove of your recent behavior."

"Hai…"

Tsukimisou folded the fans and slipped them into her obi, leaving the room, looking downcast.

'_I thought she liked geisha…why can't she let me be what I want to be? I don't want to be royalty anymore…I'm not free._'

-

Mei Lhi sat in her room, a hand resting on her swollen belly. She sighed, and found her mind had begun to wander.

'_Not long now little one…just a few weeks more, ne? Then I'll get to introduce you to the world. You'll like everyone, trust me. The first person you'll meet besides me will be your father, Kyo. Then you can meet my Nii-chan and my Onii-san, Kagome, Hana, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippou, everyone! You'll get to meet Aijii! He's my nephew, and he'll be just two months older than you. So hopefully when you're both a little older and you both can walk and talk, you can be playmates. Would you like that, little one? I know Tsuki-chan and Rin-chan will adore you. Tsu-chan will probably like you too. Oh, who are they? They're my Onii-san and Hana's pups. Well little one, Kaa-chan is tired right now, so I'll have to talk to you another time. Maybe when I'll wake up I can keep telling you about everyone. Good night little one._' The hanyou girl thought, in a way feeling as if her thoughts could somehow reach the child growing in her womb.

Mei Lhi often thought those sorts of thoughts. She believed always she could talk with her child just with her thoughts. It must've been that mother-child bond.

The hanyou girl sighed, giving her stomach an almost affectionate rub; as if her touch was a silent "I love you and good night". She stood and crossed the room, climbing into the futon, sleep taking over her at once.

-

"_Why are you here, Reika?_" A group of mystical voices chorused.

"Forgive me for intruding, but please…I need to know…" The child of the anti-life began nervously.

The dark-clad people in the room looked down upon the girl.

"_What do you desire, child?_" The black-clothed figures asked kindly.

"Is there a way that I can save her?" Reika asked, her tone pleading.

"_Save who? Tell us, what is it you desire?_" The figures asked, their tone sounding more demanding.

"I want to save her! I want to save my friend! She's condemned to die! I can't take her life. There must be a way that I can satisfy your desires of her soul with something else, right?"

One of the figures stepped forward, and knelt down to the girl's level. "_Raise your head._" The voice, obviously female said.

Reika did so, her violet eyes widening as she looked upon the face of one of the Fates for the first time in her life. The face was warm and kind, with pale silver eyes and matching silver hair. The woman affectionately patted Reika's face and smiled.

"My Lady, tell me there is something I can do…?"

"_There is, but I am afraid even you will not do it._"

"Please, honored Lady, tell me. I cannot do this. I cannot bring you her soul."

"_First, child, who is it that we speak of?_"

"The hanyou, Mei Lhi."

"**_She cannot be helped! Leave here and speak nothing of it!_**" The other Fates shouted angrily.

The silver-haired Fate remained silent, her lips drawn thin.

"_I can only show you the way, my child. It is your decision whether or not you decide to tread that path…_"

"Thank you…oh kami-sama, thank you…"

The woman firmly gripped Reika's shoulders, her nails digging into the girl's skin. The woman's silver eyes widened, and in a split second she bit Reika in an almost savage way at the base of the neck, causing the younger girl to let out a scream of pain.

"_You have what you came for. Leave._"

Reika was confused, shocked, and in agony all at once. She had no idea what this woman meant. Before she knew it, she was dragged to her feet, her shoulders were cuffed roughly, and she was escorted from the dark room and tossed rather unceremoniously into the hall, where she lay still, bleeding, crying, and hurt.

It was worthless to see the Fates. They did nothing. She'd simply wasted her time.

Then she realized it. She suddenly felt like she got the answer she wanted. And upon focusing on that feeling, that feeling became a message from the silver-eyed Fate she had just been attacked by. The Fate-woman was dictating instructions to her. Reika at last understood why she would not like the plan. She sighed.

'_I have to go through with it. It's the only way. I can't let her die._'

Slowly she got to her feet, one hand clutching her wound, the other hanging limply at her side. She walked away into the darkness.

'_I know what I must do…_'

Her footsteps echoed down the hall, until at last her form was visible no more.

'_And no matter what the cost it is to me, I'm going to do it. I can't let her die._'

-

"Reika! Daijoubu ka?" Toji exclaimed upon seeing the girl's blood.

The girl nodded morosely before sinking down into a sitting position, staring into open space.

"Reika, what's happened? What's wrong?" The boy asked, concern clearly reflected upon his face.

The spirit of anti-life turned to him and shook her head. "It's nothing…" she lied, her tone very unconvincing.

Toji gave her a knowing look, thus causing the girl to sigh, bringing a hand up to rub her temples.

"I know what to do now…to save her," she began slowly, not looking at him.

The boy gave her an imploring look, urging her to continue. "I'm not going to tell you how. But I know what I need to do. I went to meet with the Fates, and one of them was kind enough to give me the information, although she was rather savage about delivering it to me…"

"Savage?" Toji questioned with a puzzled expression.

"She was crazed. She bit me."

"I can't believe you actually went to see _them_ in person."

"It's funny, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The lengths we go through to obtain information…"

Toji had to agree, "Hai…" he said softly with a nod. "It's amazing what things we'll do just because of it. We'd do anything, no matter what it was, who it hurt, who it spared…" The boy paused. "I'm rambling again…" he muttered with an aggravated sigh. "Pay me no mind. I don't know what I'm saying."

Reika found a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. But even this small pinnacle of happiness could not stand up to the mountain of despair that resided within her very being.

-

"Mei-chan! It's almost over, you can do this!" Hana exclaimed.

The hanyou girl nodded, and pushed once again.

"You're doing great, Mei. Just think about it, it'll just be a few minutes more, and we'll have our child to hold in our arms…" Kyo whispered into her ear, giving his mate's hand an encouraging squeeze.

Mei Lhi nodded, her eyes clamped shut tight as she fought the urge to scream at the top of her lungs from the pain. She stopped pushing for a moment to catch her breath, waiting for the signal to begin again.

"Just one more push, Mei-chan!" Kagome said. "Ready? And push!"

At last, the hanyou girl could no longer keep biting her lip to prevent herself from expressing how much it hurt. She cried out and found her cry joined by another.

"Congratulations! You have a son!" Kagome exclaimed enthusiastically.

Mei Lhi smiled, taking a gasping breath before she slumped back onto the pillows of the futon, her body aching with weariness. Her breathing grew ragged and shallow, just as her eyes seemed to grow heavier each passing second. Her pulse started to slow, and she found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

"Is she sleeping?" Kagome asked.

"She must've been worn out from all the excitement…I'll wake her…" Hana replied, reaching out a hand to gently shake the girl awake, only to touch the girl's skin and find it rather cold.

The miko-youkai's eyes widened, and soon grew teary as she started shaking her head vigorously.

"What's wrong?" The younger miko inquired.

"She…she's…gone…" Hana answered quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"N-nani? 'Gone'? Wait…she's…dead…?"

"H-hai…"

Kyo was frozen in shock. His greatest fear had at last come true.

-

"Reika! Wake up!" Toji shouted.

Reika awoke, relieved to find that it had only been a nightmare, but horrified at how vividly she saw everything. Taking a few calming breaths, she turned to the boy.

"What day is it…?" she asked.

Toji sighed, debating how to tell her. "It's…going to happen today." He whispered.

"Toji…just, tell me one thing…"

"Hai…?"

"Does the boy live? Or does he die too?"

"He lives for about a week without his mother, but eventually he dies too."

Reika nodded and stood, changing out of her sleeping kimono, preparing herself for what she would have to do.

-

"Mei? Daijoubu ka?" Kyo asked concernedly.

He had just been telling her a funny story as they sat on the sprawling castle grounds having a picnic. They had been laughing together loudly and blithely, but it all stopped the moment Mei Lhi's laughter was cut short and she gasped audibly.

"Kyoshi-kun…it's time…"

Kyo's eyes widened and he nodded, moving at once to his mate's side, attempting to help her stand. The girl kept stumbling and nearly fell over as waves of pain hit her. The kaze ryuu instantly lifted his mate into his arms with ease, running for the castle.

'_I'm going to be a father…_' He thought, feeling suddenly complete.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, you're all gonna shoot me now. I gave you one of the evilest cliffies ever. Anyways, sorry for the delay. School's been murder, and because of its evilness, it gave me writer's block. But it was inspiration from Dragon Man that made me recover from the blocked state and get this chapter done. I know it's shorter than normal, but this is really just a filler. Hopefully I'll be able to get Ch. 23 soon. Alrighty, I'll shut up now. Thanks for reading! XD 


	23. The Threads That Bind Us Together

**A/N:** And we're back! Disclaimer goes to uhhh…Kaede-baachan!

Kaede: Aki does not own Inuyasha, thus, ye cannot sue her for what she does not own. Aki owns only what is hers, and all others are the rightful property of Takahashi Rumiko, Kishimoto Masashi, George Lucas, and Arthur Golden. Thus ye have all been credited, so ye cannot have a reason to cause Aki any trouble. Aki also wishes to give special thanks to Dragon Man 180 for the inspiration, support, and awesome beta-reading. And now, to the chapter with ye! Go!

Now hold onto your hats minna-san! Here it is! The earth-shattering Chapter 23!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: The Threads That Bind Us Together

Kyo carefully slid open the shoji and stepped briskly inside, not caring to shut the door. His eyes darted about frantically looking for someone to help him when at last he spotted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" He yelled.

The hanyou turned, staring at the kaze ryuu boy quizzically. Then he noticed Mei Lhi in the boy's arms. "What's wrong with Imouto-chan?" he asked, now concerned.

"The pup is coming…" Mei Lhi answered, turning her head so she could look at her brother. "Get Kagome-chan and Hana-chan, alright? And hurry up, because this is no picnic!" she growled.

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. After hearing his sister's first sentence he was already halfway down the hall.

-

"So Sesshoumaru-sama, how should we proceed? We've got this border covered, the local daimyou have agreed to help guard it as well with their armies. But your north border remains very vulnerable to attack, seeing as the only youkai tribes up there are the last few remaining inhabitants of the Northern Yamainu tribe, and the Ryuuyoukai. And we can't exactly ask help from our enemies." An advisor said in a rather speculating tone.

"Sesshoumaru, if I may…" Hana interceded politely, wishing to discuss a strategy.

The taiyoukai's interest was piqued at what plan his mate would have, seeing as she always came up with better plans than any of the idiots he had as advisors. "Hai, you may." He said, making sure that everyone else was paying attention.

"I would propose that we ask Ryouji-sama to assist us with his armies. He did volunteer this after all, since this was in the agreement in Mei Lhi's marriage. So, our northern border would be secure, and I'm sure Ryouji-sama would pick troops he knew were not against us. Thus, our problem is solved."

The door slid open and a servant appeared in the doorway.

"Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru-sama, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." The servant apologized with a low bow, only to find himself knocked to the side, only to be replaced by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm in the middle of an important meeting. Please come back later." The taiyoukai said irritably.

"Baka! I'm not here to talk to you! Hana, I need your help." The hanyou retorted angrily.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Hana asked, now alarmed, seeing as the hanyou never asked her for anything until now.

"It's Imouto-chan. She says it's her pup."

Hana nodded in understanding. "Gomen Sesshoumaru, I seem to have an urgent matter to address." She said, also apologizing in a bow.

Sesshoumaru nodded and then turned to his advisors. "I think we shall conclude this meeting and discuss it another time. Dismissed." The moment he gave the order, the taiyoukai rose to follow his mate and brother.

"Why are you coming?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I missed the birth of your son. Seeing as I'm here now, I see no excuse for myself to be unable to attend." Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

Inuyasha scoffed before giving the two a look. They both followed where they met up with Kagome who was waiting for them outside in the hall with Aijii in her arms. Together they all took off to come to the aid of the hanyou girl.

-

Hana knew at once why Sesshoumaru was going. It wasn't completely to see his sister's child, but it was so he could ensure the girl's safety. Hana recalled the meeting with the youkai clan heads when they were first discussing marrying the hanyou girl off.

'"_Hai, he's right! And besides, wouldn't the high ranking of her husband also affect her health? You're insane, Sesshoumaru! You're condemning the girl to death before she even has a chance!_"'

He was going simply to be there to save her if need be. The first of their worries was over. Kyo hadn't turned violent in the first mating, but their second worry was now resurfaced. The girl could die in childbirth.

Hana started to pray silently as she rounded corner after corner, following after Inuyasha, her mate at her side.

'_Please, Kami-sama. Don't make him use Tenseiga…_'

-

At last they'd arrived. Kyo let out a sigh of relief.

"They're here, Mei. Don't worry, it'll be alright now. They'll take care of you." He whispered into her ear.

Mei Lhi nodded and bit her lip as another wave of pain hit.

"When did they start?" Hana asked briskly, getting straight to business.

"Fifteen minutes ago at least." Kyo replied.

"Have you been keeping count of how close together they are?" The miko-youkai inquired.

"Anno…I think somewhere around four minutes to three and a half…"

"Alright. Kagome, go get all the things we'll need. We can use this room here. I don't want to move her very far." Hana instructed.

Kagome nodded, then turned to Inuyasha. "Gomen Inuyasha, but you'll have to watch Aijii for me." She said as she handed the infant off to him. The hanyou nodded, and watched his mate disappear down the hall.

Hana slid open a nearby door and rolled out the bedding and prepared it so the girl would be comfortable. She then motioned for Kyo to come inside and lay the girl down.

A few minutes later, Kagome reappeared and the two women set the supplies where they'd need them, at last shutting the door, the room's only occupants Hana, Kagome, Kyo, and the hanyou girl.

Mei Lhi was dressed into a short kimono; the two women were rushing and bustling about and Hana pulled out a ribbon and tied back her hair. The miko-youkai was already feeling the pressure, and it had only just begun.

"Oh Kami-sama…" The youkai woman whispered.

"Anno…daijoubu ka, Hana-chan? I can take it from here if you're too tired." Kagome offered, concern reflected in the girl's eyes.

"Iie, I'm fine. On her next contraction start counting. Kyo, I'm sure you can figure out why you're here." The woman said in a firm voice, obviously now having regained her composure.

Kagome and Kyo both nodded, understanding completely.

Hana turned to the hanyou girl. "Now Mei-chan, I'm going to have to take a look inside and see how far along you are, so try to relax, ne?" The miko said calmly.

The hanyou girl nodded, her hand frantically searching for Kyo's. The boy grasped it and laid a kiss upon it. It calmed the girl enough to allow Hana to proceed with a more thorough examination. The calm didn't last long. Mei Lhi let out a small whimper of pain and at once Kagome started counting.

"Time?" Hana asked the miko once the next contraction hit.

"It's around a minute right now." Kagome replied. "Are we going to wait for them to be forty seconds apart or have her start pushing now?" the miko asked imploringly.

"We'll wait for them to get closer together."

"So you're going to prolong my agony, Hana-chan? How sweet of you." Mei Lhi said sarcastically.

"Well if you can manage sarcasm in this state, my dear, I think that you're not in that too great a deal of pain." Hana replied with a small smirk.

-

"Are you going to tell me what you're going to do or not?" Toji asked urgently as he watched Reika gathering objects she'd need.

"No. It's something that I need to do, and if I tell you, you're only going to hold me back. I can't have you as a distraction." Reika replied rather unnaturally coldly.

Her tone shocked Toji so much that he had been frozen for almost a near minute. Reika ignored him, grabbing a dagger with a sharp silver blade and black handle that had a single large upside-down teardrop-shaped ruby set into where the handle connected to the blade.

"What's that for?" Toji asked immediately, now recovered from his surprise, only to be overcome with anxiety and apprehension.

"Its purpose is not your concern." The girl said flatly, tucking the dagger into a sheath. She then grabbed her book, placing it into the pocket of the dark robe she wore.

"Reika! Tell me what's going on!" The boy yelled, frustrated.

The girl froze and turned. To hear him yell, sounding so angry, so demanding, so forceful, it racked her to her core. His face bore an angered expression, and for the first time, Reika looked upon him with fearful eyes. Toji saw this and his expression softened.

"Oh Kami-sama, Reika, I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean it, I promise you. I'm so sorry. I-it just came out like that…I'm just worried. You're keeping me in the dark; I just want to know what that woman told you." He apologized instantly, his voice soft. Inside, Toji felt awful. He had almost become Reika's greatest fear. It was enough to make him hate himself. He looked downward, unable to bear staring into his beloved's frightened face.

Reika took a small step towards him and several more small steps followed. At last she reached out and touched his face, tilting his head upward to look at her. His eyes refused to meet hers. She sighed.

"Toji…look at me." She said calmly.

The boy reluctantly gazed into her deep violet orbs.

"It's okay…it's okay to get angry sometimes. I understand…but I'm sorry that I can't tell you what I'm going to do. But you're just going to have to trust me on this, alright? And promise me, you won't go when I have to do my duty. I-I don't want you to see me become what I do…when…well…when people die…It's awful. I…I don't want to you to see it…I don't want you to see _her_…" she trailed off, before at last resting her head on his chest, choking back sobs.

He took her into his arms and held her tight. Together they kissed away tears, doubt, and fear. And soon, their reassurances led to something much greater: the promise of trust and love created by the bond of physical unity. (A/N: Wow. I had no idea I could say 'And they did _It_.' in such a nice and illustrative way… o.o Even _I'm_ in shock.)

-

"Mei-chan! Now!" Hana said, the tone of urgency quite evident in her voice.

The hanyou girl nodded, gritting her teeth, silently asking Kami-sama to give her the strength to bring the child into the world. She took a deep breath and started to push.

"Come on! You're doing great, Mei-chan!" Kagome exclaimed encouragingly.

"Stop!" Hana said suddenly. "Rest, breathe. I'll have you start again when you're ready." She explained.

"How considerate of you…ungh…Hana-chan…" Mei Lhi muttered in an almost bitter tone.

Her words caused everyone to laugh, but immediately the small moment was interrupted as everyone got back to business.

"Alright Mei-chan. Push!"

The girl nodded, bearing down, praying that it would all be over soon. All the while she held Kyo's hand tightly, and he in return whispered occasional words of encouragement or comfort, or from time to time he would place kisses upon her slender hand. Just knowing that he was there for her to support her all the way, it was enough to give her the courage to keep going. Mei Lhi at once understood why Kagome had wanted to give up. Inuyasha wasn't there for her to be the support and encouragement in her time of need. The hanyou girl realized at that moment, everything in life changes the moment a child is brought into the world. It's a difficult and confusing time, and if someone isn't there to stick by your side until the end, well, you'd just give up, and you'd hate yourself in the end for it. This made her realize at once how grateful she was to have Kyo here with her now. With a silent prayer, she thanked Kami-sama for everything and wished for her changed life to be a good one.

-

Reika found herself rushing to prepare her things once more. She glanced out the window and saw that the afternoon sun had sunk considerably lower than it had been before.

"Kuso…" she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Toji asked, obviously curious.

"I'm going to be late…it's almost sunset."

"What's happening at sunset?" The boy questioned, his interest piqued.

"Mei Lhi's death. And if I'm late, well, let's just say someone else will be collecting her soul, and I won't have the chance to save her." The girl answered, feeling considerably stressed with the matter. "Shit. I've got five minutes. I've got to go."

"I see…"

"Just trust me, alright? Don't follow me. Stay here."

He nodded and sighed, watching as she vanished into a swirl of ashes.

-

"Not much longer now. There! I see the head! Push a little harder this time, but don't overdo it. We don't want to give the poor thing brain damage." Hana said matter-of-factly.

Mei Lhi did as instructed, growling slightly as she strained to gather the strength to push. Kyo kissed her hand again and he whispered a few words, and she found her strength renewed.

"One more push like that should clear the shoulders. Again!" The miko-youkai said firmly.

The tears came to the girls eyes as she bore down once again, the whole time her lip quivered as tears spilled from her golden eyes, until at last when the pain was unbearable, she broke down and cried out, begging for it all to end.

"It hurts! Please…please stop!" she sobbed.

"Mei-chan! It's over now!" Kagome exclaimed, reaching out to lightly touch the hanyou girl's shoulder.

Hana wiped the sweat from her brow and grabbed a nearby blanket, cleaning up the newborn and doing all the little things that needed to be done.

"Congratulations, Mei-chan, Kyo, you have a son." Hana announced with a warm smile.

Mei Lhi smiled and fell back onto the pillows to rest. She was so exhausted. She just wanted to sleep and sleep until she could sleep no more. Perhaps it was the weariness she felt, but she found it difficult to keep her eyes open. Actually, she found it difficult to do anything at that point. Her fluttering eyes saw the sky outside, the sunset was beautiful, she mused. Turning away from the fading light, she started remembering her early childhood. The day she met Kyo and Hakaru, the day of the fire, the day she received her inheritance, the years spent training with Hana, the day she was sealed…Her memories, her life, were flashing by. Then realization hit her like a brick. Her life was flashing before her eyes. She was dying. Only, it didn't hurt, like she thought it would. She felt peaceful and free, almost happy to let go. Then, when she saw the day she had first fallen in love, the tears came, and she became aware of what she was leaving behind. Her wedding…she sobbed more. That same night when she and Kyo became mates, the overwhelming sense of love and cherishment she had felt that night…

It was starting to get harder to breathe, and she looked to Kyo with sad eyes. At once, Kyo seemed to understand what was happening. The hanyou girl felt her breath slip away and in her dying breath, she whispered, "Kago…his name…is Kago…" The final tear that clung to her eyelashes slid down her cheek, and at last, the girl's eyes closed, never to open again. Kyo gathered her into his arms, resting his head on the girl's chest.

"No…you-you can't be dead…our son, Mei. Live for him…live for us…Kami-sama, why?" he sobbed quietly.

And then the door slid open, and Reika appeared. Kyo whirled around in rage, ignoring the tears of hot anger that he felt fill his eyes.

"No! God damn you! No! You're not taking her from me!" He yelled, the tears making their way down his face.

"Move." Reika replied, ignoring him.

"No! I won't move! I won't let you take her from me! God damn it, Reika! You can't do this to me!" The boy shouted, his voice filled with pain and anguish.

The girl stared at him, pulling out her dagger from the sheath. "Move right now or I'll take her from you so fast you won't even get the chance to say goodbye." She said icily.

"No way in hell am I moving! I'm not going to just step aside and let you take away the woman I love! You can go to hell Reika! Find someone else to kill! Mei can't die. She has so much to live for! We have a family now, god damn it!"

"You knew the risks when you married her. You knew that she could die giving birth to your child! If anything, _you_ condemned her to her fate! Not me! Now MOVE!"

Kyo refused to move, and Reika shoved him aside, standing next to the futon, almost lovingly patting the hanyou girl's head, brushing her silver locks away from her face. Reika looked to the nearly-set sun, her violet eyes turning crimson. (A/N: Naruto-style Kyuubi eye color change, not IY youkai bloodlust eyes)

"I told you not to follow me, Toji…" Reika said quietly.

A small swirl of pure white feathers solidified and Toji appeared in a small flash of white light.

"Sorry…" The boy apologized.

"Since you're here, just try not to interfere…" The girl instructed.

Toji nodded, now curious as to what Reika had planned.

"Dear Fates, I prepare to deliver to you the soul of Oda Mei Lhi, the Daughter of the West and Lady of the North. Oda Mei Lhi, born to Inutaisho-dono-sama and Izayoi-hime-sama, sister to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama, loving wife and mate of Oda Kyoshima-sama, son of Oda Ryouji-dono-sama and Megumi-sama. She leaves this plane as a beloved wife, friend, sister, and mother. She leaves behind all those who love her, and the lessons she has taught everyone shall never be forgotten. The lesson that she preached daily without even knowing it, is that there is in fact kindness still left in the world for the people who are usually outcast from society. Being a hanyou herself, she understood this better than anyone. She loved and befriended everyone she knew for who they were, not what kind of blood they had. Oda Mei Lhi-sama has taught this lesson to me as well, and I owe her my utmost gratitude for being one of the few precious people that I have. That is why I cannot allow her soul to be delivered to you, dear Fates," The girl said in a somber voice.

Upon hearing her last sentence, Kyo's eyes softened, and his expression became slightly hopeful. All others present, looked at the girl with hopeful eyes. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had arrived, curious as to what all the commotion was, and together the two brothers took in the scene, sadness filling them. Immediately, Sesshoumaru gripped the hilt of Tenseiga.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, that sword will not help any…" Reika said, sensing the taiyoukai's movements.

The demon lord's eyes widened slightly, before reluctantly, he released the sword hilt, letting his hand fall to his side.

"Dear Fates, I request an exchange: the soul and life of another in order to return and restore Oda Mei Lhi-sama, so that she may be able to live again. I wish to transfer the life energy of the sacrifice to Oda Mei Lhi-sama, and ask that you take this sacrifice as payment and replacement of Oda Mei Lhi-sama. This sacrifice will be of much higher standing than Oda Mei Lhi-sama, and I am certain that you will find this sacrifice suitable to repay the debts of the life that Oda Mei Lhi-sama has lived. I am also certain you will find the sacrifice much more of a greater soul to gather than Oda Mei Lhi-sama. Wise Elders, Dear Fates, the sacrifice…is me. I, Ikari Reika, take upon myself to return the life from which was taken, and thus restore Oda Mei Lhi-sama, who has become one of my precious people. I owe this favor to Oda Kyoshima-sama and his family for the kindness and compassion that they have shown me these past years. I find that I must repay their kindness by giving the gift of a new life to this girl who has taught everyone she has ever known true kindness. Oda Mei Lhi-sama, I give to you, my life…"

Reika knelt down, pressing her mouth onto the hanyou girl's as if breathing life back into her. When the child of the anti-life pulled away, she shuddered, pain filling her as she strained to fight the overwhelming force of life around her. The living world hurt, for someone as dead as she was. Grabbing the dagger, she raised it above her head with as much ceremony as she could muster with her weakening strength.

"I sacrifice myself in place of Oda Mei Lhi-sama. My will is done." And with these words, she brought the dagger down, her body becoming its new sheath. She felt herself going limp, her strength and all sense of anything lost, she could no longer stand, and at last in a graceful slowness, she fell to the floor, her final sight was Mei Lhi's eyes opening again. Reika smiled and a single tear worked its way down her face. Her last breath was a happy and contended sigh.

'_Free…_'

-

Toji moved to gather Reika in his arms, not saying a word, he disappeared. The wounds were still raw in his heart.

'"_Promise me, you'll trust me, alright?_"'

He understood. She knew that she would have to sacrifice herself, and she didn't have the heart to tell him that she was the one that would die. He buried his face into the girl's hair, crying openly, not caring who saw him or heard him. He didn't care. He had just lost the woman he loved.

'_She died saving someone else; someone she believed needed life more than she did._' His thoughts told him, as if trying to give him some comfort.

But even still, that thought provided little to no solace. He couldn't help but curse himself for standing there and letting her die. Toji cried probably just as she had done over him so long ago, when she screamed and cried out for him. Now it was he who screamed and cried out for her.

-

The day that Tsukimisou found out that her aunt had nearly died and her geisha idol sacrificed herself was a saddening day indeed. In one moment of agony, all of Tsukimisou's hopes and dreams shattered. There would never be a day that she would become a geisha. She would never get to dress in that beautiful kimono or paint her face. She would never dance and twirl her fans again. There would never be a night where she would sneak out of her bed and catch her idol practicing her dance or song. Like glass, all these hopes and dreams had fallen to pieces, remaining nothing more than broken dreams, broken promises, and broken hopes.

The girl had cried that day, ready to let go of everything she had hoped for, but then and idea came to her: she wouldn't need to give up. All she'd have to do is perfect her song and dance she already knew.

On that day, Tsukimisou made herself a promise. She would become a geisha, somehow, someday, and she would honor Reika's memory by becoming exactly what the two of them had hoped for.

-

"_What are your intentions?_" The Fates asked.

"I am simply delivering to you the…b-body…of Ikari Reika-sama, the Spirit of Anti-Life…" Toji began, biting his lip to prevent the tears from falling once again.

"_We appreciate your gift, dear child. You may go now. She will rest in peace and happiness from this day forth. We thank you._"

Toji nodded, gently laying the body before the platform that the Fates stood upon. With a bow, he turned and left.

"_Ame-san, take the girl. Prepare her for purification, so that she may be promoted to jyuu. She is Ryuuyoukai no more. She is the full spirit of anti-life now. The half-dead has died and is now full dead._" A male voice said once the boy had left.

"_Hai, Hiro-san. What shall I do after she is purified of the Ryuuyoukai blood?_"

"_Begin the reawakening._"

"_It will be done._"

Ame, the silver-eyed Fate called for assistants who carried Reika, and together they filed out of the main room to a large chamber off to the side, where they cleansed the dagger and placed the girl's book off to the side before they placed her into a pool of clear water. Reika's eyes opened slightly, revealing violet orbs for just a split second before the water drew away the Ryuuyoukai blood within her, leaving the crimson eyes instead that stared blankly into nothingness. The crimson eyes of one who is death in all its entirety, so powerful that even life cannot hinder it.

"_We are ready to start the reawakening. Ready the altar._"

"_It will be done, Ame-san._"

-

Three years had passed, and since then, a lot had happened. Inuyasha and Kagome had their second child, a girl this time, Satsu, who was now two years old. Mei Lhi and Kyo also had a daughter, Yuriko, now a year old. Kago, their son, was four, and true to his own name, he was quite protective of his little sister. (A/N: Kago means 'divine protection') To be quite honest, there were quite a many new children frolicking about. Miroku and Sango even had a daughter, Tsuyu.

The young children all got along quite well with one another, even the older ones, Rin, Shippou, and Kohaku, now all well into their teen years were together constantly. Everyone played happily together, well all, but one. Tsukimisou, now six, would often sit alone and isolated from the others, refusing to play. Of course her brother Tsurugi would try to make her join in, but every single offer was turned down. Tsukimisou would always be seen reading. (A/N: Holy shit, this is the official 246 pages in Microsoft Word! 246 pages is the length of this fic's predecessor! This means that this fic is LONGER in content, but shorter in chapters! Woo! Yay!)

In fact, it was on a day that she was reading so intently, she didn't even focus on where she went. She ended up walking right into someone.

"Now, now, we should watch where we're going next time, ne? Stories are interesting to read, but I think that they should be put away for when walking." A familiar voice said warmly.

Tsukimisou couldn't believe her ears. She looked up slowly and sure enough, she was staring into the face of her geisha idol.

"Reika-sama!" she cried.

"Shhh…I'm Haruka-chan right now, silly. I'm working. Come little Tsuki-chan. You've missed a lot of training time since I've been away. Don't ask how I've come back…I'll tell you in due time, Tsuki-chan. But I must ask you, have you seen Toji-san?" The geisha said intently.

Tsukimisou nodded fervently. "Hai! He's actually here today. Shall I go get him?" the Inu child asked excitedly.

"Iie, I think I'll let him think that he's imagining things again…before I go and speak with him…" The girl replied.

That day forward, Tsukimisou's broken dreams became whole again, and she knew that she'd be able to keep her new promise along with her old ones. Looking forward, the two of them walked together through Kaede's, now Sango and Miroku's village, stopping to chat with the villagers on the way.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright everyone, that's the end of this chapter, and now I have a depressing announcement. This story ends next chapter, and naturally comes with an epilogue, just as before, so two chapters more and it's all over. I had intended this fic to be much longer, but I just got into the habit of writing really, really long chapters, thus so much of my plot which should have lasted 3-5 chapters worth, all got mashed into one long chappie, thus dramatically shortening the length of the story. But anyways, I haven't got any real big plans for this fic for any other later events. But I think Ch. 25 is a good stopping point for a story so long. Anyways, I've got other reasons for stopping it at 25 chapters. For one thing, school is bloody murder right now, and I'm slowly running out of free time to work on this fic. I've got exams coming up…The dreaded Exit Exam and on top of that, my AP World History test. Fun. Anyways, I really just need the time to study and stay focused on school, because being a sophomore, this year of high school is the one that actually counts for when I want to get into college. And next year, my junior year, I'll be dropping a few classes, so hopefully the workload should lighten then and I'll have my free time back. But I assure you by senior year, I'll be free for good. That year's the whole "woo I'm almost out of here!" year. Anyways, I'm rambling, and like I said before, this fic is 246 pages now! It's the same length as the first one! Yay! And seeing that this has 2 more chapters to go before it's done, well, it's obviously going to end with a higher page count. XD Anyways, ja ne until the last chapter! Thanks for reading! XD 


	24. Escape

**A/N:** And here we are again, the final chapter of the story. I think that for this chapter, we'll have everyone read the disclaimer. Seeing as this is the last chapter. Alright, take it, minna-san!

Everyone in the Cast and this Fic: Aki doesn't own Inuyasha, for the LAST time! She never has and never will, no matter how much she's wished it! She doesn't own Naruto, Star Wars, or Memoirs of a Geisha either! She's just a fan girl of a variety of things. Now you lawyers will leave her alone as she won't have anything she'll be writing on for quite some time. Unless she changes her mind of course. But anyways, it all depends on her. So before we begin, this disclaimer has now made the fic reach page 247, and is now officially longer than "Mei Lhi: Inuyasha's Unknown Younger Sister". Aki wishes to thank you all for your love and support while writing this fic and says she will see you again in the epilogue. Now onward to Chapter 24!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Escape

Tsukimisou rose from her pleasant slumber, finding the room she occupied completely empty. Dressing quickly, she walked outside, her eyes frantically searching everywhere for signs of life. The morning was still and silent. Mist blanketed the rice fields, the air held a bitter chill. Shivering slightly, she slipped on her zori and began walking around the village. Reika was nowhere in sight.

'_It was just a dream…_' she thought sadly.

It seemed so real. She lived out at least a year of her life with her geisha idol. But that was dreams, she supposed. Time didn't exist in dreams. It could pass by fast, or slow. She supposed that she had the dream simply because she missed the girl so desperately that now her subconscious began to torment her with false images which seemed so tangible that she could touch them. With a sigh, she walked away from the hut she was occupying during her stay in the village, still searching for her friends and family, someone…anyone…

"Inu-oji-san! Kagome-oba-san!" she called out. "Mei-oba-san! Kyo-oji-san!"

There was no answer.

"Aneue! Chichiue! Hahaue! Tsu-chan!" she screamed out, now sounding desperate.

Her voice echoed across the fields, and still, no one answered. She was terrified. She was all alone in the village.

"Miroku-san! Sango-san! Kohaku-kun! Minoru-chan!"

"Daijoubu ka?" A voice asked warmly.

The young youkai girl turned towards the voice, running towards the source. The girl found herself staring at a tired looking young woman who was no more than a few years older than Rin. The woman wore a beautiful silk kimono with an elaborately patterned obi; her face was kind, and familiar, yet the Inu child could not tell nor place the face, for the fog obscured the woman's features. Tsukimisou flung herself at the woman and started to cry.

"Iie! My family is gone! They all left me!" The Inu child bawled.

The woman was quite shocked, but nonetheless comforted the small child. "Now, now, what do they look like? I've been up for a few hours and I saw a group of people leaving to go hunting. Perhaps that was them?" she said with a soft smile.

"Anno…my Inu-oji-san has long silver hair and dog ears on top of his head, and he wears red. My Chichiue has long silver hair too, but he's a taiyoukai, and he wears white-" The child began.

"Hmmm…did there happen to be a monk in dark robes with a demon slayer?"

"Hai! That must be Miroku-san and Sango-san!"

Tsukimisou looked hopeful and eagerly stared up at the older girl.

"Well then I definitely saw them. Your mother must be the miko-youkai, Hana, right?"

"Hai! That's her! Where is she?"

"She's tending to some ill people on the other side of the village, but I assure you she's perfectly fine."

The fog cleared slightly as the sun began to rise. Tsukimisou gasped and blinked repeatedly, now seeing the woman's face. Those violet eyes…how could she ever forget them?

"Reika-sama…?" she asked scarcely above a whisper.

The girl glanced down and slowly nodded. "Tsuki-chan…?" she asked.

Tsukimisou nodded fervently and chirped a happy-sounding "Hai!" Her face broke into a grin.

The girl's smile faded, and the Inu child looked at her geisha idol with almost a sort of suspicion. The small girl pinched herself, satisfied that she felt pain to know she was in fact awake, and proceeded to poke at her geisha idol.

"Silly Tsuki-chan, what are you up to?" the girl asked.

"Checking if you're real. My dream last night tricked me. I thought you came back. I want to make sure you're really back this time." Tsukimisou replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, do I pass?" Reika inquired.

After a few more seconds, Tsukimisou looked up and nodded. Reika smiled and gave the child a hug, releasing her to look over the girl.

"You've grown in the time I've been away. You look like your Kaa-chan."

"Well you missed a lot Reika-sama! Everyone had more pups except for Hahaue and Chichiue! I think they're happy with the three of us. You have to tell me everything!"

Reika sighed and nodded. "Hai, I do owe you that, and an apology for leaving so suddenly. These past few years, well, it's been interesting to say in the least. I'm at jyuu rank now, and I finally became strong enough to put that bastard Haru in his place. Oh, gomen, pretend you didn't hear that just now," The Inu child giggled and nodded, urging her idol to continue. "Anyway, I've been focusing on my geisha duties recently, and I'm trying to not use my powers. I'm hoping they'll go away over time. I hate my element…" she said, sounding slightly bitter.

"Hahaue said you died. How come you're back?"

Reika sighed. She knew that that was the question that had been nagging at the girl's mind forever. "My element is death, anti-life. When I was at kyuu rank, I could only hold so much power of the anti-life within me. Any more of it, and it would have done horrid things to me. So, I was half anti-life, and half Ryuuyoukai. I was almost a hanyou, if you think about it, really. But you see, when your oba-san was supposed to die, I gave up my living spirit, my Ryuuyoukai side, to save her. And all that was left was death. What is dead cannot die again. I was revived through a sort of rebirth, if you want to call it that. Whatever Ryuuyoukai blood I had left, it was removed, and I became the anti-life entirely. But in order for me to survive, I had to gain a rank so the power wouldn't overwhelm me. It has taken me quite longer than I expected to get used to my abilities. I'm terrifyingly powerful. So powerful that I'm afraid of myself. I've been trying to live a normal life as a geisha, and I pray everyday that my power will leave me and go to someone else. I wish for the burden upon my shoulders to be lifted. The weight of grief is one too heavy to bear."

The Inu child's eyes looked downward, nodding in understanding. "I see…" the small girl said finally. The girl brightened up and she smiled. "Well, now that's all cleared up, it's alright now!"

Reika smiled, happy that her young friend understood.

-

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hanajima-sama! Your help was greatly appreciated!" A villager exclaimed graciously.

The miko-youkai beamed and bowed politely before leaving, crossing to the other side of the village, seeing the others return from their hunt. She waved, returning to the hut where she had left the children, only to find that Tsukimisou was gone. The woman set down her herbs that she had brought in a corner of the room, following the girl's scent, finding her conversing with a geisha.

"Tsuki-chan! What have I told you about talking to strangers?" The miko-youkai chided.

"But-!" Tsukimisou began to protest, only to be cut off by Reika.

"Farewell dear child, it was a pleasure meeting you." The older girl said politely, bowing before turning on her heel to leave.

Once Reika was out of earshot, Hana turned to her daughter.

"Don't wander off or talk to anyone you don't know. There are people who want to get to your father, and if they find out who you are, you have no idea what lengths people will go to by means of you! Do you understand me?" The miko-youkai said sternly. (A/N: Everyone but Tsukimisou thinks Reika is dead. So they don't know she's still alive.)

"Hai, Hahaue…" Tsukimisou said glumly.

Seeming satisfied, Hana said no more, taking her daughter's hand, leading her towards the approaching group.

-

Reika sighed, watching the small girl walk away with her mother.

'_It's my fault that Hana-san dislikes geisha. It's all because of me. I wonder if it would have turned out different if she never saw me dancing…_' she wondered somberly.

Soon the young geisha's thoughts drifted to memories of the past that she had long buried, memories that she had fought with herself to rid of. But they kept coming back. And now those memories and feelings had resurfaced once again with a vengeance.

'_I don't want to remember! Please! I don't want to see it again!_'

But no matter how hard she fought against it, it was no use. Her struggles only made the demons of her past that much stronger. And soon, she was overcome.

'"_It is time for you to take your rightful place of rule over your element, dear child." Ame said, her tone serious._

"_What do you mean?" Reika asked, sounding confused._

"_The time has come for you to overthrow Haru. You exceed his powers, and it is time for you to take your rightful place of management. It is your element now, not Haru's. You have gained the ranking and power to surpass him and it is about time that you do."_

"_How shall I do this task that you so ask of me?"_

"_Find Haru, find him and by any means necessary, supplant him from his wretched throne. Do this, and all the horrors of your past will no longer trouble you." The silver-eyed Fate said seriously, her eyes imploring and gazing into the girl's intently._

"_I understand." Reika responded obediently._

_Bowing respectfully, Reika left, heading down the halls, her steps heavy as she made her way to the horrid place she had once called home. The place where she had lived apprenticed to Haru. The mere memory of that wretched man brought hot tears of hatred to the girl's eyes, memories of her so-called 'punishments' haunting her on her way._

_And then she stood before the door. The door into hell. Her hell. Slowly she took a drew a long calming breath and slid it open, a knot in her stomach forming as she took a small uncertain step forward._

"_Reika! My, my, is that you my dear? It's been far too long. Why, look at you, you're nearly a grown woman! Has time passed so much already?" Haru said sounding surprised, his tone oddly warm._

"_Cut the act, Haru." The girl replied bitterly, putting as much anger and hatred into her voice as she could muster._

"_My, my, not too happy today are we? But then again, you never really were the happy type, were you, you insolent little girl?"_

"_I was happy once! But you took my happiness away! You made the mere act of living seem like it was an endless hell, you bastard!"_

"_Are you talking about that ridiculous little boy? What was his name? Koji?"_

"_His name is Toji, you son of a bitch! How dare you dishonor him by even attempting to mention him!"_

"_Dishonor him? Reika, that worthless piece of trash is exactly that! Trash!"_

"_That worthless piece of trash as you so say is more than half the man you will ever be! You have some nerve trying to compare yourself to him! When I first met him, I did not know how to trust, how to have friends, or even know how to love! He taught me these things, and my entire world just changed, and Kami-sama, he was and still is the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life! And I refuse to allow anyone, even you, try and defile his beauty and goodness!"_

"_You are trying my patience, girl. Hold your tongue on these matters, your dear master does not wish to hear this talk from you."_

"_I will never answer to you again. I no longer need to hold a candle to you. If anyone is to be called 'master', it will be me! From now on, you answer to me."_

"_Keep dreaming little girl, I highly doubt any of your words are true. But in the meantime, do show some respect for your betters."_

_Reika's hands balled into fists, her anger permeating through her entire being. A dark aura began to form around her. Into this aura, she poured her hatred and fury. The ominous intent of the aura was so massive, it filled the entire room. The sense of anguish was so thick it was choking._

_Haru seemed to have sensed it at last. "Do you plan on killing me, little girl?" He spat venomously._

"_No, it wasn't what I'd had in mind. I originally planned to strike you down and take over your place and have you be my servant for all eternity, but your idea is so much better! I won't have to deal with you again if I kill you. Why, you're so incredibly smart, Haru. So, how shall you like to die?" Reika replied in an all-too-cheery voice that sounded very out of place and rather creepy. _(A/N: You know how there's someone who's like really happy? I mean like, REALLY happy that it seems impossible to be so happy that because they're so happy it's scary? Well, yeah, let's just say Reika-chan is just like that right now. Pretty scary, yeah? I'm pretty scared myself, seeing as I can hear the voices in my head as characters speak, so I'm pretty damn creeped out.)

"_Fool. I can't die. You cannot kill what it already dead." Haru said in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_Oh really? Well, last time I checked, if you bring what's dead back to life…" The girl began, raising one of her arms so that a glowing white light could be seen hovering above her palm. The light illuminated the girl's eyes, which were a deep crimson. With a grin, Reika saw her former master's eyes flicker with fear. "What's wrong, Haru? Finally realizing that the end has come?"_

"_That's not possible! How can you have this power? It cannot be so!"_

"_I'm a Jyuu rank, Haru. I can do a whole lot more than this. And let me say that it will be an honor to test out all my new abilities on you, you bastard."_

_These words seemed to give Haru a newfound strength and confidence. With his renewed resolve, he countered back viciously. "Reika! I've been a good provider! I've taught you everything you know! I cared for you like a daughter! And you have the nerve to show me such insolence! After all I've done for you! Who took you in with open arms after you killed your parents when you were born? I did! Who cleaned up the mess? Who went and risked his own life to show the elders in charge that you weren't a hazard to us? That you weren't a murderer? I did! Who protected you from the opposing elements that tried to destroy you? Who kept you hidden all these years to protect you from harming others? I did! Who paid for your schooling? Who sent you to geisha school, or whatever that place is called, huh? Who paid all your fees for you? I did! How can you loathe me when all I've done is given more than I have to make you happy? You ungrateful, selfish little bitch! I've given you all that I have and more, and still, you wish to take more and more from me? You want to take all that's left of me? I just can't give you enough to satisfy your hunger, can I? I suppose I never will! You'll probably never stop until I'm dead too! And in fact, you stand before me today to not only take over my place, but also to kill me as well! How could I have been such a fool to say that you were not a murderer? This proves that everyone else in the past was right about you. I had been warned numerous times that you were dangerous. But I was such a fool…I didn't believe them. I believed that I could change you. I believed that I could make you into something magnificent. How wrong I was…I know now to never make that mistake ever again! So if you want to kill me now, then kill me. But know this: if you kill me, no one will be able to protect you from the fate you will be condemning yourself to. You will be forbidden from this place for all time! Do you really want that, Reika? Do you know what it means if you're forbidden from this place? It means that you'll never get to see that boy that you find so precious to you anymore! So go on, kill me Reika! Take away what's left of me! Go on! Hit me with that light! Go on! Do it! Condemn yourself to hell! Come on, I know you want to!"_

_Reika's arm dropped, the light extinguished. Guilt and regret settled into her stomach, her already weighted being growing heavier. Haru looked pleased walked towards her._

"_See? You made a good decision. You won't have to be punished for this. You no longer have to worry about condemning yourself." He said in a level voice, an arm reaching out to grasp her shoulder._

_Punishment. Reika's eyes narrowed. No man who ever harmed a girl in such a way should be allowed to walk the earth. The fire in her was reignited and just as Haru's arm was about to touch her she struck it back, much to Haru's surprise._

"_Don't you dare touch me again!" She screamed at him, her anger evident in her voice._

_Without a second thought, she rushed him, an arm extended with an open palm, the light laced between her fingers. It made contact, and Haru crumpled._

"_Why…?" Haru choked out, clearly in pain._

"_You hurt me in such a way that should never be done. That is your sin. I hope that when you are judged, you will not be forgiven for the acts you have committed. You do not deserve forgiveness. Nor have you earned it. You deserve to suffer. Suffer as I have while being stuck with you. Go to hell!" She spat back, her voice filled with loathing._

_The girl moved to stand over her dying master and with as much strength as she could muster, she delivered the final blow._

_The bright light filled the room, and when it finally faded, a teenage boy with silver hair and pale skin came into view. He laid at her feet, seemingly asleep, his expression peaceful. Looking at him, Reika almost pitied him._

"_How could someone so beautiful turn out to be so horribly cruel?" she asked silently. No one answered her. She knelt down and touched the face before he began to fade away into ash and dust. As he melted away, she felt the weight upon her shoulders lighten._

_It was done. Haru was gone. He would haunt her no more._

She came back to reality and sighed. She had been so brave, and such a coward at the same time. She ran away from her responsibility to control her element. She ran away like the coward she was and never looked back to face her demons of the past. To everyone in the North, Haru just disappeared. No one knew how it happened, and now those in charge of life had to take over the job of not only giving life, but ending it as well. Thus, she gave the man she loved no other choice but to experience the horrors that she had when she had once done her duty of taking life away.

She stared into the sky with regret, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…Toji…"

-

Anger writhed painfully fierce within Tsukimisou's insides. Ever since she wanted to become a geisha, her mother had always been against it no matter what. Now she was forbidding her from talking to geisha, whether she knew them or not? She hated the excuses, the lies, and the scolding. It wasn't fair.

'_I want to live my life the way I want to live it! I don't want someone else controlling me or picking and choosing what they think is best for me! It's my life, not theirs! Kami-sama, why did you have to give me such a person for a Hahaue? Are you punishing me? If not, why are you doing this? I don't deserve it! And if you are punishing me, what have I done so wrongly that I have offended you? What did I do to take myself from your favor, dear Kami-sama? Do I not pray to you enough? Worship you enough? Devote myself to you enough? Have I been to mean to my brother? To my sister? Is it the anger I feel towards mother? Please! Stop it! I don't want to have to deal with this anymore. I want to be free, free like the birds in the sky. I want to be free, free like the fish in the rivers and streams. Kami-sama, if you're listening, please, grant me this wish. It is all that I ask. Just do me this one favor, give me my freedom, and I will honor and worship you forever. Give me my freedom and allow me to become a geisha, I promise you, I will devote myself to you as much as I can. Please…_'

Little did Tsukimisou know, her prayer would be answered…four years later on a rainy spring day…

-

Rin, Tsurugi, and Tsukimisou sat together in a room, watching the rain fall in sheets through the window. Sesshoumaru and Hana were in conferences and meetings all day. It was already late afternoon. There were still another three meetings or so before they would be over for the day. The sky was already growing darker.

Tsukimisou sighed. She was bored out of her mind. There wasn't much that a ten-year-old girl could do. Without a word she left the room, her brother and sister inquiring as to where she was headed off to.

The Inu girl replied with a simple "I don't really know" and continued on to her room, deciding to practice her calligraphy for a little while. But soon, she got bored with that as well and put away her calligraphy utensils, her eyes falling upon the pair of fans her geisha idol had given her so long ago. With a grin she took the fans out, flicked them open and began dancing.

In mid-step, she paused. A sudden idea occurred to her. Now was her chance! She would have to wait until nightfall before she could launch her plan into action. She was going to run away and become a geisha. She remembered when she was six and she had met Reika again, she had told her where to find the okiya. Immediately, the girl began packing a few articles, her plan in mind.

-

Nightfall had come. The children were told to go to sleep. At that moment, Tsukimisou's plan sprang into action. Leaping out of bed, leaving it in disarray, she threw off the outer layer of her sleeping kimono, letting it lie in a heap. The rest of her clothes soon followed. Afterward, she put on a simple kimono that would have looked royal on a peasant. She made false tracks and tore through her window, grabbing her sleeping kimono, and leaping out through her newly-made exit, into the pouring rain.

-

The servant coming into Tsukimisou's room screamed and ran, her feet carrying her to her liege lord and lady.

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama! Hanajima-sama!" The servant gasped, attempting to catch her breath. "Tsukimisou-sama…her room is empty and it's in disarray! I think that she's been kidnapped, milord!"

"Nani?" Sesshoumaru said suddenly, on his feet. Hana gasped in shock and was on her feet as well.

The two youkai excused themselves from the meeting which had halted the moment the servant girl burst through the door, and moved quickly to their daughter's room. The scene that met their eyes was horrifying.

"She-she's gone!" Hana exclaimed, grabbing the outer layer of her daughter's sleeping kimono that lay sprawled on the floor. Tears came to the miko-youkai's eyes; the emotion welling up in her eyes was unable to be held back.

Sesshoumaru moved to his mate's side, comforting her, attempting to quell the woman's cries with soft reassurances. "I'll go wake Inuyasha and we'll go out and look for her right now. You can come along too. If she has in fact, been taken, she may be injured, so your assistance will be necessary." He said finally, lightly placing a hand on his mate's shoulder before turning to leave.

Hana nodded, her knees buckling beneath her, crumpling to the floor, clutching tightly to Tsukimisou's kimono, sobbing into the soft material.

Sesshoumaru returned with a slightly groggy Inuyasha a few minutes later. Inuyasha let out a yawn and stretched, exposing his canines briefly before his mouth closed.

"So why'd you wake me up again?" The hanyou asked.

"Baka! I told you that Tsukimisou's possibly been kidnapped!" Sesshoumaru growled.

The hanyou sighed. "Right…so…where do we start? It'll be hell to find her out in this weather. The rain will wash away all tracks and scents; I don't see why we can't start tomorrow when the clouds clear up…" He muttered.

With those words said, Hana whirled around, her eyes aflame. "You idiot! You're going out there to find my daughter, because whoever took her can't have gotten far, so you're going to catch up to them and get her back! Do you understand? So stop wasting time and get out that god damn window!" She screamed at him.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and he nodded, a small whimper escaping his throat. Hana seemed satisfied, and got to her feet at last, her daughter's kimono still clutched tightly in her hand. She proceeded out what was left of the window and the wall that surrounded it, Sesshoumaru following, Inuyasha not far behind.

-

'_Ten miles…_' Tsukimisou thought.

The girl had stopped to catch her breath at last. She'd been running and laying false tracks for at least an hour.

"Well, now's a good time as any to start leaving a blood trail…" she muttered, raising her exposed wrist before running her claws across it.

Blood dripped into the soft soil, and the girl began to run again, silently thanking her youkai speed and stamina the whole way.

In the next half hour, she'd put another five miles between herself and her home. She stopped again, dropping the sleeping kimono she had been wearing earlier onto the wet earth. The Inu girl rolled up her sleeves and dug her claws into her arms and abdomen. Blood pooled around her, and she found her strength leaving her. Her mind faded in and out of consciousness, until at last she gave in.

"Tsukimisou!" A distant voice called out.

The Inu girl's eyes snapped open. She got to her feet at once, noticing that her wounds were mostly healed. There was a considerable amount of blood on the ground. She ran, leaping into a tree, spotting a river nearby in front of her. Looking behind, she could see her uncle. She increased her speed, diving into the crystal blue water, which instantly began to turn red. When the water flowed aquamarine once again, she leapt out, not turning back, watching the night sky slowly lighten. She didn't have a lot of time until her resting place would be found. The okiya was still quite a long way from where she was.

-

Inuyasha continued searching, his ears flicking at the slightest sounds, his eyes constantly glancing to and fro, while his nose kept him on his niece's blood trail. He scented the area, his eyes widening as he smelled a large amount of blood.

"SESSHOUMARU!" He yelled.

The taiyoukai appeared as lightning forked across the sky, illuminating him.

"Nani?" He asked.

"You smell that?" The hanyou asked.

Sesshoumaru looked off to the side, taking a whiff of the air. "Tsukimisou!" he said suddenly, running quickly, Hana following after him.

The sight was not pretty at all. Hana's eyes took in the surroundings, and she found herself go weak in the knees once more.

"She's dead, I know it! She's dead! They've killed her, and now they're probably…pleasuring themselves with her body…" The miko wailed, as anguish penetrated every fiber of her being.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit it to himself, but he knew that what Hana said was most likely true. Steeling his emotions and pushing back his pain, he went to his mate to offer words of consolation.

"Hana-chan, I promise you, I will find whoever did this to Tsuki-chan, and I will make them regret everything that they have done." He said in a level voice.

Hana looked up at him with teary eyes and slowly nodded, choking back sobs before her eyes once again looked at the pool of blood and clothes lying at her feet.

"I hope…I hope that-that she didn't suffer…" Hana stammered, trying to force herself from allowing her grief to overwhelm her. "I hope that it was quick and painless…I don't want my baby to have suffered…at such a young age…" The miko-youkai trailed off and said no more, gathering the bloody garments into her arms, as if embracing them would make her daughter return.

Inuyasha had no words to speak. Everything had just hit him like a brick, and it was still trying to sink in. It was a long while before anyone spoke. All eyes were on the pool of spilled crimson, peering into it mindlessly.

"I…I'm sorry for your loss…" Inuyasha said finally, breaking the uneasy silence. At this Hana rounded on him.

"Sorry? You're sorry? What the hell good does an apology do me? My daughter is dead! And now in death I know she'll be condemned to hell because of the sick degenerate men who exist in the world! They'll continue to torture her body until it can be tortured no more! For all I know they may have done this torment to her while she was still alive! Oh Kami-sama, she must have been so scared…I'm so sorry Tsuki-chan. I didn't want this to happen to you…" The miko yelled bitterly, eventually trailing off.

"It's not so bad-" The hanyou began.

"Not so bad? You _IDIOT_! My daughter is dead and you seem to not care that your niece is dead! Not only that, I've failed to protect my child! I've failed as a mother! If I couldn't protect Tsukimisou, then I'm a failure to protect Tsurugi as well! I should have never been given these children to begin with! Why would Kami-sama do something so cruel to me?"

Inuyasha was starting to get irritated with the woman's rant and soon lost his temper and patience with her. "Who are you calling a baka? You're the baka! You're not a failure as a mother, dammit! It wasn't your fault that you couldn't protect Tsukimisou! You had to attend to business all day! Parents and adults can't always be around to protect the pups! It's just not possible! You're not a failure to any of your pups! This thing with Tsukimisou is simply a lesson for you to learn to do better next time and learn from your mistakes! Now shut up and stop bitching about it! And you say I didn't care! You have some nerve to assume that Hana-baba! You have no _idea_ how much I truly care! But unlike you, I don't mope about it until the end of time, making sure everyone knows how stupid I was and how miserable I am to have let Tsukimisou get kidnapped and murdered! For the love of Kami-sama Hana-baba! It hurts now sure, but you don't have to live the rest of your life thinking that you're a failure at everything just because of one cruel thing that happens! If you didn't notice, that's just how life is! It's kind, and it's heartless at the same time. It can be fair one second, but then the next it's as unfair as it could possibly get! So get used to it!" He snapped bitterly, not realizing that he was actually speaking.

Hana was stunned; Sesshoumaru was quite taken aback as well. Actually, all three of them were in various states of shock. An awkward silence settled in as the three of them stared at one another. The only sounds heard were the birds and the howling winds.

At last Hana spoke.

"Everything is going to be different now, ne?" she asked, her voice quavering.

Sesshoumaru turned to her and nodded curtly. "Hai…"

Inuyasha looked to the sky, a drop of blood falling into the tip of his nose. The child's scent penetrated his senses, and in an instant lead settled into every corner and fiber of his being. His vision blurred as hot liquid pools of emotion permeated his line of sight. His tears were lost in the rain, just as a little girl named Tsukimisou was lost in the same rain as well.

The hanyou couldn't admit it to himself, he wouldn't believe it. He could still hear her laughter; he could still see her smiling face. He could feel that she was still out there, and he was powerless to do anything to try and find her. Sesshoumaru and Hana believed what they believed, and changing that would only further their grief. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to surrender his feelings to something he had to accept to be true, even though he felt in his heart it was all a lie. But he knew he had to.

"She won't come back."

_-Owari_

Completed 4:34 PM PDT, Monday April 03, 2006; Revised Friday April 7, 2006 1:37 PM PDT.

* * *

**A/N:** And there it is…the end. Stay tuned for the epilogue. I apologize for the long delay. I've been rather busy with school, and I have Kingdom Hearts II, and I'm still in the process of beating the game. I'm almost finished, but if anyone can give me any pointers on how to complete everything in Jiminy's Journal or even the battle with Sephiroth, I will be ever grateful. Alright, I'll quit rambling. Until next time, ja ne! Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with me until the end! XD 


	25. Epilogue

**A/N:** Alright, here it is: the epilogue. Enjoy! And to do the disclaimer is…Me!

Me: It's been a long road guys, and I want to thank you all for sticking with me until the end, even though this one seems shorter than the first one, and I'm quite sorry that this one is so short. But anyways, this epilogue should make up for it. It's nice and long. And it'll have the title of the third story at the very end. So, I don't own Inuyasha, Naruto, Star Wars, Memoirs of a Geisha, Kingdom Hearts, or any other references to whatever I've made throughout this story. And I still own Riku from KH2, just so Riku-chan doesn't get confused. Lol we share him, alright? Anyways, here's the epilogue and the end of my rambling. Please enjoy it! XD

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Epilogue

A large crowd had gathered in the throne room where a mammoth gold-plated statue of Inutaisho in his true form stood at the end of the room, resting atop a small platform, two elegant thrones before the statue, one set on a slightly higher pedestal than the other. In the higher chair sat Sesshoumaru, while in the lower was Hana. The crowd chatted and whispered amongst themselves, unsure of as why their presence had been requested by their lord.

Inuyasha appeared, standing by Sesshoumaru's right side. The taiyoukai glanced at his younger sibling who nodded. Sesshoumaru nodded in reply and rose from his seat, the crowd growing silent.

Looking around the room, the taiyoukai saw many familiar faces, the taijiya and houshi along with their children, Mei Lhi, Kyo, Kago, and Yuriko, various familiar ningen daimyo, the kitsune boy, the taijiya's brother, Tsurugi, and Rin. Even with those many familiar faces in the crowd, there were a vast many more that he did not know.

He had had to prepare himself for this day. This day was the day he would be the bearer of the bad news. He would tell everyone just what had happened to his precious Tsukimisou. His amber-gold orbs surveyed the crowd, all of them looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"Three days ago, I found myself and my mate quite busy with meetings with important officials. It was also three days ago while I was in these meetings that a maid had come to inform me of some grave news. Three days ago…Tsukimisou was kidnapped," Sesshoumaru began. At his pause, many shocked gasps of horror rang out. The taiyoukai's eyes flicked to his children, Rin and Tsurugi both looking very worried. "Upon this discovery, myself, Hana, and Inuyasha went out and followed the trail, out in the rain. The trail soon turned to blood, and it led us to a most unpleasant scene. I will take the liberty of not describing it to you. What the three of us saw that day should not be repeated. The mere sight of it has caused my dear Hana-chan to go into a state. I will be straightforward. Tsukimisou has been murdered. Her captors may have probably done horrible things to her, but I do not wish to think of these things. If by some miracle, her body is recovered; this honored family will regard the one who finds her with immense gratitude. This honored family wishes to give her a proper burial," The taiyoukai went on, only to be cut off by Rin.

"Chichiue! What about Tenseiga? You can bring her back, can't you? I know you can do it! You brought Hahaue back, didn't you? You brought _me_ back!" The girl, now a young woman exclaimed, her voice sounding pained.

"Gomen, Rin-chan. I cannot. Hana has requested that we not revive her if we recover her body." Sesshoumaru answered in a level voice.

"Why not? There has to be a reason!" Rin shouted, anger and sorrow overwhelming her.

For once, Sesshoumaru's cool countenance was no more. It was then that everyone saw their lord express the emotions he'd been trying to deter ever since that horrible discovery in the woods.

"Rin! Do you want your sister to live again with the knowledge of what happened to her? Do you wish for her to suffer with that pain for all the years of her life? Or do you want her to be happy where she is now and not have to be forced to live once more and have to remember her last moments before death claimed her? Do you wish that upon her, Rin?" The taiyoukai said in a demanding tone, his brow furrowed slightly, his loss and pain clearly reflected in his eyes.

Rin stared at her father in silence for several moments. No one spoke nor did they even dare breathe. At last the tense silence was shattered as Rin began to reply.

"I apologize, Chichiue. I see your logic in this matter. I beg your pardon for my outburst. It was not my place." She replied, her voice cold and unfeeling. She bowed low and left the room.

The scent of tears lingered in the air. Sesshoumaru's expression returned to its normal state, his eyes staring at the floor, regret settling into his stomach, weighing him down like lead. He let out a small, almost unnoticeable sigh before his eyes returned to his audience, all of their faces bearing serious expressions as they waited for him to continue.

"As I was saying before, we only wish to bury her properly, however, that will only be possible if her body has been found. In the case that it is not found, a shrine will be erected to honor her. Now, those of you who knew her, you grieve with us. Tsukimisou is…_was_…quite a remarkable child. Everyone who was allowed the privilege to know her, know that you are blessed to have met someone so innocent and always joyful towards life, looking forward to each passing day. Not once had she ever lived a day she regretted, nor did she ever conclude a day without saying how much she cared for those she loved. She would always tell her precious people kind words and send her love. She never hated anyone or anything in life. It was just the type of child she was…" Sesshoumaru finished, his already soft voice trailing off into silence.

Then Hana stood, much to everyone's surprise. The miko-youkai had been sitting silently, her eyes staring out blankly into space, a tear or two occasionally making a trail down her cheek.

"I wish for us to say a prayer for Tsukimisou. I can only hope that Kami-sama will allow our words to reach her…" She began, watching as everyone respectfully bowed their heads, waiting for her to lead the prayer. "Tsuki-chan, there won't be a day that I won't think of you. Your smiling face will be missed by all of us. I'm sorry that I tried so hard to keep you from your dream. If I could go back, I would let you fulfill that desire. But I cannot. I hope you find happiness where you are."

In unison everyone raised their arms so that they were in front of their faces, their left hands fisted, the right ones moving to clasp around it, giving a short bow with their heads to conclude the prayer. Hana sat back down and said no more.

At this, everyone came to the conclusion that their presence was no longer needed. Soon they all began to depart, going off in separate directions, the room emptying quickly.

It was a somber day indeed.

-

Tsukimisou gasped and clutched at the stitch in her side that had developed from running for so long without rest. She'd been running ever since her uncle had nearly discovered her. The poor girl was exhausted beyond belief and was ready to collapse right then and there in the woods. Fear and her willpower would not allow it. She had to press on. She wouldn't stop until she reached the village. Gathering what was left of her strength, she forced her foot to move a step forward, then another, and another, until she was slowly hobbling forward. As she moved, she began to hear voices. The sound gave her renewed strength. She dashed toward it, and found herself at the edge of the wood, overlooking a village. Her eyes took in the sight. There were dozens of little houses near the wood, but as the village went on into the horizon, the buildings were larger and more extravagant, and much closer together. It looked more like a city than a village. As her eyes continued to survey the area, she caught sight of rickshaws bearing beautiful women with painted faces and silk kimono. Her eyes lit up. She made it. Gion.

-

"Oi! Miroku!" Inuyasha called out.

The monk turned and waved, a sad smile upon his face. "I'm sorry to hear of your loss. Our prayers will be with her." He said as his hanyou friend approached.

Inuyasha paused and nodded slowly, his eyes downcast. "Yeah…thanks." He whispered.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Aneue that's a bit of a stupid question." Kohaku replied before the hanyou could begin to answer.

The taijiya seemed surprised at her younger brother's attitude and prepared to reprimand him, when Inuyasha stopped her.

"It's alright. He's right. You shouldn't get mad at him for expressing his opinion." The hanyou said, his voice empty and lacking feeling.

At this, Miroku gave his friend a compassionate pat on the shoulder. "It will get better, Inuyasha. You just need this time now to grieve, but once time has passed, the pain will go away." The monk said.

The hanyou started shaking, his hands balling into fists. He clamped his eyes shut, biting his lip to keep the sadness and anger from overwhelming him. The next thing he knew, he'd punched a large dent into the wall, his body still shaking.

"You weren't there! You didn't see it. How can you say that it'll get better? You have no idea what the hell I saw that day! I don't see why you're bothering me with your sympathy when it's Sesshoumaru and Hana who need it more! She was _their_ daughter, not mine!" He began to shout angrily.

"So you mean to say that you don't care?" Sango asked quizzically.

"Why the hell should I give a damn? If she wasn't mine, then why the hell should I care? Give me one good reason!" The hanyou continued to rant.

"Because you cared for her like your own. We were always busy and you took care of her for us. Truthfully, you became her second father, Inuyasha. That is why you should care, and that is the reason why you are in such pain." Sesshoumaru answered, now having appeared behind his brother after hearing all the yelling.

Inuyasha's throat became stuck and he could no longer speak. His knees gave out and he crumpled to the floor, again jamming his eyes shut, only this time a few streams of hot emotion escaping. With a yell, he began to repeatedly pummel the floor with punch after punch until his strength and rage were spent. As he looked up, he saw his brother's hand offering to help him up. The hanyou took his brother's hand, standing, and nodding an 'I'm alright' before he turned on his heel and left.

Sesshoumaru watched him leave before he too left, the monk and taijiya standing there alone in the room.

-

Shippou walked through the courtyard, his head filled with many thoughts. He wondered about Rin, he wondered about how everyone was taking the news, but mainly, he was worried about Rin. She'd run out of the room in tears. How could he have not been worried? With a sigh, he walked on, his eyes searching for the girl.

The sound of someone crying reached his ears and he approached, finding Rin sitting outside, her face down as she hugged her knees. The sight made Shippou feel sad and hurt to see someone he cared about in so much pain. Quietly he moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"S-Shippou-chan!" Rin said thickly through her tears.

She looked up at him for a moment with her tear-stained face, managing a small smile. Her eyes looked downward or pretty much anywhere but Shippou. Silence settled in and stretched out for an eternity it seemed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shippou asked in a soft, gentle voice.

Rin shook her head. "I just want to cry…" she whispered.

"Okay…then go ahead. Cry." He replied, much to Rin's surprise.

She lifted her gaze and looked at him, finding that he was in fact quite serious. A few tears of happiness and gratitude slipped down her cheeks before a fresh wave of sadness overwhelmed her, Shippou staying there at her side.

"I-I can't stop crying. The tears…they just keep coming. I-I don't know why! Why won't it stop? Make it stop, Shippou-chan! I don't want to hurt anymore! Please. Make it stop!" Rin began crying out.

Shippou responded by holding her closer, gently brushing away the girl's tears with his thumb. His touch seemed to sooth her slightly, but he could still tell that she was in agony on the inside. She started to weep again, the kitsune unsure how to react, he didn't know how it came to be that he did what he did next. But it happened somehow. Before he knew it, he had kissed her.

Rin had frozen in shock for a second before she relaxed, instinct overtaking reason, her heart overcoming her mind. She kissed back fiercely, as if she had been waiting to do this forever. Her kiss was so powerful that Shippou found himself knocked onto his back, the kitsune hitting his head on the wood floor. Rin pulled away, her eyes concerned.

"Itai…" Shippou moaned.

"Gomen, did you hit your head too hard?" Rin asked.

"Iie, I'm fine…I'm complaining about something else…" The kitsune muttered.

It was then Rin noticed their awkward position. Shippou lay on the floor and she sat in his lap, his haori knot had come undone during the fall, and revealed his bare chest. Then she realized the real reason for Shippou's complaint. Blushing she got off him, and stood. Shippou stood as well, yet he did not fix his haori. Rin couldn't help but stare. Over the years, watching him grow up with her, she'd noticed how much of an attractive young man he'd become. (A/N: Before any of you freak out, they're like 17-18 right now. So they're at the age when sexual tension is pretty damn intense. PS: Love scene coming up…)

"Agh! Kuso!" Shippou swore, after glancing at Rin.

The girl was confused briefly, and then she noticed that her obi knot was loose and her kimono had slipped slightly down her shoulders, bearing a bit more skin than she'd have liked. She looked at Shippou and noticed that it seemed he was fighting against something. Adjusting her kimono, she moved towards him, her hand reaching to touch his arm.

"Shippou…?" she asked quietly.

"Please…don't…" He replied.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I…I have a…damn it! How can I explain? Never mind. Just…just go inside…I'll deal with it myself."

Rin became increasingly more confused, still not understanding what was wrong. At last she caught sight of the problem. A bulge had formed in his hakama, and at last she understood, her face turning bright red. Shippou glanced in her direction, noticing her face.

"Caught on, finally?" He asked.

Slowly Rin nodded. "I…I didn't think you thought of me that way…" she replied, her blush increasing.

"Well…now you know…" Shippou stammered, his face sporting a blush of his own.

"Just so you know…ever since we've been kids, I've felt the same way."

The kitsune was stunned, his shock soon faded only to be replaced by a smirk. "Well, that helps things a bit."

Rin couldn't help but smile, she reached out to touch his face, he in turn, held her. They kissed again, falling back onto the floor, where they made love in the lightly falling rain.

-

Aijii wandered the castle halls mindlessly; the girl who had become an elder sister to him was gone. With a sigh, he walked on, bumping right into his father.

"Hi Otou-san." He greeted.

Inuyasha ruffled his son's hair in reply. "You doing alright?" he asked.

Aijii nodded slowly. "Otou-san, what are you doing? Where's Okaa-san?"

"I'm looking for your brother. Kagome's with Satsu. They're looking for him too. Oh, and if you see Kago, tell him to help you look, alright?"

"Why are we looking for Shippou-nii-san? What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. He just ran off and you know how your mother gets…"

Aijii nodded with a small smile, understanding completely. "I'll find him, don't worry."

Inuyasha nodded, turning to walk in the other direction. Aijii turned, again walking alone, running into his best friend and cousin, Kago not long after.

"Hey, my otou-san wants us to help look for Shippou-nii-san. Okaa-san's worried again." Aijii explained.

"Okay, where do we start?" Kago asked.

"First, we've gotta find Shippou-nii-san's scent trail. Then once we find him, we're gonna get mad at him and tell him not to run off because it scares Okaa-san!" The Inu boy explained.

"Hai! That's a good plan! Let's go!"

The two boys took off quickly, deciding to split up to cover more ground.

"First one to find him gets each other's dinner!" They exclaimed.

Aijii ran, finding Shippou's scent grow stronger, and a slightly fainter scent, which belonged to Rin. Excited, he ran faster, the scent becoming ever stronger until he reached the place where it was strongest, just on the other side of a set of doors. He slid open the door rather loudly, spotting his brother's unmistakable hair.

"Hi Nii-san!" He chirped.

Shippou's eyes opened and he glanced over his shoulder, angered slightly.

"Damn it, Aijii!" He hissed.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Aijii asked, sounding almost scared.

Shippou stood up, and Aijii realized his elder brother wasn't wearing anything and Rin lay on the floor, asleep, also in a similar state. It all clicked and Aijii gasped.

"Don't you _dare_ tell Otou-san or anyone else about this! Got that? You do, and I can promise you that I'll never speak to you again!" The kitsune replied in an angered voice.

Aijii nodded quickly, the color in his face drained, terrified.

"Now…can I trust you?" Shippou asked, softening his tone slightly. "I like you, Aijii. And I don't want to have to hate you. And if anyone finds out about what happened, well, Sesshoumaru-oji-san won't be too happy. He'll probably do something horrible to me. I'm sure you don't want that, right?" At this Aijii shook his head. "I didn't think so. Now, run along and act as if none of this ever happened. But just remember, if you tell _anyone_, or breathe a word of this to anyone, even your friends, you know the consequences. Understood?"

"H-Hai, Nii-san! Anno…ja ne!"

Aijii took off like the hounds of hell were at his heels, (A/N: I loved that from your fic Jonathan, and I tried saying it 5 times fast, the best I did was 2-3 times.) slamming the door shut behind him. Once he'd left, Rin stirred.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Come on, get dressed and go take a bath. We don't want anyone to catch us." Shippou replied.

Rin nodded, quickly slipping into her yukata, tying her obi knot hastily before rushing off quickly, only to come back and give the kitsune a kiss before departing at last, leaving the boy alone to dress himself.

-

Tsukimisou passed the outskirts of the city-like village, weaving her way through the streets in Gion. Her eyes took in the sights around her. Okiya and ochaya (tea houses) were everywhere. All around her, people were hustling and bustling, not paying attention to her at all, until one of them happened to bump into her.

"Watch where you're going, brat!" A man yelled angrily at her.

A woman at his side tugged his sleeve and pointed at her. The man's anger melted and he went into a very deep bow.

"I apologize, my Lady, I did not know who you were. I do hope I did not offend you or disgrace you by being so rude." He apologized.

Soon many of the people began bowing, and it didn't take Tsukimisou to wonder why. She smacked her head, realizing that her youkai markings were still on her face, and they recognized her from them. Fearfully, she ran off heading for the river she had passed outside of town. Upon reaching the riverbank, she splashed the water onto her face and began to scrub. She kept scrubbing until her face had been rubbed raw and red. She looked upon her reflection, pleased with her work. Her markings were simply faint indiscernible smudges of color. Then she noticed her silver hair would be a problem. As much as it disgusted her, she grabbed some dirt, turning it into mud, and started to rub it into her hair. The process took a while, but afterward, she sported light brown hair and a smudged face. She began walking back towards the city, only to find a man grab her from behind. She struggled and kicked and screamed, but no one seemed to care. She looked around and noticed that another man had grabbed another girl her age and she struggled just as viciously.

The two of them were thrown rather unceremoniously into the back of a horse-drawn cart, where a few other girls who appeared to have been taken against their will earlier sat, all of them shaking and terrified. The cart began to move quickly towards the city, bumping and shaking its way along down the roughly cut road.

"What's going on?" Tsukimisou asked one of them.

"I-I don't know…" A girl with a rather pointed chin answered.

"My family sold me…" said a girl with short black hair.

"They sold you? How horrible!" Tsukimisou exclaimed.

"Well, my mother's dying from some terrible disease, and my sister and father had no other choice but to sell me in order to pay for her burial."

"I see…so do any of you know where they're taking us?" The Inuyoukai girl asked.

"Well, we're headed to the Gion district in Kyoto. So perhaps that's where we're going." A slender-faced girl said as she played with her hair nervously.

"Quiet back there!" The man driving roared over his shoulder.

The girls emitted a terrified squeak and were silent the rest of the journey.

Sure enough, they arrived in Gion, and began stopping at certain residences, every now and then a girl would get shoved off and the cart would speedily pull away.

The cart stopped again, and the man that had grabbed her in the outskirts of the city reached for her shoulder, cuffing it roughly, dragging her out of the cart. He knocked on the front door of the residence which appeared to be very high class, for the shoji was of fine quality and the wood gleamed in the light. The door slid open and Tsukimisou's jaw dropped as she saw who answered it. It was none other than Hatsumomo herself.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Why if it isn't Yuji-san! Oh, would you mind moving that trash there? I was on my way out." The geisha said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Tsukimisou looked around, not seeing any garbage in the doorway, and immediately realized that Hatsumomo had been talking about her. Her captor, Yuji-san bowed and yanked her arm, dragging her to the side so that Hatsumomo could pass.

"We don't need anymore trash here. It's filthy enough." She said, preparing to leave.

"So you won't take her, then?" Yuji-san asked.

"No. Perhaps the pleasure district will have a use for her. There's always room for unwanted girls there…"

"Hatsumomo, that's enough! Last time I checked, Mameha-san gave orders on who stays and who goes, not you!" A familiar voice said angrily.

"Oh, Haruka-chan, I didn't know you were here." Hatsumomo replied, her voice still in that sickening tone, only her upper lip curled back in hatred.

Haruka stood in the doorway and looked directly at Tsukimisou, and turned to Yuji-san.

"We'll take her." She said.

Yuji released the Inuyoukai girl and bowed, leaving to return to the cart, where it sped off again.

"Why must you insist on taking in so much garbage, Haruka-chan?"

"I'm the daughter of this okiya, I'll do what I see fit. If you have a problem with it, then leave. Besides, it's not like you're going to have to deal with her. I'll take on this one personally."

"Fine. Just make sure she stays out of my room."

With that, Hatsumomo left. Haruka waited until her rival was several paces away before she turned to the girl.

"Tsuki-chan! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead! Everywhere they've been saying that you were kidnapped and murdered!" She exclaimed.

"Well…I ran away so I could become a geisha." Tsukimisou replied.

"Baka! I don't know if I'll be able to keep you hidden from your parents! For one thing, we'll have to change your appearance and your name, even your accent. You speak with the Tokyo accent, and you'll stick out tremendously if you don't speak the Kyoto accent. The appearance and name, I can handle, so don't even worry about it. But the accent is what you're going to have to do by yourself. Alright?"

Tsukimisou nodded, and Haruka looked around before taking the girl's hand, the two of them vanishing into a swirl of ashes.

-

Sesshoumaru sat in his study, his eyes scanning over a scroll. Jaken entered the room, bowing politely in greeting. The taiyoukai inclined his head in acknowledgement and after a few moments looked up from his reading.

"You sent for me, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked.

"Hai. Bring Rin to me. I have to tell her some news." He replied.

Jaken nodded, promptly leaving the room.

The taiyoukai found himself waiting for his daughter for quite a long while. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, and at twenty-five, she finally showed up.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting so long milord…" Jaken said before excusing himself from the room.

Rin stood by the door, her eyes staring at her feet.

"I sent for you nearly half an hour ago." Sesshoumaru said, not sounding at all pleased.

"I'm sorry. I was running around doing things, so I guess Jaken-sama kept missing me until he found me." She replied simply.

"I'll accept your excuse for now, I suppose. It seems decent enough. Now, I have some news for you," He began.

"Yes?"

"You're going to be married."

"Nani? To who? Why? When?" Rin demanded, her voice growing louder.

"I haven't chosen anyone at this time; I have yet to find someone suitable. As for why, you're of age to have a husband. And as for when, that question will be answered when I decide who it will be. I don't see any reason why you should be so upset, except for maybe our recent loss. However, I see no connection between the two. So I shall keep you informed of my decision. Now do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"I don't want to be married, Chichiue! I want to marry for love, and not have to be forced to marry someone I don't know, just because you say so! It isn't fair to me for you to do that! Mei-oba-san got to be with someone she loved, and if I can't have the same sort of marriage, then I will deny any and all the propositions made by you and any man you send after me. I'll only make an exception for the one whom I love, and no one else." She replied fiercely.

The taiyoukai sat silently, allowing his daughter's words to sink in before after a few minutes he dismissed her from the room. Without another word, Rin left, biting back tears.

-

"Has anyone seen Shippou?" Kagome asked, sizing up her children along with her niece and nephew.

Aijii rejoined the group, his face still pale, Kagome turning to him. "Aijii, sweetie, what's wrong? You're white as a sheet! Did something happen?" she asked.

"No, nothing, Okaa-san." Aijii lied.

Inuyasha appeared behind his son with a frown. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Hai! Nothing happened!" The boy said with as much fierceness he could muster in his still stupefied state.

The hanyou began to sniff at him for a few minutes an odd expression on his face before he turned and left without a word, following the scent he had gotten off Aijii. It led him down many hallways, until he found that he stood at a pair of sliding doors. He could smell Aijii, Rin, and Shippou's scents, yet Shippou's scent seemed to be strongest and just on the other side of the door. The hanyou slid open the door and there sat Shippou staring out into space.

"Oi, everyone's been looking for you." Inuyasha said flatly.

"Oh? Have they?" Shippou replied.

The hanyou nodded, another scent catching his nose, causing his brow to crease slightly. He pressed his nose to the floor, a scowl now on his face. He got back to his feet in a flash, clenching a fist, slamming it into the top of the kitsune's head, very much how he had done when the kitsune boy was still very young.

"Baka! Did enjoy yourself? Was it really worth it?" The hanyou growled.

"What are you talking about?" Shippou demanded, sounding irritated. "And why the hell did you just hit me?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, so don't play dumb!" Inuyasha snapped, now quite angry.

"I don't know what the hell is going on!"

"Stop lying! I know you bedded her!"

"WHAT? Aijii told you, didn't he?"

"Aijii didn't tell me anything. But you just did."

Shippou fell silent, Inuyasha's anger pressing upon him from all sides, boxing him in, taking away his air to breathe.

"Of all people, it had to be Rin, didn't it? You know better than anyone how protective Sesshoumaru is of her! Rin's been with Sesshoumaru longer than he's been with his own mate! How am I supposed to tell Sesshoumaru that his daughter's been tainted by you? Do you think he'll ever trust me or you again? Damn it, Shippou! He's trying to get Rin married! No use in doing it now since you've already touched her! Kami-sama, Shippou! How the hell am I supposed to solve this problem?" The hanyou yelled.

"Then if no one will marry her, I will!" Shippou yelled back.

"That's not going to solve anything! Baka! Rin's supposed to marry someone to help gain alliances. It's pointless to marry someone in the family! And to her own cousin no less!"

"We're not even blood-related to this god damn family! When the hell have you ever cared about me as your own son anyway?"

Finally losing his patience, Inuyasha full-out decked the kitsune in the face, turning away.

"When you figure out when I started to care, you'll have your answer. Now think about how you can come out as scot-free as possible from this. You're telling your uncle, or I'm telling him and I won't let you explain yourself. It's your choice to make. I'll give you three days. Understood?"

"Hai…"

The hanyou left, shutting the doors behind him, his footsteps retreating. Shippou rubbed his cheek where the blow had made contact, sighing to himself. Boy, he was in deep trouble now.

-

Without warning, Reika had taken Tsukimisou down hall after hall until she reached a large and exquisitely decorated room, approaching a lone figure who sat at the end of the room.

"It's been a while, Reika-san." The figure greeted.

"Hai, it has, Hinoki-sama." Reika replied.

"What is it that you wish of me, Reika-san?"

"I need you to change this girl's appearance, or at least enable her to have a controlled human form."

"Nani? I'm afraid I don't understand…" Hinoki said, sounding bewildered.

"Let her keep her Inuyoukai blood, but have her appearance be that of a common human. But in the case that she is threatened, allow her to change back into her normal self." Reika clarified.

Hinoki nodded, motioning Tsukimisou towards her. "What is your name, child?" she asked.

"Tsukimisou Taisho." The Inu girl replied.

"Ah, I might have known…" The tsukiryuu sighed. "Very well, Reika-san. But if you plan on hiding her, she'll need a new name for certain. She's got to be the only person in Japan with her name. Try and pick a common name, yes?" At this the two nodded. "Alright, come here Tsukimisou…"

The girl took slow, uncertain steps forward, Hinoki rising from where she sat, clapping her hands together where an aura began to form. Reika gave Tsukimisou an extra push forward, Hinoki's hands coming into contact with the girl, the aura spreading over her, fading away to reveal a black-haired, brown-eyed Tsukimisou. Her claws, fangs, along with what was left of her markings had vanished. Even her ears were no longer pointed. The girl took a few moments to try and adjust to her new appearance, then going between her human looking form and her youkai form.

"I'm ready."

-

Kagome suddenly looked up; a familiar presence brushed her mind. What was it? It seemed so common to her, yet she had no idea what it was. Then an image of a small pale pink jewel orb radiating with warm pink light graced her vision, and immediately, she knew. She stood, and walked towards the presence of the jewel, stopping as she saw Aijii, a small pink glow coming from within the boy's body.

"Shikon no Tama…" she whispered, her eyes wide and her body trembling.

"Kon'nichi wa Okaa-san!" Aijii greeted happily, waving at his mother.

Kagome stared unseeingly at her son. '_I didn't want this to happen to you. You're too young right now…oh Kami-sama…it's going to happen all over again…soon the youkai will come for it. I just hope I can protect you long enough from this evil…_' she thought worriedly.

The door was open, allowing the miko to see some large shrubbery outside in the courtyard.

"There! The Shikon Jewel's new vessel!" A voice shouted out clearly.

Two figures leapt out of their hiding places in the shrubs, crashing down onto the ground, one of them going in for the kill.

"AIJII!" Kagome screamed, rushing towards her son.

Aijii turned around, a fearsome face leering back at him, a giant sword poised for an attack.

"Okaa-san…"

And then he saw white.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading minna-san! I hope you liked this very long epilogue which probably was more or less a real chapter if anything. Anyways, thank you for sticking with me to the end of this story, although it was shorter chapter-wise than I would have liked, but that's life, and plus, I've been creating more plot lines involving the children than with the main cast. And thus I've just realized that the only non-OC's that will be featured throughout the third part are Shippou, Rin, and Sesshoumaru. And then Inuyasha is thrown in a few times here and there. I've also just realized I totally forgot about Kirara throughout pretty much the WHOLE story, so let's just say that the little kitty is Kaede-baa-chan's walking buddy, ne? Anyways, what was I saying? Oh right. Ummm…I hope this cliffie doesn't kill you before Part 3 can go into production, but if it does, do try to bear with me. You can email me as much as you want, or PM me, just don't spam too much. Or you can reach me on deviantART, my devID is 'xAkix', and you'll know it's me, provided that you know me well. However, if you wish to contact me via dA, you'll need an account. They're free, so don't worry. Plus if you register, you'll get the opportunity to see all my upcoming fan art of the fics. XD I finished a picture of Reika earlier today, so you'll finally get to see her. Yay! I'll try and find my wedding art for Mei Lhi, provided that it wasn't in the sketch book that my mother ran through the shredder…but anyways, I'll look for it. Umm…thanks again everyone for all the love, support, and reviews, well, thank you all for everything. Especially when I was lazy or wanted to quit, you guys all helped me become motivated to work and keep going on. Now, as a reward, here's the title of the next installment: _The House of the Howling Moon_. There's a possible short fic that takes place between "Threads" and the upcoming "Moon", it's still in production, but I have written a small amount towards it, this 2 ½ sequel I guess you can call it, if ever posted, will be titled _The House of the Evening Primrose_, and for those of you who guessed it, yes, that is a Tsukimisou-oriented story, focusing on her life as a geisha, and the others as they grow up. Anyways, yeah. Now I'll shut up and let you all bask in the agonizing wait for the next installment. So I apologize for mass delays in advance and for the mass delays I've already made you all suffer through between posts. You have no idea how grateful I am for you all still sticking by me with my inconsistent updates. It's been a long road. This story started on Nov. 30, 2004, and well, it's been a great year four months and three week journey. Yes that's right. I've finished it at last over one year and four months, aka 1 1/3 years. Okay, this author's note is pretty damn long and I'm sure none of you even read these things, so I'll summarize this for everyone who doesn't want to read all my ramblings:

A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT! THANKS!

Next story is titled "_The House of the Howling Moon_".

With love from,

Aki, aka Karyn Pearson


End file.
